After The War
by slytherensangel26
Summary: The war is over right? That was what they all thought...until Toadie showed up...again. Now with innocent blood shed...there is only one Gryffindor that can avenge them... Epilog is ignored. Completely AU!
1. Picking Up The Pieces

**This is a story a posted on my other site. I will only post this one chapter and based on how positive the response is I will decide if I will post more.**

**I am not JKR. All characters belonging to the HP universe are not mine. All OC's the plot and invented spells that you don't recognize are mine.**

**And lastly. I am not making a single knut off this story.**

**This story is completely AU and is chocked full of spoilers.**

**Read and Review!**

Voldemort was dead. The war was over... Now what?

Harry sat in the great hall as the body count grew. So many had died. Harry rested his head in his hands. So many people he grew to know.. all dead. Remus, Tonks, Fred, and so many others died... Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, and that damned Colin.

_Why the hell couldn't the boy just leave when he had the chance?_

As he looked at the bewitched ceiling he could feel himself falling apart. His heart was breaking Even then he could feel his chest tighten. He wanted to cry. But how would that look for the chosen one to be having emotional break down?

It was then that a soft gentle hand grabbed his. He looked up as Ginny sat next to him. Her eyes were swollen…evidence of her sorrow.

"Harry, we should go into the common room." Harry nodded, and silently, he allowed himself to be led out of the Great Hall. Once they were safely in the common room...Harry broke down. He would have fallen to the ground had Ginny not thought ahead and led him to the couch.

Then the tears came. As she watched her former boyfriend weep, she stroked his back and she had to admit that she felt the same sorrow he was feeling. The war had taken away her big brother.

She was so glad the room was empty. She looked down at Harry who was still crying...at least Harry survived. She would have been devastated loosing him too.

_She loved him...really loved him._

What would become of their relationship? Was there even a chance that they could be together again?

After what seemed like hours the tears subsided and Harry found himself lying in Ginny's arms. He felt loved when she held him. It was a new feeling for him. In the brief time that they were together they had never been like this in such an intimate position.

And at that moment Ron and Hermione came in. Harry lifted his head. He lwas slightly surprised to see he had an audience. Part of him was glad that his best friends didn't look much better. Ron's face spoke of grief and pain. Hermione eyes were puffy too. For a minute no one spoke.

Then Ron and Hermione sat on the table in front of the couch. Hermione pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Harry who was making an effort to compose himself. When he finally lifted his head, Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Harry, the others are waiting downstairs for us. Let's get away from here. We've all seen too much death tonight. Let's get back to the Burrow." Harry turned his head to Ginny who silently pecked him on the cheek. He nodded at her and silently they all walked through the door.

As they entered the Great Hall Molly and Arthur Weasly hurried over to them. Molly briefly touched Harry's shoulder.

"I want you guys to get back to the Burrow before the media circus gets here. We need to tend to..." she paused..."Matters."

Ron nodded taking one last look where his brother lay. Fred's body was now covered up. Ron's chest tightened for a moment then taking a deep breath he led the way to the courtyard.Harry hesitated when he felt Ginny grab his hands. She pointed at the winged creatures that could be seen flying around the grounds.

"How long have _they_ been there? Are those thestrals?"

He looked down at her. "Yes Ginny. The thestrals have been here all along. Ron and Hermione now had the same look of wonder on their face seeing the bony creatures for the first time.

Harry held Ginny close to him as he apperated them both home.

Once back at the Burrow they scavenged for something to eat. Ron and Harry excused themselves and retired to the living room as the girls hurried to find something suitable to eat...

Out in the living room Harry and Ron where in deep discussion.

"Do you really mind me going out with your sister?" Ron looked at his hands for a minute. Then rose his eyes to meet his friend's.

"Do you really love her?"

Harry nodded. Then Ron fixed his gaze on his friend. "I love my little sister. And I know that you are trustworthy. I would not let any one else touch her. We have all earned the chance to love." He paused and drew a deep breathe. "So, no, I don't have a problem with you two... just please no more jokes about tattoos."

Hearing this Harry laughed for the first time in many months. He had to admit that it felt good to laugh. Then he focused on Ron. "What about you and Hermione?" Ron grinned self consciously. "Harry, I love her very much. It killed me hearing her tortured. That is a sound I never want to hear again."

At that moment Ginny walked in. "Dinner's ready." Harry glanced at Ron and his friend hurried out. Harry rose and held out his arms. Ginny smiled and rushed into them.

It felt so good. After a moment Harry spoke. "I don't know where to begin. So much has happened tonight. I know we are all grieving and..."Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "Harry...There is nothing that needs to be said. I love you. All I want is to be with you.."she paused, not knowing what to say.

Harry looked down at the one he loved. She looked at him bravely. Harry finished for her. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her press her lips to his. Then he felt her wrap her arms around his neck leading him to wrap his arms around her body. They stayed like this for a moment and then Harry slowly moved his lips against hers deepening the kiss. He felt Ginny grip him tighter as she was drawn into their fist truly passionate embrace. Ginny moaned softly when Harry withdrew.

She desperately hoped their would be more kisses like this!

"I love you too. You have no idea how much it means to me that you waited for me." Harry said grinning. Then hearing his stomach growl Ginny lead him to the table where Hermione and Ron were busy eating. The other two acknowledged them with knowing looks. Not another word was spoken as they ate.

Later, after dinner Ron led Hermione out to the garden. The red head's mind filled with his thoughts. He had been wanting to get her alone for a long time now. How could he express how much he loved her? As they sat down on the bench. As Ron reached for her hand, Hermione gazed at him. She had never seen him looking so deep in thought. After a few more moments of silence, Ron lifted his head meeting her gaze.

"Hermione. I have been such an prat to you. All these years we were at Hogwarts I loved you. I didn't realize it untill that night at the Yule Ball. When you went on that tirade..."

He winced at the memory"

I deserved everything you said. It was all true. And I hate my self for waiting this long. The only reason I went with Lavender was because I was angry with you. I know now that all that was childish behavior. But when I heard you suffering at the hands of Bellatrix it killed me. I felt so helpless."

He paused.

"I'm done with hurting you. I want to be the wizard you deserve."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at him with her eyes sparkling.

"It's been a hard road. It has forced us to grow up. There is nothing to forgive...I love you."

Ron looked at her steadily.

"From this moment I swear to love you and make you the happiest witch in the world. I pledge myself to you."

Hermione smiled.

"From this moment I swear to you that I will love you in life and in death. I will strive to be the witch of your dreams. I pledge my self to you." Then Ron leaned forward and drew Hermione to him tilting his head. Hermione did the same and their lips met. It was a soft kiss that seemed to go on forever. Then finally they parted and rose to their feet and holding hands they headed back to the house.

Soon after, the surviving members of the Weasley family arrived at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was silent and addressed his family. "It has been a long day. You all fought so bravely and I am proud of you."

He gazed at everyone in turn "I love you all very much. Fred has been moved to the morgue. In three days there will be a memorial service..." His eyes welled up with tears and his wife slipped her arm around her husband as he fought to compose himself. "We are Weasleys and we will move on."

Then he focused on Harry and Hermione. There was not much to be said. "Harry...Hermione...I am glad that you are part of our lives." Then he said nothing more. Molly looked at each of them in turn. "It's been a long day. We all need to rest. I will see you all in the morning."Then she turned at led her husband to the bedroom. Half way up the stairs she paused and looked at them "Goodnight."

All was quiet after that. Soon after, the other Weasleys all found places in the living room to sleep. Then the two couples trudged up the stairs.

At the door to the girl's room Harry drew Ginny aside and kissed her briefly. "Sweet dreams love." And then, after another brief kiss he watched as she and Hermione walked into the room.

It would be a long hard night for all of them.

**These first few chapters will be short but once the story picks up they will get much longer!**

**For those of you who have seen this story on the other site, there will be slight changes added to this. (Since the rules here are not as strict)**

**See you next time!**


	2. Surprises and Realizations

**I want to remind every one that this story is AU.**

**you know what is mine and what isn't**

**ENJOY!**

The next morning was cheerful as if the earth celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord. But it didn't do much for George Weasley. Without his twin by his side he felt like half a man. He trudged down the streets of Diagon Alley toward the store he and his…..twin used to run.

**Weasley Wizard's Wheezes.**

His voice trembled as he pointed his wand an said the incantation that would unlock the front door. The place seemed gloomy.

"Lumos!"

As the lights came on he put the wand back in his robe's pocket. How was he supposed to run a joke shop when he felt he would never laugh again? He walked up the back stairs to the flat that he and Fred used to stay in. His eyes began to fill up with tears. His heart began to hurt again…and soon he found he was on the floor. His body shook he let his tears and pain spill out. This went on for several moments. Then when the tears stopped coming he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Fred, why did you have to die? I need you. I can't do this alone." he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt another's presence with him… A sudden chill went up his back and he jumped up wand in hand thinking a dementor had snuck up behind him.

"I hate to disappoint you but a wand will have no effect on me."

George stared in shock as a clear being that looked like his twin rose from behind his bed. It was Fred's ghost."Fred?" The ghost grinned. "Yeah George. It is me in the flesh.."

Fred looked down for a moment and then looked back at his twin…"Well sort of."

George grinned back... Speechless. Before he could say anything Fred spoke again.

"How's mum?"

George paused.

"She is okay…we all miss you. Dad is being strong for Mum's sake, Charley and Percy are staying close to home…Ron…we'll I'm glad Hermione's with him and Harry is looking after Ginny. Bill hasn't spoken but I'm sure that Fleur's got him taken care of."

George paused looking at his ghostly twin."But what about you. Besides the fact that you're dead."

Fred chuckled.

"Well I can't feel anything anymore…"

Fred paused then got a grin on his face.

"And look what I can do!"As George looked on, Fred put on a burst of speed and charged at the wall passing right through it and came back a second later looking elated. George grinned shaking his head then paused to ponder this. "Fred I am thrilled that you're here. But why do you stick around here when you could be in paradise? Why didn't you cross over?"

Fred floated beside his twin.

"I didn't want to die. I loved life. I did what I had to do. I did not expect to die and I am not ready to cross over. After I was dead I watched as you all cried over my body. I can't bare to see you like this. Then and there I decided that I wouldn't cross over without you. So I will be hanging around you till you croak." George smiled unable to say anything. Then nodded.

"It's good that you're here. You are half the brains of this outfit."

Back at the burrow, the sun was just coming through the windows…right into Harry's eyes. He squinted as he groped for his glasses. Then sitting up he gazed around the room. Ron was on the other side of the bedroom…snoring. Not wanting to wake his friend he crept out of the room planning to take a shower. (he hadn't taken one in months)

As he walked into the hallway he saw the door to the bathroom open and saw Ginny walk out in her bathrobe. He grinned but decided to say nothing. After she walked to her room he hurried to claim the bathroom before anyone else could.

A few minutes later, a deep sigh escaped him as the hot water poured down his body.

_ It felt so good._

He looked at his feet seeing all the filth of all those months of travel wash down the drain. As he soaped up he began to look around at the shower and noticed all the female products in the bathroom. He was surprised at all the stuff women used. His curiosity got the better of him.

He picked up her shampoo…and recognized the scent that he always associated with Ginny. He inhaled the smell and grinned. He couldn't wait to see her so he rushed to finish. As he stepped out of the shower he used a drying spell on himself. Then as he hurried to put his robe on he saw his reflection in the mirror. What he saw surprised him.

The wizard that stared back at him looked older than he remembered. He had not seen his reflection since the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had dark lines under his eyes. He had a scar running down his the left side of his face. He then realized that this war cost more than lives.

He had lost a lot of weight and he looked older than he remembered. Turning away from the mirror, he walked out the door and back to his room. Back in the room he saw that Ron was still asleep. Harry opened the lid of his trunk and as he rummaged through, he realized that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order.

He grimaced he realized that the war had cost him not only time but privacy. Now he would be known as the wizard that defeated the Dark Lord. And now we would never have privacy again. "Well" he thought to himself. "That is something that I will have to figure out over breakfast."

With that in mind he quickly dressed and headed downstairs.As he reached the kitchen he saw that Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking up some thing good. He grimaced as he saw the enchanted clock. With a twinge he noted that Fred's arrow pointed at deceased. Just then he felt Ginny sidle up to him and slip an arm around him.

He smiled and turned to embrace her. As he gave Ginny a kiss he heard a gasp and turned to see Ginny's mum with a look of astonishment on her face. He instinctively let go of Ginny and he immediately felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He stood still awaiting the outcome.

Surprisingly, she was smiled at them. "I should have known this would happen. She's been smitten with you for ages. And it's better the she be with you than any one else.

And with that she turned around to face the stove again. All at once the tension in Harry's chest drained. And he smiled at Ginny relieved that this hurdle was over. He then led Ginny to the living room.

"Ginny. I am making a trip to Diagon Alley. I am sadly in need of clothes...wizarding robes. Could you help me?"

"Bloody Hell no."

Harry looked at the new person in the room. Ron and Hermione had just walked in.

"Unless you are planning to cross dress you would be better off with me."

Harry laughed."Besides." Hermione continued. "It is time that I cross over to wizarding fashion and I need Ginny to show me how the fashionable witches dress."

Harry grinned."Fantastic."

**I know this chapter is short but that is why I posted another chapter with this one!**


	3. Return to Diagon Alley

**Once again I want to remind everyone that this story is AU!**

**Enjoy!**

As the bricks folded back Harry was glad no one could see him. (he was using the invisibility cloak)

The place was packed. He had to admit that he was glad at the change. Last time he had been here the place had been nearly deserted. The first stop of the day was the wizarding wear store. As they walked in Harry handed Ron his bag of money. They had decided that Ron would do the shopping with Harry's instructions.

The girls had split off heading off to the Glamorous Witch. (girls clothing store)about an hour later Ron and Harry walked out with Ron exhausted. "Harry, your a man. but I swear you shop like a woman."

" I am sorry Ron. This is the first time I have shopped for fun. Every other time I have had supervision and people watching my every move."

Ron shook his head.

"The next time Harry, you do your own shopping." Harry laughed.

"Alright Ron. Next time I will."

With much fear they headed in to the Glamorous Witch. After a few minutes they spotted the girls..well one of them anyway.

Ginny was making trips back and forth from the fitting room. She had a very determined look on her face. The boys wisely sat down and waited. Meanwhile, the girls were having a field day, Hermione was proving to be extremely picky about the clothes she wore. But Ginny loved a challenge. And so it was that the boys found her rushing back and forth with all the things witches wear. After another 15 minutes Hermione walked out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a beautiful rose colored gown with an empire waist and there was a slit going up the side that stopped just above the knee. Hermione walked out and stood before the mirror, she twirled around. Then, unexpectedly she caught Ron staring at her. She stopped and spun around. Color rushed to her cheeks.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Ron laughed silently. He had to admit that Hermione looked extremely cute when she got all flustered like this.

"I'm sorry. My invisible friend and I have finished shopping and we thought we would just wait for you. But if you don't want us here we could just wait outside."

"No. It's okay. We were just finishing." Hermione went back to the dressing room and tossed the gown to Ginny who hurried to collect the small pile of clothes and headed with them to the cashier. Hermione joined them a minute later. Ron greeted her with a little kiss.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione blushed again. Ron laughed at her pulling her into a kiss. "Well you are. You could put all Veelas to shame.. and may I say that you are so cute when you blush like that?"Harry silently watched this interlude for a seconded and walked up to Ginny as she put money on the counter.

Once they left they headed to Madame Malkins. Harry wished they could be here under better circumstances. They had come to get proper robes for the funeral. As they walked into the shop, Hermione walked up to the witch in charge, she spoke quietly to her for a minute. Madame Malkins nodded then pointed to the back room.

Hermoine then motioned for the others to follow her.She led them to a back room. Madame Malkin joined them a moment later. She was carrying a pile of robes which she set down on her table. "Mr. Potter, You may come out now. No one will bother us back here." The older witch immediately set to work.

Harry watched Ginny the whole time. She had become quiet as she watched the older witch work on Harry's Robe. Fitting, and making changes to it. Ginny's mind was elsewhere. How was she going to cope at the funeral the next day? She hated funerals... especially when it was her brother's.

She had tried to be strong that night. All fear had flown away, replaced by her anger at that bitch Bellatrix. All her attention was focused on fighting..destroying her. She knew more than a few times a death curse narrowly missed her. But after seeing her brother killed she had been filled with such hate at that wicked woman. She wanted so much to be the one who destroyed her, but no. Her mother had torn through commanding them all to back away...

"Ginny?"

Harry's voiced broke into her thoughts. She looked up. Harry was kneeling before her, looking into her eyes with concern.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

Harry didn't wait for her to respond. She felt him gather her into his arms.

"Ginny, I hate seeing you like this. What can I do to comfort you?" Ginny felt a tear escape her. "Hold me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to make all the pain go away. But he didn't know how. He did his best to soothe her_._

_ Again, _he thought grimly _victory comes with a great cost. _He swore then and there to make Ginny the happiest woman in the world.

_She has lost so much. Its seems that the saying is true. Sadness makes her so beautiful._ He knew at that instant. What he would do. He looked at Ron and Hermione. Madame Malkin had finished with them and was waiting patiently for Ginny. He gently kissed his girlfriend.

"Ginny, it's your turn."

She looked up at him and put on a brave smile, left his arms, and walked over to have a robe fitted for her.

Right there and then, Harry decided that he was done with this, he folded up the invisibility cloak. He knew that Ginny needed him and he couldn't hold her if he was hiding under the cloak.

He handed it to Hermione who put it in her bottomless purse.

Once they had finished, they walked into the front. Many people did a double take but Harry didn't care. While Ron and Hermione went to pay he led Ginny to the women's section. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Ginny, I want you to pick out a cloak." She started to protest but Harry stopped her. "I want to do this for you. I want to lavish my love on you. You pick out the one you want, I don't care how much it costs." He kissed her again. Then withdrew his arms. Her eyes shone with love as he said this, and she took her time selecting the one she wanted.

After a few minutes, she selected a green one...emerald green. with gold trim. She turned back to Harry who took it. It was cashmere soft and looked really warm. He silently took off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. She snuggled in to it. Then she rose on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. Harry took her hand and led her to the counter. He looked up to see Ron giving him a look of approval.

After paying they headed to the last shop on their list... _**Weasleys Wizard Weazes**_

They had no idea what surprise they were about to receive. As they walked in George approached them with a smile on his face. The four friends looked at him quizzically.

**"BOO!"**

The girls screamed as they turned around... to see a ghost...Fred's ghost.

"Fred!" Ginny cried with a big smile! She almost tried to hug him but Harry stopped her. (For which she was grateful when she realized what the disastrous outcome would have been)

George rolled his eyes. "Fred's really getting into the whole ghost thing."

Harry Grinned putting an arm around Ginny.

"I noticed.

"Fred beamed when he saw the love his sister was being shown. He had quietly been observing them the whole time they were at Madame Malkins and he was pleased. This was what he wanted for his baby sister. Then he turned to Ron.

"I'm glad you finally got around to asking Hermione out. It's about bloody time."

Ron winced. He knew this was coming.

"Yeah. I am just sorry that it took Hermione almost dying to realize how much I loved her.

"The twins looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah. The four of us got taken prisoner and ended up at Malfoy Manner. We were thrown into their basement along with Luna, Mr. Olivander and that other goblin from the bank. Bellatrix used the Cruicio Curse on Hermione while questioning her about the contents of the Black Family's vault.

Ron shivered remembering Hermione's screams.

"But she never gave in. We were lucky at that moment that Dobby showed up. he got us all out of there before he was killed."

Harry hung his head remembering that day."The Horcruxes were objects that housed pieces of Voldemort's soul. The only way to defeat that bastard was to find and destroy each and every piece." Ron was saying.

Ginny noticed her boyfriend's pain and gave him a peck on the cheek. Fred pretended not to notice. The place was uncomfortably quiet for a moment. When Ginny piped up.

"Fred. you ought to come back to the burrow with us. Everyone's been grieving over you." Fred nodded. "Yeah. Then he got a big smile on his face. I'll beat you there! Then he vanished." George rolled his eye. then after closing the shop. they all disappeared to the burrow.

Meanwhile, Fred had gone invisible and silently followed his mum around the kitchen, He saw as his Mum suddenly shivered. _This is the fun of being a ghost he decided. _as he wrapped his transparent arms around his mum. Molly Weasley jumped...and spun around. her eyes widened

"FRED WEASLEY!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...please read and review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. The Funeral

**Here is the next chapter. You may need a kleenex.**

**Once again. You know what is mine and what isn't**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was a dark and overcast day. The whole earth was shedding it's tears over the fallen warriors. Harry didn't know if he could handle it. He hardly felt worthy of speaking the eulogy, much less speak at all. But he was the Chosen One. The wizard who saved the wizarding world and destroyed Voldemort.

And so he was the one chosen to speak.

As he leaned over the sink in the steam filled bathroom. He felt despair creep over him. His body felt heavy as he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to Ron's bedroom. He quickly dressed in the robes he had bought the day before. And headed down to breakfast. He was surprised to see everyone there, even Fred's ghost which now approached him.

"Harry, I want to speak to you in private." Then he disappeared through the wall. Harry followed him to the living room and stopped where Fred floated. As he sat down on the couch he looked at the see-through version of Fred and waited for him to speak.The ghost hesitated to speak at first than he floated on the coffee table in front of Harry.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask of you." When Harry nodded, the ghost continued. "You are going to give the eulogy…well I know it's going to be weird but I want you to leave me out of it. It would be just too weird to have you of all people honor me as if I am gone. After all I am still floating around."

Harry looked at him. "Fred, you fought and died along with everyone else. You deserve to be honored along with everyone else." Fred shook his head. "I don't care about any of that. All I want out of this is to be sure my body is properly buried. I know it will eventually turn to dust but I don't want some filthy death eater desecrating it."

Harry nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. The only people who will have access are me and the other members of DA. I will personally be watching the bodies being carried in. Yours is supposed to be buried next to Remus and Tonks. And if you really want me to, I will not mention you in the eulogy."

Fred nodded. "Thanks Harry."

Just then Ginny came walking in. Fred noticed Harry smile at his not so little sister. As he got up Ginny stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a loving kiss on the lips. "Mum says we are going to leave now."

The memorial was held at Hogwarts. A mausoleum had been built there to house the bodies. It was crafted by magic and magic would guard it. The tomb in which the Professor had been laid to rest had been desecrated by the evil lord Voldemort and so was destroyed. Now the professor's body had been laid on a stone dais in the middle of the mausoleum. The dais was the tallest structure in the room. Around it little crypts had been built in to house the bodies. The door stood open ready to receive it's eternal inhabitants.

Dumbledore's Army had volunteered to levitate the bodies. Ron stood ready. The bodies were each wrapped in beautiful cloth. Ginny stood next to her brother awaiting the grim duty. Harry went to the podium and paused to compose himself. Then when he found his strength. He lifted his head and made eye contact with every one of the mourning family members.

"Today, I stand here sharing in your grief. In the battle to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort, these people we remember today gave their lives fighting evil. Professor Severus Snape was a brilliant potions master. From the first I thought he was evil. Every time some thing bad happened I thought he was the cause. There was a time he was part of the death eaters and he did horrible things. But after the death of my parents Lily and James Potter. He saw his error and from then on he worked to protect me from Voldemort. He risked his life to be a spy in the cause of good. It was through him I learned the final step to defeat Voldemort. And for that I am truly grateful.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were brave people. Remus Lupin was a brilliant teacher.and if it weren't for him I would not have been successful in defeating the dementors. Because of him I learned everything I needed to know about defeating the dark arts. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was his wife. I didn't know her for that long. Both she and Remus were members of the Order Of the Phoenix. Late last year they were married and 9 months later they welcomed their first born, Teddy Lupin... my Godson into the world. They died side by side in the final battle. They will never see their son grow up...and become a man. They sacrificed everything fighting the dark lord. For as long as I live I will always be in their debt.. He was a werewolf and still a good man. I will truly miss him."

After saying this he paused. "At this time I would like to honor those who died in the event leading up to the final battle. Cedric Diggory was the first to die. He was murdered before my eyes by Peter Pettigrew, the same foul man that betrayed my parents. Above everything he was fair and modest.

Sirius Black was my godfather. And the last link I had to my family. He died in a duel against his cousin and evil witch, Bellatrix Le Strange/ He was falsely accused of murder. And now at this moment I can tell you that he was an innocent man as well as being one of my father's best friends.

Professor Dumbledore was the next to go. He believed in my innocence and defended me. Before he died he gave me knowledge that started me on the path to victory.

"Alastor Moody, also known as 'Mad Eye' Moody was a skilled auror. He died in the effort to safely get me to the burrow. It wasn't the first time he rescued me. He also helped me escape when I was trapped in my house.

Colin Creevy was a big fan of mine. I wish that he had stayed away form the fight. but he fought bravely none the less and as a result he died. He was brave beyond his years. I know that there were many more people who died along with my frinds that night. Many more than I can name and some I didn't even know. My heart feels very heavy especially for those students that were barely of age. They didn't have to fight but they did and as a result they have lost the chance to live the rest of their lives.

It is all because of their sacrifice that the rest of us can sleep safely, and I will always be indebted to them."

With those words he bowed his head in respect, turned and walked down the steps of the platform, and walked to where the rest of the army waited. He stood by what he knew to be Snape's body and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the body.

"Levi corpus!"

The body floated up to Harry's waist. It followed him to the crypt closest to the dais. Harry floated it as carefully as he could and watched as it was slid into the little crypt. When it was inside. Harry closed the lid. Then he placed a seal on it. He stood before it and spoke to it.

"Professor, I owe my life to you many times over. I am sorry I ever doubted you." Then he stood and watched as George and Ron did the same to Fred's body. Ginny and Hermione carried Nymphadora in but they waited and then Neville and Luna came in with Remus' body. He was put in first then Tonks was placed carefully next to him.

For the next hour, the bodies of the heroes of Hogwarts were carried in and place in their respective crypts. The last to go in was that of Harry's faithful fan. Collin. Harry personally levitated it and placed it in the last one. Once all the bodies were inside. He, followed by the rest of Dumbledore's Army walked out. They stood guard as the mourners were allowed inside for the last time.

All this time Ginny stayed by his side. Once all of them were gone. The mausoleum was sealed shut, never to be opened again. On the door there was a list of all the names of people that were buried there. Then with all the people standing the new minister of magic uttered a spell that would keep the vault from ever being opened again. As the guests left Andromeda Tonks came up to Harry carrying his godson.

Harry greeted the older witch and for the first time was introduced to the six moth old child. Harry smiled as the infant was placed in his arms. He was a beautiful boy. Harry noticed that Teddy had his father's eyes and his mother's ability to change her looks as the baby's hair kept changing from brown to turquoise. Teddy's eyes locked onto his godfather's eyes as Harry spoke to him.

"Hello, Teddy."

The baby cooed in response

"How are you doing?"

The baby kicked his feet.

"That's great. Hey if you ever need me tell your grandmother to send me an owl, ok?"

The baby cooed again.

Everyone was smiling, watching the infant and his godfather have the conversation.

"Okay, Teddy, I am going to hand you back to you grandmother now. And I will visit you when I get the chance. Ok?"

The baby smiled at him. As Harry handed the baby back to Andromeda, he said, "I mean it. If Teddy needs anything please don't hesitate to owl me."

The older woman smiled at him. "I am so glad that my daughter and her husband chose you to be his godfather and yes, if Teddy needs anything I will definitely owl you."

With that he watched them leave. Then the four friends walked up to the place where the names where inscribed. Harry placed his hand where Tonks and Remus names were inscribed. Then he silently shed tears for them. Again Ginny was there for him. She lovingly stroked his back and spoke loving words to him until he could move again.

Inside his heart his love and appreciation for Ginny grew. Here was a woman that waited for him and though he was a wreck she patiently stood by him. This is the woman he knew he would never let go. As he turned to go he looked down at her. Mouthing the words, "I love you."

As they turned to leave he saw Fred and George approach a silently sobbing woman that Harry quickly identified as Angelina Johnson. They talked for a few minutes than they left together. Harry was curious about what was going on. But he didn't say anything and left with the rest of the family.

Night came quicker than everyone expected. That night as Harry headed up to bed he heard someone quietly crying. He paused to figure out who it was. He followed the sound to Ginny's room.

It was Ginny. She was curled up in the middle of her bed whimpering. Harry was almost surprised at this. As he looked around he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Then he silently approached her bed and placed a knee on the mattress. Leaning over he silently touched her shoulder. Her crying ceased as she rolled on to her back. She hurriedly wiped her tears when she saw who it was.

Harry didn't wait for permission as he crawled to her side. She allowed herself to be held in his lap. As he stroked her head he said. "Ginny you've been trying to be brave…please don't. I know you feel the loss I do, and I know you've been putting all your efforts into comforting me. But now if you need to cry go ahead. I won't think any less of you. Maybe now is a good time to let out. I won't leave your side."

He held her close as she began to quietly sob. And Harry said nothing but gently stroked her and whispered to her how much he loved her until she fell asleep in his arms.

In the darkness as she lay asleep he whispered, "Beautiful angel, everything will be okay. Just wait and see."

**Okay that will be the last sad chapter for a while. More fluff to come!**

**Please leave reviews and please, no flames!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Hermoine's Hero

**Okay people, here's a new chapter for you! I hope you like it! **

**Just a reminder: This fic is rated M...for mature! You have been warned!**

**You all know what I own and what i don't. Please remember that this story is AU!**

**Please read and review. and really people...flames aren't neccesary.**

* * *

It was a cold night at the burrow. Hermione turned on to her back for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Dawn was near. She was sure of it. For a while she lay in the darkness. Just laying there. She had spent many nights like this. Her mind was wandering again. Predictably, her mind's eye ran with images of a certain red head. All these years she had spent in his company, And yet, she had never seen him as a potential lover. True, they had not had sex yet…but still… she smiled to her self as she once again indulged in the countless fantasies and everyone of them involved Ron making love..mad love to her. She stopped when she realized that odd but familiar sensation in those oh so familiar female parts of her. She shivered slightly as she suddenly felt those parts becoming aroused.

In the next room Ron awoke suddenly to find himself very hard . He sighed. It was his third time in two weeks that this had happened. He thought back to the dream he was having. He had been on top of Hermione. She had been screaming, panting, writhing and begging him to go faster, deeper. Ron shook himself trying to clear his head of the images. As he looked down he felt the pressure building and he found himself heading to the bathroom…

A few minutes later he felt the need to shower. While the hot water was running over his body he attempted to clear his head…he desired Hermione. He loved her very much. This was the reason he restrained himself. He loved her too much to ask for what his body demanded. The last thing he wanted was her too think that he only wanted her for a good shag.

He had her love…her heart and until the day they married he would not force her into bed. Hermione was so special to him. He was determined to be patient with her, to woo her.

He had seen too many couples split up after just one shag. Merlin knew that with his new hero status he could have any woman he wanted…but Hermione was different. She was better then the other girls a million times over.

So many years they had spent in each others company. If he had not been so daft it could have been him escorting the beautiful Hermione to the Yule ball instead of that foul toad Victor Krum. At that memory the green monster of jealousy began to surface again. But it was soon replaced by his guilt. He had ruined her special night, She had said so herself.

Ron frowned. _Well, that's all gonna start changing…starting this morning._ With that thought he finished his shower and hurried to get dressed.Soon after, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. After casting a spell to muffle any sounds that might wake anyone up, he pointed his wand at the stove.

Hermione woke up again. It was getting so bloody difficult to stay asleep! After spending another few minutes trying to fall aleep again, she finally gave up. Just then, she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. And so, with her curiosity piqued she headed down the stairs after a quick side trip to the bathroom.

She didn't make a sound as she approached the kitchen. To her great surprise she found Ron waiting for her. He was looking quite pleased with himself. She watched with amusement as he quickly set the table. Then she was even more amused when he approached her.

Ron captured her hand and after bowing over it he brushed her knuckles with a kiss he looked up at her.

"Good Morning Milady. Would you care to join me for breakfast? I know it lacks the fine foods so worthy of you but it is all I know how to make."

Hermione grinned as Ron held out his hand, She accepted it with a grin and allowed herself to be led to the table. This was a side of Ron she had never known existed. Being a perfect gentleman, he helped her into the seat across from his. All through the meal which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast which was complimented with pumpkin juice, their eyes never left each other.

When they had both had their fill Ron gathered the plates and put them in the sink. he felt Hermione's arms go around him. He grinned but pretended not to notice. As he pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning spell, he felt the armsaround him tighten.

_Great. Now he couldn't breathe._

He gave in and turned around to see the lovely woman of his fantasies looking into his eyes and kissing him. The kisses he gladly returned . Then to her excitement he picked her up and walked into the living room. With her still in his arms he sat on the couch. After making sure she was comfortable they indulged in a snogging session that had never been so passionate. They were completely lost in their passion and only broke apart when they heard giggling.

They searched the room for the sound and caught Harry and Ginny looking at them.

Harry smirked.

"Well, isn't this precious."

Ginny giggled again as Hermione hurried to fix her pajama top which had gone slightly askew. Then a minute later the rest of the Weasley family came down to join them. And soon Ms. Weasley was serving up another helping of breakfast. As they ate Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron discussed their next move.

It had been decided that they would leave soon to retrieve the Grangers from Australia. They just weren't sure when they would leave. Just then an owl flew through the kitchen window and landed in front of Ron. Harry recognized it as one of the many owls from Hogwarts. He quickly took the piece of parchment and unfolded it as Ginny fed the owl a piece of toast.

It read:

_To: Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Grainger,_

_I hereby request your presence at Hogwarts for a meeting at 12:00 this afternoon to discuss your future. I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Sincerely, Professor Mc Gonnagal Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled the response then after he retied it the owl took off. Ginny looked at the clock.

"It's almost 10. I suggest you get ready to go."

Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Ginny, I'm not leaving you behind. I love you too much. I think we should finish breakfast and get ready to go." He gave Ginny a kiss which Ginny returned. Ron looked away in disgust and saw Hermione gesture with her head.. He followed her out of the kitchen and together they headed up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Little had changed since the funeral. Harry insisted that Ginny accompany them to the headmistress' office. The older witch was there to meet them. And as they walked into the office Ron noticed that the it hadn't changed. All of Dumbledore's belongings were still there. Secretly he was glad to see the silver instruments still laying about.

McGonagal strode in behind them, sat down behind the desk and motioned them all to take a seat.

"I am glad to see all of you here,"

She said indicating Ginny with a nod. "There is much to discuss. The ministry of magic has informed me that three of you are to be given the Order Of Merlin for bringing down V…Voldemort. Ms Weasley is to be given recognition for her part in this victory." Then she took on a more serious expression.

"This year we will be having a Yule Ball during which you are to be recognized." As she continued Ron felt elation pulse through him.

_A Yule Ball!_

_Here was his big chance. He could give her the night she deserved!_

All the sudden he realized that he had just missed about 30 seconds of what ever the headmistress had been saying and tuned back in.…

"With the losses we have sustained we find ourselves short a DADA teacher and a Muggle Studies teacher. I have discussed this with the new minister, Kingsly Shakelbolt and he agrees that desperate times call for desperate measures."

She turned to Hermione. "And we have decided that since everyone is too busy mourning that we would give you the chance to fill in for the Muggle studies position."

Hermione thought about it for a second then she nodded. "Alright. That should be okay."

Minerva smiled at her before turning to Harry.

"The minister also suggested that since you were the head of Dumbledore's army you may be able to fill in for this year until we can find a replacement as the DADA teacher."

She turned her head to Ron.

"And of course Harry will need an assistant." Ron nodded eagerly.

"Also, Mr. Potter, I need to know if you wish to take back your post as Quidditch captain. The teams are quite rusty as they didn't get to play last year. Can you do this in addition to your other responsibilities or would you like me to appoint someone else?"

All eyes were on Harry as he paused to think. _Could he really take on so much responsibility?_

Ginny squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. Harry looked at her and at his other best friends. Ron nodded at Harry encouraging him. And suddenly he knew that with the four of them working together the sky was the limit. He looked at the his former head of house.

"I'll do it."

The professor got up from her desk and came around to the front.

"Oh and there is one more thing Ms Weasley. You are to be a prefect this year."

Ginny's face lit up and she turned to Harry who was beaming at her." McGonagal was smiling at her as she handed over the badge.

"Then if there are no more questions, I will give you your school lists." She handed them four roles of parchment. Then she handed them the curriculum for them to look over. "If you have any questions regarding the curriculum please let me know. And I will see you at the staff meeting on the morning of September 1st." Understanding this as a dismissal they left the office and headed back to the Burrow.

* * *

When they got back they saw Molly was waiting with lunch for them. "Well how did things go?" Ron waited for Hermione to sit down. Then he sat next to her. They are returning to Hogwarts…as teachers…temporarily." Said Ginny slowly. "And I am going to be a prefect! Molly's face lit up with happiness and pride. "That's my girl I am so proud of you!"Then she turned to them all her face lit with joy."I am so happy for all of you!"

* * *

After lunch they had a meeting in the living room to discuss their upcoming trip. This time they allowed their parents to be there. "We have decided to apperate between countries till we get to Sri Lanka. Then there will be a cruise ship we are taking to Australia. We will stay there a week which should be plenty of time to set Hermione's parents right. Then we will come back here. In time for school."Ron's parents looked skeptical. But in the end they saw that there was no other way and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Once that was settled it was time for a trip to Muggle London. Ginny was thrilled as she rarely got to be among the non magic folk. Ron felt the same excitement as they headed out in Muggle clothing. The red headed brother felt like a child at Christmas. That day he saw more and more things that interested him. And Harry was glad that he had brought Muggle money with him.

The trip proved to be filled with a lot of firsts for Ron and Ginny. One of the best for them was a trip to Burger King. Ron barely contained himself when he tried his first kid's meal. He really was like a child at Christmas. He stared with wonder at the fry in his hand. "These are amazing!"And then after eating that he tried his first Cheese Burger. Harry couldn't hide his laughter at his best mate's naivety.

He was however thankful that Ginny had managed to keep down her excitement to a minimum. But she did grin at him a lot. "Harry, can we come to Muggle London more often?" Harry grinned. "Whatever you want my angel."

The next thing to do was to find somewhere that had a free internet. The answer came by way of the library. Ron trailed after Hermione as they all gathered around one of the computers. Ginny held onto Harry as he approached the strange object.

She watched in wonder as Harry began tapping the strange rectangle then he moved the thing he called a mouse….(it certainly didn't look like a mouse…) As the image changed she asked Harry to tell her about the strange machine. Harry grinned.

"This is a computer. It is the Muggle way of storing information. When hooked in to a network of other computers called the Internet, it can be used to send information and is faster then sending an owl. "Ginny did her best to grasp the concept filing this information away. She was quiet as the screen magically changed to an image of a cruise ship called the **_Albatross_**. He moved the mouse and clicked the button. He tuned to the girls.

"Do you want a separate room? Or is it okay to stay in one room. It's your choice." The girls looked at each other. Then Hermione said. "Harry, Do you think we can survive in the same room. Can you men handle rooming with us girls. If you do it means that you are not allowed to complain."

"Well it is only for two days there and back," reasoned Ron. Harry looked at this screen again."Well there is a suite we can get. It will be plenty of room for all of us."

They were on the way home when Hermione and Ginny insisted on a trip to a Muggle clothing store. Ron looked at Harry worried. But Harry shrugged and followed them in. Ron didn't want to smother Hermione so he followed at a safe but comfortable distance.

Hermione was busily scanning the clearance racks when a cold shiver went up her back. Hermione spun around expecting a dementor but to her dismay it was something much worse.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here."

It was her old enemy…Brittany Chesterfield. She had not seen the blonde since her last year at primary scholl. Brittany had been tormenting her since the first grade. As usual she had a whole entourage with her.The problem had started as something small and became worse as they got older. And the teasing had turned into battles of wit and threats.

Hermione knew it wouldn't be long till the hazing would begin. And so Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and responded as calmly as she could.

"Brittany…what the bloody hell do you want? I am busy shopping."

Brittany shook her head as if addressing a child. She grabbed the shirt out of Hermione's hands.

"Hermione the Hermit...Why must you insist on trying on clothes that will never fit you. If I were you I would check over in the fat girl's section. Then you might find something that will fit over your rolls and thunder thighs."

Ron stood only a few feet away watching the argument. He knew better than to get involved in what may be a terrible cat fight. He was sure Hermione could handle herself. But soon he changed his mind when the other girls started to close in on Hermione.

"This is not right." he muttered and he slowly made his way to the ensuing battle.

"Don't lie to your self. No one may say anything. But you are as fat as they come. Go back to the loser section where you belong."

Hermione was inwardly reeling. _Was she really that fat?_

She was blushing furiously.

The other girl smirked in triumph. "That's right fat bitch. Why not go back to the library Hermit. Isn't that where you live or is it a card board box?"

Hermione flinched. She started to back away when she felt a strong arm around wrap around her waist. A soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Mione. Don't listen to them." Then he kissed her neck, and cheek, and shoulders passionately looking like he was really enjoying himself. For a few minutes this continued then he looked up at the girls who were staring at her open mouthed. Brittany pressed the attack "Oh Hermit, who is this? He's hot, what the hell is he doing with rubbish like you?"

Ron was done with this. _Enough is enough_ he thought as his eyes narrowed into daggers. He gave the trembling Hermione more kisses and she began to relax. Then he glared at the blonde. "I am her lover and her home is with me. Where may I ask is yours? The nearest street corner? How's business out there?"

With out waiting for a reply Ron picked Hermione up and carried her out of the store. Ginny who had been watching the whole thing with Harry walked up to Brittany and grabbed the shirt that had been Hermione's. "This shirt is not yours. Only Hermione could have pulled this look off…Heifer!"

Than with Harry shooting a dirty look over his shoulder they sent Hermione and Ron back to the burrow and Harry himself paid for the shirt. He was quite angry. Seeing the exchange reminded him of the problems that had gone on between him and Dudley.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione appeared at the burrow, Hermione exploded in humiliated rage. "Ronald what the bloody hell were you doing! I didn't need to be rescued! I am a bloody hell woman! I could have bloody taken the lot of them down!"

Ron gave her an irritated look.

"Hermione. I'm bloody well aware of your abilities. But what I saw was a far cry from a fair fight! "Hermione fixed him with a angry glare. "I am a witch and they were nothing but Muggles!" Ron looked shocked. "And what would you have done? Hexed them into oblivion!? You would have exposed our world and no doubt brought down the entire bloody Wizengamot on us! I don't think even our new status as heroes would have saved us."

Hermione glared at him. "Even so, Ronald, I am not a bloody half witted Muggle damsel in distress, and I don't need a bleeden' knight in shining armor to rescue me! I could have-." She stopped mid sentence and looked as if she was about to cry. Her face was red. She turned abruptly and stomped into burrow leaving a very confused Ron behind.

All the rest of the day Hermione stayed in her and Ginny's room. She didn't even come down to dinner. Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"Poor child. If she doesn't come to dinner I will bring it up to her." Ron looked at his mother. "Mum, I know what is wrong with her. This is something only I can fix. I will take the tray up to her."

Molly gave him a quizzical look, but, she didn't try to stop him as he took the tray from her. Ron took a deep breath and approached Hermione's door. He was surprised to hear muffled sobs. He wasn't surprised to find the door locked.

Ginny, who had followed him up the stairs, pointed her wand at the door muttering the charm that would unlock the door. She opened it for her brother and then left him alone with his weeping girlfriend.

Ron closed the door behind him.and looked at the sight before him. Hermione lay on the bed crying . Her clothes were folded and looked as if she had been packing. He put the tray down on Ginny's desk and approached the bed, In foresight he had locked the door with his personal locking charm that only he could undo.

Then he touched Hermione's back, lightly stroking it as he sat on the bed.

"Mione?" he asked in a worried voice. Hermione stopped her crying and lay very still. Then she turned onto her back. "What?"

Ron's heart stopped when he saw her red puffy eyes.

"Mione. Are you okay? You didn't come down for dinner."

"I'm not hungry. And I don't want to eat. So you might as well take the tray and go away."

Ron didn't move. "If that's the case, then you don't have to eat. However I am not leaving your side until we talk this out."

Hermione pushed her self to a sitting position. As she did so she hurriedly wiped her tears.

"Ron just please leave me alone."

Ron shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry but no."

Hermione's expression softened.

"Ron why do you do this I am hardly-"

Ron put a hand up.

"No. Don't you dare degrade yourself. All that rubbish those girls said is just that…rubbish."

Hermione looked down. "No, they were right." she said quietly. "I don't know why you even bother with me."

Ron pulled her into his lap. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Hermione still didn't meet his gaze. She was silent so Ron pressed on. "Hermione I don't give a damn what they said. All I have to do is be near you and all the sudden I am intoxicated by your beauty surer than 5 bottles of fire whisky could. I love it when you press against me. Your body fits so perfectly against mine." His voice got soft as he said this. His hands began to explore her body and at that moment Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy. No man had ever made her feel this beautifully exquisite. Her body tingled as he for the first time touched her breasts. Then she inhaled as Ron began stroking them…very softly.

She looked at him. His eyes were darker than she remembered seeing them before. Ron breathing shakily as he looked into her eyes.

"Mione, even today when you were so vulnerable you awakened a whole new side of me. I want to be the man you run to when you need comfort." He stopped for a minute and covered her mouth in a very passionate kiss which all but took her breath away. Then he continued. "I know that you have proven yourself in more battles than I have. And after all the fights you have been in you deserve a break. You would do me the greatest honor by allowing me to be your hero. I want to rescue you. Nothing would make me feel more like a man."

Hermione was speechless. This was definitely a new side of him. Her heart swelled with love for him. As she pulled him closer and wound her arms around his neck he smiled at her as he claimed her mouth once again. A few minutes of passionate snogging Ron helped her to finish her packing. He even managed to talk her into the sandwiches he had brought up.

Then they spent of the rest of the night in the bed clinging to each other. Hermione never felt so loved in her life. Ron's arms never left her. He was right. She fit so well against him.

Finally sleep claimed them.

**Okay, that is all for this chapter!**

**Next chapter is the first leg of their journey to Austraila!**

**See you then!**


	6. The Cruise Part 1

**Well...here is the next chapter...I hope you all like it!**

**You know what is mine and what isn't. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**One last warning...this story is rated M. If you aren't 17 or older...this story isn't for you to read**

**Enjoy!**

_It was early morning when they left. _

_Molly, as usual was fussing over them."Did you get enough money from the bank?" "Do you have enough food?" She even went as far as checking their wands to be sure they worked. Harry was getting more amused by the minute._

_Finally Arthur came to their rescue. _

_"Molly, they will be fine. There is strength in numbers."_

_"I know." she whispered. She appeared only half convinced. Mr. Weasley put a comforting arm around his wife."Molly-wobbles. They will be fine. They were in more danger when you-know- who was in power. Now, come to bed dear." Molly hugged the friends and her kids one more time and then Arthur handed Harry a note. _

_"Good Luck and… please keep my daughter safe." Then, without another word, he led his wife back to the house.Harry looked at the note. Then he opened it. _

_It read:_

_From the minister of magic, Kingsley ShakleboltTo : Mr. Potter and company.Harry, Mr. Weasley told me of your trip. __I know tickets can be quite expensive, anyway, once you have gotten to Sri Lanka my aide will be there to get you the tickets. The trips on us. Sincerely,Kingsley Shaklebolt._

Harry grinned. "Let's get going!"

Almost 12 hours later they Apperated in the magnificent country of Sri Lanka. It was breath taking, and just as the note said there was a man for them waiting in auror's robes. He approached them in an official manner.

"Mr. Potter?"Harry nodded "Yes. The minister said you would be waiting for us."The auror nodded. "Come with me." The man turned around and led them to the port. Ron gaped at the size of the boat."Bloody Hell!" The man turned. "The Titanic was bigger."

The auror gestured for them to wait and then went inside. Ron turned to Hermione. "What's the Titanic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is not the time to tell you. Seeing as how we are about to be on a boat in a matter of minutes."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sorry Ron, I agree with Hermione on this one. Personally I don't want to think about it right now."

Ron still had questions but he tucked them into the back of his mind until later.. Presently the auror came back out and handed Harry the tickets.

"Enjoy the trip." Then the man walked away.

As they boarded the ship, the steward was there to meet them. "You're tickets please?" Harry handed the man the tickets, the steward looked them over. "Everything's in order. I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay." Harry did his best to hide his smile. His heart warmed at the word. 'Wife.' He looked at Ginny whose face was slightly pink. He put his arm around Ginny and grinned.

"Thank you. We will!"

Harry didn't bother to watch Ron's reaction as they accepted the map they were given and headed to the suite.

As they approached their suite Harry unlocked the door. Ginny made to go in but Harry stopped her. She looked at him a puzzled expression and then giggled when he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the door.

Ron watched in stunned silence as Harry lowered Ginny to the bed and kissed her. Ron got even more outraged as Harry climbed on top of her and continued snogging his baby sister.

Ron cleared his throat. Harry ended the kiss and looked at his best friend with barely contained laughter at Ron who was wearing an irritated frown and tapping his foot on the floor. Hermione stood behind him doing her best to keep from exploding in laughter. She managed to fight it down just as Ron turned to look at her.

She quickly changed to a look of feigned shock. "Harry, I think you should explain yourself!" she chirped.

"I am sorry, Ron. I keep forgetting that you are ignorant of Muggle customs." He turned to look at Ginny who was looking amused."It is custom that on the honeymoon the groom carries the bride over the threshold of the room that they are to share their first night married. I believe it to be a demonstration of the man putting the wife first."

"Or as a way to get her to the bed faster and may I point out that you two are NOT married yet!" Ron said angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, that is the last thing on my mind. I would never take your sister to bed…" Ron looked relieved until Harry finished…"…with you in the room."

Ron's face went red with anger. He quickly pointed his wand in Harry's direction. Ginny took Harry's hand as he got off the bed and helped her to her feet. "Harry, lets get out of here before he kills us both." Then they ran from the room as fast as they could.

Ron lowered his wand and sunk to the bed. "Damn that sister of mine." Hermione laughed to herself. "Ron I think they were playing with your head…And you fell for it." Ron sank back into the bed. "I know." Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ron who kissed her.

Hermione continued. "You and I have known Harry since our first year. I think we can trust him with Ginny. She really loves him. We were gone almost the whole year but she stayed loyal to him. She is _in_ _love_ with him.

She paused as she ran her fingers through his hair . "… Just as I am in love with you." Ron kissed her again. "I love you too Hermione." He sighed. "I guess that your right. I will do my best to leave them alone. But I swear that if Harry gets her pregnant, I will make Lord Voldemort look like a model citizen."

Hermione leaned into him. "If that happens I won't do anything to stop you." Ron kissed her again. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?" Hermione answered him pressing her mouth to his.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny watched as the ship broke away from the dock. Or rather, Harry was watching Ginny. She looked distracted. Harry kissed Ginny's neck. "Ginny, is something wrong?" Ginny didn't look up. "It's nothing really. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…but.. This is my first time being this far from home. Going to Hogwarts is one thing but…" Harry put his arm around her. "I know Angel The rest of us never went farther then Godrick's Hollow. But at least we are all together. And personally, I don't plan to leave your side…"

He kissed her again. She turned to face him and returned his kiss, then she took his hand, "Harry lets see what else is there is on this ship." Harry didn't want to stop snogging her but he reluctantly let her lead him away, It turned out that there were several activities to take place.

Including a dance.

She turned to him. "Harry, Do you think this dance will be like the Yule Ball?" Harry shook his head. "I doubt it. These are Muggles we're dealing with. Most likely it will be just a regular dance. It will probably include finger foods and punch." Ginny frowned, "Finger foods?" Harry smacked himself mentally, "It's not literally fingers, that's a Muggle term. It means foods that you can eat with your fingers like little sandwiches."

"Oh." Ginny paused in thought. "The Muggle world is totally strange to me. There is so much I don't understand. Do you think we have to dress up for this?" Harry wound his arms around her. The Yule ball was a formal dance. This I expect has no dress code. And besides, . You would look great no matter what you wear…he lowered his voice… "or not wear."

Ginny giggled. "Harry James Potter! You better be careful! With words like that you could turn a girl on." Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny giggled again. "Come on, I'm hungry. Lets go find a place to eat.

* * *

"Meanwhile back in the cabin Ron pulled away from Hermione breathless. The witch that lay in front of him looked up at him with wonder. "I…I never knew you could kiss like that." Ron took off his shirt. "There's more where that came from love." He leaned down capturing her mouth again. Hermione closed her eyes reveling in the love she was being shown. She trembled as she felt Ron leave her mouth and continued leaving kisses on her neck all the while his hands explored her body, touching, stroking.. She softly moaned as her hands explored all the contours of his…somewhat ripped body.

They locked gazes, Ron's eyes peered into hers full of passion, desire, and love. He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful "Mione." She looked at him. "Don't stop." His brown eyes turned a darker color. She soon felt his lips on her neck again this time traveling down her chest lingering for a moment then continuing down to her stomach.

As his lips brushed against it, a giggle escaped her lips. Ron stopped. And looked at her. He bent down again and started kissing her…another giggle escaped her beautiful mouth. He smirked…

"Mione? Are we ticklish? " She looked at him with a straight face. "Of course not." He grinned. And began running his fingers lightly over her stomach again, Another giggle. "Ron stop!" Ron grinned. Then began tickling again. Hermione writhed under his torture. She begged him to stop between peals of laughter.

But he kept it up.

Hermione put her hands on his chest trying desperately to push him off. But he was a full grown man and quite heavy at that. Now she took a deep breath and gathered what was left of her strength and in one motion she pushed him off and pinned him to the bed. Gasping for air she straddled him still holding him down.Once she could breathe again, she started laughing and pinning both his arms with one hand she began tickling him back. He burst out laughing almost screeching in a way most unmanly.

As his body writhed the hard part of him brushed her most sensitive area. It forced her to slow down as it came in contact with her again. She couldn't focus on tickling anymore…much to Ron's relief. She now let go of his arms and found herself deliberately brushing against his hardness. She closed her eyes as she felt his bulge.

Now she slowly rubbed herself against it. Ron's eyes widened as he watched her grind against him…Just then the door opened and a throat cleared. Hermione's head whipped around to see an astonished Ginny and Harry.

"Harry what have we intruded on here?" asked Ginny in a sweet voice.

Harry smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Ginny dearest I believe that is pretty obvious. Looks like the beginning of a shag fest to me." Ginny approached the bed as a mortified Hermione rolled off an even redder Ron. Ginny continued turning to her boyfriend.

"Harry? Isn't Ron the same one that gave you that speech about taking me to bed?" Harry nodded still smirking. "The same one my Angel." Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well there is no point in making this more painful than it has to be dear brother." she said as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Ron.

"I will let you get away with this little interlude but first you must swear to me and Harry that you will no longer interfere with anything that Harry and I decide to do…swear it Ron." she demanded.

Ron gave her a look of outrage and was about to protest when Harry joined Ginny's side and pointed his own wand at his friend. "Sorry Ron but fair is fair." Ron crumbled under the scrutiny of both of them, "Fine. I swear not to interfere with you two. I will leave you alone." Ginny nodded her satisfaction and withdrew her wand.

As Harry did the same, Ginny continued. "As my lover and I were coming back to tell you, there is to be a dance tonight and Harry and I will be attending it. You are of course welcome to come along if you aren't too busy." She said this eyeing the other two. She didn't wait for a response but turned to Harry who whispered. "I am so lucky that you're with me, That was brilliant."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Harry. But I am feeling a little tired after our trip. I want to take a nap now." As Harry once again picked Ginny up she said, "Seeing as you were about to shag I can no longer see myself sleeping in that bed."

She looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry gave Ron a triumphant smile. "I agree with Ginny, she is sleeping with me in my bed tonight." Ron glared at them and said nothing but got up and put his shirt back on. Hermione wordlessly followed Ron out the door.

Harry lowered Ginny onto the bed and then lay down next to her. He smiled as she snuggled up to him. He eagerly put a protective arm around her. She smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips. He returned the kiss. Ginny looked into his eyes as she ran her fingertips along his body she asked, "Harry, earlier when we were speaking of the dance, you said that the Dursleys never let you go anywhere. Why?"

Harry grimaced. "They didn't let me do anything, I was a stone around their neck…a burdensome charity case."

Harry shifted his weight so he was leaning over his beloved . He kissed her deeply then continued. "Even when Dudley and I attended primary school, everyone was so afraid of my cousin that no one dared to make friends with me for fear of being targeted by him and his gang.

"That is why I was thrilled to find out I was a wizard. My first year at Hogwarts was the best year of my life…at least until I found out that a certain dark wizard was after me. I am so glad that you came along. He kissed her again. "It killed me to break off our relationship. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. When I was about to die, you were on my mind. And when I saw you fighting alongside Luna and Hermione, I was so scared for you."

"All I want to do is to be with you, to enjoy the time we share, to make love to you… when you are ready of course. I have had to worry about Voldemort killing me for the past 7 years. I just want a normal life." It was Ginny's turn to kiss him. "Harry, the whole time last year I never stopped thinking about you. Even when Neville and I began running the resistance with Luna, You were on my mind. I want to lay in your arms. Just being with you makes all the fear and the danger worth while. And I love you Harry Potter."

They continued snogging till they fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!**

**Next up...things heat up and a new threat is revealed back in Britain**


	7. The Cruise Part 2

**I hope you are all enjoying this!**

**You know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Please read and review!**

**Also, please remember that this fic is rated M for Mature. Please don't read if your not 17 or older**

**other wise please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was sleeping peacefully when something woke him up. He opened his eyes. Ginny was fidgeting in her sleep...Then she was moaning in her sleep. And soon she started shouting and writhing in her sleep.

"No! Harry killed you! Leave me alone!"She was still for a few minutes. Then she was moaning again. "Umbridge! Go away, leave my family alone! Harry! Help!" Then with a scream she woke up. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Harry held her close to his body with one hand and used a corner of the sheet to wipe her forehead which glistened with sweat. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing,

"Ginny, are youokay?" Harry asked gently as his girlfriend grasped his arm. Ginny snuggled as close to him as she could and shook her head. But she refused to say anything. Harry spoke soothingly to her until she calmed down.

An hour passed this way until Hermione and Ron came back to the room to get ready for the dance. She had stopped her shaking and resumed acting like herself.

Harry didn't say anything more to her about her dream. But he sensed that something was amiss. And he had to know what the dream was about and soon.

* * *

"Ginny?"

A brown head peeked into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Our wonderful boyfriends are getting impatient." Ginny rolled her eyes. This was sooo typical of them. She took one more look in the mirror. Hermione grinned. "You look good Ginny, besides, I doubt Harry will be looking at your hair."

Ginny grinned.

"You got a point there."

She walked out of the bathroom turning out the light as she did. She paused

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier."

Hermione shrugged. "It's okay. I know why you did it. And honestly, if I were in your situation I'd have done the same thing, I am more embarrassed that Harry saw me grinding against his best friend. She bit her lip. "I couldn't help it. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Ron's head peeked in the door. "Are you ready yet?"

The girls shared a commiserating look. Then they walked out to where the men were waiting. When they reached the ball room the dance was in full swing. The Muggle speakers were going... and the customary mirror ball was shining spots all over the floor. Ginny and Ron soon found themselves nearly blinded by all the lights. This was so much different than the Yule ball.

Ginny was hesitant at first till she felt Harry's confident arm go around her waist and before she knew, it she was dancing in the arms of the man she loved. The details of the dream she had earlier were now a distant memory.

Just then the man who seemed to be in charge of the dance took the center stage... "And now ladies and gentleman, it's time to party... so lets speed things up!

Then the tempo picked up

**_come on shake your body baby do the conga _**

**_i know you can't control yourself any longer _**

**_come on shake your body baby do the conga_**

**_I know you can't control yourself any longer _**

**_come on shake your body baby do the conga _**

**_i know you can't control yourself any longer _**

**_feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger _**

**_don't you fight it till you tried it do the conga beat!"_**

Harry and Ginny hesitated. But then Ginny gathered her nerve and began letting the beat pulse through her and before she knew it she was swept up in the moves and she was grateful that Harry caught on soon after she did.

They twirled and whirled and soon they were the center of attention. Much to Ron's chagrin, when he saw the way Ginny was brushing against his best mate. But he had sworn to stay out of it.

"Damn!" He swore to himself.

Meanwhile Harry was having the best time of his life. All of his attention was focused on his sexy girlfriend. He fought hard to keep from getting excited by the way her hips were moving against his.

* * *

Back in London

A shadowy figure entered the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman had never seen her before. She had a black cloak on and her hood covered up her face, but she was definitely a woman.

She said nothing but took a seat in the back of the pub and ordered a cup of tea.

(which was quite an unusual request)

She said nothing to anyone until she was joined by another man. This man was skinny with stringy gray hair and an nasty look about him. He sat down as the woman beckoned him with a finger.

* * *

Across the room sat a transparent guest. Fred had lately become a regular guest at the wizarding pub. Tom and everyone else had already become accustomed to the ghost and left him to himself. He was joined soon by his twin who had just finished closing up shop.

George sat down across from him. "So how's Angelina?" asked George.

The ghost grimaced.

"She's coming along fine. I feel so helpless. She has to go through this alone."

The ghost sighed.

"Even in death I still love her. If I were alive, I could marry her, but I'm dead. All I can do for her is provide money her and her baby."

George's head shot up…he was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud cackling coming from the back.

He turned around in his seat and noticed a familiar face. One that he never wanted to see again. The plump woman had not noticed him. He turned back around to see his brother gone. Fred had gone invisible and floated over to the table she shared with the infamous Argus Filch.

He smirked. The old prune had always had a crush on Deloris Jane Umbridge.

* * *

"That nasty little boy must pay, I lost my power because of him." She paused considering what the old man had just told her. Then an evil grin appeared on her toad like face. This is most wonderful my pet. we best keep an eye on them."

Filch actually blushed in pleasure.

Deloris crooked a finger at him. The sqib leaned closer "You know my dear, I always loved having you around. I look forward to our little chats. I promise that those little troublemakers will pay. They will soon be out of our hair."

* * *

Fred's eyes widened in shock, he raced back to his twin.

"Old toad face is up to something for sure. I better let Mc Gonnagal know." George nodded in agreement. "Go on Fred. I'll be there in a minute."

And with that Fred disappeared through the wall.

* * *

(A couple hours had passed. A Breathless Harry and Ginny stood out in the cool air. The ballroom was full of people and they both had found it quite stuffy and Harry had suggested this little walk. The cool air was feeling really good to their overheated bodies. Now Ginny was leaning against Harry as they sat in a long comfortable deck chair. It was so quiet. The only sound to be heard was the gentle lapping of the waves against the side of the ship. Though it was impossible to not hear the faint music coming from the dance.

Harry had to admit that this was a beautiful night and he couldn't think of anyone else that he would want to share it with. The whole night he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful woman especially now with her body so close to his. Everything about her mesmerized him.

Even tonight when he had seen her coming towards him. She had never dressed like this for him, she was wearing a sexy little halter top that had a very low back. She had a long skirt on that was slitted almost up to her thigh and her beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back.

How he would love to run his fingers through it. He took a deep breath.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about this. I know that the dream you had this afternoon is on your mind. You know that I love you. Would you please tell me what it was about?"

Ginny shook her head. "It was a terrifying dream. I can't bear to relive it again."

He held her tighter.

"Ginny, I hate seeing you so frightened." He paused.

"Perhaps we could use a dream spell. It is similar to using legimens but it will only let me see what you allow me to see. I heard Hermione mention it once…" he trailed off as she got up and walked to the bow of the ship.

He came up behind her and held her close.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I won't pressure you anymore." Ginny shook her head and turned to face him.

"Harry, I trust you." She looked him in the eye. "It wasn't a pleasant dream. I think that there's another storm on it's way."

* * *

Back inside the dance Ron was totally drunk with Hermione's beauty.

The next song had started up.

It was a slow song.

He had never heard this song before. But the words seem to be taken from his every thought and fantasy, He held tight to Hermione's body and swayed with her. Falling in love with her.

**_Close your eyes, make a wish_**

**_And blow out the candlelight_**

**_For tonight is just your night_**

**_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_**

**_Pour the wine, light the fire_**

**_Girl your wish is my command_**

**_I submit to your demands_**

**_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask."_**

Hermione had heard the song before. She loved the way Ron was holding her. She begged silently for the words to be made reality. She paused kissing him passionately. And Ron returned the kiss.

_**Then they continued with the dance.**_

_**I'll make love to youLike you want me to**_

_**And I'll hold you tight**_

_**Baby all thru the night**_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**When you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go**_

_**Till you tell me to**_

* * *

"Ron, take me to bed tonight." She whispered. "Make love to me." Ron gazed at her "As you wish milady." and they walked out the door……

Only to be stopped by Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, Ginny and I need your help…

"Ron and Hermione looked at each other with longing.

Harry noticed this.

"I'm sorry. Did you have other plans…this can wait if you want."

Ron looked at Hermione. "It's okay if you want to wait, we will find time later…"

He trailed off, kissing her. Hermione looked at them.

"What is this about?"

Ginny and I need you to cast a dream spell for us. Ginny had a nightmare this afternoon. If this spell works. She wont have to relive it tonight."

Hermione nodded to herself then turned to Ron.

He kissed her again. "It's alright 'Mione. You are worth the wait. My sister needs this. "

* * *

10 minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat on the bed.

Hermione stood over them and Ron had taken a seat to watch.

"This is not an easy spell. It can only take place between two willing people."

Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Take each other's hand."

Harry and Ginny complied.

"Harry, take your other hand and touch your tips to her forehead."

Harry gently placed his fingers on Ginny's forehead. "Now, close your eyes…good. Take a deep breathe with me. Inhale...Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…keep going…Ginny, open your mind…nod when your ready…okay, Harry, when you're ready repeat after me.

_"Somnium Visum!_"

_"Somnium Visum!"_

Immediately, Harry found himself before a solid steel door. He approached it and knocked.

The door opened and Ginny appeared before him, she was clothed in green robes, she delicately took his hand and pulled him through the door. He walked into an ornately decorated room. There were two guilded seats and a big screen like one you would find in a theatre.

They sat down and the screen came to life.

In only a few moments Harry saw the face that used to frighten him…Lord Voldemort sneered.

"Hello Ginny…remember me? Did you really think I died? I will forever haunt you…every time you sleep I will be there."

Ginny cringed. Harry held her tight to him... whispering soothing words.

Then he stood his ground and shouted, "Go away Voldemort! You are defeated! I will be here to guard her. My love will comfort her. Be gone!"

The face vanished... only to be replaced by a even more horrifying sight.

He saw the burrow. It had been trashed...destroyed.

Just then Molly was thrown out of the house followed by a woman in pink.

She sneered at them and pointed her wand.

"Crucio!"

Molly was writhing on the ground.

Then Ginny screamed, "NO!"

Umbridge looked up startled…in a few moments the screen filled with the toad like face.

"I'll get you Ginny, your whole family will be mine. I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Harry was outraged. "No way in hell bitch! As long as Dumbledore's army and I exist You Will Not succeed!"

The old toad sneered and pointed her wand at them.

Harry jumped up and covered Ginny as the illusionary spell hit him. Just then he was thrown out of the dream world. And Ginny woke up.

She shivered and clung to Harry sobbing quietly. Ron and Hermione were next to them in a second. "Harry, what did you see?"

"I saw Voldemort, He was saying that he would haunt her forever." Harry paused for a moment with his brow furrowed in thought. "But if what you said about the dream spell is true than Voldemort can't haunt her anymore. But the second part is quite disturbing. We haven't seen the last of old Toad Face. She is planning something and we have to be ready for it."

* * *

Fred burst through the front door of Hogwarts. He was greeted by the ghost of the former potions master. "Professor Snape, I have to see Professor Mc Gonnagal. Is she in her office?"

The ghost crossed his arms.

"Weasley…is something amiss?"

"Duh, why else would I be here? Umbridge is planning something, I just overheard it from her own mouth."

Snape was silent as he pondered this new information.

"She is looking for revenge of some sort."

"I see. You'll find Minerva in her office. I doubt you need a password." Fred nodded in agreement. And ran through the nearest wall.

* * *

**Back on the ship**

The cabin was quiet. All the occupants were asleep except Harry.

He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, she had finally gone to sleep.

The dream was unsettling.

He knew that unless Umbridge died she would keep coming back.

_That's fine Umbridge…I'll be waiting for you, _he thought savagely.

With that thought he settled into a comfortable position and let sleep claim him.

* * *

The next morning came quickly.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sleeping beauty that lay next to him. Harry shifted a bit and the sleeping beauty moaned lightly and turned over on her side.

Harry kissed her on the fore head and got up to begin his morning routine.

30 minutes later, Harry walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

Ron was waiting for him. "Harry, could you join me for a walk? Harry gazed at his friend. Harry hesitated.

Ron smirked. "No fear mate, I am not planning to throw you overboard. I just want to talk." Harry put the towel on the bed and followed Ron outside.

The two friends walked in silence for a minute then Ron stopped and looked at his friend.

"Harry, I have a duty to my little sister."

Silence

"I must know what your intentions are. Normally my dad would be asking you, but seeing as he's not here.

"You and Ginny are sharing a bed now…not that I am complaining but I need to know."

Harry looked at his friend for a minute while gathering his thoughts then he spoke.

"I love her Ron. She is a brilliant and beautiful woman. I understand your position in this. And I respect you. When I was viewing her nightmare last night, I saw into your sister's mind. I have never felt such a love for anyone. It goes beyond lust, I truly love her and would even die for her.

When she is of age I intend to propose to her. And I promise that I will not even take her to bed until we are married."

Ron paused taking all this in.

"Thank you Harry for being so honest. I know that you will make her a happy woman. You have my blessing. Even though it probably wont mean a thing till you speak to dad."

Harry looked his friend in the eye.

"And what of Hermione? You two almost shagged yesterday. Until we set her parents right, I have a responsibility to her. "

Ron blushed at the memory "I did not mean for that to happen yesterday. Sure we snogged the life out of each other. But then it led to me tickling her and she got the better of me. And she soon had me pinned. It was torture! I guess that I accidentally brushed against her. And the next thing I knew she was…well you saw."

Harry nodded."I saw alright. But you still have not answered the question. What are you planning to do? What are your intentions?"

Ron looked off into space.

"I really screwed things up for us. We have been the golden trio for a long time now. I was such a git. I have loved her for a long time. I made such stupid mistakes the first time around."

"And now?"

"I love her Harry. I want to do everything right this time. I want to woo her. She is the center of my universe…"

They talked for a while until the women came to find them. The rest of the cruise they spent going over their plans for the school year.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Before I say good bye I need to give credit to the artists whose songs I used.**

**The first one in the story is called "Conga" and it is sung by Gloria Estafan and the Miami Sound Machine and the second one is called "Make Love To You" and is preformed by "BoysIIMen**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Beauty Without, Fire Within

**This story is rated M for Mature. Please bear that in mind as you read this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**No flames please.**

**You should know by now what is mine and what isn't!**

* * *

The ship docked later that evening. The friends wasted no time finding a hotel for the night. It felt weird being on land again. Ginny spent that night in bed feeling the effects of land sickness. And for once it was Harry doing the comforting. He lay in bed with her holding her close to him.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were having a battle of wills.

"Ron that is not a movie to be watching!"

"C'mon Hermione, I have heard so many references to the so called '_Titanic'_. This is my chance to find out what it is all about."

"Ron, this is a chick flick. If you watch-"

"A 'Chick Flick?' what the bloody hell is that?"

Harry felt the need to speak up.

"Ron. That's a Muggle term. It's a movie made mostly for girls to watch. I've seen the movie. It's filled with sappy romance and death. If you watch it you can't come crying to me. If you spend the rest of the night crying your eyes out and blubbering that's not my fault."

"Fine. Ron turned to his girlfriend. "Hermione I'm watching it. How do you order these bloody things?"

Ginny moaned softly, "What's all the racket?"

Harry kissed her forehead.

"Your brother is about to do something incredibly stupid."

She grinned at him. "That's nothing new..." she said cuddling closer to his warm body. In minutes she was asleep.

* * *

3 and a half hours later

Ron turned off the TV, Tears stained his face.

"Why did he have to die?" he sniffed.

Hermione was doing everything to hold back her laughter and focus on her nearly sobbing boyfriend. She held him close.

"It's okay Ron. It was just a movie. Though the Titanic really did sink and a lot of people did die that night."

"But why Hermione?"

She held Ron close. "The Muggles back then were really stupid. They were more concerned about comfort than safety. If they had been more organized and not so prejudiced, a lot more people could have been saved. That is why the Titanic sinking is one of the biggest tragedies of the century."

Ron looked at her. "They really were stupid. They remind me of all the pure blood freaks of our world with all that damned pure blood mania."

He kissed her softly. "I don't know what I would have done if Voldemort had gotten to you... I couldn't have managed without you."

Hermione smiled at him.

"But I'm alive and well. We won this bloody war. And with the damned bastard dead, we are free to make love and be together."

Ron looked at her and she kissed him, lifting all the tension from him. As he felt her body press against him he found himself drowning in her love. He felt bereft when she left him to go change into her night clothes.

As she did that Ron stripped down to his boxers, pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows. He looked at it for a second than climbed in making himself quite comfortable. Then he waited. A few minutes later Hermione came out. Ron stared in awe. She looked so heavenly as she floated to the bed. The top had a slit that went from just under her perfectly shaped chest to her navel. As the shirt fluttered with her movements Ron got a good view of her body. The bottoms that rode her hips shifted slightly.

"Ron?"

He licked his lips not hearing her. The way her pants hugged her curves…

"_Damn!"_ he thought to himself. He wouldn't mind doing the same. At that thought he felt himself go hard. He did his best to ignore it.

Just then the hips spoke.

"Ronald? Would you please stop undressing me with your eyes?"

Ron's eyes went a shade darker. _"If only…"_

The hips were coming closer…

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

A pillow hit him upside the head, snapping him out of his trance. He looked up to see Hermione standing over him.

"_Hmm if I look just right…"_ he thought as he grinned up at her.

"You are the sexiest woman alive." Hermione blushed.

"Damn Hermione. You are even cuter when you blush. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

Hermione hesitated as Ron pulled back the sheets inviting her in. She paused when she saw Ron's hard on, she licked her lips. Ron watched to see what Hermione would do next.

"Where are my pillows? You're hogging all of them."

Ron chuckled to himself. "I get to be your pillows tonight." She hesitated, looking at his erection once again.

"Come to bed 'Mione."

She hesitated a moment more then sat on the bed. Ron took a deep breath. Silently, willing his erection to go away. He loved her too much to act on his desires.

She turned to him and apprehensively leaned in to his arms. Laying her head on his chest. As Ron wrapped his arms around her he noticed how tense her body was and he paused to consider this. She was so ready to make love with him the other night and now she acted like a scared teenager.

"Ron?" she was looking at him.

He didn't say anything but captured her mouth in his and slowly, deliberately kissed her pouring his love into every kiss. All the while he was caressing her. Stroking her, doing his best to relax her tension.

Now she was winding her arms around him, eagerly kissing him back.

_That's right love. Relax. Let me show you what love is all about._

He continued to kiss her now running his tongue on her bottom lip asking to be let in. She opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths.

By now Ron was touching her gently, showing each part of her individual attention. She loved his touch. The way his fingers felt. And she eagerly returned the caresses.

But she wanted more…she broke the kiss. Ron looked at her his eyes now a shade darker than they were before. She whispered.

"I want more Ron. Touch me…really touch me. "

Ron was starting to tremble at these words. He slowly slid his hand up her blouse coming in contact of her beautiful breasts. As he touched them Hermione shivered, causing Ron to stop.

"No Ron. I want more." she whispered. He now lifted the top over her head.

"_Merlin! She's beautiful!"_

Hermione let out a soft moan, as he kissed them. He didn't stop at that but now left kisses everywhere. He stopped at her stomach.

"'Mione. I think we should stop now. I want to make love to you very much but not here. I want to wait until we are completely alone. It's not right."

Hermione looked at him. Frustration in her eyes.

"_Please don't leave me like this!" _her mind pleaded. Then she got an idea

"Well if you won't take me now." she paused and kissed him still drunk with passion. "There is no point to stay in bed…I think a hot shower will help me assuage my disappointment."

Then she got up still topless and walked into the bathroom. As she opened the door she turned and looked back at him. Then she walked in and closed the door. Ron looked at the closed door. He smiled at the door.

"Damn she's brilliant." he waited a few minutes till he heard the water running and entered the bathroom taking his wand with him.

"Took you long enough! I was beginning to think you fell back to sleep."

Ron smiled appreciatively at her naked body.

"And miss the chance to share a shower with you? Never."

He paused a moment then reached out a hand trailed a finger down her thigh. This caused Hermione to press herself against him and capture his lips. Ron was completely caught under her spell. They could make their own magic. The hell with spells! She gasped when he brushed a finger against her breast. Ron noticed and cupped her lovely mounds still brushing his thumb over the tip. He brought his other hand around her and delicately stroked her back. Hermione moaned softly when he brushed his tongue against it.

Under his caresses, Hermione lost control letting her female instincts take over. She stroked his hips and felt his throbbing manhood press against her. She licked her lips and felt her arousal creeping up on her as she imagined what it would feel like have it inside her.

Ron noticed her looking south and grinned. She would definitely get her wish but not just yet. He wanted to blow her mind, lead her up to it. He had waited a long time for this and he wanted this to be special for them both.

He left her mouth and began kissing her neck, shoulder, as she stroked him he was leaving little love marks on her. Hermione gasped in pleasure. He paused knowing that once he traveled past her hips there was no stopping him. He knelt down before her. Kissing her stomach he paused silently willing himself to slow down. He kissed the inside of her thigh rubbing it deliberately slow. He was rewarded with a soft moan. And then Hermione was eyelevel with him. They locked gazes and in her beautiful eyes he saw longing and desire.

He swallowed and turned off the shower. There was no use wasting the water when they wouldn't be taking a shower for a while. He held out his hand silently accessing his wand. He pointed it at the door casting a silencing spell then pointed it at the witch in front of him. He then he put the wand back on the sink. He leaned forward and took Hermione in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely Ron was running his hands through her hair. He was slowly lowering her to the bath mat. She was not thinking anymore. She was completely caught up in their shared passion.

Ron was now towering over her. His eyes had darkened considerably.

"I am going to take this slow, I'm sorry if I hurt you Hermione. But this is the point of no return… once I am inside you I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." his voice was very husky now.

She was incredibly turned on by it. She licked her lips.

"How bad do you want me Ron." She kissed him. "Tell me."

He kissed her again. "I want you very bad. I want to make love to you. I want to push myself into you. I want to make you feel good…you are so incredibly sexy. If I can't have you I may die right here."

Hermione parted for him. "Make me feel good Ron."

Ron lost control of himself on hearing this and pushed himself gently inside of her. He came up to her barrier and pushed himself against it. She gasped in pain when he finally pushed through and slid himself in.

He looked in her eyes and pushed himself in as deep as he could. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure and pain.

"I want more Ron. Don't stop." he nodded and pressed his body against her. With each thrust her moans got louder and more frequent. Her moans drove him mad. And soon he was moaning as loud as her.

Minutes later they both climaxed and found themselves shaking. Ron took a deep breath and pulled out of her. Hermione was taking steadying breaths. She felt so beautiful. She looked at her lover. He smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful 'Mione. I love you."

He kissed her softly and got to his feet. She allowed him to pull her up. As she did Ron noticed blood running down her leg.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to make you bleed!"

He started to panic. But Hermione laughed at him.

"Ron you need to calm down. I expected to bleed after having sex. Mum said it was normal after the first time."

Ron was speechless but said nothing more as they shared a nice hot shower. Once they finished they crept silently into the room and climbed into bed. Hermione was a little sore but put it to the back of her mind when she laid down against Ron. Soon after they both fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke with a start in the middle of the night. He sat up quickly and in the process Ginny woke up. "Harry, are you alright? Harry was looking at the other bed. Ron and Hermione were completely wrapped around each other…and showing too much skin.

"Damn you Ron." he cursed silently. Ginny had noticed too and let off a string of silent curse words. She lay back down and curled up in a ball.

Harry looked down at her concerned

"What's wrong Ginny?"

She looked up at him longingly and shook her head. Harry understood immediately. He picked up his wand and flicked it, causing the blankets to cover the naked couple. He then lay down and wrapped his angel in his arms.

"I know my angel. But I promised your brother I wouldn't make love to you until we were married. He's my best mate. He may be a hypocrite but. I still made a promise. I promise you one day I will make love to you and it will be the most wonderful experience for the both of us. And it will be worth the wait." Ginny was giving him a look full of love.

He smiled at her, "I love you Ginny." Ginny said nothing more and curled against him falling into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up early the next morning feeling slightly nervous though she couldn't imagine why. If anything Ron should be the nervous one.

She sat up in bed and looked at the man she had been using for a pillow. He looked so content and peaceful. She pulled back the blanket and really looked at him. He had definitely built up some muscle in the chest area. She grimaced noticing a small slash across his chest. Still the marks of war remained. She leaned down and kissed it softly, Ron opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Beautiful." she kissed him and then noticed a small note on the bedside table. She opened the note and cursed silently.

_Ron,_

_It's not my business if you have sex with my best friend, but I would really appreciate it if you would please cover yourselves up next time. Ginny is really pissed off at you and so am I. You are such a bloody hypocrite. _

_I will be spending the day with Ginny trying to calm her down. I will not speak of this again. I will keep my promise. And we will see you later tonight. Tell Hermione I said good luck on finding her parents. Damn you Ron._

_Harry_

Hermione cursed again.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Ron sitting up. She gave him the note and he read it then crumpled it up.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She fixed him with a look. "I'm not sorry Ronald. We have fought and bickered for years. I wanted you to make love to me. How can I regret something so beautiful that we shared. Harry and Ginny will get over it soon enough. I love you." She looked him in the eye. "Please tell me you don't regret the love we made."

Ron smiled at her. "Never. I love you 'Mione. You're right, I could never regret making love to you. That was so amazing. I am just upset that I made such an ass of myself. I made Harry swear to not take Ginny to bed and then…" he trailed off.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Ronald, we cannot change the past. But if it makes you feel better we can stop shagging until…her voice trailed off."

Ron nodded understandingly and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. They then got up and began their day.

* * *

Ginny was having the time of her life touring the city. There was so much to see! And they had all day to themselves. They had spent the morning at the house called I.H.O.P. She had no idea what the letters stood for but the food had been delicious. Sydney was so beautiful! They had gone to many different stores and now they were in a gift shop. She had been attracted to the jewelry. The stones were many different colors but each one had one thing in common. They seemed to glow. Harry watched her pick one up and then another.

"Those stones are called opal. He picked one up and examined it. Then smiled at her. "I read about them in school once. They say that once they are polished you can see fire inside…" He kissed her "…Just like you. I love that about you. Never lose that fire Ginny."

She smiled at him. "I won't." Harry glanced at the necklace in her hand. "This necklace is beautiful. Is this the one you like?"

Ginny nodded grinning.

Harry took it gently from her and placed it around her neck closing the clasp. Then he kissed her neck. "It's beautiful just like you." Ginny blushed.

Harry had stopped commenting on her blushing a long time ago and just gave her a hug. After paying for it they left the store.

The day seemed to fly by as they shopped and explored the city. And soon the sun was beginning to set. Harry had never experienced a sun set at the beach so on a whim he and Ginny went to the coast. They of course had stopped on the way to get a blanket, a few sandwiches and some sodas. The beach was beautiful and slightly chilly. The two magical lovers paid it no mind, the love they shared warmed the both of them.

Soon the food and drink were gone and it was just the two of them laying on the blanket. Ginny fingered her new necklace. She loved him so much. She felt so loved laying next to him as they listened to the waves crashing against the shore. The night sky was full of stars all glittering on the black canvas sky. Harry held her close to him. Then all of the sudden a star shot across the sky. "Make a wish Ginny." he said

Ginny closed her eyes.

"_I wish to be Mrs. Potter and to be ravished by this handsome man beside me."_

She opened her eyes to see Harry leaning over her.

"I love you Harry."

And she sat up pushing Harry back to the sand. She then proceeded cover his body with kisses.

Soon after it began to get colder and then they decided to head back to the hotel.

When they entered the room the other pair was asleep and soon they had crawled into bed and were also asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Mean while back at Hogwarts, there was a small meeting going on in the headmistress' office.

Minerva was seated calmly at her desk and watched the two ghosts in front of her.

"I don't like this Minerva. How did that bloody woman get away with the torture she inflicted on these students?" demanded Snape.

The older witch looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you cared Severus."

The former teacher smirked. "Yes. Being dead has that effect on me."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, well, it seems that the old pussy cat has become as slippery as the Malfoys."

Fred smirked at this statement. Then his expression turned serious. "I think she is a dangerous old witch. I'm worried that she will be targeting my little sister. What better way to get revenge on Harry than to attack the one he loves the most?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment then the headmistress spoke.

"No matter what, I think that we need to get the four of them back here. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

"With all the deaths we suffered the order is very depleted and the ministry is still weeding out the traitors. I don't trust the ministry yet."

Fred looked up. "Send the DA or rather Luna and Neville…"

"…and Draco." added the former potions master.

The other two looked at him in surprise

Severus held up his hands.

"Before you say no, I beg you to hear me out. Draco has changed a lot. He's not the same boy. He and I have spoken a lot. At least let him speak for himself."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "All right Severus. Tomorrow at noon I want him in my office."

**I hope you all like this chapter...more to come soon enough!**

**Um next...Draco comes into the picture!**


	9. New Allies and New Imformation

**Hello my faithful readers! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**You should all know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a young man with platinum blonde hair was pacing up and down in front of the all too familiar entrance to office belonging to Headmistress Minerva McGonngal.

Draco Malfoy had never been so nervous in his life. Before, he had the family name to hide behind but now the Malfoy name was a curse word. His parents did not show themselves out of their house, Crabbe was dead, Goyle had vanished from the face of the earth and he Draco Malfoy was now a hated man. He paused mid pace and stared at the door.

_What the bloody hell would the old witch want with him anyway? _

"Draco?" his head snapped up. The ghost of his old head of house stood or rather floated in front of him.

"Is something amiss?" Draco stared at the floor. "Why am I here? Everyone hates me. Why would these people want me here? I am a former death eater! He pulled his sleeve up revealing the dark mark on his forearm.

The ghost arched an eyebrow and grimaced. Draco's face looked so naked and young. He was so young…to young to bear the hatred that the wizarding world heaped on him. He floated close to the downtrodden man.

"Draco, I had hoped that you would not find yourself in the position that I was in at your age. When I joined up with the Dark Lord I made the biggest mistake of my life. Because of it, I lost the women I loved. And I have been miserable all this time. When I look at Mr. Potter I see his mother's green eyes. I wish I were still alive to help you."

On hearing this the younger man snapped his head up to regard the ghost. But Snape ignored him and continued on.

"I hate what the war has done to you. Your damned father brought you into the middle of it. Tell me did you join the dark lord of your own free will or were you forced into it?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I was so afraid of him. Afraid of what he would do if I refused. I didn't want to die. I didn't want my mum and dad to die either. I just wanted us to be a normal family." He looked up at the transparent being. I hate what I have become. I want to be normal, I want to find love, have a family, work for my money. But how can I prove myself when the world hates me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No."

"Draco, I know all of this already. That is why I have arranged this meeting, it will take time for people to respect you. You will have to claw your way to the top. The question is do you have what it takes?"

Draco looked up at the ghost. A determined look in his eyes. "I am willing to do anything."

"That is wonderful news Mr. Malfoy. Please join me in the office." came the voice of the headmistress.

With those words the boy followed the older witch to the office leaving the ghost alone with his thoughts. He began to drift aimlessly as his thoughts turned other matters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the office Minerva was seated behind her desk.

Draco sat in the rigidly and chewed on his bottom lip. For a few minutes neither of them spoke. He swore that the silence was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Minerva seemed to be silently assessing him. Then, she spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Would you like some tea?"

He looked at the cup offered him apprehensively. He hesitated then looked back at the older lady.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Malfoy. I have no reason to poison you. You are not here to be punished. I only wish to speak with you." she paused. "Would you like something else to drink?…Winky!"

With a pop the small house elf appeared.

"Yes headmistress? How may Winky serve you?"

"Winky dear, Would you please bring Mr. Malfoy a drink?"

The house elf approached Draco timidly.

"What would master Malfoy like Winky to bring him?"

"P…Please bring me a butter beer."

The elf disappeared with a pop and returned a minute later with the chilled drink.

"T…Thank you Winky."

The house elf disappeared again and Draco settled back in his chair taking a sip.

For a minute or two no one spoke. The headmistress was quietly assessing him. Then she spoke.

"So, Severus tells me that you aren't living in your parents house anymore.

"Draco lifted an eyebrow. He hadn't expected this to be a topic to be discussed. He took another sip.

"Yes, my father gave me an inheritance and I have moved to a flat next to Diagon Alley. I have been searching for a job but it seems that no matter how hard I try no one will give me a chance to prove myself.

Minerva nodded understandingly. Perhaps you would have a better chance if you had a note of recommendation?"

Draco looked up to regard the headmistress.

"What would I have to do?"

With your reputation as a death eater and your father being who he is, there is a lot you will have to do."

She paused as they were joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The two nodded in recognition. Luna even smiled at him as she took the seat next to him.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Neville.

"Yes! Please have a seat." she waited for them. "Now that I have you are all here we can begin. Now the three of you have been rivals. Am I correct?"

To of the three nodded but Luna maintained her dreamlike gaze and said nothing.

"Well that needs to change. The houses of Griffindor and Slytheren have been at odds long enough and it is time they came together and put an end to this pathetic rivalry. So…here's your chance."

She took a deep breath and looked at each of them appraisingly. "I am sending the three of you to Australia. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have gone there for a vacation, however we have gotten word that Umbridge is on the loose and she may be targeting them. I need you to go to them and give them the message and provide escort while they conclude their business. By the time you get back here I expect you to have reconciled your differences."

"I have to baby-sit Potter?" blurted Draco.

Minerva gave him a withering glance. And he quickly checked himself.

"I mean yes ma'am."

"Once you return you will have your recommendation and you can go on with your life. Now does this sound like something you can do or have I wasted my lunch time?"

The three looked at each other then Neville sighed. "Yes ma'am. I will give it my best shot." The others nodded affirmatively.

"Oh good, now lets get some pudding." Luna said with a smile on her face. Causing Neville to grin.

* * *

-The next day-

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over on to his back. Ginny squirmed and was still again. Harry silently admired his beautiful girl then his eyes caught something he had never noticed. The corner of her top was showing a little skin revealing a nasty looking scar. He lifted up the shirt to get a better look at the scar. It was nearly healed but it looked painful. He noticed that there were more on her back.

From the look of it she had to have gotten it during the occupation of Hogwarts. He cringed at the thought of those bastards laying a hand on Ginny. _What else had gone on in his absence?_ He frowned. _Was it really so wise to leave her unprotected? He had left her in order to keep her safe. But what good had it done? She had still gotten hurt._ He looked at it closely and fingered it delicately. That resulted in an unexpected flinch from the angel that slept next to him. He pulled back quickly. Luckily she didn't wake up.

Harry yawned and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 am. He knew that there wasn't much use in going back to sleep now so he got up and stretched. As he turned around he took one last look at his girlfriend. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. He kissed her softly and pulled up the blanket, covering her. Then he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

30 minutes later

Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. He was met with a kiss on the lips by a smiling Ginny.

"Good Morning Handsome!" he grinned and kissed her back. "I love you too. I wish every morning could start this way." she looked down and then back up smiling. Harry clicked his tongue,

"Shame, shame you naughty little girl." Ginny blushed. Harry kissed her again and then moved past her to retrieve his clothes then he went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later he came back out fully dressed and was towel drying his hair. Ginny brushed passed him on purpose as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Not long after there came a knock on the door. Harry glanced at the other couple. They were fast asleep. Then he moved to the door and looked through the peephole. To his surprise he saw Neville Longbottom. At that moment his sense of security kicked in, He opened the door partially and pointed his wand.

"Identify yourself!"

The other man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom longtime residents of St. Mungo's' hospital I am the killer of Nigani, cursed serpent of Lord Voldimort. Would you also like to know my shoe size or perhaps what color the boxers I am wearing are?"

"No! For the love of Merlin No! That's fine! I believe you!" he glanced back at the lovers. They were hurriedly getting dressed and Ginny was still in the shower.

He withdrew his wand and opened the door allowing Neville to come in. Then he rushed to the bathroom door. The shower had turned off. "Ginny, dear, we have company, do you have clothes with you in there?"

"Yeah Harry, I'll be out in a minute."

Harry walked back to the bed and sat down. He glanced at Neville who gave them a curious look.

"You share a bed together?" Harry blushed a bit but looked at him evenly.

"Well I am not about to share a bed with Ron. We're best mates. But I would sooner walk through hell barefoot then share a bed with him." Neville nodded than sat on a chair that Harry offered him.

"Now, what brings you to Australia?"

"I have come with an escort. McGonngal sent us to find you. She had received intelligence that old toad-face is back and is plotting revenge against you."

They heard an audible gasp. Harry looked at Ginny who had come out of the bathroom. She looked gorgeous as usual. She had been in the process of running a comb through her hair. But had stopped when Neville mentioned the nasty and evil ex professor Umbridge. She clamped a hand over her mouth. She crossed the room and sat next to Harry on the bed. She looked at her boyfriend.

"Mum…the dream…we have got to get to the burrow…I don't want my dream to come true!"

Harry put a comforting arm around the shaking witch.

"What dream?" asked Neville, his face showing confusion.

Harry shook his head mouthing 'later.' he kissed Ginny's head.

"I meant what I said my angel. She doesn't have a snow ball's chance in hell as long as I am around. But we really should not linger here any longer than necessary."

He glanced at Hermione and Ron. "What of your parents?"

Hermione sat up straighter, They will be moving back to England as soon as they are able. Do you think they are in danger?"

"I doubt it." Neville stated "But just in case the Minister of Magic will be sending an entourage of aurors to watch over them."

Ron had been listening quietly all this time. He broke the silence. "Neville you said you came with an escort. Where are they? Luna is outside the door. And Draco is at the bottom of the stairs.

Jaws dropped around the room with the exception of Ginny and Neville.

"Malfoy?"

"When the bloody hell did he switch sides?"

"Is there something I should know?" the last question came form Harry.

Ginny got up and stood next to Neville and took a deep breath.

"During the rebellion he spied for us and Snape." Harry looked shocked but Ginny ignored him. "It's amazing what happens in times of war. He became Snape's eyes and ears. In the meantime he passed along information to the DA. Many students were saved that way…including me."

On hearing this Harry was reminded of the scars he saw this morning.

"It's seems I have much to thank him for." he said

Just then Ron's stomach growled. Hermione looked at Ron.

"I say we all get some breakfast first and then we can prepare to leave."

* * *

Draco's eyes scanned the area. There was nothing going on. Just then he heard the door behind him close. He spun around to see the others coming toward him. His eyes locked on Harry and Ginny. She looked a great deal happier than the last time he had seen her. He smiled for a second at the happy couple Harry had an arm around her. He masked it quickly as he addressed his former arch enemy.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy."

Not much was said after that. They quickly ate breakfast and headed to the Grainger's house. When Ginny left him to speak with the other girls Harry took the time to have a word with the blonde haired man.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you. I heard you saved Ginny's life."

"No problem. We're even now. A life for a life."

"Also I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well this is hard for me to ask, but I need to ask it." He took a deep breath. This morning I noticed Ginny's battle scars. I want to know what happened in my absence. Ginny refuses to tell me."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I know for a fact that the Slytheren Common Room is next to the dungeons. I would think that if someone was to be tortured. It would have happened in the dungeons. I find it hard to believe that you could pass by there everyday and not heard news. You're a spy aren't you?"

Draco nodded conceding the point.

"Before I tell you this I need to say that I was a spy and couldn't save anyone without blowing my cover."

Harry nodded.

Draco continued.

The Carrows were even worse then Bellatrix. The torture they indulged in went way beyond the unforgivable curses. They liked blood and carnage. They used whips and chains. They believed that Ginny knew your whereabouts…not to mention that she along with Neville and Luna led the rebellion, so naturally she was a prime target. The Carrows did everything they could to break her."

The blonde wizard was quiet for am moment before breaking the silence. "Your girlfriend is remarkable and resilient. She never did break no matter what they whipped her with. The walls of the dungeon are stained with her blood."

He shuddered at the memory of her screams.

"Like I said before as a spy I had to do nothing. All I could do was alert the DA and hope they got there in time to save her. She wasn't the only one who suffered. I eventually lost the ability to be still, that's when I saved Ginny. It was towards the end of the occupation. I stepped in front of her. I got a slash from the whip across my chest. They then beat me too."

He looked at Harry…he was seething.

"Damn. DAMNIT! What the bloody hell was I thinking? I broke up with her to keep her safe. And for what? All that did was leave her at the mercy at the blasted monsters. I should have taken her with me!"

Draco hesitated then put an comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It was war. You had your duty and so did Ginny. You may not be aware of this but you girlfriend represented hope for the rest of us….even me. I drew strength from her. It was hard for me with everyone hating me for being a Death Eater. Almost as much as they hated Snape.

Harry didn't know what to say to the blonde haired wizard. So he said nothing but continued to walk in silence.

Soon they arrived at the Grainger's house. They all stood watch while Hermione and Ron went inside to tell her parents good bye.

All the while Harry took the opportunity to shower his warrior princess with kisses.

Draco rolled his eyes. "All this lovey-dovey rubbish is making me sick…I may vomit."

Harry broke the kiss. "Don't worry Malfoy, when you fall in love one day you'll understand." then he resumed the snogging.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house Ron had asked Hermione's father for a word in private.

"Sir, I am in love with Hermione. We have been bickering and fighting for years. But I love her now…really love her and I…I'd like to ask for your permission…I want to marry her."

Mr. Grainger smirked…_this was gonna be fun._

He drew himself up. "Well, Mr. Weasley, before I can say yes I feel the need to ask you a few questions. To his credit Ron never faltered. Even though he was nervous as it was. He smoothly answered each question as it was asked. Hermione's dad soon ran out of things to ask.

"I have only known you for a week despite Hermione having talking about you and Harry for the past seven years. I feel like I already know you…So I give you permission. When do you plan to propose….

* * *

Meanwhile in a murky basement under an unassuming looking house a big cauldron was placed over a fire. And surprisingly a soft hand that could have belonged to your grandmother was throwing ingredients into the acidic mixture. As she added the final item into the potion the liquid turned pink. She laughed evilly as she stirred clockwise three times and then 2 counter clockwise.

Unbeknownst to her a ghost hovered above well blended in the ceiling. The eyes narrowed in thought. In all his years he had never seen this particular potion mixed. Not in all his years as potions master had someone added these ingredients together.

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away a young boy sat in his bed looking at the letter he had received that morning. He reached up a hand to push his thick black hair out his face…

His lips moved slowly as he read and reread the strange letter.

The lady who ran the orphanage had delivered the letter.

"Tristan, an owl delivered this a few minutes ago. It's addressed to you…though I have no idea who would send a letter by owl instead of using the mailbox like everyone else."

He was used to this. Once a year for the last 6 years he had received letters by owl all of them contained checks to be used to take care of his needs. He had no idea who sent them. As far as he knew his mum was dead and he never knew his dad…He looked at the letter again.

_What was Hogwarts anyway?_

He stretched out his long skinny legs. He was mystified and he had a feeling his life was about to change.

**I hope you all liked the entrance of Draco into the story! he will be used a lot in the comming chapters!**


	10. Snape's Legacy

**Welcome back to my universe!**

**I want to thank everyone who has bothered to leave a review...or just stopped by to read this little fic of mine!**

**By now you should all know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Be prepared for surprises!**

**This story takes place in an AU and the Epilouge is ignored!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With all business finished, the group wasted no time in heading back to Britain. Ginny was mildly disappointed that they had to cancel their reservation for their return trip on the Albatross but Harry reassured her lovingly that they would return someday.

About 5 hours later they found themselves back in England. Ginny was relieved to see that her mother along with the Burrow was still intact.

They were greeted at the door by a very relieved Molly and to Draco's surprise she welcomed him into her home. Soon she had him well fed muttering all the while about how thin he was.

Malfoy once again felt remorse for all the bile had spewed about the Weasleys. _They may be poor but the woman could cook. _Even the Malfoy's house elf couldn't cook this good.

Soon, they were all reclining in the living room. Draco watched them all in silence. He was amazed at how easily the lovers lounged. This was a bit new for him. He had never seen love so easily displayed. His own parents seemed to be distant from each other.

Yet now Harry was holding Ginny close whispering something that made her smile. Hermione laid on the couch with her head in Ron's lap. Ron was busy stroking her hair. There was so much love here. It was almost too much for him. He was grateful that Neville and Luna didn't act like that on the contrary they were now deep in conversation.

It was like a cold blast of air after being in a hot shower, speaking of which, he was suddenly tired and ready to apperate or floo or whatever he had do to get back to his flat.

Just then he felt a cold chill as the ghost of the former potion's master come into the room.

"Snape?" asked Harry looking like he was ready to faint.

"Obviously."

"I thought…"

"When you are done stuttering might I have a word with you and Malfoy?"

Nothing more was said as they got up and followed Snape out of the living room.

"Wonder what that was about?" asked Ron when the ghost was out of sight.

* * *

Once they were sure they had privacy Snape looked at them assessing them. Then he sighed.

"I want you to know that asking for help never came easy to me when I was alive but now that I am dead I have no choice."

When they said nothing he continued.

"Before I make the request, I need to tell you about my son."

Harry and Draco looked surprised but said nothing.

"This happened 12 years ago. All this time I had been in mourning over your mother's death." he said indicating Harry. "I was a miserable man living a wretched life."

As he said this memories began to resurface.

"That is until the day I went for a walk in the dark streets of Diagon Alley. It was then I heard what sounded like fight. I paid it no mind until I heard a woman shouting."

"Curious, I walked toward the sound and soon found my self near the edge of Knockturn Alley. And there I saw a woman in the middle of a fight against two assailants whom I identified later as being Yaxley and Carrows. The woman was doing well for herself. I had never seen such skill with a wand. And the woman was beautiful too, she was a very voluptuous woman with black hair and startling green eyes that burned with fire as she faced her attackers."

"But unfortunately despite her skills she was outnumbered and she began to tire. It wasn't long before she collapsed where she stood. And the death eaters advanced on her. I couldn't bear to see her at their mercy so I sent stunning spells at them. Once they were out, I picked her up and took her back to my house at Spinner's End. I found out her name is Roselyn Nightwing. She was an auror and had been trailing Yaxley and in true Death Eater's fashion they had ambushed her."

"We spent the summer getting to know each other. All too soon we went from being friends to falling in love. Then one night we couldn't help it, and I made love to her. And that night we conceived our son, Tristan."

"When we found out she was pregnant, I knew that we were in trouble. If the death eaters found out she would be in danger. It was very hard to convince her to go into hiding. But soon she gave in and I found her a place to hide."

"Then 9 months later Tristan was born. For a while they lived in safety, I spent the weeks teaching then came home on the weekends. Then on the night of my son's first birthday, they were attacked. I arrived home and to my horror I found the dark mark in the sky and the house in flames. Without thinking I ran into the house fearing the worst."

"I was relieved to find my son asleep in his crib oblivious to the danger. I picked him up and put up a shield to keep the air around us breathable. Then I searched the house for her. She had been dead for at least 20 minutes. I put a protective charm around the body and then escaped with my son."

"I had never felt such loss in my life. All I had left was my son. But even then I knew that he would never be safe until the Death Eaters were dead. I hated myself even more at what my choices had cost me."

"So, once the flames had burned themselves out I went back into the rubble and found my Roselyn's body. Unfortunately, the charm didn't work very well. Her body had been charred and had turned to ash."

"I didn't have a container big enough for her remains so I put as much as I could into the small vial I carried. I spent a week taking care of him. Then I took him to a muggle orphanage and hid him there. Every year I sent the muggle lady money to care for him."

Then he looked up for the first time. Draco and Harry were looking at him with mixtures of pity and surprise. Snape ignored it and continued.

"The favor I am asking has to do with my son, he has just gotten his letter. I had hoped that once that the Dark Lord was defeated I could go get him."

The ghost sighed and shook his head.

"I am asking you to get him from the orphanage and take him to get his supplies. I hope that is not too much to ask Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"I owe you my life several times over. This is the least I can do."

Snape gave him a look of approval. Then he looked at Draco. You still have the pendant and the key?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"I will expect to see you by lunch time at Hogwarts then." Then the ghost was gone.

* * *

Draco then looked at his former rival. "I will meet you at the leaky cauldron Potter no later then 10 am."

"Don't be late. Malfoy."

This exchange was done with mock seriousness. Then Draco dissappereated and Harry went inside.

When he went back into the living room he was met with questioning glances. But he said nothing.

After a few more minutes , Neville and Luna flood to their respective homes. Then the trio plus Ginny headed to bed. Once Ginny and Harry closed the door. He led her to the bed.

* * *

As she sat next to him he brushed his hand over her back causing her to flinch. Harry nodded to himself as Draco's story was confirmed.

"Ginny? Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Sure, what is it?"

"May I see your scars?"

"What scars?"

Harry looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Ginny I know all about what happed during the rebellion. I wanted to know how bad they are. I promise I will not say anything to your parents nor am I asking for sex. May I please see them?"

Ginny looked at him reluctantly then turned around and pulled the back of her shirt up giving him a good look. Harry gasped, there were more than he thought! His chest tightened as he saw all the damage that had been inflicted on her beautiful body.

There were at least 13 on her. They all looked so painful. He also noticed that they did look red around the edges. He lightly touched the longest one running diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. He pulled back his hand as she hissed quietly.

He was immediately full of concern for her.

"Have your parents seen this?"

"No Harry. Not yet. You are the first to see them."

"Why did I not see them when you wore the halter top the other night on the ship?"

"I used a glamour spell on them."

"Aren't they painful to lay on?"

"Not as much as they used to be. I have just gotten used to them." She said as she let the fabric fall back in to place.

"Would you allow Madame Pomfrey to take care of them?"

"She did already. They weapons used were cursed with magic so that the sting never really goes away and the marks will never go away. There was nothing she could do other then give me pain potions to dull them."

He looked at her with such admiration. He was overwhelmed with how much courage she showed. He could only kiss her as she lay down next to him.

_I love you my brave and beautiful Ginny._

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I will be gone tomorrow most of the day, Snape has asked a special request of Malfoy and I."

He waited for a moment.

"Can you tell me?"

Silence.

"It is Snape's business. What I will tell you is that Draco and I will be retrieving his son from an orphanage."

Silence again.

"Alright." She turned over to face him. "I will be waiting for you when you return…Harry." She then kissed him lovingly and Harry held her close relishing in her kisses. He couldn't wait to get back to her after the business with Tristan was done.

With Ginny's birthday coming up, he had a few plans to set in order and he was very much looking forward to it.

* * *

The next morning Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and left her to fall back to sleep. Then he dissappereated to the Leaky Caldron.

He got there just as Malfoy entered the wizarding pub. He entered just after Malfoy sat down at a table in the back. Harry couldn't help but notice the dirty glances people shot at Draco. Harry pretended not to notice as he approached the table.

Draco acknowledged him with a look that said, "_I really don't want to be here so lets just get out of here."_

Harry grimaced as he sat down across from the blonde man.

"People can be so nasty." he said so only Draco could hear him.

Malfoy sneered. "And what could you possibly know of that. Every one loves you."

Harry shot him a look of irritation.

"If we're going to work together than you better get this strait right now Malfoy. I never wanted to be a hero alright? I didn't choose to be famous either. I didn't have a choice. I can't even take Ginny on dates unless we are around muggles. I'd get surrounded on sight! The only reason I fought Voldemort was because the prophecy dictated it. These last few weeks have been the only time I didn't have fear hanging over me."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry Potter. I didn't realize it was that difficult."

Harry took a calming breath. "Look, let's just get things done. I don't want to be here anymore. We can get breakfast somewhere else."

Draco nodded in agreement and followed Harry out.

As the prepared to apperate Harry asked. "Do you have the address?" Draco nodded and grabbed Harry's sleeve and they disappeared.

* * *

**Next up...we all get to meet Tristan.**

**see you all next chapter!**

**Reviews make me smile...flames make me angry. Please be nice!**


	11. De' Ja' Vu

**Welcome Back!**

**This story is AU**

**You know what I own and what I don't!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moments later they appeared in an alley across from the orphanage. Taking a moment to recover from the slight nausea resulting from the effects of Apperating. Harry watched as Draco slipped the necklace Snape had given him over his head.

"What's the deal with the necklace?"

"It's not a necklace. It's a pendant. There is only one other like it and Tristan's wearing it. It was made from gold and contains the ashes of Tristan's mom. Snape made it so he could find his son easily when the time came. Since I am now his godfather it is mine to wear."

"You're his godfather? When did that happen?"

"Last night. Snape and I had a talk when I got home."

"Oh. Well, In that case we better not keep your godson waiting."

Draco pulled a letter out of his cloak. "Here, professor. Do I need to explain what this is?"

"No! Let's just go."

* * *

They walked in silence to the front door. Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello…can I help you?"

"Yes Madame. We are here to discuss matters pertaining to one of your boys living here."

The woman looked concerned. "Is there a problem? Are you from the constable's office?"

Harry put his hands up reassuringly. "No madam nothing like that. Er…maybe we could speak somewhere more private?"

The woman looked them over for a moment. "We can go to my office. Please come this way."

They were led to a comfy looking office. When the lady had closed the door she sat behind her desk. It was then that she noticed the pendant that Draco was wearing.

"I am Madame Olivia O'Connor. From your strange clothing I am willing to bet this has to do with one Tristan Snape."

It was Draco's turn to speak. "Yes ma'am. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Professor Potter….I am Tristan's godfather. I am sure that the boy has gotten his letter from the school by now?"

Madame O'Connor was nodding. "It was very strange that he received it by owl instead of by post."

Harry grinned. "I thought the same thing when I first got my letter. Speaking of which. I am here on behalf of the school he will be attending. Here is a letter from the headmistress."

The older lady was quiet for a moment as she read the letter then she looked up.

"Well then, I suggest we go and-"

She was cut off as the lights flickered on and off. Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Someone was angry.

Wordlessly the lady got up and led the way down to the food hall. When they got there they were met with a scene of pure chaos. The wizards paused a moment to access the situation. What they saw was a fight in full swing literally. As in a big bully swinging his fist and the skinnier raven haired boy being thrown to the ground and then being pounded several times. Surprisingly no one moved to help him.

Draco glanced at Harry when the lights went out. Then out of nowhere the lights burst on and the bully was suddenly thrown across the room.

The wizards moved like lightening. Draco gestured to the spot where the bully would land and conjured a pile of pillows to break his fall. In the same instant Harry had raced to Tristan's side.

He was a bloody mess to be sure. Blood trickled from his left ear and mouth and he sported a bruise on his right eye.

"Tristan are you okay?"

The boy groaned. "Do I look okay?"

Harry laughed to himself. "Of course not I was checking to see if you had a concussion."

Just then Draco and Madame O'Connor approached them. Harry looked up at her. "We need to get him somewhere so I can fix him up. Somewhere private."

The Muggle nodded. "We can go to his room."

Harry looked back at the young man. "Can you walk?"

Tristan nodded again then groaned as he was helped to his feet. As they walked to the room he had many questions in his head.

_Who are these people? Why did he have a necklace like mine? Where did they come from?"_

When they got to the room Harry made him sit on the bed. Tristan was even more surprised when the strange man pulled a wooden stick from his robe.

"What's that?"

"My wand. Please try to sit still so I can fix you up." then the man's lips moved silently.

Tristan looked at the other man, the one with blonde hair conversing with Ms. O'Connor. There was that pendant again.

_Who are these people.?_

"I don't mean to be rude. But um…who are you?"

Harry smirked, _This was so de ja vu._ "It's not rude to ask questions. I assure you. My name is Harry Potter or Professor Potter. And that…"

He pointed to the other man, "Is Draco Malfoy…your godfather."

My god father?

The man in front of him looked up at him. "There we are Tristan. Are there any other injuries I should know about?"

Tristan looked down, _The blood is gone? My shirt is fixed? Huh?_

"How did you do that?"

Harry grinned. Here it comes… boy this brings back memories…"

"I'm a wizard. Tristan. Your godfather is one too…just like you."

"I'm a wizard?"

"Yes Tristan. But I'm sure you must have figured that out by now."

Tristan nodded. "That explains a lot."

At that moment Draco walked up behind him. "Professor Potter. Madame O'Connor needs you to go the office to get his official records and the like. We'll meet you down stairs."

Harry got up and looked at his watch. "Alright then. But don't take too long we have much to do today." Malfoy gave him a withering glance. "Yes Professor." Harry rolled his eyes then left with the head mistress.

* * *

Once Harry was gone. Draco sat on the bed next to his godson. "Exciting Morning huh?"

"Yeah. I think getting beaten up by Chester Minefield , getting fixed up by a wizard and finding out I am a wizard would just about do it."

Draco chuckled to himself. "I promise you there is more to come. Professor Potter and myself have come to take you back to where you belong…to the wizarding world."

"That wizarding world?"

"Yeah and like the professor said we have much to do, you should get your stuff together. He pulled out a tiny sack and his wand. He flicked it and immediately the sack grew into a big sack which he handed to Tristan."

The boy's eye widened. He took the sack and went to his chest of drawers. "Um may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Who is my father? Did he send you? Why couldn't he come get me himself?"

Draco sat down. "That is a lot of questions. For starters, your father is Professor Severus Snape. He sent us to get you because he was unable to come himself….unfortunately….I don't know how to say this…your father died…almost 4 months ago."

He brought you here ten years ago because there was a war going on. An evil wizard was on the loose. You're father was a spy for us. If the dark wizard found out about you he would kill you like he did your father." Lucky for you, Professor Potter killed the dark wizard. He's the reason you can come back to the wizarding world. You'll be safe now. But before you start up any hero worship, you should know that he doesn't like to speak of it. It was a horrible day for all of us. We lost many people and many more were wounded." He looked up. Tristan was staring at him.

"Including my father." the boy finished.

Draco smacked himself mentally and nodded. "But it's okay as your father can still be seen…he's ghost now. You can still talk to him when we get you to the school.

"What school?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. It's where you will be going in a week."

"Hogwarts? Are they the ones that sent me that letter?"

Draco nodded. "Now c'mon. Let's get going. Is this everything?"

Tristan nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile

Harry sat in a comfy chair in the office while the older lady searched through old files. Finally she located a thick yellow folder. She looked through it for a moment, then turned around. "I have found his school records and his shot records but unfortunately It seems that I have no birth record for him."

Harry nodded. "I expected that. You see, aside from the other children that live here only 6 people including you and me know that he exists. So of course there is no record of his birth. Still I am not worried. Once we get him settled in we can create his birth certificate and whatever else he needs."

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, that sounds like they are all ready." He stood up "Thank you so much for looking after him. I really do appreciate it." Just then Tristan came in. "I'm all ready," Madame O'Connor looked at him fondly. "Good Luck Tristan!"

He smiled "Thank you Ms O'Connor!" Then they were off.

* * *

Once they got outside Harry took the folder and shrunk it. Putting it inside his cloak. Then he turned to the others.

"What shall it be, apparition or the knight bus?" Draco turned to his godson. "Have you eaten today?"

Tristan shook his head. "No sir. Chester hit me when we were in line to get breakfast."

Just then his stomach growled. Draco looked at Harry, "Apparition it is."

He grabbed Tristan's hand. "This is gonna feel really weird." The they turned on the spot and dissappereated. Harry soon followed.

Minutes later they apperated next to the Leaky Caldron. Tristan wobbled a bit woozy for a minute. They waited for him to get his bearings. Then he looked up. "That…" He said. "I never want to do that again." Draco put an arm around his godson. "Let's get you inside."

After a brief lunch they headed to the alley of the wizard pub. Tristan gaped as the bricks folded back into the archway. He knew now that he was in for an exciting day.

* * *

Throughout the day, Draco and Tristan became closer and closer leaving Harry behind. With a pang in his chest Harry once again felt the same twisting pang of longing Harry relived the moment he lost his own godfather. What would it have been like to do the same thing. Spend a day in Diagon Alley with him telling stories about the old days of the Marauders. At that thought Harry felt his heart break all over again, The pain came at him again.

He felt heat creep up on him again, He trembled as anger filled him up. He turned on his heel and walked out of the shop. For a while he forgot where he was going and tried his best to walk off his anger.

* * *

Ginny had been having a talk with Angelina who was getting bigger by the day, She was supposed to be due anytime now. For some reason as the days went on Fred became more agitated. When she suddenly Harry walk by, she politely excused herself and ran out of the shop.

Harry's vision darkened as all the events that night at the ministry came at him. He heard himself whimper silently as he saw Bellatrix come at him. Chanting in that same sing song voice,

" I killed Sirius Black.! I killed Sirius Black!" His chest was tightening and he found it hard to breathe.

He found himself sagging against a building. Just then he saw a loving face come into focus. "Harry, are you okay?" He heard himself whimper again.

Ginny was shocked, in all the years she had known him he had never acted like this. People were starting to stare so she quickly cast a disillusionment charm and a muffling charm.

Then she knelt down in front of him. "Harry, look at me!" she lifted his chin so she could see into his eyes.

As he looked up the sight of a beautiful angel filled his vision. He flinched at first as she soothingly pushed his hair from his face. But as her warm hand caressed his face he found himself breathing easier.

Ginny sensed the tension leaving him. She helped him to sit on the ground. "Harry, speak to me…what happened?

Harry shook his head, "Harry, I want to help you. You must realize that sometimes heroes need to be rescued." On hearing this Harry knew that there was really no point to arguing with Ginny, So before he knew it he was pouring out his heart to Ginny. He told her about the loss he felt, how much he wished he had his godfather back.

Ginny listened to all of it. She never interrupted him. When he was finished, she said nothing for a minute then looked at him. "We all paid a big price in this war. People we love died,…" "She hesitated. "Angelina now has no father for her baby, he died that night. We all paid a dear price for the safety we live in."

Harry knew this was true. He looked into Ginny's eyes. "_Damn, she was beautiful!_ He smiled at her. She noticed the sudden dreamy look in his eyes and her heart did a back flip. Then she leaned into him gently brushing her lips against his.

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second. He knew right then what he would do. It was time to have a talk with Mr. Weasley.

As the kiss ended he smiled at her. "I suppose it is time we go find Tristan and Draco."

* * *

Meanwhile Tristan was enjoying himself. He had already gotten new clothes, new robes, new shoes and now he was about to get a new wand! It was then that he walked into a place called Olivander's. It was a place filled with small boxes. As he approached the counter he saw a blonde girl trying out wands, She flicked the one she had causing a small explosion. Tristan ducked reflexively. Draco laughed to himself. This was so de ja vu.

"I think that might be a bit powerful for you my dear….let's try this one….14 inches made of oak with a core of unicorn hair."

Tristan was fascinated with the girl and wand. She was very beautiful! She had blonde hair that was presently in a long braid down the back…she had a heart shaped face with glittering blue eyes….and very strange…her skin had a very light blue-ish tint to it. Barely noticeable. He was snapped out of his observation when a light started shining on her.

"There! This one is perfect for you!" "That will be 10 galleons!" a stern looking woman stepped forward paying for the wand then the girl turned smiling and noticed him for the first time.

"Hi! I'm Abigail! Are you getting your wand today too!"

Tristan found he couldn't speak so he only nodded. Just then the woman grabbed the Abigail's hand and hurried her out of the store all the while giving his godfather a dirty look.

Tristan shot a puzzled glance at his godfather who had an angry scowl on his face. Just then Professor Potter walked in with a red headed lady at his side.

Draco had just now noticed the puzzled expression on his godson's face and dropped the scowl replacing it with an encouraging smile.

"Go on Tristan."

Tristan looked back at the small man standing at the counter and walked up…this was gonna be fun!

Draco watched his godson then glanced at the people who just came in.

He acknowledged the couple with a nod of the head.

"How's it going?"

"Good. We only have one more stop after this then we will be going to Hogwarts to meet professor Snape.

Harry nodded. Then the three of them turned to observe what was taking place.

Harry laughed to himself remembering his first time. He glanced at Ginny. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as another explosion was heard…

Harry laughed…this was so de ja vu!

About half an hour later, Harry insisted on stopping at the joke shop. Tristan was overwhelmed by all the magic stuff he saw,

"And this is Tristan then?" Tristan was scared for a second at the transparent man in front of him. But he soon realized that this was a different kind of ghost… he wasn't scary at all.

The ghost laughed, "I'm the first ghost you've ever seen I'm guessing?"

Tristan nodded apprehensively.

The ghost laughed. "I am Fred Weasley. And I can guarantee I'm not the last ghost you're gonna see. Now what can I get you today?"

About 30 minutes later they all walked out of the shop laughing. When the ghost found out he had just had a birthday he insisted that the he pick out a few things for himself.

Tristan grinned. _This had to be the best day of his life!_

After a quick stop to his Godfather's flat they all headed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Tristan noticed that he was becoming more adjusted to the effects of apperating since this time he didn't feel like he was going to vomit.

But he was very amazed at the size of the castle. If he was amazed by this it was nothing compared to meeting his ghostly father!

The meeting of father and son went as well as could be expected. It was tentative at first but soon they became quite comfortable with each other and soon they were taking a walk around the castle.

Draco told them that he would take matter from there and they could go home if they wanted, Harry nodded and then he and Ginny apperated back to the burrow. They spent the rest of the day in each other's company.

* * *

That evening, while Ginny and Hermione were helping Molly with dinner Harry asked Mr. Weasley for word in private.

A few hours later everyone was drifting off to bed. Except for Ron.

"You mind if I join you? I have some business to take care of tomorrow." Asked Ron

"No, it's been too long since we hung out together. I plan to leave early if you can possibly drag yourself out of bed."

Ron nodded.

Then they both went to bed. Harry noticed a rather curvy lump on the bed. He smiled and slipped in next to her.

* * *

As Tristan lay in bed he reflected all that had happened that day. When he woke up he never dreamed that he was a wizard! And now he had a ghost for a dad, new wizard stuff and…his thoughts ended when he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! And I hope you all like Tristan! **

**I love reviews! I hate Flames! **

**Next Up...the action picks up as a peaceful shopping trip turns into a chaotic day...**

**See you then!**


	12. Big Plans & Loose Ends

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am thrilled all of you people are enjoying this story!**

**Reviews are welcome! **

**You should all know what I own and what I don't!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Far away from prying eyes and unbeknownst to our slumbering couples, there was a secret meeting going on.

Umbridge sat in her chair and glowered at the tall young wizard that stood before her. There was a moment of silence that seemed to linger on forever making the wizard shift his feet slightly. Then suddenly the old witch spoke up.

"I will never be able to trust you again. That potion was a dud! A failure! Where the hell did you get that book from? Zonkos Joke shop!"

The witch was suddenly quiet again as she thought up her next move. "Okay, the hell with potions. Potter and his friends are heroes, they proved themselves against the Dark Lord."

The toad looked at the young wizard again. "Tell me boy, what do you know about Potter…besides the obvious? Surely you must have heard gossip?"

The tall wizard was quiet for a moment and racked his brains. "From what I know Potter is with Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasly. And Ron and the mud blood Hermione are also together."

The toads eyes lit up. "That's it! I will play with Potter's head. He will be so focused on little Ginny's safety he will leave himself vulnerable to attack and then…revenge will be mine!"

Her eyes looked up to meet the younger wizard's. "Find them, And when the time is right take out the Weasley Girl…And don't get caught."

* * *

At that same time, a young boy with long black hair awoke suddenly from a deep sleep. Something was wrong…he could feel it. Something terrible was gonna happen…and soon! He quickly dressed and walked down the stairs to where his Godfather sat reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Tristan…are you okay? You don't look so good."

I don't know, I woke up feeling like something is not right. I suddenly got the feeling that…something bad is gonna happen."

Draco studied his godson for a moment…could it be that the boy was a seer? Something in Tristan's face told him that he had better listen.

* * *

The day began early for Harry. He moved as carefully as he could to avoid waking the beautiful woman that slept next to him. But he couldn't help leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against her forehead. He was so thrilled at what he was going to be doing that day. If Ron had been going by the door he would have heard his best mate whistling in the shower. Then Harry hurried through his morning routine and ran down the stairs hoping that that Ron had not overslept.

To his surprise Ron was already awake. As Harry walked into the living room he saw Ron and his father talking. As Harry entered the room Arthur handed his son a note. They left the burrow just as the sun rose.

* * *

As they reached the leaky cauldron, Harry heard his stomach growl. They realized that in their hurry they had forgotten to eat. As they sat in the back they began to converse.

After ordering, Harry fixed Ron with a questioning look. "Ron I don't mean to pry but how do you plan to…" His friend put up a hand. "No worries Harry" Ron interrupted. "My father and I talked about it. He gave me the key to the family vault. He said that inside I would find the answer to my dilemma."

This came as a surprise to Harry, But he excepted this explanation and said nothing more. Instead he shot a smile at his friend. Ron gave him a funny look.

"What?"

Harry grinned. "I was just thinking about the day we all met. You were trying to turn your rat yellow then Hermione comes in and shows you up. I never would have guessed this would happen."

Ron smirked, "You're one to talk. You are proposing to my sister soon." Harry grinned. "I love her so much Ron. She is everything to me. I plan to make her birthday the best one she ever had."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I know. You have been looking after her since rescuing her from that cursed chamber. Mum swears that the best day for the family is the day we shared that compartment on the train."

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice. "To this day, I still can't believe that you didn't box my ears for kissing her like I did. I swear that I expected your fist to come out of nowhere the minute we separated. You were the one reason I was afraid to ask her out. I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Ron looked surprised. "You were afraid of me?"

"Kinda. I didn't want to loose your friendship."

Ron looked thoughtful. "Truthfully, I really don't mind you marrying my sister. Really all I want is for her to be happy. And I wouldn't trust anyone else with her."

* * *

It was after 8 when Ginny finally woke up. She rolled on to her back and noticed that she was alone…except that she could still smell his scent on his pillow and she could see that he had left her a little note.

She smiled as she opened it.

It read:

**Ginny, **

**There really is no better way to start the day than to wake up next to an angel.**

**Ron and I have gone out to buy some stuff for your birthday. Just some decorations...**

**I am intending to make your birthday the best you've ever had so why don't you and Hermione go shopping? **

**Make yourself beautiful (if it were possible to be more breathtaking then you already are.) **

**I can't wait to see you tonight, my love.**

**Yours only,**

**Harry**

**P.S. Do you know how sexy you look 1st thing in the morning?**

Ginny folded up the piece of parchment and held it to her heart. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said in a soft voice

Hermione smile knowingly as she saw the dreamy look on the younger witch's face.

"So, are you up for some shopping today?"

Ginny looked up? "Is this a trick question?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes." Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

With their stomach's full and their hearts light, they paid for the meal and headed to Gringott's... the wizarding bank. Harry said nothing as Ron approached the head goblin and handed him an envelope.

"This is from my father, Mr. Weasley."

The goblin looked at the pair with disdain remembering the trouble caused the last time they were here. Harry put in that he need to get to his vault. And with trepidation they got in the cart bracing themselves for the horrific ride they knew was coming.

As they reached vault 295 a.k.a the Weasley family vault, Ron handed the goblin his key. The men held their breath as the giant door swung open. Ron crept forward as he gaped in awe. There inside was a pile of money and a giant chest with the family crest. Ron approached the chest and took out his wand. He said nothing as he traced the outline of the crest with the tip of his wand. Suddenly light filled the room as the chest opened. When Ron could see inside he gasped. Ron reached for the folded piece of parchment that bore his name and he unfolded it.

It read:

**_Ron, if you are reading this, I assume that you are in need of help. This chest is filled with jewels. These are the family treasure amassed by your ancestor Alexander Renaldo Weasley. He was the winner of the first tri wizard tournament. Don't be greedy. Pick only one of the jewels. This treasure is protected by an enchantment to prevent theft. Pick only one. _**

**_Your loving father _**

Ron folded the note and reached into the treasure chest. After several minutes of rummaging around, he found beautiful amethyst diamond, As he held it up, it shimmered flawless in it's beauty.

Then he put the diamond in a pouch he wore around his neck and closed the lid. He used his wand and traced a giant W on the lid sealing it till the next Weasley came along. He stepped back and turned to Harry with a smile on his face. Once Harry got the money he would need they both left the bank.

"Ron, what are you going to do with that? Are you going to sell it?" Asked Harry. Ron nodded. My dad said to sell it and use the money to pick out the perfect ring."

Unfortunately there were no jeweler's in Diagon alley so they headed to Muggle London.

They spent a good hour going from shop to shop and finally they found a jewelry shop that bought diamonds. It turned out the Ron picked a jewel so rare that it was worth 730 thousand pounds. Ron was astonished. He had never seen so much money before. He and Harry split up in the shop so they could pick the perfect ring in privacy.

Harry took his time looking at each one, individually scrutinizing them for any flaws. After a while, he found one. It was a delicate ring made of gold. In the middle was a small opal cut in the shape of a heart. And all around it tiny diamonds were embedded in to the band. This ring was perfect.

He signaled to the jeweler in charge. The man looked at the ring and then back at Harry. "This is an expensive ring. It is worth 1500 pounds. Do you have you have enough?" Harry smiled, "Yes," he pulled out the money which he kept in his pouch. The man eye's glittered when he saw the money. "This must be for a very special lady. Eh.. Would you be wanting something engraved on it?" Harry took a moment to think… "Yes as a matter of fact there is…"

Meanwhile, Ron was having a hard time deciding on the perfect ring. There were so many. He was starting to get a head ache. So far he had found two. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a perfect ring. It was white gold. It had a red ruby flower in the middle and was surrounded be three emeralds cut into leaves. And in the middle of the flower was a tiny white diamond. And then Ron knew In his heart that this one was perfect. With a grin he rushed to find the jeweler. Unfortunately the head man was already busy with Ginny's ring. So he had to wait. Harry was leaning against the counter in anticipation. Ron approached, "Well? Did you find one?" Harry was about to answer when the man returned. Harry grinned and accepted the ring which was already in it's case.

And then the man in charge turned to Ron. "And what can I help you with? Are you here to buy an engagement ring also?" Ron smiled and showed the jeweler, the man smiled. "Wonderful choice. Do you want an inscription also?" To Harry's surprise Ron had one in mind. "To the woman who bewitched me." The man gave Ron a knowing grin and went to the back room.

Ron insisted that they could not leave Muggle London till they visited 'that place where the clown lives.' as Ron referred to it. Harry laughed at his best friend. This time Ron wanted to sample some of everything they had. This resulted in them spending at least an hour and a half which led to the crew looking at the red head in interest. It didn't take long for Harry to finish his meal so he sat back sipping his milkshake watching in amusement as his best friend sampled every kind of soda they had.

Ron then spent at least 5 minutes relieving himself in the men's restroom. Harry took the unfinished food and asked for a couple take home bags.

As they were heading back to Leaky Caldron, Ron spied a woman's lingerie store. He approached with interest to the store called Victoria's Secret.

Harry approached with caution. Then his eyes widened as he saw the extremely skimpy knickers in the window. Unwittingly he couldn't help but picture Ginny wearing stuff like that. At the thought of her being nearly naked he began to feel aroused. Ron noticed the dreamy look on his friend's face and frowned.

"Come on Harry, Let's go."

Harry was inwardly grateful that Ron had pulled him away. Nothing would have been more embarrassing then trying to walk around with the tell tale bulge that every one could see. Lucky for him the feeling soon went away. Once they were finished shopping they left London…. Harry had one more stop to make.

* * *

Ginny sat down utterly exhausted. Her head buzzed with all the excitement that comes with shopping for pure pleasure. But she was quite pleased with their progress. The evidence of their success sat by their feet. She was very relieved that Hermione had suggested that they find somewhere to eat lunch.

She now had a killer outfit that would no doubt bring Harry to his knees… and she couldn't wait to do so…

After ordering their food they settled into some good old fashioned girl talk.

"Where are we going next?" asked Ginny.

The other witch paused to take a sip of her drink looking at her appraisingly.

"I think after lunch we can spare some money to get you all made up…hair, make-up…everything."

"Can't we just use magic for that?"

Hermione laughed. "We could…but why pass up the chance to be pampered?"

Ginny grinned. "You have a point there, I want to look my best for Harry…I mean... for our date tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously. "You really do love him don't you?"

Ginny's eyes lit up.

"He's the most wonderful wizard ever. Those eyes of his are so mesmerizing…that smile…those lips…"

Ginny trailed off for a minute…imagining those same lips leaving trails of kisses everywhere on her bare skin. These thoughts caused her to shiver involuntarily. She looked at Hermione feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she saw the older witch giving her a look of amusement.

"With all the snogging you two indulge in you could heat up all of Hogwarts!"

Ginny smirked. "You're one to talk you and my brother shagged in the same room with Harry and I sleeping not ten feet away!"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at her food that had just arrived.

Ginny shot her a look of triumph while quickly casting a muffling spell around them.

"I want the truth…spill it!"

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Alright…" she looked up. Ron and I didn't shag in the room…we did it in the bath tub."

"The tub?"

"Yes your brother and I had sex in the bath tub and it was the best damn half hour of my life…okay?"

"It only lasted 30 minutes?"

"Oh come on Ginny! It was our first time! And what would you know of it? Your still a virgin!"

"I may be a virgin but I have ears. And I will have you know that there is a lot of talk at Hogwarts."

"What have you heard?"

"Well to put it lightly…a certain Sirius Black was a legend in his day. He holds a record of lasting 45 minutes."

Hermione smirked. "I wonder if Ron and I could do an hour."

"Hermione Jean Grainger!"

The older witch laughed at Ginny's look of shock and no more was said.

* * *

Harry had hoped that he would never have to see Number four Privy Drive again... but then when he left he had no idea if he would survive. And so left all of his school stuff behind. And now he hoped that his blasted uncle had not thrown everything away.

_And this time I don't have a tag on me. So help me if my uncle tries anything with me I will fully enjoy the prospect of hexing him into next week!_

Harry grinned at the thought. For all these years he had wanted to hex the neck-less bastard. And now there was no law holding him back and with that cheerful thought...he knocked on the door.

Though Harry should have expected this, he was startled when the barrel of a rifle poked out of the crack of the door.

"Why the hell are you back here boy! You are no longer welcome here! I demand you leave at once and take your freakish friends with you!"

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled out his wand. "It is because of freaks like us that you can continue your pathetic worthless lives. If Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort your bloated carcass would be rotting in the nearest graveyard! I suggest Sir, that you show him the respect he deserves before we bring back more freaks like us."

Ron would have said more had Harry not stopped him. "I would be careful if I were you Uncle Vernon. Ron and I are of age now and war heroes. We would not be in any trouble if I were to use a wonderful hex my beautiful girlfriend taught me. With a flick of my wand I could have vampire bats come flying out of your nose. I would not dare darken this doorstep again if I didn't want my personal belongings back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Boy."

"I don't believe you."

"I threw them out months ago."

The two wizards and the fat man glared at each other.

Harry was seething.

"You bloody bastard!"

Uncle Vernon flashed Harry an evil grin and slammed the door in their face. Harry was trembling in anger.

Just then some one cleared their throat. Ron whipped around with his wand still drawn. It was then that a blonde haired man with a boxer like physique stepped out from behind the corner of the house.

"Pssst! Harry!"

Harry looked over at the new voice. It was his cousin Dudley. The two wizards rushed over to the muggle.

Dudley looked at the both of them. I know why you're here. I need you to come with me.

They followed and soon found themselves at the front door of a small flat. Dudley turned to them. This is my home now that I have moved out." He tuned his back on the wizards and opened the front door. When he had shut the door behind them he turned around.

"When we got back Dad ordered me to throw out your belongings in the rubbish bin. But I had heard on the wizard news that you had survived and killed the dark wizard. I thought you might come back for your things so when I packed up my belongings, I took yours with me.

He walked to the hall closet and opened the door, revealing his Quidditch robes and his various school books.

"Thanks Dudley. This means a lot to me."

Just then they both heard a pop. Ron and Harry whipped out their wands as they turned ready to hex any unwanted guests.

"No! It just my girlfriend!"

The two wizards looked at the woman in shock…"Millicent Bulstrode?"

* * *

2 hours later

Ginny looked fabulous. Her long beautiful hair shimmered in the sunlight and was pulled back in a beautiful barrette and the free flowing red tresses hung down her back in beautiful ringlets.

Her eyes were shadowed in several smoky shades and her lips were colored in dark rose.

As they walked down the street several different men glanced their way and Ginny swore that some one whistled at her. At the present moment the younger witch wasn't sure if she wanted to bask in the attention or disappear completely.

She looked at Hermione who showed no emotion and looked straight ahead. _How can she be so calm?_ she wondered as she copied the older witch and proudly walked down the street.

There was one last store Hermione wanted to visit. To Ginny's surprise it was a place called Victoria's Secret. From what Ginny could see there weren't many secrets to be had in this place. But still she couldn't help but take a look around.

For some reason she noticed how at ease Hermione was…

Realization dawned on her…

She stifled a giggle as she casually walked up to Hermione who was at the moment looking through…some very odd looking knickers. Ginny picked up one of them.

"Bloody hell Hermione!"

The other witch looked at her… "What is it?"

Ginny held up the garment in question. "What is this?"

"It's a thong."

"Where's the rest of it?"

Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm guessing that you have never been to a Muggle shop like this before."

Ginny shook her head.

"There is no rest of it ."

"You mean to tell me…"

"Yeah…the string goes right up your backside."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"I dunno. I don't wear stuff like that."

Ginny silently assessed her options…her eyes shifted cunningly for a moment as she made her decision.

Minutes later they made their final purchases and headed out the door.

* * *

Not far from there, Draco was following his godson around…he was beginning to think that maybe the boy had been wrong…just then Draco saw a familiar figure stalking whom he knew to be Ginny and Hermione. Draco put an arm in front of the boy and backed him against the wall. "Stay behind me and keep low."

Draco peeked around the corner and walked a few yards to the mysterious figure whom was pulling out his wand.

Neither of the girls saw how it happened but all the sudden a chunk of brick exploded from the wall behind them, almost hitting Ginny. They both ducked instinctively. In the chaos Ginny never saw the man gesturing toward them…all Hermione heard was Ginny screaming her name as blood suddenly spurted out of her side as her world went black.

Draco had just stunned the man and now raced with Tristan at his side to the fallen girls.

* * *

Harry glanced at Ron after hearing Millicent's story. He was filled with questions.

"If you're not a pure blood what got you into Slytheren?"

"Slytheren? What's that?" asked a confused Dudley.

Harry didn't get the chance to answer because at the moment a wizard with platinum blonde hair apperated into their midst.

"Malfoy? What-"

"There's no time for questions. The girls have been attacked. We have to get to St. Mungo's…immediately."

Ron and Harry could barely contain their panic as they raced unchallenged to the emergency ward.

Harry stopped short when he saw his amazingly beautiful girlfriend racing towards him. Ginny threw herself into his comforting arms. "Ginny love, are you alright?"

Ginny fought to compose herself. "I am, but I don't know about Hermione."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were walking out of the store. A chunk of brick from the wall behind us almost hit me and then all of the sudden Hermione was bleeding."

Breath caught in Harry's throat and Harry looked at his girlfriend. What did the wound look like?"

"It looked as if she had been slashed with a sword."

"Oh bloody hell."

"What is it?"

"Sectumsempra."

"Huh?"

"I used the same spell on Malfoy… almost died…if not for Snape…" Harry sank into a chair. "Oh shit."

* * *

Ron almost collapsed in relief. Hermione was alive. Draco had gotten to them just in time. He was most deeply in debt to his former rival.

He was led against his will into the waiting room. He turned to Draco who had just walked into the room with young Tristan at his side.

"I don't know what to say."

'It's alright Weasley. Besides, we have other problems."

"Like what?"

"The attacker needs to be caught."

Ron saw the flash of anger in Draco's eyes.

"You know who it is. Don't you?"

Draco nodded angrily.

"Who?" asked Millicent who had followed them with an amazed Dudley at her side.

"Goyle."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Millicent spoke up. "Are you positive Draco?"

"Yes, I saw it happen. All I was able to do was stun him just after it happened. Then I saw Hermione on the ground. I recognized the spell that was used on me. Ginny and I carried her as far as we could. Lucky for Hermione, Madame Pomfrey saw us coming and helped us get her here."

Ron put his head in his hands absorbing all he had just heard. Then he felt intense anger shoot through his veins. Then he lifted his eyes his anger evident. "Goyle will pay for this! When we find him…he's mine!"

**There you have it! This story will be getting steadily darker the farther we go...just a warning.**

**Up next...the aftermath of the attack**


	13. The Dust Settles

**Here's the next chapter! **

**This one is sort of a filler...**

**I love reviews! but I hate flames.**

**You should all know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long for news at the attack to reach Hogwarts. And soon Minerva McGonagall was heading to St. Mungo's. On arriving at the hospital, she made a bee line straight to the critical care room.

Ron sat next to his lover's bed. He had long since fallen asleep.

McGonnagal smiled at them for a moment. She then left to find where her other favorite students were.

She left the young witch in Madame Pomfrey's able care.

On arriving in the waiting room she paused momentarily caught off guard by the site she was greeted with. Harry now reclined on a couch with a familiar redheaded witch sleeping on his chest.

She was surprised at first but her face softened as she saw the obviously tender way Harry was stroking her hair. She lingered in the door way for a moment till he looked up in surprise.

"Headmistress!"

"There is no need for formality outside of the school Harry. And there is no need to wake Ginny either. It is you I have come to talk to." said McGonagall as she sat in the chair opposite them.

Harry nodded in acceptance and waited for the elder witch to continue.

"I have been informed of the incident earlier today and I have come to ask you to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer before you begin your teaching duties."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Minerva held up her hand.

"Head-"

"Minerva"

"Minerva, why do I need protection? I wasn't the one attacked today. If anyone needs protection it's Ginny and Hermione."

The older witch shook her head and leaned forward.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Umbridge has revenge on her mind. You are the one who defied her. It is you whom she wants to go after. _You_, not Ginny will be targeted."

"But Ginny and Hermione, as well as Ron and I were part of the DA. Wouldn't she also want revenge on them?"

"I know all of this Harry, that is why all of you will be in Hogwarts…_tonight._"

That emphasis on 'tonight' had a determined edge to it. Harry knew then that he had been defeated. He gazed at the beautiful witch lying on him. He watched her lovely chest rise and fall.

_She was almost killed today, I cannot let anything else happen to her…_

He nodded to himself and met Minerva's gaze.

"Alright, just allow us to get our stuff and then we will be at Hogwarts."

"There is no need for that Mr. Potter. I had Molly, take care of that as soon as I heard what happened. Hagrid is waiting outside to escort you and Ginny to Hogwarts. Hermione is being moved as we speak."

The older witch seemed satisfied with this and left the room.

"You can't be happy about this Mate." sounded Ron's voice.

Harry looked up at Ron who had been standing in the doorway listening in.

Harry gave a resigned sigh.

"I'm not. This messes up all the plans I had for Ginny tomorrow. How can I give her the perfect birthday when we are confined to Hogwarts?"

Ron sat down. "There is plenty of _Room_ at Hogwarts. You will have to improvise."

"But what about…" Harry paused mid sentence and looked at Ginny who was still asleep. He looked back at Ron and wordlessly asked Ron to help him. Ron gently lifted his sister in his arms as Harry got up and then put her back down. Strangely, Ginny slept through all of this.

Ron wasn't fooled having grown up with her and cast a muffling spell in her direction after he and Harry had moved off in a corner.

"I was planning on taking her to get that new broom she wanted. How am I gonna get that for her when I can't even get to Hogsmeade?"

"You were planning to get her the Firebolt 4000?"

Harry nodded.

"You can get it by asking for help." came a new voice.

Ron and Harry both looked up at the new voice which coincidently belonged to their new ally.

Ron was about to protest but Draco turned to him,

"Look I am trying to turn over a new leaf here. And _you_ have got to trust me at some point Weasley. I _did_ save your sister's life." he said pointedly before turning to back to Harry.

"I need an excuse to be in Diagon Alley. I am still looking for Goyle. I'm the only wizard in this room that is not a target. I don't think Goyle would have the balls to attack me. Weasley can't get it for you, so do you want the bloody broom or not?"

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Your right Malfoy, Old Toadie has screwed things up for us." He sighed. "I am trusting you to do this for me. I wasn't planning on getting the broom till just after lunch. Can you have it to me by 2 tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "Consider it done." He glanced at Ron. "_And _you don't even need to give me money till after I deliver it to you."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the silent exchange between the other two wizards.

"Thank you Mal…Draco. This means the world to me."

Draco nodded. "Don't mention it…really. My loyalties may have changed but I kind of liked being known as the bad boy. I'd like to keep that reputation as long as I can if you don't mind."

Harry laughed to himself. "Okay, I won't… but if you want you can stay for the party tomorrow."

"I'll think about it. See you tomorrow Potter."

And with that Draco left.

Harry glanced at Ron as they were left alone again.

"Ron, could you ease up on Malfoy a bit. If Ginny trusts him then I will too."

Ron sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I am going to Hogwarts now. I don't want to leave Hermione's side too long."

When Harry was again left alone he crossed the room to Ginny who was still asleep.

Harry bent over and lightly kissed Ginny sweetly on the lips.

_(in what had become his special way of waking her up.)_

Ginny stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"How's Hermione?"

Harry smiled at her. "Hi love, she's fine…in fact she and Ron are on their way to Hogwarts. McGonnagal has talked me into staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. In fact after today I am not letting you out of my sight. So that means that you are coming too. Our things are already there."

Ginny, who had sleepily gotten up, stood up on her tip toes kissing him lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get to Hogwarts."

* * *

On arriving at the school Hagrid bid them goodnight and left for his hut. As they got to the front door they were shown to their room. Harry was surprised and relieved that they were not given separate rooms. Instead they were led to Harry's new teacher's quarters.

With a pang he remembered that his beloved teacher Remus Lupin had once resided here too. His chest tightened again on remembering the now deceased teacher. He shook himself. _These were after all his quarters now and he was the new DADA teacher. He had to keep that in mind or he would spend the night weeping…again._

Ginny squeezed his hand. Harry smiled at her and continued to explore _his _quarters.

The room was comfortably furnished with a nice queen sized bed and had a nice chest of drawers. The room was a pale gold colors and had been decked out with Gryffindor banners and had red carpet.

The bathroom was just as nice. It had a nice big tub much like the ones he had found in the prefects bathroom all those years ago. Much to his surprise his toiletries had already been put away. Kreacher had been busy since he left. In fact he had not seen the elf since the battle.

"Kreacher!""

The elf appeared immediately.

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes Kreacher. I wanted to thank you for getting my quarters ready for me."

The old elf bowed deeply.

"Kreacher is most humbled to do your bidding Master Harry. Will Master Harry need anything else?

"No, that will do Kreacher. But I think that Ginny and I will be down for something to eat in a bit."

The elf bowed again and was gone.

Harry turned back to Ginny and found her looking at herself in the mirror. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I thought staring at you was my job?"

Ginny grinned.

"It is, but occasionally a girl needs to make sure that she is presentable. After the attack today I feel the need for a nice warm shower before getting something to eat."

She looked at him longingly and Harry knew she wanted him to come with her but he instead gave her a kiss.

"I'll just wait here then."

Ginny hastily gathered some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closed he summoned Kreacher again.

"Master called again?"

"Yes, while Ginny is occupied I wanted to discuss her birthday tomorrow. This is between you and me. I am planning to bring her breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. Ginny doesn't usually get up till about 8 so can you have something made for her by 7:30?"

"What does master want Kreacher to make?"

"She likes eggs and sausages and toast…and we can't forget pumpkin juice."

Kreacher nodded. "Will there be anything else Master?"

"Yes. I am also planning to have a picnic by the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow around noon tomorrow. Nothing fancy of course. Just some nice sandwiches and some butter beer. It is never a good idea to eat a lot before flying."

_And I'll be nervous as it is ._He added to himself upon feeling the lump in his pocket.

"Master?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes Kreacher?"

"Is there anything else Kreacher can do for Master?"

"No. Kreacher. Thank you."

Kreacher bowed and then vanished.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Ron was watching over Hermione as she slept. She had been given a sleeping draft once she had been settled in.

Ron had been keeping vigil for what seemed like hours. He gently pulled up the side of her night gown. He felt a twinge as he traced the long jagged scar that started just under her arm and ended just above her pelvis.

As he sat there, he remembered the panic that coursed through him as he first entered the critical care room. The healers had been all of a flurry but he saw the blood on the floor. Hermione had been so white and pale from the loss of blood. She had been unconscious the whole time he had been there. He had never felt as scared in his whole life as he did in that moment. But as he sat there he vowed that he would never let her get hurt again.

He knew then how Harry felt on hearing the torture that had been inflicted on his little sister…and knowing that he had been unable to prevent it from happening. His body trembled with anger at that Slytherin Bastard _Goyle._

He remembered what he had said at the waiting room.

"_Goyle will pay for this! When we find him…he's mine!"_

And he vowed again that the next time he saw the slimy Slytherin, the bastard would die.

* * *

"You missed!" a shrill voice rang out.

Goyle shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Filch just sat back and grinned. He loved these little tirades Umbridge went on. More importantly he adored the witch who went on them. Nothing pleased him more than to see a student…any student squirm. And so he sat back stroking the fur of his favorite cat, Mrs. Norris, with a delighted smile on his greasy face.

Umbridge got up from her throne like chair and walked around her newest minion.

"Well at least you managed to hit that filthy mudblood. That is something I suppose. But that does not excuse the fact that Weasley girl got away. You forget…I am trying to get to Potter. He is my target and now that _he _is safely at Hogwarts there is no way I can get to him especially with that old hag protecting him."

"I can always try again."

"No Goyle, his guard is up. Everyone's guard is up. The only thing we can do now is lay low and wait for his guard to drop. Until then we can plan our next move."

* * *

Meanwhile at The Leaky Cauldron there was a meeting going on in a secluded corner of the wizard pub. Draco had just been sitting with Tristan eating dinner and then out of nowhere Millicent Bulstrode and her Muggle boyfriend Dudley showed up and out of nowhere the ghost of his mentor Severus Snape had appeared.

At fist Dudley had almost fainted but Millicent had been able to keep it from happening.

While the two Slytherins and muggle talked about the attack the young boy and his ghostly father were discussing his possible seer abilities.

"I don't know how I knew dad!" Tristan was saying, "I just…knew"

"Has this ever happened before son?"

The boy thought for a minute. Running a hand through his dark tresses.

"Well once, I had this Day Dream about Chester and his friends ambushing me in the back yard. I spent the whole day avoiding them and it never happened."

The ghost grunted. "This is odd. I don't recall there being any mention of a seer in our family history. Except your mother. There were times when she seemed to have a sixth sense about things. Funny how she couldn't see the attack coming."

"Is that the night she died?" asked Tristan in a thin voice.

"Yes. I never saw it coming either. I wonder if she did. Or maybe she did know and was preparing to leave when the attack happened. We'll never know Tristan. All that matters is that you are alive. As for this we will wait and see where this goes."

Meanwhile at the other end of the table, the two Slytherins and the Muggle were having a conversation of their own and it was all about the attack.

"Weasley is hell bent on revenge, even with all the times I tormented him he was never that angry." Draco was saying.

"That doesn't matter at the present time." Millicent was saying. "The point is that weather Goyle is bad, good or under the imperious curse he is still a Slytherin. If anybody is going to take him down it needs to be one of us."

Draco was nodding now. "You're right. This is a Slytherin fight not a Gryffindor fight. Weasley has no idea how cunning a Slytherin can be."

"Agreed. We need to keep an eye out for Goyle. I don't know how Umbridge got to him. I thought she was gone for good when she was sacked from the ministry."

The meeting went on for a few minutes and then Snape broke in.

"Draco, I hate to break up this meeting but my son has fallen asleep. Perhaps you could continue this meeting at another time?"

Draco looked over and saw that the boy had indeed fallen asleep. Once everyone had left for home, Draco did his best to wake up Tristan but the boy was out cold. With a grunt Draco picked up the boy and headed slowly for the back door that leads to Diagon Alley.

He stood staring at the brick wall. _How was he going to get past this?_

"Need some help?"

Draco started for a second then saw that it was Luna Lovegood. He looked at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived out in the country. "

"Our house was destroyed by death eaters. I live here now. It is much more exciting."

Luna then turned to the wall and tapped the wall expertly with her wand. And then stood back as the bricked folded into the familiar arch

When they were through Draco walked to his flat. His arms were getting tired. Luna noticed

"Why not just levitate him?"

She pulled out her wand again and silently cast the levitation spell. Draco meanwhile berated himself for not thinking of that in the first place. When they got to his flat, he undid the locking charm and led the way inside.

After putting Tristan to bed Draco offered her some butter beer and soon found himself and Luna deep in conversation.

As they talked about the attack and such Draco found himself staring at the pretty witch. He had always found her attractive. But she was a member of the DA and he was on the inquisitorial squad. They were enemies…but now…something about her had changed.

And he found himself enthralled by her. Maybe it had been the war. She had been in a fierce four way duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. How much could war change a person?

He wasn't sure but he wanted to find out. Suddenly he knew what he needed to do.

He gathered what courage he had.

"Tomorrow is Ginny Wesley's Birthday and they are having a party at Hogwarts."

"I know, her parent's invited me to come."

"Oh…well… may I escort you to the party?"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as Luna considered his request.

"I would like that very much. But first I have to head to Diagon Alley to get her present."

Draco arched his eye brows.

"I have to... also. I am doing an errand for Harry. Maybe we could have some breakfast first?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

Draco smiled to himself.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day_

* * *

**And so we have the Draco/Luna pairing. **

**Personally I always like this particular pairing with it's exoctic contrast...**

**Next Up...Ginny's birthday...will harry be able to save it?**

**See you all then!**


	14. Ginny's Birthday

**Fluff Alert!**

**You know what I own and what I don't!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Kreacher woke him. Harry sat up as carefully as he could so as not to wake the angel that slept so peacefully next to him.

He once again hurried through his morning routine. Just before leaving he turned back to his bed and grinned at the beautiful woman that was thankfully still asleep.

He loved the way her beautifully shaped chest rose and fell so softly under the golden silk sheets. He loved the way her hair was spread across the pillows. As he turned to leave he let his mind wander…

Seeing her hair spread across the pillow reminded him how she had looked the day before.

He hadn't really noticed how gorgeous it was. But now that the drama was over he allowed himself to think about it. She must have put a lot of effort into it for it had truly been her crowning glory…and she had done it all for him. She had wanted to look her best for him. And it clearly didn't take a lot to do so. Even when it was all frizzy and stuck out in some places, it still looked beautiful.

Well, as long as she was willing to work so hard to look good for him, he would do the same for her but first he needed to get to the kitchen.

* * *

-Meanwhile at Draco's flat-

Tristan looked up at his godfather who was busily looking through his huge chest of drawers.

"So, who is this woman we're meeting today?"

"Her name is Luna Lovegood. We both went to Hogwarts though she is one year behind me. She's in Ravenclaw."

"But I thought that houses didn't mix."

"I'm out of school now so that doesn't matter anymore. Although she still is in school. In any case it was Slytherins and Gryffindors that didn't mix since they are still rivals. There would be no problem if a Slytherin and Ravenclaw got together. And anyway this is hardly a date. We're just going shopping for Ginny's birthday anyways."

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "And if it turns into a date?"

"Well then, we'll just have to get rid of you."

Tristan's eyes went wide.

Draco smirked. "Just kidding."

* * *

"Wake up love."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. At first all she could see were shadows, but at the moment she didn't need to see. Her nose told her plenty. The love of her life had brought her breakfast in bed.

"_Though personally I wouldn't mind breakfast being given i__**n **__bed." _She thought evilly to herself.

"Easy love." breathed Harry in an intimate whisper.

"How could you know what I was thinking?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because I was thinking along the same lines, Angel. The only thing keeping you intact is the promise I made to your brother."

"Damn my brother." Ginny scowled.

Harry sat on the bed and kissed her sweetly.

"Happy Birthday, Love."

Harry sat back and motioned to Kreacher who levitated the breakfast tray to her lap.

"Will master be requiring anything else?"

"No Kreacher, thank you. I'll call you when we are finished."

The old elf bowed and disappeared. Harry turned back to Ginny who had wasted no time and was enjoying her food thoroughly. She swallowed the food in her mouth and licked her lips. Harry noticed but said nothing.

"So, what _exactly_ are you planning for us today?"

Harry grinned. "Nothing for me Love. Today is all about you. What am I planning for you…Well, that's a secret. But I can tell you this, I intend to make this the best birthday you've ever had."

Ginny licked her lips again.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Luna Lovegood really wasn't sure what to expect from her former rival but it wasn't this. She had met him and his godson at The Leaky Caldron. Draco had been quite the gentleman. _It was possible that he had done so for his godson's benefit…or could it be that he had actually grown up?_ Luna wasn't sure. Yet, she knew that time would tell soon enough.

Draco was just as surprised as Luna. Just by being with her he was realizing that perhaps she wasn't as loony as people said…except for her insane belief in the horny…well…whatever they were and of course her odd jewelry she wore. _Well,_ he had to admit that all of her oddities _added extra spice to the whole package_. It made her stand out…and he liked it.

Tristan was on cloud nine as it was. He had heard that witches flew on brooms…not ever wizards. But then again he didn't know that such things existed a week ago, and now for the first time he was up close to a very nice looking broom.

He looked up at his godfather that had just ordered one of these. But he knew that he shouldn't ask for it, not until he actually knew how to ride one and besides his godfather was just a bit preoccupied at the moment.

* * *

Ginny had never felt to content…and so loved. After she had finished eating Harry had insisted that she lay back in his arms so as to let the food settle. She had to admit that with all the love she was being shown it was settling just fine.

At the moment she was lying on her back and Harry was lying on his side with his head propped up in his hand. He was running the fingers of his other hand through her hair.

"You are so beautiful Ginny. I love the way your hair shines in the sun…the way it flows like a river of lava between your beautiful shoulders and down your beautiful back."

He leaned in, kissing her lightly.

"Even with those hideous scars?"

Harry pulled back. "I don't think their hideous, my angel. If anything they prove that you're my equal. I am so proud of you. You never gave up the resistance no matter what they did to you."

This time Ginny pulled Harry down to her, eagerly kissing him back. She poured all of her love into it. Harry pulled back after a minute and looked at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I can hardly believe that you're mine. That I am here with you. That I have a gorgeous angel in my bed with me. An angel that radiates such strength, beauty, and intelligence."

Ginny was speechless. Harry had no idea how his words touched her. The way it made her feel to have him worship her in such a way. Even though he wasn't making love to her physically his words had the same effect. They made her feel beautiful. If it were possible, Ginny's heart swelled even more with love for him.

Harry noticed Ginny's eyes were sparkling, and he smiled.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle. They remind me of two perfectly shaped opals when the light hits them. I could lay here all day just gazing at them. And your lips, angel. I love them the best of all. So perfectly formed. They are so soft…welcoming…" Harry's voice became quieter as he spoke the words.

The loving atmosphere that filled the room could be cut with a knife as the two lovebirds fell into each other's arms, their lips pressed onto each other's, moving against the other.

The moment was meant for the love birds, but that didn't stop the now invisible entity from observing.

The ghost of Fred Weasley smiled at what he saw and slowly backed through the wall.

* * *

-Several hours later-

To say that Draco Malfoy was enjoying Luna Lovegood's company would have been an understatement. Draco had never been so at ease in his life and he felt that he owed it all to Miss Lovegood.

With her around, he had to work hard to remember that his godson was still with him. They had already picked up the broom and had even taken the time to have a beautiful giant yellow bow tied to the handle.

Draco pulled out his pocket watch and noticed that it was almost 11:30.

"We'd better get to the school. Harry is expecting this." he said pointing to the broom.

Luna nodded her agreement and shrunk her gift for Ginny to a manageable size to put it in her robe pocket. Draco put an arm around Tristan.

"Luna, forgive me for asking but are you able to apperate?"

"Mhmm."

"Good, I am apperating to the zone just outside of Hogwarts."

Luna nodded again, turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop. Draco took hold of Tristan's hand and did the same. They soon reappeared at the school.

* * *

Draco led the way to the castle. As he walked to the courtyard he noticed Kreacher was waiting for him.

"Kreacher, where is your master?"

"Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are at the Quidditch pitch having lunch. Master Harry said that he would meet you there."

"It might be better if my son stayed here." said Snape as he materialized beside the elf. "Our lovebirds are sharing a private moment and I would rather my son not see it."

Draco laughed to himself as he recalled the brief snogging session he had witnessed before.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him to see it either."

He turned to Luna. "Do you wish to accompany me or would you rather stay here?"

Luna considered it for a moment then took the arm that Draco offered and walked off with him in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Harry and Ginny broke apart as a silver snake appeared in front of them.

Ginny looked at Harry puzzled.

"Who sent that?"

Harry smiled. "It's Draco with your surprise. Wait here a minute."

He kissed her gently then left her looking after him quizzically.

Harry was surprised as anyone when he saw Luna on Draco's arm.

"Hello." he greeted them doing his best to not act surprised. "Did you get it?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Draco replied as he pulled the broom out of his pocket and restored it to the original size.

Harry took the broom in his hand and examined it. Then he looked at Draco.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The blonde wizard nodded his acknowledgment as Harry handed him the bag of gold.

"Just make sure that you give her a good birthday. If anyone deserves it, it's her."

"Tell her 'Happy Birthday' for me." Luna added.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Of course we are." Luna said.

Draco nodded again. "We'll be there. You had better get going though. You shouldn't neglect your lady for too long."

* * *

Harry grinned, turned on his heel and headed back to where Ginny was waiting oh so patiently.

Ginny sat staring at the flower in her hand. She twirled the stem in between her thumb and forefinger as her mind spun with speculation. Harry seemed so different today…so much more cheerful…as if he was a cauldron so filled up that the potion being created was on the verge of bubbling over.

_Just what are you planning my love?_

Just then she heard a twig snap and she looked up to see Harry coming toward her…with something behind his back. Furrowing her brows she got to her feet and put her hands on her hip.

"What's behind your back?"

Harry whipped his head around.

"What? I don't see anything."

Ginny grinned while crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry looked at her.

"Merlin Ginny! Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you do that? Maybe I should delay giving you you're surprise just so I can stare at you."

Ginny grinned to herself. _So, he wants to play it like that…well, my love, I can play this game too."_

Ginny dropped her arms to her sides and walked forward slowly and swayed her hips as seductively as she could.

Harry fought to keep the smile on his face as his eyes were drawn to her…rather shapely hips.

As the hips came nearer he licked his lips.

_Oh bloody hell…stay strong Harry. _

Now Ginny was right in front of him. She just loved the power she had over him.

_That's right sweet cakes keep watching my hips. I will soon get that present._

Ginny slowly pressed into him and entwined her arms around his neck and leaned forward and softly whispered into his ear.

"Mr. Potter, what did you get me?"

Harry licked his lips, whispering back "Would you like to ride my…err…I mean your broom now?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"You got me a broom?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

_Damn that was close._

Then he brought the broom out from behind his back and presented it to her.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell, that's the new Firebolt! Harry, I don't know what to say."

Harry kissed her briefly. "Say nothing Ginny. How about a game of catch the snitch?"

Harry held out his wand, silently calling his own fire bolt to his side. When the broom came to him he pulled out a snitch from his pocket and released it. He and Ginny mounted their respective brooms and took off.

It took them all but 5 minutes before they spotted a glint of gold in the air. Ginny's attention was totally focused on the snitch. She pulled her broom into a dive that she had seen Harry do so many times.

It was a fantastic race but Harry's broom was no match for the new model. Ginny saw the snitch swoop below her and went into the dive.

They were neck and neck now. But Ginny pushed her broom a little faster and harder and she caught it, almost falling from her broom. She turned her broom in Harry's direction and waved the snitch at him looking exhilarated.

"Brilliant flying Ginny." Harry said smiling.

He turned his broom and flew into one of the stands and landed. He got off and sat down on one of the benches. He watched Ginny do the same. After she landed she climbed off the broom and leaned it against the wall next to Harry's.

Harry noticed it…his broom next to hers…or should that be the other way around? He could feel butterflies fill his stomach. He knew the moment was drawing near. He took a deep breath steadying himself.

_Easy Harry, don't rush it._

Ginny could sense the sudden change in Harry. He had a softer look in those beautiful green eyes. She sat quietly not wanting to disturb his thoughts. At last Harry looked at her.

"Ginny, I've been thinking a lot about that meeting before we left for Australia."

Harry sat up and turned to face her.

"When this next term starts I will have to start teaching. And it's a lot of responsibility."

Harry paused again.

"I have decided that you should be Quidditch captain. I am officially giving you my spot."

They were both quiet for a moment before Ginny spoke.

"Harry, I-"

"Ginny, my time is up for this. Technically, I shouldn't even be here at school. This is your time to shine. Not mine."

Ginny looked down taking all this in then she looked up again. This time she had tears in her eyes. She took Harry's hands in hers.

"Harry today has been the best day of my life. This morning you showed me more love than I have ever known. The way you worshipped me with your words… I felt more love from you at that very moment than I even knew I could feel. And now you are giving me such a sacrificial gift. I know how you loved being captain more than anything else. Are you sure about this?"

Harry got on his knees in front of Ginny.

"You're right Ginny. I loved being captain. I never felt such joy leading my team to victory. But I have found something…a title I want even more."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I want to be your lover, hero, and…your husband." Another breath… "Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Time seemed to stop as Harry pulled the box from his robe and opened it showing her the beautiful ring.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Her eyes glittered as she saw the beautiful token of his love for her. Her heart was bursting with happiness as Harry looked into her eyes.

Harry was trembling with anxiousness as he waited for Ginny's answer. Ginny looked ready to cry…which she did as she nodded.

Harry's heart leapt with joy as he slid the ring onto her finger. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned into him pressing her lips onto his.

Harry was surprised at first but allowed her to keep going. He felt exhilarated as she ran her tongue along his lower lip asking for access which he eagerly gave her. He felt like lighting shot through him as she explored his mouth in a way she had never done before.

And soon he felt her body press against his. She felt so soft… so beautiful. He allowed her to push him back onto the bench. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back, glorying in her intense passion toward him. The way her mouth was sliding against his. Her tongue left his mouth, both of them suddenly feeling the need for air.

Harry smiled with happiness. He heard Ginny give a sigh of contentment.

"This has been the most wonderful birthday I have ever had. And it's all because of you."

Harry held her closer and began to leave kisses everywhere he could, her cheek, her soft beautiful neck, her shoulders, everywhere. Then he stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"I love you Ginny."

Ginny answered by pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Hours later their date was interrupted by Ron's voice.

"Oy! I hate to break up this snogging session but the party's starting without the birthday girl."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Are you ready for the party my bride?"

Ginny giggled on hearing her new title and allowed Harry to pull her to her feet. Ron smiled at his little sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Ginny. Now, come on. We can't have a birthday party without the birthday girl."

Ginny grinned at Harry and grabbed her broom. "Race you back to the castle?" she didn't wait for his answer and jumped on her broom, zooming to the castle.

Harry grinned at Ron. "Sorry Ron, but I cannot back down from a challenge when my reputation is at stake. See you at the castle."

With those words he mounted the broom and followed his fiancée on her little joyride.

He could just barely see her broom in the moon light. She slowed up to wait for him.

"Are you going to let me win so easily?"

"No way my love, not without a fight." and he zoomed past her.

Ginny grinned and followed him. Laughing hard as she followed him, and catching up in no time.

Neither of them seemed to care who won their little race as they got to the castle they decided to do an impromptu flyby of the castle windows.

As Harry flew close to one of the windows he saw a look of surprise on the headmistress' face. He couldn't help but laugh.

Minutes later they finally landed and walked in windblown to the great hall, hand in hand and laughing very hard. Minerva had been ready to rail on them for their carelessness, but she saw the look of joy on their faces. So she decided to say nothing at all…this time.

It seemed that everyone turned out for the party, almost all of the staff had turned up for the party, along with most of their friends from their house and even a few Slytherins.

Neville was there with Hannah Abbot at his side, seeming to be quite cozy at the moment.

Even Kingsley was there acting less like the Minister of Magic and more like a laid back wizard. Harry had never seen him so relaxed…and speaking of relaxed he noticed how easily Luna and Draco seemed to coexist. There was no tension at all between them, in fact they were actually smiling at each other.

Then with a shock he noticed Angelina with none other than Lee Jordan and they were…being affectionate?"

That was something he could discuss later for now his attention needed to be on his bride. He continued to let his gaze wonder around the room looking for other friends in the room.

Tristan on the other hand was deep in conversation with of all people, Professor Trelawney.

"_Oh dear Merlin…that could be trouble." _Harry thought to himself

But at the moment it barely registered as he felt Ginny squeeze his hand, and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

* * *

The birthday party lasted long into the night. And soon Harry could hear his bed calling to him. Just as he got up, Ginny tugged on his sleeve. He looked up to see Kingsley walking up to their table.

"Minister?"

"I am not here in official capacity. Please call me Kingsley when I am not busy being The Minister of Magic." He chuckled.

Pausing he glanced at the ring… "You two are engaged?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Yes Kingsley, Harry asked me earlier on the Quidditch pitch.

"Fitting place I gather."

"The best."

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you two and to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Oh by the way, I don't want to wreck this perfect night for you two but the Wizengamot is requesting your presence tomorrow to give a full account for the last year. I have delayed this request as long as I can as Minister but unfortunately they won't be delayed much longer."

"It's okay Minister. I feel that I am ready to do so now."

He glanced at Ginny, "With her by my side I know I can do anything."

Ginny grinned.

"That's wonderful. We will be waiting for you at 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"We'll be there"

With those words Kingsley bowed and walked away.

Just then, Ron and Hermione approached them. Hermione looked none the worse for wear, in fact she was positively beaming at them.

Harry sat forward.

"I am glad to see that you are healthy again. Did you hear all of that?"

Ron put a protective arm around his lover. "We did, mate. And we are there for you no matter what. We'll be with you the entire time. This ought to be a lot better than the last time you were called before the Wizengamot."

Harry closed his eyes. _I certainly hope so._

**Next up, Ginny and Harry take on the ministry!**

* * *


	15. Show Down at The Ministry

**Here we go!**

**You know what is mine and what isn't!**

**There are three new OC's in this chapter...Aine (pronounced An+ye and Deer+drey) and Quinn.**

**I hope you all fall in love with these originals as much as I have!**

**I love reviews! I hate flames...please leave reviews! They make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry felt a twinge of nervousness as he stepped out of the fireplace and stepped into the giant hall at the Ministry of Magic. He waited a minute for Ginny to come through the fireplace and join him. When she did, he continued walking with her at his side.

As they headed toward the elevator he pondered the reasons why he might be nervous. Could it because the last 2 times he had been here he had been fighting for his life? It had to be.

_I am not here to be interrogated or anything. This is just a…well…an interview. They just want information…a briefing…yeah, that's it. Absolutely no reason to be nervous. None at all. _He reassured himself as they rode in the elevator.

His self assurance fell to pieces when he stepped out of the elevator and heard a somewhat familiar voice. Harry groaned to himself when he remembered that somewhat too happy voice belonging to a not so pleasant reporter. Rita Skeeter.

Ron and Hermione noticed it to. "What's that bloody bitch doing here?" wondered Ron out loud as the reporter strode casually towards them.

Instinctively Hermione left Ron's side and stood protectively in front of Harry and Ginny.

"What do you want Skeeter."

Ron felt a sense of pride at seeing his ferocious girlfriend at work.

"Oh…Miss Granger is it? Do we still have an appetite for famous wizards…who could it be this time? Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Viktor Krum…maybe all three?"

"Viktor Krum is mine, Skeeter." said a voice out of nowhere. "Or have you failed to read the papers?"

Rita spun around to see another female approaching. This woman was strikingly beautiful with curly blonde hair that was at the minute wrapped in a bun with several ringlets framing her heart shaped face. She was clothed in a soft rose colored empire waist dress that flowed so ethereally about her. There were no other words to describe but that she looked like a goddess. She was being escorted by none other than Viktor Krum himself.

For a sudden moment Ron felt a spark of jealousy till he felt Hermione's hand in his. Then he felt the green monster back away and sink into the depths from wince it came.

"What," Rita said in a disgusted voice "Are you doing here, you French tart."

"Sheez not French, Skeeter," he said in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"That's right Skeeter, I am Irish. And I am here to take you down."

Skeeter's lip curled at the open challenge. "What chance do you think have of doing so, McCloud. You are nothing but a part-time amateur."

"I believe the term you are searching for is free lance…which means I am not bound by the rules of the Daily Prophet. I am hungry for blood and I will not rest till your name is dragged through the foulest hippogriff dung in existence."

The witch said this last part in a low threatening voice.

Rita growled in defiance. "We will see." then she stalked off.

As the moment passed, the young witch's countenance lightened up.

Harry stepped forward. "Thank you! That was amazing."

The witch and Krum looked at him. "You are most welcome, Mr. Potter. I am Aine Sullivan and if you think that was something wait till you meet my evil twin."

"Harry, love, we need to get going." Ginny said getting his attention. Harry smiled at her. "Okay love," he bid them goodbye and allowed Ginny to lead him to the auditorium. He suddenly felt better about the debriefing session.

* * *

As the foursome entered the huge room, Harry got a chance to take in his surroundings. As before he could see all the members of the Wizengamot, He noted with relief that little toadie wasn't there.

As he sat down on one of the benches he noticed to his surprise that several people he knew were there. There was McGonagall of course both Skeeter, and McCloud. Then he noticed Draco Malfoy along with Luna Lovegood (he still wasn't used to them both together) and along with them he noticed Neville Longbottom with Hannah Abbott, which he expected seeing as how many members of DA were also there.

Several minutes later the hall quieted and the Minister of Magic, Kinsley Shaklebolt stood to his feet.

He waited several moments as his regal gaze swept the room taking in all who were present. Then he spoke.

"Thank you all for being present here today. Before we begin I would like a moment of silence for all those who didn't survive the war."

Silence.

"Now, we are here today to receive a full report and testimony as to the activities of Mr. Harry James Potter, Ms Ginevra Molly Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy. All of them came here of their own accord and will be treated as honored guests and I will not allow them to interrogated. Now, with that being said we will begin with Mr. Harry James Potter."

The room was reverently silent as Harry got up. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach but to his credit he didn't show his nervousness. He held his head high as he approached the chair and sat down.

Harry took several deep breaths and took a moment to organize his thoughts. Then he looked steadily at the minister.

"Everything began with the prophecy made by Madame Trelawney just after I was born. Until now only she, Professor Dumbledore, and myself knew it in its entirety. Voldemort only knew part of it. That of course would explain about the break in at the hall of mysteries.

The dark lord was keen to get it. Fortunately it was accidentally shattered and he never heard all of it. I don't remember all of it but I can sum it up. It said that the Dark Lord would make me his equal and that neither of us could live while the other survived. This meant that we were destined to fight and one of us or both of us would die."

He stopped and now noticed that all eyes were fixed on him. He took another deep breath and continued.

"After that incident Professor Dumbledore and I began to spend evenings investigating all we could about the past of Tom Riddle Jr. In doing so we discovered that he had made himself unable to die."

"He had discovered how to create Horcruxes. This dark magic made it possible for him to tear his soul and store the pieces into the vessels of his choice. We also discovered that he had created 6 of them. These Horcruxes had to be destroyed in order for him to be killed."

"And what were these objects he you speak of?" asked Kingsley leaning forward.

"At first we could only speculate. The whole 7th year, Ron, Hermione, and I spent discovering and destroying what Horcruxes we could find. Before Dumbledore's death, we had discovered what three of them were. They were Tom Riddle's diary, a ring belonging to his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt, and the locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin."

At this a gasp was heard in the room. Harry waited it out and then continued.

"Throughout the year we guessed that since Riddle was so fond of Hogwarts that he would no doubt use the sacred object belonging to the four founders. We soon discovered that we were right. He had the two other objects belonging to the founders. They were the cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"This of course left two more. Originally we thought there were only six of them. The last one of them should have been Nagani. I did not know of the last one till after Professor Snape died.

Just before he died he gave me some of his memories which I put in a vial that Hermione had found. Through the memories I discovered that not only that Snape was innocent since they had planned Dumbledore's death had months before it happened and that…"

Harry paused and took another deep breath.

"I was the last horcrux." he finished

Another gasp was heard and people began to talk amongst themselves.

Kingsley then stood up and gestured to everyone to be quiet. Once the room was silent he looked back at Harry.

"Will you please tell us how this came to be? Tell us how you could be a horcrux."

Harry took another deep breath.

"It happened on the then night my parents died. Knowing that we were endangered my dad did his best to hold off Voldemort and died doing so, just before he died he yelled at my mum to run. But it was too late and he was at the door. Voldemort demanded that she step aside but she refused…she sacrificed herself for me. Her death created a blood protection around me.

When Voldemort tried to kill me the curse rebounded destroying his body. And in the process a piece of his soul flew out and attached itself to my body. This made me an improper horcrux. Because part of his soul was inside me I got some of his power including ability to speak and understand parseltounge and it created a telepathic connection between himself and I."

"You mentioned before that in order for Voldemort to die that the Horcruxes had to be destroyed. Tell us. If they had to be destroyed how come you are still here?" asked Kingsley looking puzzled.

"It's quite simple actually, the other five Horcruxes were destroyed with magic and so I had to follow the same path. I thought that I had to die as well. I was ready to die I even walked to his camp in the middle of the forbidden forest.

By some miracle when Voldemort hurled the curse at me, I wasn't killed, only knocked out. Instead the piece inside of me was destroyed making him mortal again. When I revived I discovered that Voldemort was knocked back also. I realized that in order for me to get back to the castle I had to play dead.

When Voldemort got to his feet a minute later he sent Narcissa Malfoy over to see if I was dead. She knew after feeling my heart beat that I was very much alive. But as she leaned close to me, she asked if Draco lived. When I told her yes, she turned to the dark lord and told him that I was dead.

Despite how much he abused my body, I did all I could to remain limp. The dark lord was fooled and that I think was the reason I was able to get back to the castle. And well I think you know the rest of the story."

When he said this he noticed that it was deathly quiet in the room. Finally Kingsley spoke up.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Next we would like to hear from Mr. Malfoy. On his activities this past year, I know that he is not the most innocent man here but before we condemn him to Hades, we should give him the chance to exonerate himself."

By now Harry had gone back to his seat and Draco was getting up. He was less calm than Harry, but faked composure the best he could. He was now sitting in the chair.

Harry felt pity for his former rival as Draco squirmed ever so slightly before looking at those who would judge him with an air of defiance.

As he scanned the room he noticed Rita Skeeter looking on with a sweetly sinister look on her face. And as usual she had that blasted quill ready to go.

"_Oh Bloody Hell. This can't be good." _

Once again he scanned the room until he found the other reporter Aine. She also had her quill out but instead she was glaring at…Skeeter? This new reporter looked at the other with a blood thirsty look in her eye.

Harry was definitely curious about where this was going to go.

But for now, he forced himself to watch as Draco began to give his testimony.

"Well, um I guess it started the night after the break in at the hall of mysteries. My father had failed to get the prophecy and he was in big trouble for it. So as punishment the dark lord assigned me to kill Dumbledore. I was told that if I failed my parents and I would die. I spent the rest of the summer trying to find a way to carry out my job. I never wanted to kill Dumbledore. I was even forced to take the dark mark as my own. It was then that I made my plans.

I spent the entire year trying to find a way to allow the death eaters to come into Hogwarts.

Then on the night of Dumbledore's death I finally managed to get them in. In the midst of the chaos I found Dumbledore. I knew that my life was forfeit if I failed. But I still couldn't do it. I tried again and again but still couldn't do it. Then Professor Snape came in and knocked me away...and….and then he killed the Headmaster.

Then, Harry chasing us. Snape grabbed me by the collar and helped me to escape. Once we were safe, we headed to his house. We stayed there for about a week. It was during that time that Snape told me about the unbreakable vow that he made with my mother. The one where he vowed to keep me from harm…and that if I failed, he would do the deed.

In that week we spent time bonding. I found out about his position as a spy for the order. And in return I spilled out all of my private feelings about everything. To my surprise he understood and he counseled me. Then just about the time we were to return to the manor and to Voldemort. Snape told me that the dark lord had told him that he was to become the head master.

I then offered to be his spy at the school….in order to keep an eye on the Carrows and on the students.

We spent the entire year like that. I pretended to be a death eater. We had a system. Whenever I had something to report I would cause trouble…break a rule and then I would get sent to the office. It was then that I would pass on the information to him."

Draco took a deep breath. It was then that Rita chose to start trouble.

"And we are supposed to believe the word of this…death eater? How do we know he is not lying?"

Draco stared at her open mouthed.

Then Aine answered back. "Silence Skeeter! This is not an interrogation….let the boy finish!"

Rita pointed her wand at her rival. "It is not your place you little whelp to challenge me! You are too naive to see the truth. Once a death eater, always a death eater!"

Then it was time for Ginny to show off the temper the Weasley women were so famous for.

She got up and faced Rita, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Enough! Draco Malfoy is telling the truth! Not only was he a spy but he saved my life! If not for his sacrifice not only would I be dead but countless others would be pushing up daises! And I will not have a filthy disgusting water beetle like you treat him with contempt! Draco is a hero!" by this time she was red in the face and her body was trembling with pent up anger…trembling in a way Harry had never seen before.

As he heard the words he saw Rita smile wickedly. "Oh Ms. Weasley, don't tell me you are in love with him? Can it be that you, like your friend Hermione have a taste for famous wizards?"

During this whole escapade the audience held its breath. But Ginny didn't notice. She was far too angry. It was then that she was saved as an unfamiliar voice boomed into the auditorium.

"That is enough Miss Skeeter!" Everyone turned to see a wizard in an elegant cloak.

"Mr. Cuffe!" I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Clearly!" he retorted as he marched up to Rita. He grabbed the press badge and tore it from her shirt. "I have had about enough of you, Miss Skeeter! As of this instant I am stripping you of your job and your column. I expect your desk to be cleaned out by tomorrow morning!"

Then he turned to Aine. "Madame Mc Cloud. I would like to see you after this hearing is over." He then turned to Kingsley and bowed. "Minister, my apologies. You will not be bothered again." He left the room, being trailed by Skeeter who was begging for her job.

Harry in the meantime had pulled Ginny into his lap and was in the process of calming her down. Namely by giving her reassuring kisses and stroking her back.

Kingsley once again stood and gestured for silence. When it was quiet again he said in a booming voice, "I will not tolerate anymore interruptions. I will for the last time remind everyone here that all those who testify are doing so as guests not prisoners."

He then turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. I will hear the rest in my office as soon as this interview is over. In the meantime, I would like Miss Weasley to come forward and give her testimony."

Ginny heard this and took a deep breath to steady herself. Then she walked straight to the chair and sat down. She calmly began her tale.

"When the announcement came that we were being ordered back to the school I knew that there would be trouble. So I sent a message to my own trio. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

From the first day of school we kept an eye on everything. We did our best to lead the resistance.

We called together all of remaining members of Dumbledore's Army. We started out small by leaving graffiti on the walls. And other such things to cause trouble for the new headmaster. We did everything we could. We even attempted to steal the sword of Godrick Gryffindor.

The months passed by like that up until Easter came around. It was the night before Easter that I found out the truth about Draco. I had been caught and the Carrows had set Crabbe and Goyle to beat me with a cursed whip. I had never felt such pain in my life. Then all of a sudden Draco shoved me out of the way. And I heard his scream. He took the whipping for me. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't. I don't know how much more I could have taken."

Taking a calming breath she continued, "When we could we listened to Potter Watch on the wireless and spread the news whenever we could. I had no idea what went on after I left. That is, until the night of the final battle when I returned to the castle with my family.

Other than that I have no idea what happened when I was gone. All I know it that when I came back a lot of people were hiding in the room of requirement."

On hearing this Kingsley Shaklebolt stood up, "Thank You Miss Weasley. That concludes this interview. Mr. Malfoy would you please join me in my office."

While everyone else filed out Ginny made her way back to Harry's side. He greeted her with a sweet kiss and a hug. "You were brilliant Ginny. Um…remind me to never cross you." Ginny kissed him again.

"I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. I hadn't planned to get that mad…so much for staying calm."

Harry kissed her again this time it was a deep searing kiss. "Ginny my love, your anger was warranted. That woman had it coming anyway. If you hadn't screamed at her I would have. There is nothing I love more than that deep fire inside of you. Now come on, what do you say to a nice dinner and a good nap afterwards."

Ginny yawned. "How about the nap first, then dinner. Getting mad sure tired me out." Harry grinned at her and led her to the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had been silent through the whole interview and now, as they left the ministry they discussed all that they heard.

"I have never seen Ginny that angry before." stated Hermione as they apperated to Hogwarts.

They reappeared a minute later at the gates. "Me neither." Ron agreed. "And I grew up with her!"

Just then they happened to glance at the Whomping Willow and noticed that there was something different about it. As they walked closer they noticed Professor Sprout doing some major repairs on it. She was waving her wand doing everything she could. And they both had to admit that the tree now looked a whole lot more menacing.

Hermione as usual found her curiosity piqued. She looked at Ron then turned on the spot and disappeared. Ron soon followed to find her edging ever closer to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione…what are we doing here?"

His lover failed to answer as she walked closer. He followed her in silence. The shack seemed different somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was different. The last time they had been here….well he didn't really want to think about it.

"Someone's been fixing this place up…the question is…why." said Hermione absentmindedly.

Just then they heard a pop. They both turned at the same instant. Before them stood the headmistress.

"Inquisitive aren't we?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in London

Aine Sullivan and Viktor Krum walked up to the door of the flat where her family lived. She looked around and lowered the wards before walking in. They were greeted by a familiar sight. Her twin sister Deirdre and her little brother Quinn sat at the table eating dinner which consisted of corned beef and cabbage, complete with horseradish sauce and potatoes.

To her dismay Victor wrinkled his nose. "Loff, vy must you veat cavvage?" Aine turned to her lover.

"Viktor dear, Cabbage is good. I really don't see why you can't eat this." The Bulgarian muttered something about it smelling like old socks before sitting down at the table.

Quinn sniggered at this before his sister shot him a death glare. Quinn was an eleven year old boy with blonde hair that was at the moment cut in a boyish style and was currently in a state of disarray. His vivid blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he tried to stifle the laugh at his soon to be brother-in-law's muttered statement.

Of course he agreed with the statement whole heartedly. He hated the cabbage as much as anyone else…except his blonde sister.

And so he discretely handed Viktor a little pill that would change the flavor of the cabbage to whatever the victim…err…dinner guest wanted it to be. They were his personal invention that he had come up with out of necessity.

For he was what the muggles called a…nerd? yeah that was the term.

He felt the pressure in his hand as Victor took the pill with a grunt of thanks. Secretly he was happy that Victor was going to be a part of the family soon. He had always wanted a big brother.

He slid a glance at his other big sister, Deirdre. she was the polar opposite of Aine. It was hard to believe that she was a twin.

She wasn't as lithe as her twin. She had purposely colored her hair black and her eyes instead of being blue were brown. She had never to his knowledge ever put up her hair. She kept it combed of course…what girl didn't? While the lighter half of the pair seemed to have bubbles coming out of her arse the darker half seemed to dwell in shadow.

The twins didn't differ in that way alone. While Aine loved listening to love ballads, Deirdre loved hard music like the Weird Sisters and all that screaming music. (That was how he referred to it.) And the most glaring difference was that Aine was in love. And Deirdre had of late become reclusive. He had tried like any little brother to pry into her personal life but Deirdre had lovingly told him not to worry that she was fine…that she liked her solitude.

Quinn didn't buy it. But he left her alone…for the time being and instead paid more attention to other matters…the one involving a girl his age that had a big problem and no one to turn to. She had been the reason for the recent move. The reason that his sisters had worked so long into the night. The reason they had left him with Victor that last week. The reason he worked so hard to accomplish what his sister seemed to do effortlessly.

He ended his musings and tuned back into the present conversation. He looked back at his sisters and his soon to be brother.

They were for some reason passing out glasses of fire whiskey…except…wait! Deirdre was handing him a glass too? He looked at his sister questioningly.

He looked at Aine. She was raising her glass in a toast. He mimicked her actions

"To the demise of the miserable Skeeter woman!" she enthused

"To your new job at the paper!" echoed Victor.

"Cheers!" Quinn stated and gulped down his drink…only to cough a second later as he felt the new sensation of burning down his throat. Victor slapped him on the back and Quinn smiled back at him weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Ron and Hermione were getting ready for bed. Hermione had adjusted well to sleeping in the new quarters. It was always easier to sleep anywhere with Ron beside her, holding her close.

She looked at her lover who was now sliding between the sheets smiling at her. She joined him a second later loving the way his warmth enveloped her like a living blanket. She loved the way he nuzzled her neck…kissing all the right places.

She turned over onto her back and stared up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. She loved his kisses. They had both changed a lot since the night they had made love in the tub. He was gentler with her. They had both come a long way in those short weeks.

Now with school starting in two weeks they both knew that vacation was over and that they needed to start work on lesson plans and do everything they could to prepare for the new school year.

****

Next up...September 1st and the sorting cermony

**I hope you all are enjoying this story! **


	16. September 1st

**Well here we go with the next chapter!**

**You know what is mine and what isn't!**

**Please leave reviews and if you don't mind please refrain from flaming me. they piss me off.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger opened her eyes. The sun was filtering through the windows of her quarters. She squinted for a minute till her eyes adjusted. Using her hands she propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head to watch her sleeping lover.

Ron really did look incredibly peaceful this morning. She grinned to herself. The work of preparing for the coming school year had tired them all out. Over the past two weeks, the four of them had spent all of their time, preparing lesson plans, arranging the class rooms and this last night, moving into their own quarters.

She sighed. That was the worst part of it. It would really be setting a bad example if the 1st years saw their professor's sneaking into each other's private quarters or for that matter seeing the Quidditch captain sneaking into the DADA instructor's personal bedroom.

And so she and Ron had decided that they would make the best of their last night together for a while which ended up being a night of feverish love making. She smiled at the thought. Ron opened his eyes as if he knew he was being watched.

"Morning, love."

Hermione kissed him, got up and headed for the shower. Smiling wickedly, he followed her.

* * *

At the same moment Ginny woke up. She smiled with adoration at Harry who was at the moment wrapped around her. Carefully, she extracted herself from his arms…and legs, being careful not to disturb him and headed for the shower.

As she felt the hot water run down her body she thought about her problems. Just how the hell was she to get through the sleepless nights? She had become so used to sleeping next to him…had she taken him for granted?

As she washed her hair, she did her best to think of ways to get around the problem. After a few minutes, she was getting frustrated. Each idea had become as farfetched as the one before. No, there would be nothing she could do about it. She would just have to grin and bear it…and suffer.

As she lathered up, her thoughts turned inward. Harry was a good wizard. He was being so dammed respectable. All she wanted was for him to make love to her…but no, Harry was restraining himself. It was so bloody unfair! the whole situation sucked! Ron, the same wretched big brother that made Harry promise not to take her was the same one who had done it with Hermione in the bathtub.

_Why did things have to be this way? _

Then those thoughts turned to the wizard she loved. He was truly the wizard for her. With all the boyfriends she had snogged over the years, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas…hell even Neville Longbottom. None of them had ever shown her the love Harry had. He worshipped the ground she walked on.

He had proposed to her in the most wonderful way. And he had given his title as Quidditch captain to her. To her mind that was the biggest expression of love she had ever been shown and by the end of the year, she would be Mrs. Harry Potter. That thought brought a smile to her face. Her body quivered as she thought of all the things he would do to her on their wedding night….and the things she wanted to do to him in return.

As she rinsed off she smiled evilly to herself. Well, she did have till graduation to plan…

Just then she heard Harry knock on the door. "Ginny love, are you alive in there?"

She turned off the water, hurriedly dried off, wrapped the towel around herself, and answered.

"Yes love, better shut your eyes and turn around…I'm coming out."

* * *

Tristan Snape was lying peacefully on the bed in a deep sleep. A sharp knocking on the door drove his dreams away. He rolled over.

"Huh?"

"Time to get up Tristan. Get dressed and come down stairs! I want to leave in an hour!"

Tristan groaned. He looked sleepily at his dragon calendar. He paused to marvel at it. So much had changed in the one month he had been in the wizarding world. It had been a month and he was already used to wizard things. He smiled at the moving dragons in the picture. This one in particular featured a Hungarian Horntail in it. He had heard of the story of the tri-wizard tournament held 4 years ago… yet it seemed that he hadn't been told the entire story. It seemed that his godfather was withholding secrets from him. Yet he knew better than to demand secrets. And so he hurried to get ready to go.

* * *

One and a half hours later he found himself standing in front of…a wall. On either side of it were two signs. One said '9' and the other said '10' he looked quizzically at his godfather.

"I'm just supposed to walk into this wall."

"Yes Tristan. I want you to trust me on this. If I were you I would run into it actually. I did my first time. I promise nothing bad will happen."

Tristan did trust his godfather. So he gripped the handle on his cart and ran at the wall. To his surprise nothing bad happened. Instead he found himself standing in front of a big read steam engine.

He looked back at his godfather who had just come through the same barrier. Draco smirked at him. "Told you so." Tristan rolled his eyes and followed him.

Just before he got on the train, Draco gave him a small bag of gold.

"This is for snacks on the train. If I were you I'd watch out for the flavor beans. They can be…dangerous. Now if you need to get a hold of me send your owl." he said gesturing to the black owl that was now in it's cage.

The owl had been a last minute thought. And Tristan had named it appropriately… 'Onyx'

Tristan shot his godfather a withering glance…"Anything else?"

Draco returned the look…"Yes as a matter of fact," Draco leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Beware of Filch and his evil cat. They are…evil."

Then he stood back and gave his godson a once over. "Well it looks like you're good to go and remember this one last thing, don't lose your wand."

Tristan pulled out his wand and showed it to his godfather, he then put it back in his cloak.

"Off you go then!" And just like that Tristan boarded the train and was soon searching for an empty compartment.

* * *

It didn't take long to find one except that none of them were empty. Then he did find one that was only occupied by one person. When he opened the door she looked up. He immediately recognized her as the girl from that wand place.

"May I sit here with you?"

The girl looked him over for a minute and then smiled.

"Sure. My name's Abigail. What's yours?"

"Tristan, Tristan Snape."

Just then the door opened again and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stuck his head in the door.

"Is there room for two more?"

Abigail looked up. "Yeah, Come on in."

The boy pulled his head back out and then a second later a young wispy girl with brown hair pulled into a pony tail was ushered in by the blonde haired boy. She eyed them warily for a moment till the blonde boy nudged her gently to sit down. She did so, never taking her eyes off Abigail.

Abigail noticed but was unaffected by the slightly smaller witches scrutiny. Instead she leaned forward.

"Hello, my name is Abigail. What's your name?"

The girl swallowed hard looking even more nervous. "Jackie."

Tristan smiled kindly at Jackie. "Hi Jackie. My name is Tristan."

"And my name is Quinn."

After they all exchanged pleasantries the coach fell into silence. Abigail noticed that Jackie's eyes never left her.

"Jackie. Is everything okay?" she asked

Jackie blushed and looked away,

Tristan felt compassion for Jackie. And whispered something in Abigail's ear and a moment later she nodded and knelt in front of the other girl.

"Jackie?"

Jackie looked up at her.

Abigail put a hand on her knee. "It's okay, I am very different from everyone else. And I am used to people staring. I doubt you have seen many people with blue skin huh?"

Jackie shook her head.

"My great grandmother told me that our differences make us unique. It is nothing for us to be ashamed of. I bet you have differences too. Huh?"

On hearing this Jackie's eyes went wide and she shrank back into the seat pulling her knees up to her chest.

Abigail shot Quinn a confused look. Quinn put an arm around Jackie.

"I'm sorry. Jackie doesn't like to think about her…sickness."

Abigail sat back in her seat and the compartment was quiet again. That is until they heard a voice calling,

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Abigail looked up smiling. Tristan shot her a puzzled look. The witch said nothing but opened up the door in time to see the older witch stop in front of their coach.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Two chocolate frogs, and a liquorish wand please."

"That will be a galleon and a sickle please."

After paying for the candy she sat down as Tristan and Quinn bought their candy.

Abigail looked at Jackie to see she was once again under scrutiny. She took one of the boxes containing the chocolate frogs and handed it to the girl.

"Would you like one?"

Jackie looked at it skeptically for a second and then accepted the offered candy.

"I would be careful, Jackie. Don't let them get away from you."

Jackie gave her a confused look and opened the box. Then a second later she jumped as the enchanted frog jumped out of the box.

For some reason Tristan knew this was about to happen and caught the frog in mid air.

Quinn looked at him amazed.

"How did you know?"

Tristan shrugged. "I dunno…I just did."

He looked at Jackie and gave her the frog, which had now stopped moving.

She was grinning at him. "Thanks."

Tristan grinned back. "You're welcome." Then he sat down and opened his own chocolate frog.

* * *

-A couple hours later-

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with rapt attention to the headmistress. This was the first staff meeting they had ever been to. So far she had addressed all the new announcements for the beginning of term and the other teachers at been briefed on the goings-on at the ministry of magic. Finally McGonagall took on an even more serious tone of voice.

"Before I conclude this meeting, I want to make all of you aware that Deloris Umbridge is still a threat to this school. We have no idea what her next move will be. For the most part I am doing all I can to anticipate any attack. If any of you hear any rumors or see anything strange notify me immediately."

She paused a moment and then smiled at them.

"Are there any questions before I conclude this meeting?"

Silence…

"Very well then…Let's all do our best to make sure this is a good year…dismissed."

Having said this she turned on her heel and left the room. Many of the staff followed her but a few remained behind.

As Harry made to get up he was approached by the new transfiguration teacher, Madame Sullivan

"Professor Potter?" Harry turned and was taken aback by the witch who now stood in front of him. The most striking feature was her dark chocolate eyes and her black curly hair. She suddenly reminded him of…no way. He shook himself.

"Pardon me…I didn't mean to stare…Madame."

"Please, you must call me Deirdre."

"Harry."

"Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. I believe you met my sister Aine Sullivan at the ministry?"

Harry thought for a moment and then it dawned on him. "Ah, you must be the twin she spoke of…forgive me for saying so but you don't look the least bit evil to me."

Deirdre laughed.

"That's what she tells everyone. But really, I don't mind…I guess you must have noticed the contrast by now."

Harry chuckled to himself. "It's kinda hard to miss. Is she really dating Viktor Krum?"

The dark witch smirked. "Yes, Believe it or not they met at the last Quidditch World Cup. Back in Ireland she was a correspondent for the newspaper. It happened quite fast. She left to interview him and the next thing I knew they were dating and then just last month they got engaged."

There was an awkward silence. And Harry hated those.

"So, what may I asks brought you to England?"

Deirdre sighed. "A little girl that needs help."

* * *

-Later that night-

The Hogwarts Express chugged into the station at Hogsmeade.

Tristan and his new friends stepped off the train. They had long since changed into their new school robes. (Though Quinn had needed to help Jackie with her tie.)

"Firs years this way!" a voice bellowed out. Tristan immediately recognized the voice. The others watched in surprise as their new friend greeted the huge man.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Hullo Tristan. Had a good summer did ya? Well no time now.

I mus get you to the boats." _Boats? _ Tristan wondered as he fell in with his new friends.

The boat ride was as Tristan found out later was a Hogwarts tradition and he had to admit that he was awed as Abigail was at the impressive view it gave the old castle.

They were soon ushered up to the massive doors of the great hall, where they were greeted by a diminutive teacher.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor Flitwick. In a few minutes you will be ushered into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be like your family…"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the teachers table. Harry never would have thought he would find himself in this spot…at the table…looking at the first years that were now coming down the middle isle. He immediately noticed Tristan Snape.

"Harry." said Ron in a low voice.

"What?"

"Two galleons says that Tristan will be sorted into Slytherin."

"Ronald Weasley! Exclaimed Hermoine. "That is no way to act. Teachers are supposed to be setting an example!"

Harry fixed a look of disgust on his face. "Yeah Ron, what sort of teacher are you?" he glanced at Hermione who was now watching the students.

When he saw that she was not looking he leaned back and got Ron's attention and mouthed 'Gryffindor' and then winked.

Ron didn't have time to respond because the hat had started his song. Once the hat was finished, Professor Flitwick pulled out a scroll and began to read off the first name on the list.

Tristan was to say the least nervous. But he could tell that Jacqueline was even more on edge. She kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Quinn was looking straight ahead and Abigail was the only one who looked serine and completely calm.

Tristan's heart pounded in his chest as one student after another was called up and sorted.

"Leland Lefey!"

Harry tried to hide his distain as he noticed the obvious arrogance which seemed to radiate from the boy

"Slytherin!"

Harry sipped his drink, then he noticed a girl that seemed to stand out from the rest. He could vaguely remember running into her on his way to Ollivander's. He had always wondered how it was she got the bluish tint to her skin.

He was about to find out.

"Abigail Lockhart!" Harry nearly choked on his juice. Had he heard right? He looked up and sure enough that same girl with the tinted skin approached the chair…'that would explain a lot.

The hat began to speak as soon as it touched her head.

"Hmmm. Aren't you a strange one…you have a very brilliant mind and are eager to prove yourself…Ravenclaw!" the girl smiled and headed for her table.

Harry was a bit shocked at first but decided to say nothing, he looked at Minerva…why was she beaming with pride?

The sorting went on for a while longer and soon they had moved onto the M's.

"Quinn Sullivan!"

Harry watched as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes approach the chair and sat down.

"Ahhh! What have we here? You have a sharp mind and an even sharper wit! You also have plenty of courage. I think you will go far in Ravenclaw!"

Quinn grinned and soon found himself sitting with Abigail.

"Natalie McGregor! … Hufflepuff!"

"Gabriella Mitchell! …Ravenclaw!"

"Morgan Mitchell! …Slytherin!"

"Jaden Montague!"

A boy with spiky black hair attentively approached the chair. Something about the boy drew Harry's attention. The boy looked like trouble but didn't have the arrogance he had seen in that other boy."

The hat had begun to speak.

"I see upon first glance that you are quite a complex wizard. You are very smart, you have plenty of courage and yet…what's that? Are you sure? Well if that is your desire…Slytherin!"

The boy smirked and all but skipped to join his housemates.

"Jasmine Montague!" a girl obviously the twin of Jaden approached the hat cautiously and only sat halfway on the chair.

"Another Montague is it. I see you are not too different from your brother…Slytherin!"

"Crystal Nightshade! ...Slytherin!

The names seemed to go on forever, soon they were at the S's.

"Tristan Snape!" on this both Harry and Ron sat forward.

Tristan took a deep breath and warily approached the hat. Once the hat was on his head he could hear it speak into his ear.

"Tristan Snape is it? You will be a challenge to place. Like your father you are cunning and smart…the potential to become a great wizard. Above all of this, you are a boy with an amazing amount of courage…you could be well placed in any of the houses…but I think you will do best in Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned as Ron rolled his eyes. Neither said anything as the sorting continued.

"Ian Stryder! …Hufflepuff!"

Soon there was only one more student left.

"Jacqueline Wilder!"

Jacqueline took all the meager courage she had and timidly approached the stool. Flitwick smiled at her encouragingly. Jacqueline flinched a little bit as the hat was placed on her head.

All was silent for a moment and then she heard a voice in her ear.

"Child of fear…what is there to fear with the dark one defeated? My dear you have potential to be more than you are. Gryffindor can find courage that you didn't even know you had. I see also a brilliant mind and a strong heart. I think you will do well in…Gryffindor!"

As she walked to the table, Tristan moved over and gave her a comforting smile. She wasn't feeling very courageous and instead stared into her lap.

Her little heart sank as she walked to the table. She had really hoped to be placed with Quinn. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Quinn already talking to Abigail.

Tristan saw her discomfort and slid over to make room for her. She sat down and stared into her lap. It was then that she heard Tristan whisper, "Everything will be okay…I'll be your friend."

She met his gaze with a look of gratitude. Then all eyes looked up as the Headmistress rose to her feet.

"I would like to welcome all new students to Hogwarts and to all retuning students I would like to welcome you back. Before we go any farther I would like to take a moment to remember all the brave witches and wizards who fought last year and made the sacrifices so that we could continue our lives with a moment of silence."

In that moment Harry felt a strong sense of loss as he looked at his bride who was trying to fight back tears. He had never wanted so badly to walk down to her and comfort her.

He looked back as Minerva continued.

"Now, I would like to make some announcements. Please note that forbidden forest is off limits to all students. No loud music in the hallways. And everyone needs to heed the curfew and be in the appropriate common room by 10:00. Lastly, before dinner is served I would like to introduce all of our new staff members. Professor Harry Potter will be heading up the Defense Against the Dark Arts with the assistance of Professor Ronald Weasley."

At this announcement a whisper swept through the great hall as Ron and Harry stood momentarily. Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable which he valiantly tried to hide with a smile and a nod.

"Professor Hermione Granger will be taking over Muggle Studies and finally we have Professor Deirdre Sullivan will be taking on Transfiguration."

After a few more minutes of applause McGonagall waved her hand and once again food appeared in front of them.

All through dinner Harry watched Ginny as she ate her food. He suddenly felt a need to be with her. He knew that as a professor it would be inappropriate for him to run to her. No, he would instead abide his time and wait for her to begin her rounds. He knew he would not be able to sleep until he spent a few minutes with her.

* * *

And so it was that he found himself in a lonely corridor watching her on the marauder's map. To his relief he noted that it was Luna with her. (Luna had also made prefect.) When they rounded the corner Harry made his presence known and pulled off the part of the invisibility cloak.

"Hello, Girls!"

Ginny smiled at him. "Why hello professor, what are you doing about. Don't you have any papers to grade?"

Luna looked at him. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Luna."

Luna turned to Ginny, "I'll just go on ahead."

"Thanks Luna, I'll be along in a few seconds."

When they were alone, Harry checked the map. He put the map in his back pocket and took her in his arms. "I just wanted to say goodnight properly."

"Is that all you wanted Love?"

"No, I wanted to give you this."

Harry gently pulled her close and slid his lips over hers. And Ginny kissed him back, running a hand through his hair. This went on for several moments until their lungs screamed for air. And reluctantly they had to break the kiss.

Ginny leaned against his chest. "Just how am I supposed to sleep without you tonight?"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Well we managed for the last 16 and a half years. I am sure we can do that a little longer. I can't wait for Christmas break when I can sleep next to you again."

Ginny grinned.

"Well then that gives me something to look forward to."

They kissed again and then Ginny had to go back to where Luna was waiting to continue her duties.

That night as Ginny lay in bed she was startled for a moment when a silver stag leapt into her room. It spoke.

"I love you Ginny." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes.

Back in his room Harry had already closed he eyes clutching a shirt that she had somehow left under his pillows. It wasn't much but for the next couple of months it would have to be enough.

**There you go! **

**Up next- Draco begins to search for clues as to what Umbridge is up to and makes some unexpected discoveries!**


	17. Letters And Suspicions

**Well here it is...the next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews...not flames**

**You know what is mine and what isn't**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his flat.

Things sure as hell were getting boring without his godson around. But at least he knew with certainty that Tristan was safe in his first year. The thought was comforting for the moment until he remembered all the trouble a certain trio got into in their first year...

_Merlin help me! Please Tristan...stay away from any three headed dogs or mountain trolls...PLEASE!_

Well,anyway, with Tristan safe at Hogwarts he could safely continue his surveillance of his old crony turned henchman. Goyle. So far he had yet to see hide nor hair of the idiot . He had kept an eye out for him in Diagon alley...to no avail. The bastard was no where to be seen! _Blast!_

He had asked Millicent and her muggle boyfriend to keep an eye out since they had an easier time blending in with the muggles…he looked at the clock on the wall. Draco was expecting them any second. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a tapping at the window. He saw the owl he had gotten his godson waiting on the window sill. He opened the window and let the bird in.

"Hi there Onyx."

The black owl hooted in reply and stuck his foot out.

"What have you got for me?"

He took the parchment from the owl and gave him some water. Then he sat on the stool in his kitchen and read the letter.

**Hi Draco, **

**Things here are great here. I got sorted into Gryffindor. Please don't be mad. I think dad was a little miffed about it. But he said that the hat knew what it was doing. Anyway, I met some new friends. They are a lot of fun even though we are all from different houses. I made a good friend named Jackie. At first she was shy but we got to talking and she is one of my best friends now. Quinn is also my friend but he got sorted into Ravenclaw. It's so weird. He is really book smart, But it so weird that he had no idea all the girls stare at him…I wonder though, Do girls still have cooties? Anyway, Abigail got sorted into Ravenclaw. She is the only girl I have ever seen with blue skin. But she's cool too.**

**There is one thing I am confused about though. You told me to watch out for Filch, but I don't know what he looks like and Luna told me that he hasn't been here since the end of last year. But I guess that now I won't have to worry about watching out for himAnyway I am going to my first class Transfiguration. I will write later.**

**-Tristan**

Draco looked up from the letter. _It was strange that Filch hasn't been around. The old bloke had been there since the day's of Merlin. And why in the name of of said wizard would he be angry about Tristan not being in Slytherin?_

All these questions went through his mind as he went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. Then he began to write a response.

**Hey there Tristan,**

**Why would I be angry about you not being in Slytherin? (Though I wish you had been sorted into my old house) And your dad right. I am sure the hat knew exactly what it was doing. I am glad to hear that you have made friends so fast. And though I have no idea what cooties are I am sure if they were a bad thing there would be a potion or something to treat them.As for Filch, I wouldn't worry about that. Keep up with your studies. And stay out of trouble the best you can. I will write to you later.**

**-Draco**

Draco hastily folded up the parchment and tied it to Onyx's leg and watched as the black owl flew away. Just then there was a knock on the door. Draco walked over and opened it up to find Millicent and Dudley standing there. He offered them drinks which they happily excepted as the couple sat on the couch. Draco handed them a couple of butter beers and then sat on the other seat across from them.

"So what have you found out?"

Millicent took a sip from the bottle and then sat forward.

"Dudley and I have been keeping watch at the food marts in muggle London. But we have yet to see Goyle, I suspect that she has someone else helping her out. It makes sense because we know that Goyle is bad. So we suspect that she may have someone else helping her out."

Draco was quiet as he filed this away for later.

"Well, who else would she use? Who do we know that would help old toadie out?"

"Perhaps someone else that was on the Inquisitorial squad with us.?" suggested Millicent.

"What is the Inquisitorial squad?" asked Dudley.

Draco grimaced. "Back in our fifth year Deloris Umbridge was known as the High Inquisitor. Your cousin had set up a student army known as 'Dumbledore's Army' and began to teach them how to fight. Umbridge then recruited whoever wanted to into the Inquisitorial squad. It was our job to find out what they were up to."

"You mean that you were snitches?"Millicent grimaced. "In a matter of speaking yes. I know that Draco and I aren't proud of it now that we know what sort of person Umbridge is."

Draco took a sip. "I for one am not proud of it. But back then I was a stuck up git. The point is that the bitch Umbridge is still on the loose. Now, let's go through the list of people we k were on the squad with."

"Well, Crabbe is dead and we know that Goyle is already helping her out…what about Montague?"

Draco thought about that for a minute. "No, I haven't seen him since the final battle."It was then that it their eyes met. They seemed to think of the same person.

"Bloody hell."

"You don't suppose."

Dudley looked from one to the other.

"What is it?"

"Draco, when was the last time you saw Pansy?"

"I have seen her around Diagon Alley a few times. But why would she join Umbridge? I thought the only reason she joined the squad was because I did."

Millicent shook her head.

"Poor girl, she followed you around like a lost puppy. For the longest time, I thought you two would end up together.

"Draco snorted.

"We may have at one point but she was so bloody needy all the time. At least I don't have Luna fawning all over me."

Millicent smirked. "That's kind of strange. I didn't ever expect you to get with Luna."

Draco smiled thinking of her, "Neither did I. I'm not sure when that happened. There is just something different about her. Being around her makes me what to be different too. When she's around I want to be a better man. To be her man." he said the last part softly.

Millicent smirked at him. "I think someone's in love."

Draco took another sip.

"I might just be. But before we get distracted, I want to add something that Tristan wrote in his letter to me this morning. Apparently Filch never came back during the summer. Millicent put down her bottle and sat back leaning into Dudley.

"Okay, so, what are we gonna do about this?"

Draco thought for a minute.

"I think the best thing is for you guys to keep an eye out for trouble in London. And I will try to get into contact with Pansy."

"Be careful Draco."

"You two do the same."

And soon Draco was alone again.Left alone

Draco took another butter beer out of the cupboard and sat back in his chair letting his mind wander. His first thought was of his godson.

_What are cooties anyway?_ He asked himself. He had never heard of them. So he shoved that thought aside sure that it had to be some Muggle disease. And that he was totally immune to cooties.

Now his mind was on Luna. Was it possible he was in love with her? They had only been dating for a month now. Was it too….._yeah, surely it was too soon to declare undying love for her. If he even felt love for her that is. One thing was for sure,_ he knew. He felt something was different when ever he was near her. Just being in her presence made him happy. The cheerful optimistic aura that radiated from the beautiful Ravenclaw was definitely having an effect on him…or it did. he amended since she was back in school now.

Draco took another sip from his bottle and swallowed. With her at school life did seem a bit empty and dull…lonely even without her around. Draco took another sip. Then a thought occurred to him. Perhaps there was no harm in sending her a letter?He put his drink down and walked over to his desk. After pulling out a sheet of parchment, he sat down searching for his quill. Now, he dipped the quill in ink and paused…hesitant.

What did one write to a girl they fancied?

He thought for a minute then decided to be smooth about it. Draco took a deep breath and began the letter:

**Hi Luna,**

**How's school going? I am still looking for work…**

Draco paused. _Now what?_

**Tristan tells me that Filch isn't there anymore…**Draco grimaced

_Sure why the hell did he need to bring the old codger into this?_

He crumpled up the parchment and began again

**Hi Luna,**

**I hope school's going good for you this year. Life seems so boring with no school and no war going on.**

Draco paused unsure of what to say next. He retrieved his butter beer from the little table in the sitting room. He took a few sips from it, racking his brain for what to write next. Then he looked at the bottle.

_Mmmm….butter beer…that's it! The three broomsticks!_

Draco took one more gulp and began to write again.

**I think I really miss the Hog's Mead visits the most.**

Draco paused again…thinking hard…realization hit him…

_Maybe he missed Luna even more…Dare he take the risk?_

Draco looked at the unfinished letter. He summoned his nerves and continued.

**I hope this doesn't sound to forward of me but I think I miss you even more.**

Draco was feeling braver now.

**Would it be alright for us to meet at The Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade weekend?**

Draco paused again, He couldn't think of anything else to write. He decided to finish the letter here.

**I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco sat back admiring his work. He read it over about two times and then deciding it was good enough he put his cloak on and left for the owl post.

It was about 1 pm when he reached the owl post. It wasn't very busy but the whole way he wondered if it would be a good idea to get his own owl. Draco was sure he cold afford it. But this time he would use the owls at the post.

He was just reaching this conclusion when he was accidentally run over by a woman in a dark green cloak. The force of the collision had knocked him down. As he sat on the ground slightly stunned he watched in amazement as the hood fell down to reveal a familiar head of hair.

The figure didn't stop to offer aid and continued walking at a hurried pace.

Curious, he followed at a distance. _Where could Pansy be going in such a hurry?_

Pansy was heading strait for Knockturn Alley. The platinum blonde wizard followed her doing his best to conceal himself. It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of Madame de Morte's tavern.

It wasn't the first time Draco had been near the seedy bar. The question was... _what the hell was his former love interest doing in there?_

It wasn't long till he got his answer. Draco stepped back in to the shadows as Goyle came around the corner. Draco's countenance dimmed as he saw his former crony head into the same building. For Draco that was information enough…for now. And right then Draco left.

As he walked back to the owl post questions went through his head. Like how in Merlin's name was he to find out what they were up to. He knew that spying was out of the question as he had fought so hard to get back in good standing with the ministry. _There had to be another way._

Finally, he arrived at the owl post where he quickly sent off the letter. With that done he headed for the owl emporium.

Inside there were owls of all kinds, sizes, and colors. Draco had always been picky about everything and this was no different. After several moments of careful looking he heard the shop keeper speak.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

Draco turned to him.

"I am looking to purchase an owl. One that is reliable and can go long distances."

The shop keeper thought hard for a second. Then he said, "For longer flights I suggest the larger breeds in the back. Please follow me." Draco followed the man to the back of the shop.

Draco took a few more minutes scrutinizing the birds in the cages and then his eyes fell on the bird in a cage at the end.

"What about this one?" The shop keeper sighed.

"That bird is a menace. He keeps on getting returned. He's bitten every owner he's had."

Draco stepped closer to get a better look. The owl was a gray color and was at the moment sleeping with it's head under his wing. As if it felt Draco's eyes on it. The bird woke up. It looked straight at him and hooted warily. And at that moment their eyes met and Draco for some reason felt pity for the bird.

"How much for him?"

The shop keeper was stunned.

"Sir, we have better owls than this one."

Draco looked the wizard in the eye.

"Everyone deserves another chance, so I'll ask again. How much for the bird?"

The wizard sighed again.

"I'll make a deal with you. Get that bloody bird out of my shop and I'll give him to you for 15 galleons and I'll throw in the food for free."

Draco thought for a minute then he looked at the owl. "Did you hear the man?" he said addressing the bird. "You screw up and I will curse your tail feathers off as well as the arse attached to them. Catch my drift?"The owl hooted in reply and Draco looked back at the shop keeper "I'll take him."

Later that night Draco once again sat in his chair and looked at the bird that now sat on it's perch across from him.The shop keeper seemed so happy to be rid of the owl that he gave Draco a discount on the pewter owl perch that Misellus now rested on. (That is what he had named the owl.)

Draco took a sip of his fire whisky and sighed letting himself relax. He was interrupted when there came a pecking at the window. He got up and opened the window letting in an owl he didn't recognize. The owl hooted in greeting and extended his leg. Draco untied the message. And eagerly unrolled the parchment.

It read:

Dear Draco,

I** am happy to hear from you. It's been a while. School is going on just like it always does. Though I am missing you too. I would like very much to meet you at The Three Broomsticks this weekend. I'll meet you at the entrance to Hogsmeade around noon.See you then!Luna**

Draco smiled. He turned to his owl. "She misses me!"

The owl gave him a blank look then hooted in reply.

Draco went to bed a happy man that night.

* * *

Goyle and Pansy stood before Umbridge. "Nice to see you again Ms. Parkington. I am a little surprised to see you. Not that I am complaining of course. But I must ask…what compelled you to join the cause?"

Pansy looked at Umbridge steadily.

"Revenge. Draco is a traitor. And now he had to become weak. He chose that stupid Loon over me. Need I go on?"

Umbridge sneered wickedly.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Then?"

"Yes."

"Very well. My little flower. You will fit very nicely into my plans. Filch?"

The old man shuffled forward.

"My pet. Please see to it that Ms. Parkington is made most comfortable…"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Up next-things get a little darker...okay...alot darker.**

**It is possibly the most vile chapter i have ever written.**

**shudders**

**see you then!**


	18. Evil Intentions

**Sorry about the wait everyone! **

**There is not much to say about this chapter. I don't like it much but it was neccesary to move the story along.**

**You may need some choclate and a teddy bear to hug while reading this.**

**Please Read and Review! And i know you'll want to flame me for this...but please try to refrain from doing so**

**Hold on tight everyone!**

* * *

Thunder boomed all around the quaint little cottage. Rain fell hard against shingled roof. To all passerby the cottage would have been thought to be the home to a sweet little old lady…but the lady who lived there was all but sweet.

The storm that was raging outside was nothing compared to the atmosphere inside. Deloris Jane Umbridge was seething as Pansy and Goyle, her own private snoops and puppets gave her their weekly reports.

"This is just unacceptable." Umbridge snapped as Goyle finished speaking. "I find it difficult to believe that Potter and his hussy girlfriend have not been seen."

"Not even in Hogsmeade Milady. Goyle and I have been watching Hogsmeade for two weeks now. Not even Weasley has been seen." said Pansy.

Umbridge was quiet for a moment as she mulled the information in her head. Then at last she spoke.

"That old cat has been guarding them well. Just like a mother cat with her litter. I'll never get to them as long as they're hiding at Hogwarts." She said this last part more to herself than to anyone else. Finally she looked up from her tea cup.

"I believe that the only way we will get to Potter and his bitch is to draw them away from the castle. But the question is how to do it." The old witch was quiet again.

"That night I sent the Dementors after Potter…he was not alone. That Muggle was with him. From the way he acted when the other boy was under attack tells me that they know each other. I am willing to bet that the Muggle is a relative…probably a cousin. Potter's mother was a mudblood after all…" As she uttered these words Umbridge's countenance took on a sinister gleam as she lifted her eyes meeting those of her puppets. "This is what you are going to do. I want you to go to Little Winging in Surrey and search for the Dursley residence. When you find out where they live report back to me."

Pansy nodded and left following Goyle out the door. Umbridge settled back in her chair sipping her tea. Revenge was an exhausting business. She glanced up at Filch who was busy polishing the silver.

To Umbridge Filch was little better than a servant (though she had to admit that he had been a useful spy during her short stint as Grand Inquisitor and Headmistress at Hogwarts.) Even when she first hatched her plan to get that annoying son of a mudblood, Filch had been very informative. But really, to her, squibs were one step lower than mud-bloods. She inwardly grinned. How stupid the old weazer was. How easily he fell for her tricks and charms.

_He actually believed he stood a chance with her! The old caretaker was absolutely smitten with her. Really…it hadn't taken much to get his attention. _

The thought of his greasy hands on her reviled her. He wasn't even a proper henchman. But then with those blasted hounds of the Ministry of Magic out and about henchman were hard to find…_or were they?_

It was as if a light bulb went on in her head. Her eyes lit up with evil intent as she flicked her wand summoning a quill and paper. When they were both floating in front of her she began her letter. It read:

_My dearest Rafe, _

_I trust this letter finds you well as I suddenly find myself in need of your services. Please come visit me soon. I will reward you well if you do. Please send the house elf back with your response._

_Waiting on your reply,_

_Deloris Jane Umbridge_

As soon as she finished the letter she snapped her fingers summoning her house elf Pinky. The house elf quickly appeared before her.

"Mistress called, what do you ask of Pinky?"

"Pinky, you are to deliver this letter to Mister Rafe Wilmington. He lives in Yorkshire. Do not give this to anyone else but him. If you do I will send you to join your wretched mother in Hades. Am I being clear?"

The elf flinched ever so slightly but to her credit didn't falter. She bowed to her mistress and then disappeared with a 'crack'.

Umbridge sat back in her chair again, her heart beating madly at the thought of her old flame. Like herself the handsome wizard was very skilled at avoiding the aurors and even after all the multiple crimes he committed he could still sleep at night. And Rafe did it all, from simple scams to homicide. He was the ultimate necromancer. And to top it all off, he was the very devil in the bedroom.

_Oh, I do hope he can come! _She thought to herself as she felt her nerves tingling.

* * *

-One week later-

Argus Filch couldn't sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well for a week, not since that bastard had arrived and really who could sleep with all that noise coming from the bedroom every night. He didn't know much about the mysterious wizard. One thing he knew for certain though was that with 'him' around Filch's chances with her were rapidly going down the drain.

Even at that very moment, he could hear moaning, panting and something banging against the wall. In that same moment, the revelation hit him like an anvil.

_The old bitch never had any interest in him to begin with._ She was using him like a pawn on a chess board. She had strung him along all this time. Under the old hag's influence he had betrayed all the people that had ever shown him compassion. He was a squib, quite useless to the wizarding world. But Albus Dumbledore had shown him compassion and generously allowed him to work at the castle. And he had been paid quite generously. And with a stab of guilt to the heart Filch realized that by betraying Hogwarts he had betrayed Dumbledore.

_And I haven't even been paid a single knut for my service. I am nothing more than a slave to her. _He bitterly told his cat. Mrs. Norris pawed at him mewing.

Now he knew what he would do. He had to go back to Hogwarts and beg for forgiveness. Minerva with her kind heart might even allow him to be caretaker again.

And so with steady resolve he quietly got up and packed his bag. A few minutes later he stood in front of the door listening. All was quiet. _The old hag has tired herself out. _Silent as a mouse he tiptoed through the pitch black hall way to the front door with his cat at his side. Just as his fingers brushed against the door knob a light came on.

"And just where do you think you're going my dearest Filch?"

Argus turned and faced the old toad.

"I thought you were asleep. All that racket should have tired you out."

Umbridge got out of her chair and approached him.

"Then you are mistaken Argus. I have a lot of stamina and my handsome wizard fell asleep a happy man."

Filch rolled his eyes.

Umbridge looked him squarely in the eye. "However, you have yet to answer my question. Where are you going?"

"I am leaving you. I'll not be your servant anymore. I'll never darken your doorstep again."

Umbridge giggled maliciously, causing Filches blood to run cold. "My dear squib. You have no idea how right you are. I am finished with you. You have served your purpose." As she said this she pulled a wicked looking silver dagger from her robe. Filch backed against the door as she lunged at him. In one quick moment metal pierced skin and blood spilled out. Filch's eyes widened as he felt the intrusion. He looked down at his now blood soaked shirt and then back at his murderer.

"Bitch!"

Umbridge grinned and dragged the blade down…slitting him from his heart to his naval.

"That's Miss Bitch to you."

As she pulled the weapon out, Filch's body collapsed to the floor.

Mrs. Norris hissed and sprang at her but to no avail she soon joined her master, and her blood mingled with her masters in a pool on the floor.

Umbridge smiled delightedly at her handy work. Her smile widened as her bed mate came up behind her touching her everywhere. "What is this my pet? You committed murder and didn't invite me to join the fun?"

Umbridge leaned against him. "So sorry my handsome rake. But you were asleep. But never fear my dear wizard. Old Filch won't be the last to die."

"A killing spree is it? My dear woman. I do believe I am rubbing off on you."

Umbridge chuckled evilly. "In more ways then one…" she pointed her wand at the bloody mess. "Scourgefy Maxima!"

Within seconds the red stains were gone.

Then Rafe pointed his wand at the fresh corpse. "Levi Corpus!" As if an invisible hand were holding it up the body floated ahead of the necromancer to the backyard. Once outside, he lowered the body to the ground.

After moving off a few feet he pointed his wand again. "Corpus Incendio!" and within minutes the body of the old caretaker was nothing but ash. Then the evil wizard waved his wand one more time and the ash vanished.

With the gruesome task completed, He headed back into the house. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw his murderous mistress sitting in her chair calmly and callously sipping a glass of fire whisky.

"What now my little pussy cat?"

Umbridge drained her glass and set it on the coffee table all the while gazing at her necromancer. "I do love it when you talk to me like that my lust ridden gentleman…it's so rough…so arousing"

Rafe growled in a feral voice and advanced on her.

The unseen witness scowled in disgust and backed slowly through the wall.

* * *

Fred had kept constant vigil over the old toads house for the past week. Spying on her had been his idea. With his old mate Lee Jordan helping George at the shop, he had little reason to be around. He didn't hate Lee. He had been an excellent partner in crime both during their time at Hogwarts and again during the war. And really he had to admit that he couldn't very well be angry that Lee had fallen in love with Angelina. He and George had known for a while that Lee fancied her. It was hard for Fred to come to terms with the fact that now Angelina, mother of his child…the woman who now carried his daughter was now sharing a bed with his best mate. It was just so hard to deal with. For the first time he let out a moan…a genuine moan of sadness.

Fred then immediately shook himself out of his pity party. Angelina was gonna be okay. And right now he needed to get back to Minerva and report on his observations.

* * *

At the same moment, Tristan woke up in a cold sweat. He felt so sick, especially after that blood chilling nightmare he had just escaped from…if it was a nightmare anyway. As the ghastly images ran through his head, he tasted bile and ran as fast as he could accidentally running into Professor Sullivan. He didn't have anytime to say anything before he heaved the contents of his stomach all over the common room floor. When he had finished he looked up mortified when he realized what he had done and whom he had done it in front of.

Professor Sullivan looked for a second like she was gonna be sick but she quickly regained her composure and wordlessly waved her wand vanishing the mess.

"Mr. Snape, are you okay?"

Tristan shook his head.

"Lets get you to the hospital wing then."

As they entered the hospital wind they noticed with relief that Madame Pomfrey was there still. She took one look at Tristan and set to examining him.

Minutes later Tristan's father floated through the door.

"Are you alright son?"

"Dad! I had a nightmare. I saw a man called Filch die." At this he bent over and vomited on the floor almost splattering the aging nurse. Madame Pomfrey didn't even flinch. After vanishing the mess away she gave him a calming draught. And when he was calmer Severus spoke again.

"Son can you tell me what this man looked like? Did he have gray hair? Did he have a cat with him?"

Tristan nodded. "They both died. The woman in pink…she killed them both."

_Woman in pink…Umbridge._

Professor Sullivan looked at him closely. Was there anyone else in dream."

Tristan was nodding again, There was another man…he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She called him Rafe. He burned the bodies of the man and the cat. The lady in pink. She said something about Filch not being the last to die."

After he had said this Madame Pomfrey gave him a dreamless draught and he fell asleep immediately.

As the boy slept the three beings in the room shared a silent look.

**I know that was a horrifing chapter...things will get lighter now...i can promise that...at least for now.**


	19. Dealing With Death

**Okay so here we go with the next chapter...it's a bit lighter to soothe anyone's ruffled feathers.**

**Some Draco/Luna romance here.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

The next day a meeting was held in the teachers lounge. All the staff members along with Draco listened in stunned silence as Fred told them all he had seen.

As Draco listened he felt sick to his stomach. He never realized just how low Umbridge could sink. For once, Draco was actually fearful for his old friend and his former love interest.

In all the years they had spent in school, Draco could never see Goyle and Pansy as accomplices to a murderer . What had she said to them… What lies had she told them…If she could kill Filch so easily, then how easily could she kill them?

It was then that Draco made up his mind. He would make it his business to keep watch over his old friends…prevent them from becoming the next victims.

He scarcely heard the rest of the report as he quickly came up with a plan. Once the meeting was over, he pulled Harry aside.

"Potter, I need a few moments alone with you."

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Keep out of this Weasley. This is between me and Potter. I don't trust you."

Ron began to draw his wand but Harry put a hand out to stop his friend.

"It's okay Ron, could you please go find Ginny and tell her I'll be along shortly. I have a feeling this is something important."

Hermione took the hint and led her protesting boyfriend away. Once they were alone Draco put up a muffling charm.

"Pott- Harry, I am going after Pansy and Goyle."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

Draco closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"I know this sounds crazy, but my instincts tell me that something is off. I can see them shooting off hexes at people but killing in cold blood seems a bit below them."

"Even though Goyle's dad was a Death Eater?"

Draco sneered. "My dad was the most dedicated Death Eater and look at me. Have you ever seen me cavorting about in a black cloak and hood wearing a death mask?"

"Okay, you got me there. But weren't Crabbe and Goyle the ones that helped torture Ginny?"

Draco considered the question for a moment. Then he looked at Harry. "Goyle was never outright evil. Crabbe was totally twisted by the Carrows, and in the end it destroyed him. Goyle is not the type to think for himself. He only went along out of fear. He constantly put on a mask and did what ever I ordered him to do. You have no idea how devastated Goyle was when we knew Crabbe was dead. Even at the memorial Goyle couldn't look anyone in the face. I just know that Umbridge twisted his grief to hatred."

"And Pansy?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Revenge, But that is beside the point, which is that cold blooded murder is just a bit beyond them, I want to see if I can save them."

"And what of Tristan? The poor boy dreamt Filch's murder. What if you meet the same fate? Tristan may not be my godson but I would not want him to see such a thing…dreaming of your death."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I don't want that either, but Pansy and Goyle are like my family, If they are innocent pawns in this I cannot sit by and let them die…not like that."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay, fine, But you better not die. It was hell seeing Sirius die right in front of me. Don't put Tristan through the same thing."

"I won't. Not if I can help it. But, should something happen to me, I need you to look after him." As he said this, Draco took off his necklace and handed it to Harry.

"Be careful Malfoy, Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Draco said nothing more, Instead he headed off to see Luna.

Draco really wasn't surprised to find her by the thestrals. She sat by a tree petting a smaller skeletal horse. He stopped for a moment to watch her. The scene seemed to be just a little ethereal. A beautiful maiden with flowing blonde hair sat communing with a baby horse. Okay a baby horse that looked like it pulled death's carriage…okay so the scene was ethereal in a twisted way. But still the sight of the beautiful maiden caused Draco's breath to catch in his throat.

Draco shook himself out of his reverie.

_Man, am I in deep. _

Draco took a breathe to steady himself. Then he approached the tree. The baby horse looked up at him and backed off a bit.

"Hi, Draco."

_How did she do that?_

Draco sat down next to her. For a moment none of them spoke…then he felt a soft hand slide into his. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"I've missed seeing you." Luna stated.

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence. Draco scooted closer to her and suddenly shy, he looked at his feet. But having never really spoken from his heart before, he wasn't sure how to express his feelings.

After several more minutes he lifted his gaze to find her studying him with interest.

"Something's bothering you."

Draco expelled a breath. "No, nothing's bothering me. It is just that…well, I am about to do something incredibly risky. And I am not sure I will come back unscathed, but, I know that if I don't act now, that certain people…people that I care about could die…and I will never be able to sleep at night."

Luna nodded as if she understood.

"Even though you are being really vague right now, I have a feeling in my right foot that you will survive. If you don't I will be alone forever and I don't want to be just an old witch with just nargles for company."

Once again Draco's breath caught in his throat. _Had she just implied that she had serious feelings for him?_

Draco lightly brushed a stray hair from her face. Her gaze never wavered from his as he looked into her eyes.

"I won't let that happen. If fate favors me and I survive, I'll see to it that you are never alone again."

Draco saw relief in her eyes as he said this.

_Had she really had doubts about him?_

Draco pressed on. "Luna, I want to be with you. Knowing that you'll wait for me gives me one more reason to survive."

Before she could say anything else, Draco slowly leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He lingered for a moment and then pulled away,

Luna smiled at him. "When you come back I'll be waiting for you."

Then Draco kissed her again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young love birds, they were being watched. Young Tristan had come out to the grounds to be alone. His vision of the murder that had taken place the night before had really been taking its toll on him.

At the orphanage, he had watched plenty of the Muggle movies that featured people being killed. But somehow, this felt different to him…

"Son?"

Tristan looked up to see his father.

"Hi, Dad." Tristan looked back down at his feet.

"Is everything okay, why aren't you playing with your friends?"

"I'm okay…I guess. I just don't feel like playing with anyone."

"It's that vision I had last night." Tristan continued. "It's not like the movies. The bad guys never wear pink…Dad, who was that lady?"

Severus grimaced.

"You're right, son. Muggle movies are nothing like real life. "

Tristan looked up again. "And the lady in pink?"

Severus floated lower to the ground.

"Her name is Umbridge. She used to teach here though we found out later that she was really sent here by the Ministry to prevent the students from learning to defend themselves."

"But why, Dad?"

"It all had to do with the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle. Many people believed him to be dead. But Professor Potter and his friends knew that Tom was very much alive. The Minister at the time was doing all he could to make Professor Potter look bad. So he sent Umbridge here to keep control of what was taught here."

"Well, couldn't you do anything about her?"

Severus shook his head.

"No, at the time she had a lot more authority than us. She had the backing of the Ministry,

There was nothing we could do to stop her."

Severus paused.

"Have you seen some of the teachers have marks on their hands?"

Tristan thought hard for a minute.

"Yeah, Professor Potter, I saw it when he was handing out an assignment. Did Umbridge do that?"

"Yes son. He got that mark on his hand. It was Professor Potter's punishment for standing up to her. It wasn't the only thing she did. Many students suffered because of her."

Severus stopped when he saw how pale Tristan had gone.

"I saw her kill someone…Will she come after me?" he asked, his voice quivering.

The former potions master shook his head. "I doubt she even knows you exist."

Just then, Jackie came running up to him. "Tristan, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Tristan looked up at his dad and smiled.

"Go on, son. You are much too young to sit alone. Go play."

As Tristan left, chasing after his friend, Draco approached. He watched his godson in silence for a moment. "It's nice to see Tristan having some fun at least. I hope that for a while he won't have anymore nightmares."

The former potion master nodded solemnly. "That is what I hope as well. But I have a feeling that this vision he had won't be the last. By the time that bitch is vanquished my son may need counseling."

* * *

Meanwhile at the cottage…

Pansy and Goyle had returned from their reconnaissance .

"We found them, M'lady."

Umbridge smiled evilly.

"Good…very good. You and Goyle had definitely proven yourselves as ones to be counted on. Soon, my henchmen, you will both get what you seek. On Halloween night you will come back here just before dusk. We will attack his family…that will draw Potter out. He will come here trying to play hero and then we will make him suffer…and then he will die. You two may go now."

"Yes, M'lady." They both bowed and quickly departed.

Rafe, who had until that moment silently watched, now came to stand by Umbridge's side spoke his mind. "Delores, are these the best henchman you could find…fear and doubt radiates off them. They are both weak."

Umbridge nodded her agreement. "True, I doubt either of them could actually murder anyone my handsome rake. But, they are the perfect spies. Innocent, gullible…the both of them were so easily fooled. When the time comes to kill Potter, it is you and I who will be the ones to end his life. Once he is finished you may dispose of our spies anyway you see fit."

"You are too generous Delores. Much too generous."

* * *

**so, how'd you like it? **

**Up next...the wizarding world and the Muggle world both prepare for Halloween.**


	20. Waiting

**here we go with the next chapter...**

**you know the drill by now, so here we go!**

* * *

The days after the meeting seemed to fly by like leaves in the wind. The days turned to weeks and soon it was the 30th of October. Everywhere people were getting ready for the big night. Pumpkins were being carved, costumes were being chosen by excited children and candy was being carefully hidden from sticky little fingers.

Draco Malfoy was still keeping an eye on his quarry, though there was nothing going on. Draco sat up straighter as Millicent walked up to his table and sat down.

"Hey Milli, it's been awhile."

"Hi Draco, anything new?"

"No. Goyle and Pansy haven't done anything suspicious…it is as if they had never joined forces with Old Toadie. It's just a little unsettling. I wish I knew what was going on with them."

Millicent took a sip of tea. "I know what you mean. I get the feeling that something big is about to happen but I have no idea what it will be."

"All we can do is wait be ready for anything." Draco replied.

* * *

A few hours later, at Hogwarts, Ginny walked alone by the lake, her cloak blowing in the breeze as she moved. She had been feeling restless lately. Harry had told her all about the business with Umbridge. But she knew that there was more going on.

She could tell that all the teachers, including her fiancé were worried. They were doing their best to keep the mood light for the sake of the students... that was why that very morning Headmistress McGonagall had made the announcement that she was giving everyone the day off for Halloween.

Of course Ginny knew that a day off meant that she could be with Harry all day long. And she could not wait. At the moment Harry was busy teaching his students and Ginny was having a free period and she had slipped away to be alone.

Of course she had a reason for her solitude, Ginny Weasley was feeling restless. For many nights she was having a little trouble sleeping, she knew that something was about to happen and for some reason she just felt that it would involve her. The thought of it excited and scared her.

That was why she felt restless.

She pulled out her wand and looked at it as she sat down. She closed her eyes remembering the day Harry had proposed to her. The way his emerald eyes met her own browns. Her heart had soared in happiness at thought that all her daydreams as a little girl would finally come true. She paused letting the feeling memory fill her up than she flicked her wand.

What happened next she had not expected, silvery mist poured from her wand in the form of a doe. The doe patronus danced and leaped about. A second later to her surprise, a silvery stag joined it.

Her heart leaped in anticipation as the silvery pair disappeared. "Hey Ginny, what are you doing here all alone?" Came a voice from out of nowhere.

Ginny spun around on the spot. "Harry James Potter, I know you're here. Show yourself!"

"But Ginny, where would the fun be in that? How else can I sneak around with the woman of my dreams?" suddenly Ginny felt the fabric brush around her as strong arms encircled her. She turned in his arms and leaned against his chest.

"I have missed you."

Harry laughed softly. "It seems kinda funny, I get to see you everyday, but I never get to be with you."

Ginny said nothing but leaned into him relishing the feeling of his arms around her as they both sank to the ground and then his lips met hers in a soft but siring kiss that didn't seem to last long enough and then she opened her mouth inviting his tongue to explore her mouth which it did eagerly, Finally they had to break the kiss in order to breathe.

Ginny was grinning uncontrollably as she lifted her head. "I have missed doing that. I love you so much."

Harry's heart swelled with love. It didn't matter how much he had heard her say that, it still affected him, and again he leaned in to snog her senseless making the most of their lunch time.

* * *

"Very odd customs these Muggles have. Children dress up in costumes and go from door to door begging strangers for candy. Some of them dress up like us and some even have green faces."

"Green faces?"

"Yeah, just like the Wicked Witch of the West. It's a character from a Muggle Movie called 'The Wizard of Oz.' Dudley and I watched it a couple of days ago."

"And what happened to the wicked witch? Did the Aurors finally catch her?" asked Draco looking curious.

Millicent shook her head. "No, there were no Aurors to stop her…the girl in the story…she was a Muggle…she threw water on the witch and um…the witch melted."

"Melted…"

"Yeah. It is so weird. These Muggles have a weird idea about witches and wizards…I have never heard of a witch melting."

Draco laughed. "Then it's a good thing they have no idea we exist. Or we would be stuck using drying charms for the rest of our lives."

Millicent laughed. "Tomorrow night should be interesting then, Dudley is taking Danielle and I out tomorrow so we can see for ourselves."

Danielle was Millicent's 9 year old sister. She had the same color hair and eyes as her big sister but where Millicent was stocky she was quite petite.

"And your mum's okay with that?" asked Draco incredulously. Mrs. Bulstrode was quite adamant about her daughter being out at night. Not to mention around unfamiliar Muggles.

Millicent shrugged. "I am of age now, if something goes wrong I can use magic to fend off any trouble we run into."

There was an awkward silence as the both of them sipped their drinks.

"So, Draco, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" asked Millicent ending the quiet.

Draco shrugged, "I am not sure, but I think It would be best if I lay low keep watch for any trouble. That's the good thing about Halloween, I should have no trouble blending in and I can also cast a disillusionment charm over myself and then no one will be able to see me."

Millicent looked at Draco closely. "Are you sure? I would have thought that you would spend anytime you had with Luna, you do seem to be getting pretty cozy."

Draco blushed ever so slightly, "Yeah she's incredible. And I love being with her." but then he blinked bringing himself back to the present.

"But I have this feeling that Umbridge is waiting for the perfect chance to strike and what better night then Halloween where funny things always seem to happen."

Millicent looked at him soberly. "Do you think she will strike soon?"

"I don't know. But just in case I want to be ready. For anything."

* * *

Later that day Professor Potter sat at his desk grading papers while Professor Weasley kept watch on the class. The students who were made up of First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were busy working on their homework.

After about half an hour he looked up to see his students busily working…all except one. Young Tristan was slowly nodding off. Harry glanced at Ron who was busy breaking up a note passing session between the Montague twins. Harry shook his head…the twins were only first years but they seemed to get into enough mischief to rival another set of twins he knew. But back to business.

Harry got up from his desk and approached the now sleeping boy. Harry pulled out his wand and silently cast a little charm he had secretly invented in his nights alone. The charm set off a little fireworks display that hovered over the victims head and was very loud.

The loud sound caused Tristan to jump up and look around wildly. Then he looked up to see his professor standing over him.

Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Snape, my class is not the place to take a nap. 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry looked at all the other students addressing them all.

"It is important to get a good night's sleep. I expect all of you to come to class well rested. I know that my lessons cannot be that boring…this is not History of Magic,"

Several students snickered at this little quip and then returned to their work. Ron looked over at him with amusement.

Harry returned his attention to Tristan, who was looking at him mortified. He lowered himself to eye level with his student and whispered.

"When class is over I want to see you in my office. Now try and get your work finished."

Class seemed to pass even quicker than that and soon Harry dismissed them. Ron and Harry returned to his office.

"I hope Professor Binns never hears that little comment." Ron said with a smirk.

"Me too."

"Professor Potter?" Tristan timidly stood at the door.

Harry looked up. "Yes, Tristan. Come in."

The boy sat down in the chair and Harry sat on the edge of his desk as Ron retreated to the back of the room.

Harry looked the boy in the face…he seemed so tired.

"Normally, I do not take sleeping in class lightly, but this time I am going to cut you slack. But I want to know one thing, Tristan."

The boy looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes sir?"

"How long have you been having that nightmare?"

The boy looked up at him astonished.

"Sir?"

"Don't look so surprised Mr. Snape. You are not the only one who suffered in their sleep. For many years I had nightmares about many things, most of them involving Voldemort. I ask this because you look a lot like I felt. So I am asking you again. How long have you had the same nightmare?"

Tristan looked at his feet.

"Every night. I see the same man die. I hate going to sleep. I try to avoid sleeping."

Ron and Harry shared a look. Then Harry looked at Tristan. "I wish I had noticed this sooner. This explains a lot. Tristan, you cannot let your dreams control you. For tonight we will settle with a dreamless sleep potion. I will drop it off to you tonight just before lights out. And when we get the time we will have to find away to keep away the nightmares. But for now continue your lessons and do try to stay awake. Professor Weasley, would you be so kind to escort Mr. Snape to his next class?" Ron nodded and opened the door ushering the boy out as Harry went back to grading papers.

Out in the hallway Ron turned to Tristan. "Let's get you to the next class. I believe it is Muggle Studies?"

Tristan nodded wondering why his professor suddenly looked so cheerful.

They strode on in silence until they reached Professor Granger's classroom. Tristan walked into the class room and quickly sat down in his desk. Professor Granger looked up at him and frowned.

Ron hurried up to his girlfriend, "Professor Potter asked him to stay after to talk."

"Thank you Professor Weasley."

Ron didn't miss the wink she gave him and he quickly left the class room.

Late that night Harry approached the Gryffindor tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady and asked for entrance. He was so glad that teachers didn't have to give passwords to enter the common room.

Ginny was the first to see him. "Professor Potter, what brings you here?"

Harry fought the grin he knew was coming and replied smoothly.

"I am dropping off a potion for Tristan Snape. Under cover of looking for his student he slipped her a note then suddenly spotted Tristan heading up to his room. Harry followed him.

"Mr. Snape!"

The boy turned to him. "Professor Potter?"

Harry pulled out a small bottle out of his cloak "Here's is the potion. Take it now. You have 5 minutes after drinking this to get to bed. The boy nodded and took the potion drinking it in one gulp. Then he handed the bottle back.

"Thank you sir."

"Sleep well Mr. Snape."

Then Harry walked back to his quarters only nodding to Ginny on his way out.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat in her quarters and for once they were not in the throws of passion…yet. Instead they were snuggled in front of their fireplace…talking.

"Harry has been so involved with his classes. He has gotten way too serious. He needs to let it out." Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"What would you suggest Ronald?" she replied.

"I have it planned already. I am having the DA over. While the students are having fun tomorrow I am setting up the Room of Requirement for a little party. All the usual things. Just all of us hanging out. Food, drink, reminiscing. All the usual stuff." he said offhandedly. "And I have spoken with my darling sister. She is going to keep him busy until they get here."

Hermione started laughing.

"What?" asked Ron quizzically.

"It's is amazing that you can speak about Ginny keeping Harry busy so lightly."

"Oh, well, I know I can trust Harry. He won't do anything like getting her pregnant…not until they are married. Besides they really love each other…a lot."

"Well I am surprised at you Ron."

Ron smirked. "So much for having the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I love you Ronald."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Hogwarts.

There was a soft knock on the door. Harry was quick to answer it. Ginny stood there in her pajamas with a small bag at her feet.

Harry gave her a smile and pulled her into his room.

* * *

**up next. **

**well, you will just have to continue to the next chapter!**


	21. Halloween

**Welcome back!**

**Warning: this chapter contains violence and suspense. You may need a teddy bear for this chapter. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark……there was no light ……Ginny was very much alone.

"Avada Kedavra!""

Ginny threw herself to the ground instinctively and a green light shot over her head just barely missing her.

_What in the world is going on?_ Ginny asked herself. She pulled out her wand

"Lumos!" she whispered causing the tip of her wand to light up.

"Crucio!" Ginny immediately rolled over. Again the curse just barely missed her. She continued to roll and then got to her feet.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, why do you continue to fight the inevitable? Eventually you will die."

"Who's there?" Ginny demanded as she turned slowly on the spot.

She gasped as she saw a familiar face……one that she had hoped never to see again.

"What do you want, Toad Face! " she snarled as the evil witch came closer.

"Why Ginny dear, haven't you figured it out yet?" The prim and proper witch asked with a smile.

"Harry Potter. My dear." the witch continued. "He defied me, he caused unrest and rebellion. I want him to suffer. He killed my Master. I lost everything because of him."

Ginny growled softly under her breath. She could feel her hatred for the toad fill her entire body. Her blood had reached its boiling point.

Tell me you evil bitch, why should I give a damn. Harry is more than a match for you. He defeated old Voldi. You are nothing to him."

Umbridge didn't even flinch. Instead she simply smiled.

"You will find my dear that I am more than a match for him. Your fiancé is nothing but a weak minded fool. He was so easily lured to the department of mysteries. And you followed him blindly. You are nothing more than a little tart, His flimsy little hand maiden. Tell me who will you run to when your dear Harry dies. His blood spilled on the floor. His last rasping breath becoming nothing but a vapor."

Ginny stiffened as the scene played before her. It was so real. Harry was writhing and convulsing on the floor. His throat slit. Blood pouring from the wound.

"Nooooooo!"" Ginny yelled as she ran to him.

"Ginny, is that you?" came his soft voice as she approached him.

Harry's head turned and his quickly clouding eyes met hers. "Gin, I am so sorry, I wasn't good enough. Umbridge will come after you next. You have to run. NOW!"

"No Harry, I am not leaving you! C'mon let's get you to St. Mungo's."

"No Gin. It's too late for me. You need to get yourself out." Harry licked his lips. "I love you Ginny, I am sorry it had to end this way. I wanted so bad to marry you, To make love to you. I am sorry I will not be there……so sorry. I love……" Harry never spoke the last word as his eyes became unfocused and the last breath left him.

"No! Harry don't leave me! Please!" Ginny broke into sobs her tears mixing with the blood of her beloved.

"Oh, what a touching scene,"

Ginny looked up tears streaming from her eyes to see Umbridge standing over her. "what will you do now my lovely, Harry is dead, Not even you could save him……you are nothing but a weakling."

The hatred and anger Ginny had been feeling exploded inside of her. The bitch had killed Harry and she was going to pay for it. Suddenly Harry's body disappeared and flames 20 feet tall surrounded her and Umbridge.

Umbridge smirked at her. Honestly Ginny, you cannot hope to defeat me. I am more powerful then you……little handmaiden."

Ginny lunged but instead met nothing except cold metal as it sank into her heart, twisting. Ginny screamed as she fell back landing on her back.

She was gasping for breath. Then suddenly the flames disappeared and she was no longer bleeding. Instead, the air was suddenly permeated with what smelled of more than a dozen varieties of wild flower. Then a beautiful maiden was standing over her. She wore a stunning red dress and wore gold body armor. Ginny was most captivated by the woman's stunning green eyes and her flowing black hair.

Then the maiden was speaking,

"How long will you content yourself with staying in the shadows letting Harry fight for you? Has love made you weak? Do the fires of courage still burn in you? Harry cannot fight Umbridge. You know this. The time will come for you to take up wand and dagger and face the toad. When the time comes will you be ready or will you let the chosen one die for your sake?""

Ginny got to her feet, "Never! When the time comes, I will face her……and I cannot wait to cut her to pieces."

The maiden's eyes glowed green and sparkled. "Good." And then the maiden was gone. And Ginny woke up.

As her eyes opened she took a moment to breathe. She wasn't surprised to feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She took several deep breathes and then looked at the handsome man in who's arms she slept.

Harry looked so peaceful. Ginny could feel her chest tightening at the thought of loosing him to Umbridge. The dream had been so frightening. And so real.

Ginny gazed lovingly at Harry. Harry really was the man……no wizard of her dreams. She would be damned if she let anything happen to him. She would take the bitch down herself. Her mother had robbed her of her chance to prove her self the night Voldemort fell. This time she would not let Harry, her mother, or anyone else keep her from fighting.

_When the time comes……Umbridge…….you're mine. I will slaughter you like the toad you are……_

* * *

At that same moment in her own chambers Deirdre Sullivan woke up in the same state. This was the first time she had a dream like this……no this wasn't her dream……she was dreaming another's dream. And yet she had been approached by a very striking woman.

In the dream, she had been trying to get to the girl she now recognized as Ginny Weasley……but the woman had held her back. When the flames engulfed the young witch , the mysterious woman stood before her.

"It is time Deirdre, time to do what you Came to do." she said in a calm voice.

"I don't understand M'lady. I am here to help the werewolf child." She had said adverting her eyes.

"NO my child, the time for young Ginny to come out of the shadows is coming. You are different from your twin……you know this. You have the fire she doesn't and the power she lacks."

Deep down the warriors words struck home. Now, she had found the strength to look the woman's eyes.

"The demon witch will strike soon and then young Ginny will learn of the prophecy. You are to train her till she rivals you. Young Ginny must be ready by the first full moon of Winter Solstice."

"Yes, M'lady. Is there anything else?"

"Young Ginny is much loved. Many people will try and prevent her. She is precious to many and not just her hero but her mother, who is just as powerful as you. But know this……nothing must stop her from training. Tonight she will cross the line from which there will be no turning back. It is up to you to guide her and train her.

"Yes M'lady."

Then the warrior smiled at her. "I will soon come to you again in your dreams."

Deirdre bowed her. "Until then M'lady."

And then she had woken up.

As she lay there she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She knew this would happen. She had always known that she was different from her sister. And now she knew why.

Now she stood before the mirror in her bathroom, studying her reflection. She did look different. A fire had been lit within her. Her eyes look brighter and her whole countenance had changed.

As she stripped down and stepped into her shower, her thoughts came tumbling out of her head like the warm water that cascaded down her back.

She closed her eyes relishing in the feel of water against her bare skin. It did feel so good. She sighed in contentment, and began her morning routine.

* * *

"Ginny?"

Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes (she had not realized she had shut them) and saw the beautiful emerald eyes that were gazing at her.

Ginny smiled at him. "Morning, love," she answered, kissing him gently.

Once they parted, Harry smiled at her. "I love when you kiss me like that first thing in the morning."

Ginny gazed at the handsome wizard that was looking at her adoringly. "There's more where that came from."

Then saying nothing more, she kissed him again. Harry reacted by rolling onto his back, causing Ginny to roll with him so that Ginny was partially on top of him.

Completely intoxicated with passion Ginny continued to snog him. Her delicate fingers running through his unruly black hair. Now Harry's mouth opened partially encouraging her to explore his mouth more which she did eagerly. She barely noticed Harry's hands gently caressing her back.

They drew back a moment to catch their breath and then Harry lifted his head up drawing her to him again. And once more she was drawn into paradise again. Now Harry gently took control. He drew his tongue out of her mouth and Harry found his way to her cheek then her neck leaving little kisses to mark his trail.

Ginny shivered never having remembered him doing this. She could slowly feel her body waking up, recognized her stomach tightening, her heart was beating faster. And now her hands started roaming completely uncontrolled by her thoughts.

Harry drew back suddenly in control of his senses again. He was breathing heavily his eyes were suddenly a darker green.

"Damn it……I wish I hadn't made that promise to your brother."

Ginny rolled off him in frustration. "Why do you have to be so damn honorable?" She didn't wait for his answer but walked into the bathroom taking a towel from the rack.

Harry lay in the darkness. Venting. It wasn't fair! He closed his eyes and a smiled to himself remembering that really wonderful dream he had. They way Ginny had……damn.

It was taking all of his control to keep his hormones and desires in check. But no, he wanted Ginny to have the wedding and bridal night he knew she desired. And to do that he had to be patient.

_And it will all be worth it._

* * *

With a flick of her wand her deep green corset laced itself up. Next came her small stainless steel dagger. It had been silver before she had started taking care of her charge. But as the girl was a werewolf she knew that anything silver would be lethal to the child. So she had cast a spell on it turning from silver to steel.

She gazed at it a moment before she slid it into the top of her corset with of flick of her wand it went invisible. She smile to herself. No one save her sister knew she carried it with her. And it would stay that way.

With her normal black dress on and her hair properly braided down her back she placed her wand into the pocket of her cloak and walked down to the great hall.

As she walked up to the teacher's table, she heard Quinn call her name. She turned around and regarded him with a smile.

"Good morning, Quinn."

"Hey Deirdre, is Viktor here yet?""

Deirdre laughed to herself. She hadn't been the first to notice the bond her little brother had developed with her sister's fiancé.

"I don't know, Quinn. I just got down here. But you know the routine by now. She'll be here before sunset."

"Okay, Deirdre," And the young blonde rushed off to be with his friends.

Deirdre shook her head and continued to the table. She really wasn't surprised that Professors Potter, Weasley, or Granger weren't here this morning. As a special treat, Headmistress Mc Gonnagal had given everyone Halloween off.

No doubt the young teachers had taken full advantage of the chance to be with their lovers.

At the thought of that she felt the familiar pang of loneliness at the thought of her sadly deficient love life. Her fierceness had driven more than a few wizards away. They all seemed to like their women cowed and submissive. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and began to eat her breakfast.

The day seemed to pass quickly for her. Viktor and Aine came around 3pm and stayed pretty much to themselves until just before sunset when they rushed off young Jackie to the Shrieking Shack.

She sighed, wishing that she could do something more to help the young girl. She then backed into a dark corner and shifted into her Animagus form of a black she-dog and took off to do her duty and keep watch for nosy students.

Merlin knew that on Halloween Night thrill seekers liked to investigate the most haunted house in England. As she neared the shack she caught the scent of a pup she knew shouldn't be there. She growled angrily at the white wolf cub that sat not even 5 feet from the Whomping Willow. The cub sat on his hunches watching her approach. She growled at him again. And he lay down in submission. She shook her head in annoyance and picked him up the way mother dog would her cub and took off running toward the castle.

As they reached the safety of the court yard she took on her human form once again and the wolf cub did the same.

"Quinn Sullivan, what have I told you about going near the Whomping Willow when you know that Jackie is in there? You could have been hurt!"

"Aw come on, sis! I was perfectly safe. And I didn't want Jackie to be discovered!"

"Quinn, that is why Viktor and Aine are here for, that is why we spent all summer learning how to become Animagi. You are lucky I am the only one who knows that you broke the law. Young wizards are not allowed to even try. You _are_ illegal you know!"

She stopped her tirade when she saw Quinn beginning to shiver. She looked at him questioningly and then she felt the same shiver go up her spine. And all of the sudden every cheerful thought was sucked away.

"Oh no." She whipped her wand out and turned to Quinn who had shifted back to the wolf cub. She ran off to head off the dementors.

She ran off into the night her heart racing. The first thing she saw was nothing short of horrible. Two young students lay on the ground with that horrid monster just beginning to lower its hood.

"Expecto Patronum!" she screamed and out of her wand came her wolf patronus. The white specter raced off to be joined by another patronus……in the shape of a fox.

The two patronus got to the students just in time, driving the dementors away. She ran to students who were laying on the ground . She immediately recognized them as the Montague twins. The young girl was lying way too still. She looked at the wizard that had just gotten there.

"I've got the boy……let's get them to the castle.

Nodding in agreement they picked up the twins and began running to safety.

The party in the room of requirement was in full swing. Harry looked around at everyone else sitting around the table. Ron and Hermione felt no shame and were openly snogging. In fact everyone seemed to be happy. Seamus and Lavender had found each other. Neville and Hannah were quite happy. Padma and Pavarti were now cuddled up with Dean and Michael. Luna was the only who sat alone. But for some reason she just drank the fire whiskey and listened .

Ginny was being very quiet however. Ever since that wonderful snogging session they had shared that morning she had been in her own little world.

Harry put his arms around her and kissed her cheeks. She responded with a passionate kiss that Harry had a feeling was whiskey induced.

"Love, are you alright?" Harry asked when she had ended the kiss.

Ginny nodded. But then said nothing else.

Suddenly the wall burst open and George Weasley came busting in.

"Hey George……I was wondering when you'd show up." Ron said as he stood up.

George looked at him in disbelief. But that didn't matter at the moment

"Get off your asses, all of you! There are dementors attacking. We all need to get out there."

In a rush all of them were running out of the room.

Harry and Ginny were the first to the courtyard. Without a thought they all rushed into the fray. Soon patronuses were flying all over.

The battle seemed to last forever. Soon all of the surviving members of the order also showed up to help. Then it happened.

In the midst of the battle, he heard a loud popping sound and then a young girl came running to them.

Harry saw her running. And then to his horror a dementor started following her. He once again cast his patronus. Once the dementor was gone, he got to the girl.

He picked up the girl and ran getting her to safety. Once there, he laid her on the bench.

"Hey there, what's going on? What happened." The girl had long brown hair and her face was smudged and she smelled like smoke. Her eyes were red and she had tears streaming down her face.

The girl coughed. ""Fire……Millicent……can't find Millicent."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Was Dudley with her?""

The girl looked at him surprise. "A bad lady attacked us. I don't know if."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came up. Without thinking, Harry left her and began running to the Apparition zone. Ginny just caught up to him and grabbed him just in time to disappear with him.

When they both appeared again, they stared in shock at the sight before him. The house he used to call a home was up in flames. Oblivious to the flames, they ran up to fiery blaze.

Harry tripped over a body. He got up and turned. It was Dudley, Harry's breath caught in his throat as he surveyed the damage.

Dudley was dead. Harry had no doubt. For his throat had been slashed. His sightless eyes stared up in horror and whomever had attacked him.

Harry closed his eyes.

Not far off Ginny stared in horror at the other body she had discovered. Millicent it seemed at met the same fate. Her throat had been slashed as well. She took off her cloak and placed it over the girl's body.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Ginny's blood ran cold at the familiar voice.

She got up from where she had knelt. And turned to face her enemy.

Umbridge stood before her. Decked out in a pink cloak.

Rage seemed to fill her up as she stared at the plump witch.

"You evil murdering bitch."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny ducked the curse just in time.

"Leave her alone!" another voice cried out

Ginny spun around to see the blonde wizard running toward her.

"Draco! What-"

"Crucio!" Umbridge yelled and Draco gasped in pain as he fell to the ground convulsing.

"Protego!" Ginny roared as Harry came up behind her.

Harry flicked his wand going into full battle mode.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried disarming Umbridge.

"You horrible bastard!" Umbridge shrieked as the wand flew from her hand.

Ginny advanced on her.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Toadie? Wasn't one death enough to satiate your blood lust?"" she said in a low menacing voice.

"You will pay for your insolence, blood traitor!"

"Not before you pay for every drop of innocent blood you've spilled tonight. I'll make sure of it and then I will cheerfully send you to hell where you'll burn for eternity."

Harry stared in shock as the two witches glowered at each other.

"Do you honestly think that a little whelp like you has the power to stand up to me? You are nothing more than a little tart, Potter's flimsy little hand maiden. You could hardly stand up to a memory. How easily you fell prey to the power of a diary."

"I've changed a lot since then, Toadie."

"Really? Imperio!"

The curse hit her and she slowly lowered her wand.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as Ginny turned to him and pointed her wand at him. Tears streamed her face.

Ginny opened her mouth.

"Everte Statum!" Draco's voice rang out. The hex hit Umbridge square in the chest sending her flying backwards.

With the curse lifted, Ginny collapsed to the ground, shaking. Harry rushed to her, gathering her in his arms and began rocking her back and forth.

Meanwhile Draco approached the spot where he saw her land. And his jaw dropped. A dark cloaked figure had picked her up.

For a second their eyes met and then the pair of them vanished.

Draco stood there for a second. Then he turned and hurried back to Harry. At the same moment, there were more pops and Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shackelbolt appeared. They surveyed the damage. Then Arthur saw Harry and Ginny.

"Is she okay?"

"No, I need to get her back to the castle."

Arthur nodded to them. "Then go, Draco go with them. I'll see you all in the infirmary."

Harry picked up Ginny and left with Draco trailing behind and then the three of them disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Later that night.

The dementors had all been driven off and the castle was once again quiet. As an added security, the remaining DA members that were available split up into boy and girl pairs and guarded each of the four houses. And the rest guarded the entrances.

Seamus Finnegan had taken up guard in the Griffindor common room with his girlfriend Lavender Brown. They were both quite shaken up by the nights events. Now they sat on the couch huddled together.

All the sudden they heard soft foot steps enter the room. Seamus turned around to see a young first year.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

The first year looked down at his feet. Tristan's having a nightmare. He keeps moaning and thrashing……I don't know what's wrong with him."

Seamus shared a look with Lavender and then followed the first year back to the dormitory.

Sure enough Tristan was in throes of a nightmare.

All the first years were sitting up in bed looking at him. Seamus ignored them and went to Tristan's bedside. He shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up Tristan……you're having a nightmare. You've got to wake up."

As soon as he said that Tristan stopped thrashing opened his eyes. The boy was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with my godson?" Seamus turned around and saw Draco in the doorway.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco ignored him and rushed to his godson's side. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Seamus watched in astonishment as Tristan flung himself into Draco's arms. Words were not enough as he watched Draco hold his godson.

"Was it bad?"

Tristan nodded.

"May I see?"

Tristan gave him a confused look but nodded.

"I promise this wont hurt a bit."

Draco put his hand on Tristan's forehead. _"Somnium Visum!"_he whispered.

Immediately Draco found himself in a theatre . He had only heard of this from Millicent. He felt a small hand grab his. Instinctively he knew it was Tristan's .

Once again he witnessed the fire burning. He said nothing as he looked at the house. And then out of nowhere he heard a voice.

**_"Innocent blood spilled this night will be avenged when the winter moon waxes full and the bride ,bonded to the Chosen One comes out of the shadow. _**

**_In the coming battle she must slay her adversary and through her the restless dead will finally be at peace. _**

**_If she fails the world will forever be bathed in blood and all innocent half bloods and Muggleborns will be forced to an early graves. _**

**_Woe be to any who try to prevent the bonded bride from completing her task."_**

Seamus was still staring at them when the spell ended and Draco looked up at Seamus.

"What is it?"

Draco said nothing but picked up Tristan and carried him out of the room and to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**I hope you liked this...please leave reviews...just no flames please!**

**Up next: questions are answered and the identity of the mysterious woman is revealed!**


	22. Memories And Revelations

**Here we are. All will be revealed in this chapter! **

**Please Read And Review...and no flames!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was beside himself. He could not believe all that had happened. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Ginny was a wreck. She had not stopped crying and shaking until she had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

They were shaken to the core. The both of them. Ginny couldn't believe that she had almost killed her fiancée. He had told her over and over again that it was not her fault. But that one truth had yet to penetrate her many layers of guilt and self loathing. Once they had reached the safety of the castle, she had fled from him in a moment of insanity.

Harry in his wisdom hung back, following at a distance till she had stopped at their tree by the lake and then he had waited a good ten minutes, allowing her the chance to regroup. But even that had proved to not be enough time. Her tears had engulfed her to the point where she had all but collapsed, and then Harry had made his move, running to her and gathering her in his arms.

He had continued to rock her in his arms and she had trembled, not being able to shake from her thoughts that she had almost killed him. It was in that moment that the dream had come back to her. She had not been strong enough to throw off the ''imperious curse'' and if it had not been for Draco she would have been the cause of Harry's death. She hated her weakness.

At that moment nothing had felt better than Harry's strong arms wrapping about her and holding her close. She wanted to throw him off but she was so tired and she knew Harry would not let her go. In the end she had finally given in and allowed herself to sleep.

Harry's last action before falling asleep himself had been to wrap his thick warm cloak about them. They slept into the night.

At sunrise they had been discovered by a pair of Animagi who had spent all night taking care of their charge. And at the sight of them they had taken back their human forms.

"Vat has happened?" asked Viktor as he surveyed the sleeping couple.

"I'm not sure." Aine said as she came closer to inspect them.

"They look like they have been through the fire." she added when she noticed that they were both smelled of smoke and they were both covered in dirt.

Having surrendered their charge into the care of Madame Pomfrey they both pulled out their wands and levitated the pair to the castle.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came in not long after and sat across from them eating the prescribed chocolate bars. They had slept with each other that night as well, though they were both too rattled and exhausted to do anything more than cuddle.

Of course, it didn't take long for the news to reach the Weasley family. Which explained why the doors to the infirmary suddenly flew open to allow entrance to a very angry mother.

When she saw the two of them together she opened her mouth to demand an explanation, but stopped when she saw the state her daughter was in. Ginny had not let go of Harry the entire night.

Harry then gently extracted himself from Ginny's arms and carefully got up and closed the curtains around the bed.

Then he approached Mrs. Weasley.

"No worries about Ginny. She's a bit rattled from the hell we experienced last night."

Mr. Weasley then took that moment to ask what happened. He had only just arrived on the scene after everything happened.

"We don't know it all yet. But when we got there, Dudley and Millicent were already dead. Her sister survived the attack. We were both still in shock when Umbridge decided to show up. Then Ginny confronted her and they ended up dueling."

Harry hesitated and then finished with "Umbridge got her with the imperious curse. She almost killed me. If Draco hadn't shown up she would have done so. Draco hit Umbridge with a jinx and ended the curse just in time."

Harry glanced back at the bed. "She's a mess right now."

He looked back at the astonished faced and finished lamely, "It took me all night to get her calmed down enough to sleep." He looked back to the Weasleys.

"If it's alright, I would like to go back to my quarters and get dressed."

Without another glance he took off out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Once he reached the safety of his quarters he immediately hurried to the shower and soon lost himself in the feeling of water pouring down his exhausted body.

The battle had thrown him for a loop. He never once thought the Toad would use an Unforgivable Curse. He had almost died…if not for Draco, he would have died at his lover's hands.

He shook himself.

_That should not have surprised me,_ he said to himself. _She had no problem with torturing me and several innocent students when she was in control of the school. What length won't she go to?_

Then he decided on a course of action.

_If that bitch wants a piece of me…then that's what she'll get!_

And with that final thought he hurried to finish his shower. Just as he stepped out of bathroom he was immediately suspended in mid air.. He looked down in shock to see Seamus had fired off the jinx and was still holding him in place.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he all but screamed in frustration.

"Sorry mate but this was all we could do. I know you are going after Umbridge. And as much a we all want to see her dead, I can't let you do that." said Ron calmly as he picked Harry's wand off his dresser.

"I don't care! She killed off Dudley and Millicent just to get to me. I can't let more people die because of me!" Harry retorted.

Neville then spoke up. "You are not thinking clearly, Harry. You can't go after Umbridge in a blind rage. Or do you not remember teaching us that? What will your students think of that?"

"Tristan looks up to you mate, as well as every other student."

Ron said. "Many say that you are the best teacher that ever taught. How will it look to them when their favorite teacher goes off and gets himself killed? You're a role model now Harry, and I will not be held responsible for you stupid mistakes."

That last comment stung Harry like a slap in the face. He took a deep breath.

Then Seamus spoke up again. "Now Harry, there is going to be a meeting in the McGonnagal's office in 20 minutes. We are going to go and you have two choices. I'll let you down easily and let you walk there on your own two feet or we can levitate you there and keep you under guard. What will it be?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "All right, fine, let me down and I will go to the meeting on my own feet. Now, put me down. I'm getting lightheaded."

Ron smirked and gave Seamus the signal and he let down their friend with a light thud.

Harry went willingly, shooting daggers at his best mate just before they left the room.

* * *

The meeting was just beginning when Harry walked in followed by the DA. The headmistress eyed them for a minute before she sat down.

"You all know why we are here……there's no point in going through pleasantries. It seems that Toadie has made her move. Now, I am interested in knowing all that happened last night. Draco was there and has willingly agreed to show us all a memory……Draco?"

The blonde wizard nodded and levitated the Pensieve to the desk and began pulling out the silvery memory out of his head. He placed it in the shallow stone basin and tapped the surface with the wand.

Immediately, the memory began to play.

_Through Draco's eyes they saw Millicent, Dudley, and Danielle approach the house. From his point of view no one could hear the words that were exchanged when Vernon answered the door. Yet all could see by the rigid way the couple held themselves what was said. Vernon made a gesture that demanded they leave. _

_Then just as he was about to close the door a green light hit him in the chest and Vernon crumpled to the ground. Dudley rushed to his father and Millicent pulled her sister off to the side then Draco rushed to their side and Millicent pushed her sister forward. _

_"Take her to Hogwarts. She'll be safer there."_

The memory ended and then in another flash of light another memory started.

_Draco ran to the house that was by now burning. But he was then approached by Goyle. _

_"Goyle, you traitor!" _

_Goyle put his hands up in surrender. "Wait, I didn't kill anyone!'' _

_Draco's voice lowered in tone. "I don't believe you. You and Pansy are together. You joined up with Toadie. Why?" _

_Goyle looked at him defiantly. "You. I wanted revenge. You killed Crabbe. It's your fault he died. Umbridge offered me the chance for revenge. And now," he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "My chance is here."_

_Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his former crony. _

"_What? How could you think that? Crabbe caused his own death. Don't you remember? You were there! He was trying to destroy Potter. He was the one that cast the fiend fyre spell. Potter and Weasley saved us. We both owe them big time." _

_Draco looked at his closely. "What lie did Umbridge tell you?" _

_Goyle opened his mouth to answer. But then he looked past Draco as someone came up behind him. _

_"What is this?" _

_Draco turned around to see Umbridge's wand pointed at his chest. _

_She smiled at him. "Well now…it's the traitor."" she looked back up at Goyle. _

_"What are you waiting for? Now's your chance for revenge! Kill him!" _

_Draco ignored the wand and turned to face his friend. ""She's right. Now's your chance. Go ahead if you want blood on your hands. But before you do, tell me. Do you really think I would kill Crabbe? The war changed me. Do you not remember the both of us spending all that time mourning him. Why would I cry if I was the one that killed him?"_

_The hand holding the wand shook and then lowered. _

_"Fine! If you won't kill the traitor then I will! Avada Kedavra!" _

_As the words left her mouth Goyle roughly shoved him out of the way. As Draco hit the ground he heard a rather loud thud and he looked behind him. Goyle was dead before he hit the ground. _

_Draco looked back at Umbridge……his eyes burnt with unbridled rage. _

_He got up and faced the witch. He pointed his wand but before he could cast the curse , he heard another voice screaming. _

_"Nooooooooooo! Greg!" _

_Draco looked at Umbridge and was horrified to see the evil look that lit the Toads face. She turned on her heel. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" But to his surprise the green light did not come from Umbridge's wand. Instead the curse had come from another. It hit Pansy, ending her life immediately. _

_Then, in the moment of shocked silence, another man stepped out from the shadows. _

_"Can't have her getting in our way……can we?"_

_Umbridge smiled. "No, we cannot. After all, order must be kept." _

_Then they all heard a pop and a second later Potter and Ginny appeared._

Then the whole group watched what happened next. When the memory ended, everyone exchanged glances.

"So, the dream comes to pass." Deirdre said after several seconds of silence.

Everyone looked her way.

"What dream would that be?" asked Minerva coming around the desk.

Deirdre looked her square in the eye. "I had a dream yesterday morning. I am not sure how to describe it. It was like I was invading some one else's dream. Then just before I woke up I was approached by a woman. She gave me a job to do."

"And what would that be?"

"I am sorry, Headmistress. But that is between Ginny and me and the lady who gave me the job."

Then Deirdre looked at Ginny, who looked at her with a questioning gaze.

Minerva looked at them both. "And what did the lady look like?"

Then Ginny spoke up. "She was tall and had long black hair. She had green eyes and wore a red dress and golden armor."

At these words, the headmistress leaned heavily on the desk.

"By Merlin's staff."

Professor Flitwick was at her side in less then a second.

"What's wrong? Do you need to sit down?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." Then she looked at Deirdre and then at Ginny.

"I understand now. The woman in your dream. She was known as Lady Ember. Her real name was Devon Embers. She was the counterpart of Godric Griffindor. The two of them were lovers. She died soon after Salazar Slytherin left the school."

"How come we've never heard of her?" asked Harry.

Minerva had by then gone around to her desk and was sitting back in her chair.

"At that time Muggleborns were the scum of society. The legend states that she died the night Slytherin left. She witnessed him putting the basilisk eggs in the chamber of secrets. They got into a fight and Salazar won. He stabbed her in the chest and left her to die of her wounds.

"When Godric found her body, he was devastated and was never the same afterwards. She would have been a legend, but because of her Muggleborn status, she was denied any such honor. She was soon forgotten by all but the remaining founders.

"She has been known to visit grieving Griffindors, but it was always to comfort them."

Her voice was softer as she said, "She visited me……the night Albus died."

Then Minerva took a deep breath and looked at Ginny and Deirdre in turn.

"I will respect her wishes. But I suggest that you do as she says. And that you be careful."

Then she stood up. "Now, is there any other startling news to share before we conclude this meeting?"

Draco stood up. "Yes ma'am." When Minerva didn't say anything, he continued.

"Last night I came to check on Tristan. He suffered another nightmare. With his permission I performed a dream viewing spell and was shocked to see that it contained a prophecy."

Minerva looked at him, then at all the others in the room.

"Well, I think that concludes this meeting. I suggest at this time that you all go get something to eat. I would like to speak with Draco, Deirdre and Ginny and Harry in private."

At the obvious dismissal everyone left except for Molly.

Minerva glanced at her. "Molly, I know that you are afraid for your daughter but please trust me. I-"

"She is my daughter! I am not leaving till I know what the hell is going on!"

Minerva sighed heavily. "Fine. But you may not like what the prophecy says."

Molly gave a firm nod.

Then Draco stepped forward. And pulled yet one more memory from his head. When it hit the silvery liquid an image rose up from the surface. Everyone was quiet till they heard the voice.

**"Innocent blood spilled this night will be avenged when the winter moon waxes full and the bride, bonded to the Chosen One comes out of the shadow. **

**In the coming battle she must slay her adversary and through her the restless dead will finally be at peace. **

**If she fails the world will forever be bathed in blood and all innocent half bloods and Muggleborns will be forced to an early grave. **

**Woe be to any who try to prevent the bonded bride from completing her task."**

When the dream ended Molly was quiet. She knew in her heart that she wanted nothing more than to grab her daughter and Disapparate with her on the spot. But she remembered the words and knew that there was nothing she could do.

She sighed heavily and turned to her daughter, who looked at her, worried.

"I hoped that you would never have to bear such a burden. But the prophecy will come true no matter how I feel. I love you so much."

Ginny took a shaky breath. "I love you too, Mum. I promise to be careful."

Then she gazed at Harry who looked at her with stricken eyes before looking at his feet. She got up from her seat and knelt before him.

"Harry." She stopped. _What could she say?_

Now he looked at her with a worried look on his face. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. Instead she lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips that seemed to say it all to him then without another word they both got up and left the room.

When they were alone, Harry spoke at last.

"Ginny, I hoped that you would never have to bear something like this on your shoulders. I love you too much to leave you."

Ginny was quiet for a moment then she caressed the side of his face with her hand. "Do you regret making me your bride?"

Harry put both his arms around her. "Never. In that single moment you made me whole again. I know that I could never repeat the stupid mistake I made before. When this is over, we will be married and then we will both live happily ever after."

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him again. "I love you."

Harry smiled at her and then kissed her back. "I love you too."

Then they headed out of the school to their special spot for some much needed snogging time. Little did they know what the next few days held for them.

* * *

**Up next: More information is revealed.**

**See you next time!**


	23. Unexpected Knowledge

**Here we go!**

**Read and Review!**

**You all know what is mine and what isnt!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The days seemed to pass quickly after that morbid Halloween night. Ginny spent almost all of her off time training with Deirdre in the Room of Requirement.

When Ron caught wind of the prophecy he was beside himself with worry. But he knew as well as anybody that the prophecy could not be ignored . All he could do was support his sister as she left just after classes for training and then came back to the Gryffindor tower late at night.

When she first heard the words of the prophecy, Hermione's thoughts seemed to be placed else where. And when she wasn't busy teaching classes she could be found in the library.

But of all of them, Harry was the one who seemed to suffer the most. When the meaning of the prophecy first began to sink in, his heart felt heavier. From that day he was a different man. The joy and light-heartedness he possessed had seemed to disappear overnight and he sought to spend every free minute he had with his bride.

And then things got worse the next week as Harry made ready to go to his cousin's funeral. As it turned out not only was Dudley dead but also his parents. But unlike their son, their bodies had burned in the fire. And so the trouble compounded when Harry, accompanied by his bride and friends, arrived at the burial site as his cousin was lowered into the ground. He had been greeted by none other than Dudley's horrible Aunt Marge.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here! Have you come to finish the job?"

Harry stiffened. "What?"

Marge sneered. "We all know you did it. You were a delinquent in school so you're a delinquent outside of it. And you still have that ungrateful attitude."

Only you would have the gull to kill the people who fed, clothed and housed your worthless ass. I still say they should have carted you-"

Then the unexpected happened.

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" demanded Ginny as she stepped in front of Harry and faced the bloated aunt head on.

"Who gave you permission to open your trap!" snarled Marge.

To her credit, Ginny stood her ground. "Who are you to speak to him like that? And where the hell do you get off making accusations? I-"

**Smack!** Ginny went flying back as Marge backhanded her.

The rage Harry had been keeping at bay seemed to explode. He rushed forward and pulled his wand. As he was about to let a curse loose, he was suddenly held back by two strong arms. George Weasley had come to his rescue.

Then everything happened at once. Suddenly, Marge let out a blood curdling scream as George's ghostly twin floated into view.

"How dare you raise a hand to my sister!" bellowed the ghostly twin. "How dare you strike at someone smaller than you!"

Marge was too scared to speak so Fred plowed on as he advanced on her.

"If you so much as lay another hand on her you'll have worse to deal with than me! I am NOT held back by law of the living! I can do so much worse than yell at you! I will haunt you for the rest of your days!" Then, Fred's voice lowered to a deadly calm voice. "And I have many ghostly friends to help me do it."

At this threat Marge ran away screaming, with her dog nipping at her heels.

Then all was quiet. Fred turned to his sister whom was being helped to her feet by her visibly seething bridegroom.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

The stunning red head delicately touched her burning cheek and sucked in her breath. Harry put an arm around her and held her close, kissing her forehead and whispering soothing words to her. When Ginny had visibly calmed down, she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That horrid woman really boils my blood." She looked at Harry. "How did you stand her for all those years?"

Harry chuckled at her. "I didn't. Do you remember hearing about that Muggle I accidentally blew up back in my third year?"

Ginny grinned when she realized who Harry was talking about. "That was her?"

Harry nodded. And Ginny started laughing for a second then hissed in pain as she touched her cheek again.

"Come on, Ginny. Madame Pomfrey will have something for that bruise." said Ron as he stepped forward.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry came here to pay his respects and I intend to stay at his side."

Harry smiled at her and took her by the hand and as one they approached the grave marker while the others kept their distance.

Ginny took out her wand again and pointed it at the grave and muttered a few words. Instantly flowers began to bloom. Harry smiled at her and pointed it at the flowers she had conjured. "Engorgio!" and instantly the flowers grew in size.

Then Harry spoke.

"Hey, Big D. I had hoped to get to know you better as the friends we could have been. I am so sorry you had to die this way. I hope you and Millicent are together now."

Then Ginny spoke. "I am sorry you had to die this way too. But I swear on all I hold dear that I will avenge you. That horrible toad will not get away with this and you will finally find rest……wherever you are."

Harry's hand gently squeezed hers when she said this. "Would you like a moment alone now, Harry?" she asked.

"No. We can go now. We still need to visit Millicent's grave." then the five of them Apparated away.

Thankfully, all was quiet at the Bulstrode mausoleum. As Harry had expected, Draco had already been there. Harry immediately noticed the green and silver Slytherin banner that had been draped over her coffin.

Harry looked at Ginny and she watched as beautiful golden flowers bloomed out of his wand. Catching on to his idea she touched her wand's tip to Harry's and murmured the same incantation and then smiled as the gold petals became tinged with a brilliant red coloring. Then together they touched the top of the coffin with the magical flowers. Within minutes the flowers they had created were spread like a beautiful cape across the top of the lid. When they finished they stepped back to admire their work. It looked beautiful.

Then they heard a muffled gasp. Ginny jumped and turned around. Mrs. Bulstrode stood behind them. Harry froze, not sure what to expect.

"Thank you." was all she said as she approached the coffin. And as one they walked out leaving the grieving mother in peace.

* * *

That night after dinner, the two couples sat together engulfed in the silence of Harry and Ron's sitting room.

Then after several minutes Ginny spoke. "You've been spending quite a lot of time in library 'Mione. What have you been looking up?"

Hermione looked at Ginny than at Harry. "It's about the prophecy. When I heard it I was caught the line that mentioned something about a 'bonded bride.'

At the mention of the prophecy Harry stiffened. "And what have you found out?" he asked

Mione took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure what I was looking for. But I found an old book in the restricted section. Back in the old days, the pure blooded families had arranged marriages. I found out that some of the old time ceremonies included the use of a bonding spell".

When no one spoke up, Hermione continued. "A bonding spell was cast to bind the wizard to the witch. It gave the wizard complete control over his wife. He could invade her mind when ever he felt like it. He could control her thoughts and drain her magical abilities from her whenever he felt like it! It was used to prevent her from plotting against him. It's a horrid tradition!"

All the couples were quiet for a moment. Then Ginny spoke up.

"Unless……'Mione could the spell work both ways? Can the woman do the same to the man?"

Mione gave her a puzzled look. "I suppose if the witch had a strong enough will. She could, but the women back then didn't have the gall to use Occlumency against their husbands. They could have been beaten for doing so……why do you ask?"

Ginny was thoughtful. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if their was a way to overthrow that horrid Imperius Curse. When I have to face that disgusting bitch I don't want there to be a possibility of her using it on me again. But I was wondering if……well maybe that kind of spell isn't that bad. What if the witch went into the bonding willingly?"

Hermione looked at her quizzically "You would willingly allow Harry to enter your thoughts? Nothing would be private!"

"I don't care Hermione! Last time I faced Toadie she Imperiused me. I almost killed him and if Draco hadn't intervened when he did……" Ginny trailed off. They were all quiet again.

"If the Imperius curse were cast on me again, would Harry be able to enter my mind and snap me out of it?" asked Ginny

Hermione sighed. Then looked steadily at her friend. "Yes, that's possible. But there is only one problem with the spell."

"And what would that be?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed a bit. "It only works on married couples. The couple would have to be bonded in every possible way. The……the spell won't activate till the marriage is……consummated".

This time is was Harry who blushed. Ginny chuckled softly, "Why are you still blushing? I thought you wanted to take me to bed."

Harry grinned at her. "I do! More than you can imagine."

All the sudden they heard a choking sound. They turned to see a very beet red Ron glaring at them.

Harry frowned at him. "Oh grow up! It's no secret how many times you two have shagged! I am surprised that Hermione isn't pregnant by now!"

This time Ron had the grace to blush. He didn't say anything more as they all retired to bed.

* * *

The next morning Ginny met Deirdre at the entrance to the room of requirement. "Good morning, Ginny! You're here early!"

Ginny grinned at her 'tutor'. Then followed her in.

Minutes later Ginny faced her teacher in a gold tank top and red shorts with her hair braided down her back.

Deirdre faced her in her black tank top and black shorts. The only difference today was that she now wore a thick black corset.

"This corset is made of dragon hide. It fits like a normal corset. To the untrained eye it looks like a normal corset but to a female warrior it is a vital piece of protection. This corset in particular has a sheath to hide a knife in front of you for easy access. And this corset is charmed and can prevent any minor jinxes and curses from hitting it. Except of course for the three unforgivables."

"How will this help me? If this corset is so wonderful then surely Toadie will have one as well?"

Here the older witch smiled. "Not likely. There are only two in existence. I am wearing one and now you will too. She won't have it because I invented it and no one knows about it……well……because I invented them."

As she said this she accio'd another corset to her. Once she helped Ginny put it on they stood before each other in their fighting stances.

"Now, I want you to focus. , I am going to attack you. But this time I will be mixing up jinxes and when you least expect it I will spring my knife out."

Ginny nodded in understanding. Then she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again Deirdre was not there. Ginny knew what was happening of course. This was something that happened before, so Ginny concentrated listening for the slightest movement.

Then just to her left she heard something on the floor. Ginny whipped her wand out and then at the last possible moment she sprang. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" came the invisible voice. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Ginny jumped back and fired off a jelly legs jinx.

Then out of nowhere she heard cloth moving a foot away from her. From some instinct she didn't know she had, she jumped and pulled out her knife at the same time. Slashing down and out. Metal met with metal and then a second later Deirdre appeared in front of her.

She grinned at her. "Excellent, Ginny. I think you have improved. Now tell me, how did you know I was coming at you with a knife?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not so sure. I just……knew!"

Deirdre smiled at her. "That, my dear, is called warriors' instinct. It's like a sixth sense. If you learn to trust your instinct, it will help you. It could even save your life."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Now, let's try that exercise again."

* * *

That night, Ginny sat in her bed thinking hard about what Hermione had said. All the possibilities of the bonding came to her one by one.

Being bonded did seem like a scary concept. If she bonded with Harry, she had to trust him that he would not take advantage of her. But then it went both ways. He had to trust her that she would not do the same.

Without question she knew that she trusted him. There was not a more worthy wizard in existence. But what would her mother say to the idea?

But then again she had to know that the prophecy did say she had to be bonded. There was no question. There was only one thing she could do. She would wait till the morning and then go to Harry and have a serious talk about it.

After all, they were both adults now. And she would not agree to the bonding unless he agreed to it also. So with those final thoughts sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

The next morning she silently crept into Harry's room. When she entered he was still asleep, so she sat at the end of his bed. After several minutes she heard him move.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny shrugged. I couldn't sleep anymore.

"It's the bonding thing, isn't it?"

When Ginny didn't answer he sat up and pulled his covers back inviting her in. Then when Ginny was securely in his arms he continued. "I've been thinking about it too."

"The prophecy decrees it. It will be done. I'm sure your mom knows it too. It's not like her to gloss over a little detail like that."

Ginny knew he was right. "Do you trust me enough to have such access like that?"

Harry was quiet for a minute. "I love you, Ginny. There is nothing I will deny you. The question is……can you handle it? I have experienced more horrors than anyone can imagine. I don't want to burden you……or frighten you with them."

Ginny nodded in understanding then she carefully put her fingers against her lover's forehead and closed her eyes. "Nocturne Observe!"

Several minutes later they both came out of it. Ginny clung to her lover but looked at him bravely. She kissed him gently melding herself to him. When they broke apart Harry looked at her. He saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see all that."

Ginny kissed him again. "There is nothing to regret. I knew what I was doing. And if we are to be bonded, I am sure there are worse things to face."

Harry touched her gently, his fingers aching, wanting to touch her more intimately but held himself back. But Ginny kissed him again. "Not much longer, my love. You have no idea how bad I want you." She laughed as she felt the jolt of excitement shoot through his body. Harry chuckled and kissed her back.

_I can only imagine my love._

**Up next: Harry and Ginny have a much needed cofrence to discuss the bonding ceremony**

**See you then!**


	24. Preperations

**I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who had stuck with this story...even though it is a bit on the strange side.**

**Read and Review! And No Flames Please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shock ripped through Harry's system as he watched himself die. He could feel Ginny's heartache as she once again experienced the dread that came with the dream.

Harry suddenly felt the urge to weep along with Ginny. He couldn't believe that she could withstand all of that and still face the danger head-on. As the dream ended he could feel himself being pushed back by his lover's subconscious.

And he quietly and gently let go.

When he came out of the dream, he opened his eyes to see his love looking at him with fearful eyes. And now he understood why she clung to him so.

He wanted so badly to take all her pain and fear away from her …… to shield her so she wouldn't have to experience it again. But he knew it was impossible. The task……the prophecy was set squarely on her shoulders.

He knew that the prophecy stated that she would be the one……she was to be bonded soon enough. And that was the reason for this dream viewing session. They had laid together in bed for hours……delving into each other's head. Knowing each others innermost thoughts. Knowing each other's wants and desires.

The last dream he had viewed had truly frightened him. As he gazed down at the young woman engaged to him, he strove to calm himself. Taking several deep shaky breathes, he held on to her as she held on to him.

They were each other's life raft in these stormy and unpredictable waters. There was nothing they could say to each other to make the pain and fear lessen. All they could do was hold each other.

They had only found out the day before about the true meaning of the bonding the prophecy spoke of. The bonding spell meant that they would be getting married sooner than they had planned. The bonding only worked on married couples. The bonding meant that they would have unlimited access to each others thoughts and feelings.

Before in the old times it meant that abusive and horrible husbands had a way of enslaving their wives, overpowering them, and controlling them. Magical families had stopped using this spell ages before. It was only spoken of in the oldest books of the restricted section of the library.

But this time, it could be used as a safe guard. Ginny had experienced the horror of being forced to almost kill the man she loved under the influence of the imperious curse.

With this bonding spell in place, Harry could use his connection to his wife's mind to overthrow the curse if it was ever used again on her. Especially since his bride was now destined to face Umbridge alone. And Umbridge was a dirty fighter.

As the minutes passed both Harry and Ginny began to relax. The last dream had shaken them both up. It was the dream that had started this whole deal. And now Harry understood why Ginny had so completely thrown herself into her daily training exercises with Professor Sullivan. And secretly he was glad for it.

But on the bright side he would soon be married to Ginny. And with the marriage came his release from the sustaining promise he had made to his best friend Ron. He would finally be able to take Ginny to bed. They would be free to make love as long and as often as they wanted to.

Harry smiled down at Ginny as she lay in his arms peacefully. She still held on to him. But now she was grinning back up at him.

"Thinking of our wedding night, Love?"" asked Ginny

"Huh?"" he replied in surprise. Had she been learning Occlumency as well as combat?

Ginny was smirking at him. Now she was laughing. "No, Harry, I can't read you mind just yet……" "I, um……" she looked down and with her gaze in the direction of her love's nether regions and Harry realized with a shock that a part of him had stiffened.

Harry blushed a crimson red and suddenly pulled away from his love and went into the bathroom of his teaching quarters. She couldn't help but laugh when she already knew what he was probably doing in the bathroom.

She knew he was way too honorable to act out his vivid fantasies with her while they were both unmarried. With another giggle, she stepped out of bed and put on her robe.

"Harry?"

Silence

"Yes, love?"

"I'm going to my quarters and I am taking your invisibility cloak with me. I'll meet you at the breakfast hall once I am done getting ready."

Silence again

"Sure thing, Ginny. I love you."

Ginny stifled a laugh.

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry stood over the sink. He was glad he had managed to calm himself down. It had been almost embarrassing when he realized how quickly his body could be turned on to his very descriptive fantasies.

When he could finally breathe normally, he walked into his room again. And glanced at the calendar. It was mid November now. Only two weeks left till December. According to the prophecy the battle would take place on a winter moon, when the moon waxed full. He knew that was somewhere close to Christmas. That meant that the time was fast approaching.

This bonding/wedding ceremony would need to take place sometime in the next two weeks. With those thoughts came his sudden foreboding when he realized the Ginny's parents and the headmistress had yet to be told.

That was something to be taken care of that day. At that thought he felt a knot twist in his stomach. How would Mr. and Mrs. Weasley react? He had promised her father that he would wait till after Ginny had graduated.

_Bloody hell……what am I going to do?_

Suddenly, he heard a tapping at his window. Harry looked up to see Errol tapping at his window. Knowing how frail the owl was he rushed to the window and opened it.

With a sense of dread, he opened the letter praying that it wasn't a howler. It read:

**_Harry, _**

**_No, this isn't a howler, Mrs. Weasley and I are very much aware of what needs to happen. Circumstances have changed. Therefore, we will be meeting you for breakfast in the Room of Requirement in one hour. _**

**_See you then, _**

**_Arthur Weasley _**

Harry put down the letter and sank to the bed. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he just needed to alert his bride.

Harry picked up his wand and cast a Patronus. Then after sending it to Ginny with his message he hurried around his room and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

As he was getting ready to turn the shower on, his bathroom was suddenly illuminated by a bright white doe.

"Time to face the music is it? No matter, we'll face it together. I love you, Harry. See you at breakfast." and then the doe vanished. Leaving

Harry alone in the shower.

Harry closed his eyes and pulled the curtain shut.

The hour seemed to pass quickly after that and an hour later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were soon joined by Charlie, Fred, Fleur, Percy, Fred, and of course George and his ghostly twin. Then, right behind them were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and finally Headmistress Mc Gonnagal joined them.

Harry rose when the parents walked in. "There is no need for niceties this morning. You are, after all, family." said Arthur.

Harry sat down again.

"We all know what is going on." said Minerva cutting to the chase as food suddenly appeared on the table. "This certainly changes everything. That is why we have called this little meeting."

She regarded Harry and Ginny, who seemed to still be in shock.

Molly smiled at both of them. "We knew from the moment we heard the prophecy and we both spent a considerable amount of time discussing it."

Arthur took a sip of his coffee. "I don't like the idea of this bonding anymore than my wife. But we both have to admit that in this case it could save my daughter's life as well as Harry's."

"That is why we are allowing it," he finished directing the statement towards Harry and Ginny.

"Naturally, we realize that there are downsides to the bonding." continued Mc Gonnagal. "You will have unlimited access to each other's thoughts and dreams. Do you think you can both handle this?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am. Ginny and I have spend a bit of time, in each other's minds. We have seen the worst nightmares as well as the more pleasant dreams. When the bonding happens, we will be more than ready for the onslaught." Harry finished in a softer voice.

Everyone was quiet when Harry said that.

"Harry has not forced me into anything." Ginny said, speaking up.

"He has been more than a gentleman. When I ask him to withdraw from my thoughts he does as I ask." she finished blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"I see." said Mc Gonnagal. "And were you frightened by any of his dreams?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," said Ginny as Harry stared at his plate.

"I have seen nearly everything there is to see," said Ginny. "The only memory he shields me from is the one from the night of the third task."

"It is too horrible for her to have to witness." finished Harry in a quiet voice. "I can't bear to have her see it."

None of them said anything to that and for a while it was eerily quiet.

Then Minerva broke the silence again.

"Wonderful. This brings about the last issue I want to discuss." She turned to Harry. "I am well aware of your constant use of that map of yours and of course the invisibility cloak you use to sneak Ginny around the school."

Harry looked shocked.

Minerva smiled at him. "See to it that you use it wisely. I will expect that you will continue to keep up the air of indifference while she is in your class."

She turned to Ginny again. "And you Miss Weasley, I expect you to keep up your studies going and do not neglect your team. Do you think you can handle all this?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Now, this wedding will take place two nights from tonight. On that night, Kingsley will be here to act as the bonder and to unite the two of you. Is this agreeable with you?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry and Ginny answered.

"Very good. Now, you have two days to prepare. I'll leave you to it."

As she said this, she got up and left the room. There was complete silence for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

That night

Harry opened up the door, and smiled as he felt Ginny sweep by him under his cloak. After closing the door he watched as Ginny pulled off the invisible fabric and collapsed onto the bed.

Harry performed his own locking charm and sat beside her. He looked down. "Rough practice, captain?"

Ginny stretched revealing her tummy to him. "Nothing I'm not already used to. I really don't know how you managed to keep going all those seasons."

Harry grinned down and kissed her briefly. "Easy. I loved the game. Not to mention the fact that i had an brilliant team."

He helped Ginny pull off her shoes and her socks. Then he began to rub her feet (after performing a quick cleansing charm on them.)

Ginny moaned softly. Harry fought hard to ignore the images she was starting to invoke. "Feel better, love?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind I am going to change into my night clothes."

Harry let her go and sat back against the headboard. He never failed to be amazed by her. She was the most beautiful witch he had ever known and now in a matter of days they would be one. In mind. In body. Especially in body.

Harry shook himself. He really needed to keep himself in check. Or he would never be able to wait till their wedding night.

When Ginny came back she all but took his breath away in her deep emerald green spaghetti strap night gown. It so accentuated her every feminine curve.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath.

She grinned at him evilly. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

And it was sheer torture.

As she got in, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Just two more days, love." And she got into bed.

All Harry could do was nod. As he got into bed she cuddled up next to him.

His arms were so warm and strong. She felt so very loved and cared for when he held her like this. She let out a sigh of contentment.

Harry held out his wand and put out the light.

Now, as they cuddled, wrapped around each other, Harry spoke up in the darkness.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, love?"

"I am sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sure that this is a smaller wedding then you hoped for. All this secrecy must be killing you."

Ginny was quiet. "You're right. But this isn't your fault. Sure, I had plans for an outdoor wedding. I wanted it to be held outside on a cool night surrounded with white fairy lights. But war changes everything and we must adapt."

Harry hugged her closer to him.

"The least I can promise you is that when this war is over and Toadie is dead, we can go back to Australia. I know you hated to leave. I promise to take you back there for a late honeymoon."

Ginny rolled over and kissed Harry tenderly. "Just the two of us. Alone. And being able to make wild and uninhibited love to each other. That's really all I wanted from a honey moon."

Harry laughed. "Yes love, that will do for me too. But I still want to take you to Australia. Once the school year's over, I want to take the whole summer and just be alone with you. We can go wherever you want. Do whatever you want." Harry grinned to himself.

"Personally, I've always wanted to learn how to surf."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Surfing? What's that?"

Harry laughed. "I love you, Gin. But there is so much to learn about the Muggle world. It may just take the whole summer."

Ginny pressed her lips to his for a short kiss. "And I want to learn all you can teach me."

* * *

Deirdre knelt before the woman she knew to be Lady Embers.

"I have done as you have asked me, Milady." Deirdre adverted her eyes to the floor at her Lady's feet. "What else do you wish of me?"

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Rise, my child."

Deirdre got up and looked her Ladyship in the eyes.

The lady smiled at her. "You have done well, child. Because of you, Ginny will have an even better chance at defeating Umbridge when the time comes. I am pleased with you."

"Thank you, milady."

"Deirdre, I came to you this night for another reason. You have trained for years and are among the best fighters in this generation. But there comes a time when a lady must realize her desires."

"My desires?"

Lady Embers smiled at her, making her feel warmth in her being.

"Yes, child. I have watched you while at Godric's side. I know you desire a man to accompany you. To stand at your side."

Deirdre lowered her eyes. "Milady knows me too well. It is true. But how could such a man exist? All who I've known have fled from me. They are frightened of me."

The Lady put a finger under Deirdre's chin and lifted her head till their eyes met.

"Such a man exists, I assure you. He has lost much in his young life and seeing those he loved die has left a hole in his heart that cannot be filled save for you. You dwell in shadow, but your heart has not gone cold."

She smiled at her subject again, "I assure you that you will not be alone much longer."

But for now, I want you to continue guiding Ginny in her lessons. She is almost ready."

"Yes, milady. As you command."

"Oh, and there is one more thing, On his wedding day, the orphan in Harry will make it's appearance. He will cry out in his pain in private and then you will need to play this memory for him. His parents and loved ones have messages for their son."

Deirdre gave the Lady a puzzled look. And then her eyes widened when she saw that they had been joined by none other than Lily and James Potter.

When they had passed on the messages they disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

To Deirdre's surprise, the Lady placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my child."

And then the lady was gone.

Deirdre never slept so well and so deeply than she did that night.

* * *

**Up Next: The Big Day!**

**see you next chapter!**


	25. Two Made One

**Here it is...the chapter you have no doubt been waiting for...**

**Please remember that this story is rated M for Maturity!**

**Read on!**

* * *

The sun was shining when Ginny opened her eyes. The curtains around her bed where suddenly whisked open. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Then she was quickly aware that Hermione was standing over her.

She looked up in confusion.

Hermione pointed her wand. "Sorry, Ginny. We're kidnapping you. Petrificus Totalus!"

Ginny felt her body go stiff. She could only watch as Luna draped the invisibility cloak over her and she felt herself being levitated. And soon, she found herself in Hermione's teacher's quarters.

When the door was closed, Hermione placed her on the bed.

"Ginny, you are now excused from classes. The body bind curse will wear off shortly. So, why not just relax and listen to the agenda for today?"

Ginny didn't really have much choice so she watched with her eyes as Hermione paced back and forth in front of her.

"As we speak, Harry is being kidnapped courtesy of Ron and Neville and being held captive in an undisclosed location. We have taken your wand for your own protection."

_I'm sure._ Ginny thought to herself.

"I have been put in charge of keeping you in this room."

To Ginny's further amazement Hermione plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs. ""So, what do you want for breakfast?""

* * *

Harry frowned at his best friend. He had been treated to an unexpected wake up call, Or, more appropriately, waking up to hear a body bind curse being hurled his way. Then he had seen Neville standing over him smirking.

"Harry, I am really, really sorry about this. But it's for your own good."

All he could do was roll his eyes at the familiar sentence.

Now he knew what the saying meant.

_Payback was a bitch. Especially since he really had to pee._

Thank goodness Ron thought of that also. And within seconds his bladder was empty.

He had then found himself levitated to……the prefects bathroom?

Yep, Ginny would never think to look here. But at least it wasn't in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Don't worry about class today. The rest of the Army has shown up and will be taking over our teaching duties. Hermione's taken over care of Ginny and her orders were to guard you and to pamper you."

Neville was busy drawing water for the bath. "Just don't expect us paint your toenails," he added.

By now, the spell had worn off and Harry was able to disrobe and get into the water on his own.

"Just curious……how did you get past Kreacher? I thought that he was supposed to keep anything from happening to his master."

Neville laughed. "Don't let Hermione hear you say that."

Ron rolled his eyes as he got into the water a few feet from his friend. A second later Neville joined them.

"We had to sneak up on him and bind him as well." Or, rather, we tried. He wasn't too happy at first but after we explained to him that you wouldn't be harmed, he simply walked away shaking his head." Ron added."

Neville spoke again. "We know that you weren't exactly expecting all of this. So the rest of us had to plan your bachelor party short notice."

"Sorry we couldn't get any dancing witches to-"

"Ron, please stop." Harry smiled closing his eyes. "I don't want any other witch but Ginny."

"He's got it bad doesn't he?" said Seamus coming into the room with George following him.

"Yeah……he does. And I couldn't be happier." answered the George.

"I haven't been here in years." he said as he sat on the side of the massive tub.

"Wait, you were never a prefect. How did you get in here?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Neville, who do you think I got the map from? Fred and George had the map two years before I did."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Charlie is off at Madame Malkins to pick up our robes. And Bill is picking up your rings at the jewelers."

Talk of the wedding jogged Harry's memory.

"George, I know you've done so much for me already, but I wondered if I could ask another favor for me?"

"Name it," said Fred, floating through the wall.

"Well, Ginny and I spoke two nights ago. And I know this is not the wedding she dreamt of. She should have had all summer to plan."

"And?" asked the other twin.

"I know that we don't want to risk the ceremony being discovered. But she spoke of wanting to be married at night surrounded by white fairy lights."

Fred and George exchanged a look and Fred floated away. "Mate, we're not Muggles. We can do all that and more. All you have to do is tell us."

* * *

Several Hours Later

Ginny was quite enjoying herself. Fleur, Hermione, and the Patil twins had arrived just after breakfast and were now busily getting her ready. She had started by bathing in a very luxurious vanilla scented bubble bath.

Then there had been the manicure and pedicure courtesy of Fleur. The whole morning went like that. And then just around lunch time Mrs. Weasley arrived. She came into the room and asked to be left alone with her daughter for a moment.

When all the girls had left save Ginny. Mrs. Weasley knelt in front of her daughter and pulled out two vials. One had a pale pink liquid in it and the other was empty.

When Ginny gave her mother a questioning look. Mrs. Weasley gave her a serious look. "This bonding ceremony is not one to be taken lightly. I need to give you the rundown of what will happen. It is more than a wedding ceremony. The bonding is unbreakable. It will forever connect the two of you. Tonight, your father and I will be giving you to Harry. We will bind the two of you together in body."

She showed her daughter the empty vial. "This vial will be filled with some of your blood. As you mother it is my duty to do this." Ginny nodded and her mother pulled out her ceremonial knife and hesitated.

Ginny held out her hand. "Mum. If you like I will make the cut for you."

Molly shook her head. "The spell will not work if I don't do it. Just hold still."

The older witch bit her lip and made a small slit on her daughter's palm. When the blood flowed a tiny red river she held the small vial and waited patiently till it was filled up. Then she quickly held her wand to the cut.

"Tersus quod vigorous." Instantly the blood stopped flowing and the cut disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley put a stopper in the vial and held it in front of her daughters eyes. "This vial of your blood will be added to a love potion. And Harry will drink it at the ceremony tonight."

"At this moment, Harry's blood is being taken and you will drink the same potion but it will have his blood in it. This, as well as the spell will bind you two together. Once that happens you have till sunrise to……" Here Mrs. Weasley hesitated.

"Consummate."" Ginny finished.

Molly nodded. "Tonight you will become a woman. I know you and I had the talk when you were younger……but I am obligated to ask. Are there any last minute questions?"

Ginny thought hard. "No, mum. I think I understand everything. Harry will take me tonight. Mum, please don't worry about me. Tonight is something I have been looking forward to."

Molly returned the smile her daughter gave her. "I know, dear. I had the same feeling the day I married your father……" Molly paused. "I just wish this could have been under better circumstances. And without this cursed bonding ceremony."

Ginny took her mother's hand in hers. "I know, Mum. But Harry is a good man. I trust him." Ginny smiled. "Harry told me that once this business with Toadie is over, he is taking me on a late honeymoon to Australia. It's just beautiful there."

Molly looked at her daughter's hand and then met her eyes. "I know. Believe it or not, that's where you father was planning to take me. But then V…Voldemort reared his ugly head and we were suddenly needed for Order business. We never did get to go."

Ginny smiled at her mum. "But Mum, I am out of the house and there are no more kids to be taken care of. Why not take a honey moon when all this business is over?"

Molly smiled again. "We'll see. Let get through the ceremony tonight and then we'll see about a honey moon. Oh and that brings me to this."

Molly handed her the other vial. "This is a contraceptive potion. I dare say that you do not need me to explain what this does."

"No, mum. I know what this is." Ginny drank the contents and handed the vial to her mother who vanished it. Then Molly stood back up. "I am off to finish last minute preparations. Your friends will be back in here to continue with all this pampering. I'll be back at dusk with your wedding dress."

Mother and daughter embraced and then Molly left the room.

* * *

Harry took a swig of his butter beer and grinned at his friends. They were doing their best to lighten the mood and have a good time. They had already played several rounds of Exploding Snap and were now playing a game of charades. All those who didn't have a Muggle background had been confused at first but caught on quickly.

As Ron sat down next to him, having finished his turn there came a knock on the door. Neville answered the door and stepped back when he saw that it was Mr. Weasley.

Arthur had a serious look on his face. "Would all of you mind giving Harry and I a moment alone?" They boys looked slightly disgruntled but did as they were asked and soon Harry was alone with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry. We have a slight problem."

"What might that be sir?" Harry asked feeling a bit uneasy.

Arthur grimaced. "As part of the bonding ceremony you are to give a small amount of blood to be consumed along with love potion by Ginny."

Harry held out his arm. "Sir, why is that a problem? If you need my blood, take it."

Arthur held up a hand. "That's just it. For the spell to work the blood must be taken by the parents."

Harry was quiet for several moments.

Arthur nudged the young wizard. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"But my parents aren't here. That bastard Voldemort took them away from me. And Sirius isn't here. Bellatrix took him away from me."

Harry met the older wizard's gaze. "My greatest wish is that my parents could have been here for this. What are we gonna do now? I have no other guardian."

"Perhaps I can help." said a new voice from the door way. Harry and Arthur tuned to see Deirdre enter the room.

"I was visited by Lady Embers two nights ago. She gave me something. It's very precious. She told me that you would be having this problem. I was told to play this memory for you." Deirdre sat on a chair and pulled out a small Pensieve and placed it on a table.

"This may help." Deirdre pulled out a vial that contained the silvery thread and poured it into the stone basin. Harry sat down in front of her and watched as the memory began to play.

This time he saw the same woman from Ginny's dream. But strangely enough, Lady Ember seemed to be speaking to him.

"Harry Potter. I am the Angel of Gryffindor. I have been given permission to bring your parents and godfather into the dream realm this night so they may give you a special message before the ceremony."

Harry felt a twinge as James and Lilly appeared besides Lady Embers.

"Harry, my son. You mother and I wish we could have been there to see you become a man. But now this. Just as we were with you when you walked in the forest, know that we are with you now. Even though you can't see us."

Lilly smiled at her son and wiped away a tear. "Your father and I sacrificed ourselves so that you could have a chance at life. It is more important than ever that you take what we have given you. Even though you can't see us, know that we are with you and that we love you very much."

Harry had to stifle a tear when he saw his Godfather make himself known.

"Harry, I wish more than anything that I could be there. I know that part of this bonding ceremony requires a parent or guardian to participate. I therefore, have a secret to reveal." Sirius paused and then continued.

"The year I graduated from Hogwarts, I had secret affair with a half veela by the name of Bridget Sullivan. With her I fathered a pair of twins. They were three years old when I was arrested. To keep them safe, she never revealed who the father was. Deirdre is one of them and Aine is the other."

"As the bonding spell dictates you need a legal guardian to perform the ritual. My blood runs through their veins, therefore, Deirdre and her sister are the only ones that may perform the duty." Sirius laughed. "I know you may be angry with me for keeping this from you. But, nevertheless I want more than anything for you two to enjoy life and whatever it throws at you."

"Spoken like a true Marauder." Lilly said frowning at Sirius. Then she spoke again. "You have no idea how much your father and I love you. Be happy and have lots of children."

His parents grinned at one another. "The one year we had with you was the best year of our lives," finished James.

That was where the memory ended.

Deirdre watched Harry as he digested the shocking revelation.

After several moment he lifted his eyes to meet Deirdre's gaze. "All this time, I thought I was alone. With Sirius gone, I thought I had no family. I wish you had told me before."

"Harry, in the eyes of the Wizengamot, Sirius is still a criminal. So, I kept my parentage a secret. I have no idea how people will react to me, my sister… If they knew the truth. That's why I didn't tell anyone. You have to swear to me that you will keep my secret."

Harry nodded. "I swear, I will not tell a soul."

Deirdre smiled. "Thank you." then she pulled out her knife. "With that out of the way, I have a duty to perform."

Once that was done, Deirdre and Arthur slipped out of the room and the party resumed.

* * *

Two hours till midnight

In the room of requirement the scene was set. Kinglsey had arrived and waited for word that all was ready. To maintain secrecy, the halls were guarded by the ghosts and the DA members who were not in the inner circle.

Ginny sat in Hermione's quarters. The girls had helped her into her gown already and were now working on her hair.

It was a beautiful gown. Not as full and stiff as the Muggle kind but it still made her look like royalty. The dress was as white as snow but was tinged lightly with green on the end. The dress was held up by two braided straps on each side. The dress was not adorned with beads or any such thing but it was simple and that made it beautiful.

Over the dress she wore a small pale green cloak that swept the floor behind her. Both garments were made of the softest silk ever produced.

Ginny's hair had been pulled into a fancy emerald barrette, and then flowed down her shoulders. Ginny had desperately wanted the beautiful tiara that belonged to Aunty Muriel but she knew that her aunt could not be trusted to keep this kind of secret. So she had not been invited.

Around her neck, Ginny wore the opal necklace Harry had bought for her.

There was a knock at the door. And Luna hurried to open it and stepped back when McGonagall stepped in. She took in the bride's appearance and smiled warmly at her.

"You look wonderful, my dear. But I think you need one more thing to make you look like the royalty you are."

And with those words, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a black box and enlarged it.

Ginny gasped when she saw the simple tiara. It was nowhere near the tiara that Fleur had worn at her own wedding. But this simple adornment was more like a circlet of braided silver that was embedded in several tiny rubies and emeralds.

"It's just beautiful!" Ginny gasped as Minerva gently placed it on her head.

"This is a very old heirloom from the McGonagall clan. I wore it at my own ceremony and my daughter wore it at hers and my granddaughter will wear it one day. But you, my dear, are more than worthy to wear it tonight."

"Now dear, are you ready for the ceremony?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Minerva smiled at her. "I know this may not be the wedding of your dreams but I want you to be happy. Now, the ceremony will begin in a few moments."

* * *

Several Minutes Later

The Room of Requirement was more than Ginny expected. As she took her few steps into the room she smiled. Harry must have had a part in the look of the room. There were white fairy lights and beautiful blooms everywhere. She swore she could feel a light breeze in the room.

As tradition dictated she was accompanied by her father who wore dress robes that held the Weasley family crest on them. He smiled at her and offered her his arm. Then they began the walk to the front of the room where her mother and Kinglsey waited. Kinglsey truly looked the part of a king…minus the crown…but still…"

As she approached the front she looked over and saw Harry being accompanied by her brothers Ron, Bill, Charlie, and George.

Harry looked very handsome in his emerald green dress robe. His eyes lit up behind his glasses at the sight of her.

When Ginny and Harry stood in front of Kinglsey, Arthur let go of his daughter and she took Harry's hands in hers.

"You look exquisite." he whispered in awe. All Ginny could do was smile.

Kinglsey cleared his throat.

"Dearly Beloved Witches and Wizards, we are gathered this night to join this witch and wizard together in marriage and to bond them in mind body and heart.

This ceremonial act of bonding is never taken lightly so I now ask the participants, are you all here of your own accord?"

"Aye." they all answered.

"And you are all aware of the seriousness and finality of this bonding that will take place this night?"

"Aye," answered all present.

"Then I ask the mother and father of the bride to bring forth the bridal chalice."

Arthur picked up an intricate silver cup and held it steady while Molly emptied the contents of the tiny vial she had filled earlier with some of Ginny's blood and presented it to Kinglsey.

The Minister of Magic presented the chalice to Harry. "Harry James Potter. In drinking the contents of this cup you consent to the bonding ceremony. This is the point of no return. If you consent then take this cup and drink from it."

"I consent." And Harry drank all of the liquid then he handed it back to the Minister.

"Now, I ask the guardian of the groom to bring forth the cup of the groom."

Aine held out the cup to her sister and Deirdre emptied the contents of the vial into the cup and presented it to the minister of magic.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, In drinking the contents of this cup you consent to the bonding ceremony. This is the point of no return. If you consent then take this cup and drink from it."

Ginny smiled at Harry. "I consent." And Ginny drank all of the liquid then she handed it back to the Minister.

Kinglsey handed the cup back to Deirdre who retreated to the side

The Minister took the staff back from Percy and held it at his side.

"In old times the spell was used to bond the bride to her wizard husband. As you all know this spell is unbreakable once cast."

He turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter, you are aware that this spell is unbreakable and you willingly consent to this bonding?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I willingly consent to this bonding ceremony. I swear to take Ginevra Weasley as my wife. I swear to treat her with love, gentleness and respect…forever."

Kinglsey nodded. Then he turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, You are also aware that this spell is unbreakable. The moment it is cast you are forever bound to your husband. In body, mind, and your spirit. Do you swear before all who are present that you consent to this bonding willingly?"

Ginny took a deep breathe. "Yes, sir. I willingly consent to this bonding. I swear to take Harry James Potter as my husband. I swear to love him, honor, and respect him…forever."

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

Kinglsey was speaking again. "Do you have the rings?"

Ron stepped forward and handed his best friend the ring.

Harry took the hand Ginny offered him and slid the ring on her finger. "Ginny, love of my life, I give you this ring as a token of my deepest love for you. As I slip this ring on your finger, I bind myself to you."

Hermione stepped forward and handed Ginny the ring.

Ginny smiled at Harry and took the hand Harry offered her. "Harry, love of my life, I give you this ring as a token of my deepest love for you. As I slip this ring on your finger I bind myself to you."

Then Kinglsey stepped forward and raised the ceremonial staff over Ginny's head.

"I, Kinglsey Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic, by the authority of my office consent to this bonding." Then he nodded to Arthur who held out his wand and spoke the first line of the spell.

"Is pontus quod is groom , veneficus quod veneficus operor iam voluntarius redimio themselves in somes. duos vadum fio unus."

As he did this a white mist came from his wand and enveloped the bride and groom.

Molly looked at her husband and pointed her wand

"Is pontus quod is groom , veneficus quod veneficus operor iam voluntarius redimio themselves in pectus pectoris. duos vadum fio unus."

(This bride and this groom, witch and wizard do now willing bind themselves in heart. The two shall become one.)

And this time a blue mist joined the white engulfing the her daughter and her new son in law.

Then Deirdre stepped forward and pointed her wand.

"Is pontus quod is groom , veneficus quod veneficus operor iam voluntarius redimio themselves in mens. duos vadum fio unus."

This time a red mist joined the white andblue mist.

Finally Kinglsey stepped forward and spoke the final line of the spell.

"Is veneficus quod is veneficus es iam unus. In somes , mens , quod pectus pectoris. Quis EGO have iunctus can nunquam exsisto singulus."

He looked at Harry. "You may kiss your bride."

Harry grinned and took Ginny in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. And she returned it in the same manner. As they did they heard wild wolf whistles and several explosions going off around them. And then the kiss ended.

They turned to view all the witnesses.

"By the authority of my office as Minister of Magic I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. Go now from this place and celebrate."

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked out of the room proudly. For some reason, no one seemed to want to stop them.

Fred was floating by the door. "Welcome to the family. Have fun you two."

Harry smiled at the ghost as they walked out the door. Harry felt his excitement build as he led his wife to his…no, their chambers.

* * *

Ginny all but quivered with the excitement of what they were about to do as the door to the room closed behind them. She walked into the room and Harry shut the door and locked it with his strongest locking and silencing spell.

This was a moment they had both drempt of.

Harry came up behind his bride and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you Ginny...you ready to do this?"

Ginny turned in his arms and gently took his glasses from him and placed them on the dresser. "You won't need these tonight."

Harry's heart began pounding at these arrousing words...he took a deep breathe trying his best to control himself...he wanted to draw this expericance out as long as possible.

Then Ginny felt Harry's hands on her as he began removing her dress with shaking hands. The next sensation was his warm hands as he carressed her back in small circles and then he was kissing her neck again.

She shivered as her lips were claimed by Harry's and what started as a sweet kiss of tenderness turned her tender love into a hungrily desperation for her new husband.

Harry was momentarily stunned by the slightly aggressive nature with which Ginny was kissing him with...and he met it a second later with his own passion. Several minutes passed with them hungrily exploring each other's mouths before they drew apart and Harry hurriedly took of his robes and every other scrap of clothing that dared seperate them from what they both wanted.

Harry took another calming breathe willing himself to calm down.

In the darness he felt Ginny stroking his hips as they once again met in a passionate kiss and Harry not being able to restrain himself any longer sought out the soft but firm curves of his wife...stopping at each one to gently touch or kiss every curve she had to offer.

All of Ginny's nerves were on fire as he paid homage to her body...she soon found her self weak at the knees...

Then Harry was carrying her to the bed where he gently lay her and took off that final piece of clothing... his breathing becam ragged.

Ginny you are so beautiful...a goddess. I beg your forgiveness if I hurt you."

Ginny smiled at her handsome wizard. "I love you harry. You have no idea how long i have desired you. Please...make love to me.

At those words Harry lost the last bit of his control as he lowered himself onto her and gently broke the barrier and made her his.

The silence of the room was interrupted several times that night as they made love that was so long in coming for them. Finally they knew the joys of becoming one.

And then when they could no longer continue, Harry gently rolled himself off of his lover and smiled tiredly as she lay on top of him. As they looked at each other they both noticed a subtle blue glow as the spell was sealed.

As if a barrier had been broken down their minds became one and they both had knew that at long last they were complete.

Harry kissed her forehead as he pulled the sheets over the both of them as they fell into a deep contented sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Before I stop for the night, i will provide the translation for the spells used in the bonding ceremony**

**The first one: **

This bride and this groom, witch and wizard do now willing bind themselves in body. The two shall become one.

The Second One:

This bride and this groom, witch and wizard do now willing bind themselves in mind. The two shall become one.

And Finally, the third one:

This witch and this wizard are now one. In body, mind, and heart. What I have joined can never be separated.

That is all for now,

See you next chapter!


	26. Ghostly Conversations

**Here we go! **

**You know what is mine and what isn't.**

**Please Read and Leave Nice Reviews!**

**This chapter takes place the same night of the bonding ceremony**

"So what now?" asked Ron as walked out of the room with Hermione at his side. His girlfriend sighed. "I'm not sure."

Deirdre followed them with her sister and her soon to be brother-in-law behind her. "I will continue to train her. After that, all we can do is wait for Umbridge to make her move."

The Room of Requirement was empty now. The Weasleys had already left with Mrs. Weasley hugging her son and telling him that they she would see them during the winter break.

Several minutes later Ron and Hermione politely took their leave, though Deirdre smirked at the quickened pace they adopted as they neared the staircases.

As she walked her sister and Viktor to the entrance hall, Deirdre spied Draco and Luna sharing a good bye kiss .

Though Luna had been in the inner circle and had every right to be at the ceremony, she'd politely declined, saying that she wanted to help Draco keep watch.

Seeing such a display of affection made a part of Deirdre's heart twinge. She did her best to ignore it and instead walked past them and out the front door.

But Aine didn't miss much and this night was no exception.

"Viktor, would you mind giving Deirdre and I a minute alone?"

Viktor smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I vill be vaiting for you when you get home."

He then quickly headed to the Apparition zone, turned on the spot and disappeared a minute later.

Aine stood in front of her sister and put a loving hand on her shoulder. "You may be the tougher sister, but I am the one with the eye for detail. I can read you like a book. And I know something is bothering you. Care to spill the beans?"

Deirdre frowned. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. And if there is something I need to discuss, I know where to find you."

Aine didn't look convinced. Deirdre schooled her features and looked at her sister with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I am really tired and I have a house to be head of."

"Okay then, I'll not pry anymore. Do not lose heart, sister, I am sure you will find the wizard of your dreams soon enough."

That last sentence unexpectedly struck a chord and she inwardly flinched. But she quickly squashed her emotions and looked at her sister steadily.

"Of course, Aine. I am sure I will too. Please don't worry about me. I will see you at the next full moon. I am sure Quinn will be happy to see you and Viktor."

Aine smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then walked the rest of the way to the zone and disappeared.

With her sister gone, Deirdre allowed her features to relax. She closed her eyes. After taking several deep breathes she turned and walked back into the castle.

She frowned at Draco and Luna, who were still snogging. She cleared her throat. The two broke apart slightly embarrassed.

"Professor Sullivan."

"I hate to break up this sweet little display of affection but I will have to close up for the night."

"Yes, Madam." Draco said with respect and kissed Luna once more. "I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed once more and then Draco walked out the doors. The two witches watched him walk to the edge of the land and when he was gone she shut the doors.

"Off to bed with you, Miss Lovegood. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luna smiled her dream-like smile and sauntered up the stairs.

When she was alone again she made her way to the tower and on the way she stopped by the first year boy's dormitory and checked in on Tristan. The boy was fast asleep. She allowed herself a small smile and waved her wand, casting a charm on the boy that would alert her if he started having nightmares.

It was a charm she had created and set up the night he first had the nightmares. She renewed it every night and this time was no different. After making her nightly rounds she headed up to her own quarters.

* * *

After changing out of her ceremonial robes and into her nightgown she went to her private trunk and pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape wine. Once she cast a chilling charm on the bottle she proceeded to pour herself a glass.

As she sat in her comfy chair she took a few sips and closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to come forward.

Whether it was the effects of the alcohol or her weariness, all her thoughts seemed to come at her all at once. But she did nothing to stop them.

This was something new to her. She had always prided herself on her ability to control her emotions. That was a skill she had honed again and again over the years but tonight she just didn't care. She let them flow out and consequences be damned.

Over the years she had kept her feelings and emotions bottled up in the depths of her being but now she let them flow out in the form of hot tears. Once or twice she felt sobs escape her and she let them.

She saw in her mind's eye all of those heartless men. All those who had tried to take advantage of her. One even tried to force her into bed. And like all the rest she had beaten him soundly and chased him away.

Once the tears ceased, she drained her glass and then charmed the bottle to fill her glass some more.

She took a sip and relished the feel of the chilled liquid going down her throat.

"I do hope you remembered to brew some hangover relief potion. With all that alcohol you're digesting, you'll need it."

Deirdre knew the voice. She looked up to see a ghostly form gliding to her. It was Professor Snape.

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot," she said defensively.

"I never said you were. I was merely asking if you had acquired it," he said as he floated to the chair across from her.

Deirdre took another sip.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather troubled once your sister left," the ghost said.

"It's nothing. I am completely in control of my faculties." This time a hiccup betrayed her.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched her sip at her alcohol.

"Permit me, Madam Sullivan, to inquire after what has caused you to seek an alcoholic remedy?"

Deirdre took another sip as she considered the question. "I hate having to admit this……but I am lonely. Everyone here seems quite content……except for Moaning Myrtle and of course me."

She took another sip.

"You mean that you feel left out."

Deirdre took another sip. "Yes. Of course I do…… and that's the problem. I came to this castle for three reasons. Young Jacqueline needed me, Quinn needs a guardian, and to clear my father's name. And now Lady Ember has given me the task of training Ginny so that she can take down Umbridge. I have more than enough to keep me busy. Romantic desire should not even be an issue."

Deirdre drained her glass again and poured herself another. She was starting to get more than a little tipsy.

"Yet you desire it all the same." asked Snape.

"Yes." Deirdre said biting her lip." She took another sip. "But I know that is not possible. I know what I am. Men consider me dangerous. I guess that men prefer women who cower before them." Deirdre felt her anger boil up and suddenly her anger and bitterness came flowing out of her.

"I guess they can't handle a witch that can out duel them. So what if I win a duel or two or three? This is what I am, Severus! They just can't handle a woman such as me. They run from me."

She looked at Snape who hadn't moved and took another sip.

"Madame, if I may say so, your skills are remarkable. But it's your unbreakable spirit and fire that make you stand out. In fact Madame, I once knew a woman that was very much like you."

"Who?"

"Her name was Roselyn Nightwing. She was my lover as well as Tristan's mother. She had legendary wand skills and a fiery spirit. That's what I loved about her. She was a lot like you."

Deirdre was listening intently.

"She was a lively vivacious witch. Her eyes were so green and her hair was so dark. I used to call her my Angel of the Night. At first she wouldn't let me near her. It was then I found out how wounded and scarred she was. It took a long time to convince her to let me into her heart. I never wanted a woman so badly as I did her. But it took me along time."

Severus paused. He looked at Deirdre and continued.

"When we finally made love for the first time it was the single happiest night of my life."

Snape looked at her again. "The reason I am telling you all this is because I see a lot of fire in you. All those wizards who ran from you were not worthy of you."

Deirdre looked at her drink and then back at the ghost.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"My pleasure, Madame. I am nowhere near a matchmaker nor am I a seer. I'll leave that up to Lady Ember but promise me that you won't lose hope. It would be a tragedy to see a fire such as yours to go out."

Deirdre felt warm.

"What happened to her?" Deirdre asked……then she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, Professor……you don't have-"

"I am not a professor anymore nor am I offended as it seems that the alcohol as gotten to you."

He paused.

"My Angel of the Night died in a fire that burned the house down. I am surprised that my son survived at all. I got him out just in time. I am led to believe that she died in a duel before the fire started. I wasn't there to save her. When I arrived home…….the house was in flames and the Dark Mark was over the house. By then my angel was dead and for some reason my son was blissfully asleep. He is all I have left of her."

"Did you ever find out who did it?"

Severus shook his head. "All I know is that a Death Eater did it. Even though I was in the Dark Lord's inner circle, I didn't dare ask about it."

There was silence for the space of a few moments.

"I hate the fact that I was never able to avenge my Angel before my death." Severus looked paler then he usually did. He looked at his listener. "If you would permit me Madame, I would take my leave of you now."

"I am grateful for you words, professor. They give me much to think about. I would also take my leave. I need to sleep off this alcohol."

"Of course, Madame Sullivan. Sleep well," said the ghost as he departed.

Severus also had much to think about. As he floated through the walls he thought more about his Angel's murder. He now found himself hovering over his son's bed. He smiled as he saw his son sleeping quite peacefully.

Severus now had another destination in mind and he left in a hurry and headed to Umbridge's house. He had not spied on her in some time.

* * *

Umbridge's cottage

The little cottage was dark, the inhabitants had long gone off to bed. In the shadows of a great oak there was a dark form huddled at the base of the trunk.

His brown eyes glinted as he digested all he had learned. That man he had been hunting for was there……but so was the woman he had only heard of in the news papers. And she was just as vile as the man he had been following ever since he turned 17.

He was a young adult, no older than 23. He had hair as black as night that hung just below his shoulders. Which was almost covered by the hood of his cloak. His eyes were the deepest shade of brown possible. But this night they seemed to gleam with absolute hatred and anger.

He couldn't believe that the monster who had massacred his entire family was still walking free.

He had been hunting the wizard called Rafe Wilmington for a long time. After the murder of his parents he had disappeared from the wizarding world completely changing his name and his appearance. His former self was gone forever replaced by the wanderer known as Raven.

For the last 7 years he had lived by his wits and his wand. He lived out in the open sleeping under the stars at night. He went into town maybe once a week to find a decent shower and to stock up on supplies. And he never stayed in one place for long.

But he had been following this man for what seemed like forever. He had made one hell of an enemy of this man as he had done everything possible to thwart every attack this man had planned.

The last encounter with this man had almost killed him. He had kidnapped a young mother and her child. The bastard had kept them tied up in the basement of a run down building back in Scotland.

Raven had intervened that same night and barely succeeded in rescuing them. He got them out just in time. But Rafe followed him and two days later had attacked him, almost killing him. Raven had run for all he was worth and managed to Apparate just as the man fired off the killing curse.

Because of the attack Raven had been forced to retreat into the shadows again while tending to his wounds and nursing himself back to health.

Once he was sufficiently healed he had gone back on the trail……to find it had gone cold.

And just now, he had found the bastard again. All he could do was sit back and study his enemy. He would not make himself so vulnerable again. This time he would not be thwarted again. He would kill the man and then he would have his revenge!

Raven was snapped out of his silent fuming when he felt an eerie presence. He looked all around him but found nothing. The hair on the back of his head stood on end. And he backed away slowly.

Severus Snape was intrigued by this lone man. He floated at a safe distance as the man in black backed away. The ghost made himself invisible as he followed the man back to his tent.

Raven felt no safer as he reached his tent. He turned around his wand pointed in front of him.

"If there is someone around here beside myself I demand that you make yourself known."

A disembodied voice answered him. "I mean you no harm, young man. I am not here to attack you nor could I since I am dead."

"You're a ghost."

"Obviously. I will reveal myself if you promise me that you will not scream like a scared child and run away."

"A child I am not. Show yourself, sir."

"Very well." And a second later Raven was treated to his first ghost sighting in years.

"I am Severus Snape. A former Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean you no harm. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Raven. I am a vigilante. That is all I am willing to tell you."

Severus regarded him for a second. "Indeed. I gather that you are hunting down one of the occupants of that cottage?"

Raven regarded the ghost with a skeptical look.

"Before my untimely death I was a man just like you. And now that I am dead I too am spying on this cottage. Madame Umbridge is the one I am after. I have never seen you here before. May I hazard a guess and say that you are after the other occupant of the house. I believe that would be a Mr. Rafe Wilmington?"

Raven looked at the ghost who floated before him and then expelled a breath. "It would seem, sir, that you have me pegged. I have been after that monster--" here he jabbed his wand in the direction of the cottage "--for years. He murdered my family and now I will not rest until I avenge them."

Snape was quiet. "If I may say so, Raven, you are a bit young to have such passionate hatred in your heart. How long have you been hunting him down?"

Raven looked at him then pulled out his wand and cast a muffling and disillusionment charm around his camp. Then he looked at the ghost again.

"I have been hunting the bastard down for 7 years. Ever since I became a man I have been following him."

Snape regarded the man again. "May I ask who your family was?"

The young man regarded him again. "My parents were Idelia and Oberon Nightwing."

Severus gaped at the man. This was something he had not expected. But he kept silent.

"Go on."

"I was only 15 when they were killed. It happened when I was in my 5th year at Durmstrang. During the school year, they were attacked and killed. I-"

Raven looked at the ghost. "What?"

If Severus had a heart it would have been hammering madly against his ribcage. "Would you be Engel Nightwing then?"

Raven looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"I don't go by that name anymore." He lowered his eyes to the ground at his feet. "I left that life behind a long time ago."

He looked back at the ghost. "Who I was doesn't matter anymore. I am Raven now. I can't rest until I have killed that man. He stole everything from me."

Severus floated closer to him. "It would seem that we both have vendettas against that bastard then. Permit me, if I may, to ask you what you have found out about this man."

"He is very hard to keep an eye on. He is hardly a man. He is the very devil himself. He cares nothing about his victims. Whether they be women, children, infants, Muggle or Magic kind, it matters nothing to him. He victimizes them all. The atrocities I have witnessed would make your blood run cold. More than once I have emptied my stomach because of him."

Immediately Severus was reminded of another dark necromancer.

"I used to spy on Voldemort. I can assure you that I know exactly what you mean."

Raven nodded and closed his eyes. "I have done my best to thwart him. Our last encounter nearly killed me. I only just got away. All I know is that he stole every precious treasure I ever held dear. He must pay."

Severus frowned. "I think it is my turn to fill you in. Rafe is in league with Madame Umbridge. He has much blood on his hands. Rafe and Umbridge are two of a kind. Together they have slaughtered individuals that I knew personally. Two of them were students of my own house. I saw them grow up and now they are dead. If I could but wield a wand again I would see to their deaths personally."

Raven stood up. "I say we not waste anymore time. They are both asleep."

Severus put out a hand. "That is not possible. Umbridge is forbidden territory. She has been marked the prey of another. And Rafe is never far from Umbridge. If you attack Rafe, Umbridge will kill you."

"I don't care as long as I take Rafe with me."

Severus sighed. "It is obvious that I am not making things clear enough."

_Damn it all_

"I would not see you dead." Severus began.

"Why would I care? Rafe destroyed all I held dear. I have no more reason to live than to take Rafe with me."

Severus looked at the young wizard. "I am well aware of how forward of me this sounds. But what if I could give you two reasons to not go charging in that house with wands blazing and getting your self killed?"

Raven snorted. "I doubt there is anything that you could say to stop me."

"Just shut up and listen to me."

Raven shot the ghost a shocked look but did as he was told.

"As I said before I can give you two good reasons to not get yourself killed. One, your sister would not want you dead. And two, you would be doing your nephew a great disservice by dying before you can meet him. He is all alone in the world. Other than me, his godfather is all he has."

Raven looked shocked. "How? Roselyn is dead."

"Indeed. But what you don't know is that while we were both alive……we were lovers."

Raven almost fell over. Before he could ask, Severus proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. The whole time the younger wizard listened in stunned silence.

"So you see, you have not lost everything. Tristan is my legacy as well as yours. The worst thing is that he is right in the thick of all this business. I hate it but there is nothing I can do about it. With all the tripe his is going through I know that it would mean the world to my son to know that he has family other than me and his godfather."

Raven was quiet. All this was new to him. He looked back at the ghost.

"It seems that I owe you and his godfather much. I would like to meet them both."

"It is too late tonight. But tomorrow I can take you to meet them both. It's the weekend, so Tristan should be out of class and as far as I know Draco should be there also."

Raven looked thoughtful. "Where is the nearest wizarding village?"

"London. It's called Diagon Alley. May I suggest taking the Knight Bus?"

"I think not. I've heard much about that bloody hell ride. I would feel much safer on my broom."

Severus smirked. "I will show you the way."

Raven waved his wand and in a matter of moments his tent and belongings were shrunk and packed into knapsack and they were on their way.

As they flew, Raven listened to all the ghost had to say but in his heart he knew one hard and cold truth.

_Rafe is mine. I will not be satisfied till his blood pools around his corpse._

* * *

**Up next: Raven is introduced to Hogwarts and more importantly to his nephew that he didn't know about.**


	27. Secrets

**Sorry about the wait! Here's the next chapter! In this chapter a two spells are shown and they are in latin. I will put the translation at the end of the chapter.**

**You all know what I own and what I don't! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was nice and cool to Raven as he set out on his Nimbus 2000. It may have been an older model but it was still a good broom. Besides, he had been so busy fighting off his enemy to really care about the latest model. After all this time, his Nimbus had yet to fail him.

Broomsticks aside, there was much going through the young vigilante's mind. He had never been to Hogwarts. He'd heard that it was an old castle that was under enchantment. But that was it. The ghost he had met before had told him that he would meet him at the gate and then take him up to see the headmistress, Minerva Mc Gonnagal.

Yes, there was much on his mind.

Not only was he to meet the headmistress but he also was to meet his nephew…the very last link to his sister.

_Sweet Roselyn._

It was hard to imagine that his sweet delicate older sister was the same woman that the ghostly professor described. He could only briefly remember her now. The last time he had seen her seemed like ages ago. When he himself was an innocent boy of 15. Now so many years later, he was to meet his nephew.

What would the boy be like? Would he look anything like his mother? How many of his mother's features had he inherited?

These were the only thoughts on his mind as he neared the courtyard. A second later the ghost materialized. As Raven dismounted his broom, he took a moment to look around. The castle momentarily took his breath away as it loomed over him.

"It's magnificent." he murmured.

"I felt the same way when I saw it for the first time. Shall we go in? The headmistress is in her office."

"Of course."

Then he followed the ghost to the front door and then through it.The halls were breathtaking... even better than the ones and Durmstang. He looked all about him as the ghost led him to the revolving staircase.Then Snape spoke. "Chocolate Frogs." and then Raven found him on the stair case.

Once at the top, he entered the room to see the elder witch sipping a cup of tea. As he approached the desk she looked up to regard him.

Raven bowed to her. "Good Morning Madame McGonnagal, my name is Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The witch eyed him curiously. Then she put the tea cup down. "Good Morning…Raven. The pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat."

"Thank you Madame." The headmistress took another sip. Then she called out. "Winky!"With a pop the house elf appeared before them. She bowed to the headmistress. "What is you requesting of Winky?"

The headmistress inclined her head. "Winky, please bring some refreshment for our guest…Raven?

"The elf turned to him. "What is you requesting of Winky?"

The wizard smiled kindly. "Some butter beer would be wonderful. Thank you."

The elf bowed and then disappeared with a pop.

"Now, Severus tells me that you are related to our young Tristan."

"Yes Ma'am. My sister was his mother. My formal name is Engel Nightwing…though I go by the name Raven.

I only just found out about him yesterday."

"And what may I ask brings you to Britain?"

With a pop Winky appeared in front of him again and after thanking her he continued. "I am after the man Rafe Wilmington. I have been hunting him since I was of age. I only just found him again yesterday. I have been out of action for the last 3 months. Our last encounter almost killed me. I had to take time to heal."

Mc Gonnagal seemed only a little surprised as she took another sip from her tea cup. "It seems to me that we are on the same side. We are also out to get Wilmington. I am sure that Severus has told you that Umbridge is off limits?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand. All I want is to take down Wilmington."The elder witch was silent for a moment. Then she spoke in a softer voice.

"Revenge is such a nasty business.." She eyed Raven again. "Hatred so easily consumes oneself till there is nothing left." Raven couldn't argue with her. He had spent so much time pursuing his personal vendetta that he barely noticed how much he had aged. Not until he had seen his reflection in the mirror this morning.

_How old was he now anyway?_

He focused his mind on the matter at hand again. "Surely you can't deny that having one more wizard on your side would be more than beneficial? Ms. Weasley will have her shot at Umbridge…and I will have my shot at the…er…necromancer I am after."

"Not today though Mr. Nightwing. And not tomorrow either. The prophesy dictates that Umbridge won't make her move until the winter moon rises…and there is at least a week and a half till December starts."

_Prophecy?_

He peered at the headmistress. "Forgive me Madame. I have not heard of such a prophecy. Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

"Indeed. I have judged that you are a trustworthy wizard. Your absolute hatred for our common enemy tells me that you are on our side."

Mc Gonnagal paused taking another sip of her tea. "This past Halloween we had an attack on the castle courtesy of Umbridge's dementors." Raven was thoroughly shocked. He had thought all this time that dementors were under the ministry's control. He waited for her to continue.

"While we were busy fighting them off…Professor Potter's relatives were being attacked. Potter and his girlfriend rushed to their house only to witness the deaths of not only his whole family, but three of our former students at the hand Umbridge and Wilmington."

"Thanks to Mr. Malfoy, Ginny was saved from forcibly killing her fiancée. A moment of silence ensued before the headmistress continued. "That night your nephew Tristan a dream…it seems that he is somehow connected to Umbridge….though I am not sure how…but anyway, in the dream he witnessed the crime and then heard a message."

Mc Gonnagal closed her eyes as if to recall the memory. Then she spoke:

**"Innocent blood spilled this night will be avenged when the winter moon waxes full and the bride, bonded to the Chosen One comes out of the shadow. In the coming battle she must slay her adversary and through her the restless dead will finally be at peace. If she fails the world will forever be bathed in blood and all innocent half bloods and Muggleborns will be forced to an early grave. Woe be to any who try to prevent the bonded bride from completing her task." **

Mc Gonnagal opened her eyes to regard the wizard before her. "The one thing we do know for sure is that Rafe barely leaves Umbridge's side. Every time she has attacked us…Rafe was always with her. When she attacks I daresay that Wilmington will not be far from her."

Raven had to admit that the elder witch had a point. "What of Tristan.? Has he ever experienced this kind of event before? With the dreams?"

"Only twice before." Snape said. "According to Mr. Malfoy, my son had some sort premonition the day that Miss Weasley and Miss Grainger were attacked and then he once again witnessed the demise of our care taker Mr. Filch. I have no idea if he has some seer blood in his lineage. I don't think Roselyn had that talent."

Raven shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Mother and Father never mentioned it. If there was it had to be eons ago."Snape was quiet for a moment. "That only leaves me with one theory." The former potions master was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Mr. Potter had short visions now and then when Voldemort was still alive. Because he had a connection."

"Severus, surely you aren't saying that…"

"I don't know Minerva. The creation of a horcrux would explain how he witnessed the two homicides…but that hardly explains how he knew about the attack against Miss Grainger or Miss Weasley before it happened."The potions master was quietly thinking."Maybe there was some sort of curse placed on him during the attack. Only Roselyn and Tristan were in the house when it happened."

"It will take a lot of time to find out for sure. For right now, might I suggest that we go to the Great Hall for breakfast? The students should be heading down there now. From what I have observed Tristan and his little friends are always among the first to arrive."

* * *

"Come on Jackie!" Tristan called as he made his way to the portrait hole. "I am starving!"

"Big Surprise." chortled Jackie who had been waiting for him. The young werewolf had become quite comfortable with Tristan over the months. She had come along way since the train ride. "Your always starving." she finished as the portrait swung open for them.

At the door of the great hall the two Gryffindors were met by their two Ravenclaw friends, Quinn and Abigail. Every morning was like this…with the foursome sitting together at the Gryffendore table. Since the train ride they had become inseparable. (with the exception of classes and their houses) This morning was no different. In no time their stomachs were full of eggs, sausages, toast, and all the other breakfast foods that they had desired to eat.

Tristan picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip…all the time letting his mind wander. His gazed all around the common room. There at the Slytherin table he spied the Montague twins laughing about their latest prank against Peeves. It was said that the twins had taken over the Weasley Twin's job of bothering the poltergeist. Tristan sniggered at the thought. His godfather hadn't been joking at how troublesome Peeves could be. And he was suddenly glad that the twins were there to keep the unbearable spirit occupied.

Secretly, he admired them…he also liked the tinge in the boy's hair. Jaden's green stripes seemed to effortlessly stand out against his black spikes…maybe he could ask the Slytherin how he did it. Just maybe. From there his gaze traveled to the staff's table. His eye's narrowed…Professor Potter was not there and neither was his girlfriend.

And who was that man sitting next to…"Good morning Tristan." The young wizard looked up to see his godfather and Luna walking towards him."Morning Draco. Morning Luna." he said as the couple sat across from them. As the pair started digging into the breakfast feast, Tristan let his eyes wander back to the staff table.

Raven's mouth started watering the moment he saw the food. He had never seen such a feast! He had never seen such food since…well…never! It was then that he saw out of his peripheral vision the startlingly beautiful witch that had sat down next to…what was her name? Ah yes, Hermione Grainger. It took a second to register the name…he had remembered vaguely hearing the name on the wireless once during the war. She was a close friend of the infamous Harry Potter. And was the wizard next to him…Ronald Weasley?

It was then that the stunning witch's eyes met his. Merlin…those beautiful brown eyes. And those lips. So full and_…Stop it!"_The voice in his head told him sternly. _Nothing must deter you from your vendetta! Women will only make you forget what that bastard stole from you!_Raven mentally shook himself. _A woman would only get in the way. The vendetta would be fulfilled before he would even consider the comforts a woman could afford him._

Then his eyes wandered to the boy who was staring at him. Their eyes met briefly before the boy looked away."Never thought I'd see the day Malfoy of all Slytherins would be sitting at the Gryffindor table." said a voice somewhere near him. Raven looked around to discover that the wizard with red hair had been the one to speak. "Honestly Ron, what do you expect? Draco is Tristan's godfather. Where else would he sit?"

_So, if that wizard with the blonde hair is Malfoy that boy he is talking to would be…bloody hell…that must be….Tristan._

Raven's notion was confirmed a moment later when the ghostly potions master floated to his son a moment later. Raven looked at him a moment more before looking at his plate again. Tristan looked more like his father than like his mother. Raven had to admit that he was a bit disappointed when he realized this. Still the boy had the Nightwing blood running in his veins…and that was all he had of his sister.

Raven was one again distracted from his breakfast when the dark haired beauty got up and left the room. As she did she momentarily brushed against him as she made her was to the door. Even in that moment…Raven could feel the power and fire radiating from her and that was something no one could forget. And even Raven wasn't immune to that kind of attraction. The wizard went back to the delectable food he was eating.

* * *

Later that day, Tristan sat with his friends in the courtyard. Thanks to the help from Quinn and Abigail…all homework was finished and ready for class Monday.

Now, he sat on the benches discussing the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was the one match that everyone talked about."With Ginny Weasley leading the team…it's a sure win!" Abigail was saying. "I've never seen anyone flying as well as she does!"

It was obvious that with Harry Potter out of the game that Ginny was quickly becoming the favorite among the first years. "Has anyone even seen her around this morning?" asked Jackie. "I usually see her around with Professor Potter during breakfast."

Her friends shrugged. "I have heard it that Weasley had to rush home last night for some family emergency." Draco said as he approached the group. "Professor Potter Apperated her to her house as soon as they heard about it. He ought to be back here in time for class Monday. In the meantime, Tristan, I need you to come with me. You have a visitor.

_"A visitor?_ _Since when did anyone save his godfather ever come to visit him?_

But Tristan did as his godfather told him and soon he found they had arrived at the lake. And there, leaning against the tree, was the same man he had glimpsed during breakfast talking to his dad. As they approached, The man stood up straighter and approached them stopping about a foot away.

"Tristan, this is Raven…your uncle." said his dad peering at him.

"I have an uncle?" Tristan asked looking at his godfather who stood with Luna before he looked back at this man…no his uncle.

The man cleared his throat. "Yes…Tristan. I am your mum's brother."

For a few seconds the two surveyed each other. Neither of them was sure to do now. Then Severus spoke up again. "Perhaps a walk would help ease this tension." The four men then began taking a walk visiting the giant squid then walking to the monument, all the while talking about everything from school to the next Quidditch Cup. As they talked, Tristan and Raven kept looking at each other. With each moment that passed the tension eased more and more till finally Tristan felt comfortable enough to ask the one question on his mind.

"What was mum like?" Raven stopped mid step and looked at his nephew.

"When your mum left home after your grandparents died, I never saw her again. Any memories I had of her are from our child hood. But from what I do remember is that she was the best older sister a kid could ever ask for. She had the voice of an angel and used to sing me to sleep at night. And she always had the ability to chase away any monster that hid under my bed." Raven grinned. "And then the one time we came across a boggart she stepped in front of me and got rid of it, changing it from a giant killer bee to a big yellow balloon that streaked across the room sounding like it had gas. I never laughed so hard in my entire laugh." he smiled looking down at his nephew. "Growing up she was my hero. I was devastated when I learned that she died." Raven once again looked at the stone mausoleum in front of him. "Once these evil necromancers are defeated, I can stick around and get to know you." He looked back down at his nephew again. "We have many years to make up for."Tristan glanced up at his newly discovered Uncle. "I'd like that."

* * *

Back in the castle, Deirdre stood in the middle of a workout room created by the room of requirement in a light green tank top and sweat pants. With Ginny on her mini honeymoon doing only Merlin knew what, she was bored. All her student's homework was graded and her room was neatened. She had no need to go Hogsmead. She hardly knew what to do with herself.

She closed her eyes again and tried to focus her thoughts. She began to go through her stretches and warm-ups. Stretching each limb till she felt good and limber. Deirdre forced herself to focus. _But damnation!_ All she could think about was that man at the breakfast table. She didn't even know who he was and a man was the last thing she needed. _One wizard who would most likely try to control her, force her to cower in front of him and then like all the others just run away when she beat him off. That's all he was…just some wizard. That was all he was_. But he is quite handsome. Those dark eyes. That unruly hair. He looked so wild as if he lived in the wilderness…far away from even the wizarding world. _Stop it!_ She told herself sternly. _Get your head out of the clouds! You are hear to train… Damn you! Not go dreaming about some man who is no doubt well beyond your reach._

Deirdre shook her self again and focus hard on the dummy in front of her and pulled out a pair of knives and began her target practice. Her muscles tensed as she squared her shoulders and then let the first knife go whirling through the air. It hit dead center on the dummy that consequently looked a lot like a certain pink witch.

Deirdre grinned in satisfaction and pulled out the knife with a summoning charm and caught it in her hand.

* * *

The hours seemed to drag by as daylight turned to dusk and then dusk turned to night. The half crescent moon shone in the black sky illuminating the castle below it. Deirdre once again sat at the staff table eating.

That same wizard as the one this morning sat at the table also…enjoying the bounty of food served up by the amazing house elves.

In the presence of the dark and mysterious wizard her heart once again ached with loneliness. She had to admit to herself that he was one hell of a handsome man! In the brief moment of insanity she spared a glance in his direction…and their eyes met.

Deirdre was quick to pull her eyes away and direct them back at her plate of food. And that was how she spent the rest of the dinner hour. Soon the hall was empty.

And still the two of them sat at the table. Each in their deepest thoughts. In rebellion to his thoughts before of the beautiful witch Raven found himself following her with his eyes as she exited the Great Hall.

Then he was following her…literally...as she walked down the hall towards what he had found out was the Gryffindor tower.

"Please Madame, there is no reason for us to pretend the other doesn't exist. It is hard to ignore someone as beautiful as you."

Deirdre froze in her tracks. She slowly turned…forcing herself to look him in the eye.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cottage belonging to one Deloris Umbridge, the old witch sat in her chair. She could feel that the time for her revenge was drawing near. With the ministry now informed of her deeds she had no where to go, The fidelus charm was the only thing that kept them hell hounds at bay.

She was bored.

Time to have some fun.

Deloris closed her eyes taking a moment to gather her energy and then sent it out. She cackled primly as she sought out her victim. Ginny Weasley…

And then she began to chant the words to the horrible spell:

"Prodigium of nightmares. Tribuo porta volo. May somnium incohare atrox. Procul meus mos!"

* * *

Ginny lay in her husband's arms, thoroughly exhausted after yet another round of love making. She smiled at his peaceful looking face as he slept. She clung to him as she would cling to a life raft. She closed her eyes and then was at once she began writhing as the spell hit her.

Harry immediately reacted throwing up immensely thick walls to protect them both. The spell was immediately deflected…and went elsewhere to find another victim.

* * *

"Deirdre froze…unsure of how to respond. "I am flattered sir."

"As you should be. I speak only the truth. May I know your name?"

"Indeed Sir, I am Madame Sullivan. Head of Gryffindor. I teach transfigur-"

Deirdre froze as the silver arm band suddenly became hot…"

Raven furled his eye brows. "Is everything okay?"

"Deirdre shook her head. "No, please excuse me. Tristan needs me."

As she hurried off, Raven followed her. From her frantic pace he knew something was wrong with his nephew.

Tristan Snape was deep in his sleep. But it was far from peaceful. It was a dream that he had never experienced before or so it seemed. He was laying in a crib and a beautiful woman was singing to him. Tristan smiled up at her…then out of no where…

Deirdre hurriedly accessed the portrait with Raven hurrying…not that she noticed as she raced to her charge's bed side.

"Lumos!" Her lit wand showed her what she expected to see. Young Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. Gently she sat on the side of the bed and touched the boys shoulder. He was too deeply asleep. There was only one other option. She placed her wand on the bed next to her and then She gently touched his face and whispered "Somnium Visum!"

She recoiled when she saw what the boy was trapped in. The young boy was cowering in front of a hag. The hag wore pink and surrounding them was a wall of flames…and Deloris Umbridge was sneering at him. "You're only a dream you can't hurt me!" the boy was saying in a small voice.

"Can't I? I killed your stupid mother…and now I will kill you! Avada-

"Immediately Deirdre knew what was going on and she closed her eyes and spoke, "Angelus of Gryffindor... commodo tribuo mihi, vestri handmaiden auctorita quod ops debello is malum necromancer ex is regnum of somnium... quod protego is tener parvulus ex vulnero."

Immediately Deirdre was encompassed by a bright golden light…in her hand a powerful red and gold staff appeared in her hand. With the protective rage of an angry lioness, she walked right through the wall of flames, and approached the evil witch.

"You have no place in this realm of dreams. I command you to withdraw at once!"

Umbridge frowned at her. "Who the hell are you?" Deirdre felt the anger well up in her setting fire to her veins. And she pointed her staff as if it were an extension of her arm and spoke with enraged authority

"I am Madame Deirdre Sullivan, chosen vessel of her Ladyship Devon Embers the Angel of Gryffindor! I command you to leave his dreams! You have no right to him!"

Umbridge sneered. "You have no power here! Lady Embers died centuries ago. She is nothing but a myth! A crutch for the weakling Gryffindors who cannot stand on their own."Deirdre opened her mouth to speak but before she could retort she felt a warm presence behind her.

"Am I?" said the voice that the handmaiden recognized at once. Lady Embers walked in front of Deirdre. "Deloris Umbridge, I am commanding you to leave this boy's dreams at once. He has done nothing to you!" Umbridge frowned…"You cannot do anything to me. You are only a ghost!

Lady Embers snarled. "I may be a ghost in the outer realm…but in this realm I am so much more. Only a fool would dare defy me here! You have no choice but to leave here at once!"

Umbridge snarled but backed away and then disappeared leaving the three of them in the dream world.

Lady Ember turned around to regard her servant. "You have done well my child. You acted without fear and thus saved a cub of my house. I honor you and give you this staff of fire. When I was alive this staff served me well. You will need it in the coming battle."

Then the Angel of Gryffindor turned and walked away vanishing in the wall of flame.

Deirdre walked over to the huddling child. "It's okay Tristan. This nightmare is over." She offered her hand which Tristan took and together they withdrew.When Madame Sullivan opened her eyes again she saw her charge beginning to wake up.

* * *

The boy rubbed his eyes and then looked behind her in astonishment. The witch was confused at first till she turned around and saw that they had an audience.

Behind her stood Raven, Harry, and Ginny. Floating next to them was the former potion's master.

"Is everything okay?" asked Raven. "At Deirdre's questioning look he added. "I am Raven….Tristan's uncle."

The dark haired professor raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Madame Sullivan?" prompted the ghost.

Deirdre shook herself. "I don't wish to discuss it. It would be better to discuss it somewhere else."

Harry nodded. "We can use my office. Follow me."

Once they arrived in the office, Deirdre spoke. "Tristan was attacked tonight by Umbridge. I don't know how, she somehow invaded his dreams and tried to attack him."

"And how did you know he was being attacked?" asked Raven as he put a protective arm around his nephew.

"An nightmare awareness charm I created to alert me when Tristan was having a night mare." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the silver arm band that encircled her upper arm.

"When Tristan is having a nightmare this armband gets really warm…really fast. I cast the charm after the Halloween attack."

She smiled fondly at the young Gryffindor. "He will be safe for now…but he may need another dose of the dreamless sleep potion."

Deirdre yawned. The confrontation had taken a lot out of her. But she shoved the fatigue aside.

"Do you think this has something to do with the connection the headmistress mentioned earlier?"

Deirdre yawned again.

Harry spoke. "A connection? Like I had with Voldemort?"

"I hope not." said the ghost. "But I think that this discussion can wait for tomorrow. The headmistress will want to know about all this."

Deirdre nodded. She was fighting to stay awake.

"I will take my nephew to the hospital wing." said Raven with a hint of affection in his voice. "And thank you for saving my nephew."

"His safety and well being is thanks enough."

Raven smiled. "All the same. You have my thanks. Sleep well…Madame Sullivan."

Deirdre's heart fluttered for a reason she couldn't fathom. "It's Deirdre."

Raven smiled. "Sleep Well Deirdre."

* * *

When they had all gone and she was alone she hurriedly dressed for bed and soon slid under the cool covers.

As she fell asleep the familiar words crept into her thoughts…

"I assure you that you will not be alone much longer."

Deirdre had no chance to retort for she had already descended into her own realm of dreams.

**The translation for umbridge's spell: **

**Portal of nightmares...grant entrance to me...may dreams turn to horror...at my will!**

**The translation for Deirdre's spell:**

Angel of Gryffindor... please grant me, your handmaiden the authority and power to vanquish this evil necromancer from this realm of dreams..and to protect this young child from harm.  


**Up Next**

**More questions are answered!**

**See You Then!  
**


	28. Questions

**Welcome back faithfull readers! Here is the next chapter.**

**Just a reminder...this story is rated M for Mature...this chapter contains a violent battle scene.**

**You all know by now what is mine and what isnt!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Ginny Potter woke up to feel a soft breath on the back of her neck. She smiled as she turned over ever so gently as to not wake her sleeping lover and husband.

His hands were so warm on her back. Over the two days they had been married she had grown very used to the feel of his bare skin next to her. The whole time neither of them bothered to even wear anything except for the times Kreacher brought them food and of course when they had been woken up by the sudden intrusion of that bitchy toad.

Ginny frowned. That was another matter entirely…

_: Ginny? Are you okay? :_ Harry's thoughts gently drifted through her mind.

Ginny smiled at her husband as he slowly opened his eyes looking concerned.

_: Yes love. I was just reflecting on that nightmare last night. I hope by all that is magical that she didn't learn anything by that intrusion last night. It could wreck everything :_

_Harry smiled and then gently kissed her lips. :not to worry my sweet angel…I am a decent occulmens. I doubt she saw anything…at least I hope not :_

_Ever since they_ had consummated they had ceased using spoken words…when communicating with each other. It was no longer necessary.

They had truly become one…in every possible way.

Ginny smiled back at her wizard and gently kissed his lips while wrapping her arms around him and relished in this new indulgence…but she knew this could not last. Finally Harry withdrew his tongue and then chastely kissed her lips

_:Nothing is sweeter than the taste of your lips Ginny…but we have to go to that meeting this morning…:_

Ginny reluctantly let go of him and watched him slip out of bed.

_:That doesn't mean you can't join me for a shower:_

Ginny smiled wickedly and then followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Deirdre woke up and carefully stretched each muscle till she felt nice and limber.

As she did her mind started to flood with questions.

_If Umbridge has some kind of connection with the boy then what was it? Could it be that she had followed in her master's foot steps and created her own horcrux?_

_Or something less sinister?_

As Deirdre made her way to the bathroom her thoughts wandered back to the confrontation the night before. She could vividly remember the very power that seemed to roll of her mistress' spirit. The way her black hair smoldered till it looked red.

Then she remembered the unchecked rage that seemed to burst from her being as Umbridge hurled her abuse towards the angelic lioness.

Last of all her thoughts was worry…what else could be done to protect the young cub from further intrusion. She had cast the nightmare awareness charm to alert her…there had to be away to set up some sort of barrier to prevent Umbridge trying anything else…if she did try…

_Was Umbridge really stupid enough to try again?_

* * *

Ginny giggled as Harry lightly kissed the back of her neck. They had just finished their shower and were now hurrying to get dressed. Not that Harry was being any help.

When they had come out of the shower, they had found their clothes laying out on their newly made bed.

She had to force Harry's hands away as she put on her corset and top. Then she immediately felt Harry's arms go around her again.

_:I'm going to miss seeing you in all your glory.:_

Ginny turned in his arms and chastely kissed his lips.

_:I know love. But it won't be long till I am in your arms again.:_

_Harry grinned at her and then lightly kissed her shoulder._

_:I still can't believe you have that snitch tattoo on your stomach.:_

_:It was a moment of insanity. I was feeling rebellious and I was bored…and I was missing you.: Ginny retorted._

_:I can promise that you will never be alone: Harry kissed her neck again. :or bored…again….but you can be rebellious all you want. Everybody loves a bad girl:_ Harry paused pressing his lips against hers again. :especially me: Harry finished as he summoned the gold chain from the dresser.

Ginny slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to her husband.

_: Be careful what you wish for my love…you may just get it.: the red head retorted as Harry slipped the ring onto the chain before fastening it around her neck._

Suddenly her mind was filled images of her self in leather. Ginny gasped…and Harry chuckled.

* * *

Tristan Snape looked around the Great Hall. Over head the enchanted ceiling showed another brilliantly sunny sky with one or two fluffy clouds scattered haphazardly across the light blue expanse.

The night before had been a strange experience. The nightmare had scared the crap out of him. Especially since Umbridge showed up in the dream again…

That morning he had woken up in the infirmary after experiencing the deepest most relaxing sleep he had ever experienced. Next to his bed he saw that his uncle Raven was sitting there looking at him.

Once he was fully awake it had been explained to him that he was to be released soon to join his friends for breakfast in the Great Hall

And so here he was…sitting with his friends…_but where was his family?_

* * *

McGonnagal sat in the comfortable chair behind her desk as she listened to the tale the transfiguration mistress told her.

The Headmistress was very disturbed by the turn of events.

An outright attack was one thing…but intruding on the dreams of young children…that was a whole other matter.

"Dreamscaping is a very draining activity." Madame Sullivan told her. "Is there any other way to prevent this kind of attack without me having to enter his dreams every time?"

If there was…the headmistress didn't know it.

"I don't know…if I did Professor Potter would not have suffered as much as he did."

Raven had no idea what the aging witch was talking about. As he had spent all his time chasing after Wilmington he had no time to keep up with the Daily Prophet.

"But that was because a piece of Voldemort's soul was inside me." Harry said as he and Ginny entered the office. "Please tell me that Tristan is not to suffer the same curse as me. He is much too young to suffer the way I did."

Minerva looked at her former student. "That is yet to be determined Harry. Tonight after his classes he will be summoned to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey will run some tests to find out."

"Until then we will have to wait and plan our next move."

* * *

Deloris Umbridge sat in her chair again deeply thinking. She disliked being thwarted…again. Especially by that annoying she-devil of a witch.

Then there was that appearance of the Angel Of Gryffindor. That was even more unsettling. Since when did a simple witch have such power…

Umbridge was utterly frustrated. All her plans seemed to be thwarted at every turn.

I refuse to be defeated by that insignificant little technicality! That little blood traitor will pay for everything…I will not rest till she lays broken and bleeding at my feet. And then Potter and that disgusting little boy will be next!

_But how to get past that angel and her handmaiden! There must be a way!_

Umbridge was out of ideas…what she needed was information. A spy…

"Pinky!" Get your scrawny arse in here right now!"

The tiny house elf appeared trembling before her. "Yes Mistress…what is you wishing…"

"Silence you foul little creature! Listen very close… You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to follow the girl named Ginny Weasley…do not let that little hag see you! Find out what she is up to and then report back to me!"

Pinky cringed…

"Crucio!" The little house elf writhed on the floor nearly soiling her self.

When the curse was lifted…she stood on her feet. "Y-yes mistress…right away!"

And with a crack the house elf disappeared.

* * *

"Raven where will you be staying?" Draco asked as the meeting let out.

That was a good question. Meeting his nephew had changed everything…and though he hardly admitted it, he really wanted to know more about Madame Sullivan.

"I am unsure at this point. I am not about to give up my personal issue with Wilmington…but I also want to keep an eye on my nephew…I may consider putting up in Hogsmeade…I can stay near Tristan and still venture out to keep an eye on my prey."

Draco nodded thoughtfully as they approached the breakfast hall and sat down next to Raven. He looked out an noticed that a few stragglers still remained at their tables. Tristan was one of them.

At that moment the boy looked up at him and waved. Draco got up from the table and moved to join his nephew.

"Morning Tristan…did you sleep any better last night?"

Tristan shrugged. Uncle Raven gave me a dreamless sleep potion last night. I don't remember anything after that.

"That means that the potion worked. I'll bet that nightmare was scary wasn't it."

His godson nodded. "Yeah. That Umbridge Lady scared me…then the fiery angel and Madame Deirdre showed up and made her leave…though it was probably a dream anyway."

Draco wasn't sure how to answer that…so he left it alone.

"Sleep well, my son?" asked Severus as he floated over to his son.

Tristan nodded. "Yes, sir. After I got that sleep potion I didn't dream anymore."

The ghost grunted. "See to it that you pay attention in class today. Then when you get done with dinner tonight you are to come to the hospital wing…for another dose. We can't have another incident like last night."

"Yes, dad…I'll make you proud." Then the boy scampered off to his first class.

"You already have." Severus said softly as the boy ran out.

* * *

After sharing a chaste kiss with her husband, Ginny departed with Madame Deirdre for her dueling lessons. As she walked to the third floor…she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. It wasn't like being near a ghost…the hairs on the back of her neck weren't standing on end. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

_:Ginny love, are you okay?:_ came Harry's voice in her head.

_:Yes love. I'm just getting the nagging feeling that I am being followed…spied on.:_

_:Would you feel better if I came walked with you to class?:_

_:no, love. I am quite capable of defending myself. With the wards up I am sure that I'll be fine:_

_:Alright then love. I'll see you at lunch then…I love you Mrs. Potter:_

Ginny smiled…she loved hearing her new name.

_:I love you too my wonderfully sexy husband.:_

Ginny could feel his pleasure at her words but said nothing more as she approached the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Pinky shrank into the dark corner of the hallway outside the room of requirement. She really wasn't good at this spying business…

"Who are you?" came a gravelly voice. Pinky spun around to see an older house elf approaching her. "Why are you following my mistress?"

Pinky wasn't sure how to respond…so she stared at him fiddling with the pink tea towel that served as her coverings.

Kreacher loomed over her threateningly. "Answer me!"

She was never the brave one.

"Who is your master?"

"U…Umbridge. If I don't do as she said…she will kill me…just like my mother."

Kreacher was silent for a moment. He knew much about this Umbridge lady…and he also knew from his master that Umbridge was the enemy.

Kreacher really didn't feel sorry for the little elf. "You will come with me at once. You'll not be spying on my mistress."

* * *

Harry sat behind his desk catching up on grading his classes homework. The whole time his thoughts were focused on what he had found out in the meeting. It was Voldemort all over again.

The DADA professor looked at his watch again…his first class wasn't for another hour at the most…maybe a trip to the library was in order…

**Crack!**

Harry never got used to that sound of Disapparition and this time was no different…he was startled for a moment until he saw that it was Kreature standing in front of him with a smaller house elf.

Master, Kreacher found this elf sneaking behind Mistress in the hallway. She is being sneaky.

Harry immediately felt compassion…the little elf was fairly trembling with fear.

"Pppplease ddddon't hurt Pinky….sir…" she put her hand up as if she thought he was gonna hurt her.

Thanks to his experiences with Dobby he knew that he would have to tread carefully.

"Pinky…that is your name?"

The elf nodded still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Pinky…why where you spying on Ginny?"

"Pinky is under orders from Mistress. Go and follow the one named Ginny Weasley…she is saying."

Kreacher was watching her carefully with a puzzled expression on his aging face.

Harry was just as confused. Since when did a house elf freely tell her master's business to complete strangers?

"Pinky? Who is your master?"

Pinky refused to utter another word.

"Pinky. Answer me. Who is your master?"

"Pinky can't answer…Mistress will torture me again. I can't tell who she is!" the house elf began to cry and rock back and forth.

Kreacher looked up at his master. "Kreacher is confused, Master Harry. A house elf cannot betray their master. Pinky acts out of fear…Pinky has no loyalty to her mistress."

"Unless whoever sent her is not her true master." Harry reasoned more to himself than to the small elves before him.

"Pinky…you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. I will not tell your mistress that you told me…" Harry paused. "Who sent you to spy on Ginny?"

Pinky was scared. "Master Harry Potter is a good master. Pinky can trust him." Kreacher said a minute later.

"Mistress Umbridge will kill me if I tell anyone. She used her wand…caused terrible pain."

Harry was shocked. That was the last thing he expected.

"I see. Pinky…who did you serve before you served Umbridge? What house are you bound to?"

"Pinky's sire worked for the noble house of Nightwing. Good masters…never harm us."

_This morning is just full of surprises._ Harry thought to himself.

"Kreacher…please go summon Raven to me…immediately."

_:Is everything okay love?:_ Came Ginny's thoughts.

_:I thought your were in your lessons?:_

_:I am. But I can sense your agitation…Love, what's going on?:_

_:I'm not sure Ginny. Kreacher just caught a house elf following you.:_

_: I'll be right there.:_

_:No Ginny. I'll handle this…if you must, come after your lesson:_

_:Okay Harry. I'll be there after my lesson.:_

_:Thanks love.:_

A few minutes later the door opened to admit Raven.

"You asked to see me?" Raven paused when he saw the house elf.

"Pinky? What are you doing here?"

The diminutive elf looked surprised and began crying. "Master Engel! Pinky thought you was dead!"

Raven looked surprised and sank down in the nearest chair. "When I came back to my house after the incident I found her Mother Peaches was dead. I had assumed that Pinky was dead also…"

"Pinky is so happy to see Engel lives!" Pinky was dancing for joy on the floor.

Raven looked at the other wizard in the room. "Pinky was just an elf ling when my parents died. She hadn't even begun training yet. I had assumed that she had been taken…used for some gruesome ritual or something like that." He looked at the elf. "Did a big man steal you?"

"Yes." squeaked the elf. "Bad man stole Pinky…gave Pinky to Umbridge. Umbridge hurted Pinky."

"Pinky serve Master Engel again?"

"Is that possible?" Harry asked still pretty confused.

"My parents made it a practice to brand our house elves. It didn't hurt since I was done with magic. The brand was supposed to fade when the last of the line died out. Pinky was stolen from my family. Umbridge can't claim ownership of her while there is still an heir to the Nightwing line."

"I see." said Harry. "Then it isn't my place to question her." Harry paused here. "Pinky was ordered by Umbridge to spy on Ginny. And then report back to her. I need to know what is going on."

Raven nodded and then turned his attention to the house elf. "Pinky…I order you to tell me every thing Umbridge has been up to. Don't leave anything out."

The questioning took the whole hour and they finally had to leave when the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started filing in.

* * *

After dinner Tristan nervously made his way to the hospital wing. He had a feeling that more would be happening than just receiving another dose of the dreamless sleep potion.

When he entered the hospital wing he saw his Uncle, Father, Godfather, and Madame Pomfrey standing around a hospital bed.

"Good Evening Mr. Snape." said Madame Pomfrey. "Have a seat." she gestured to the bed and Snape nervously obeyed.

"What we need to do is figure out why Umbridge gained access to your dreams last night. If it was just coincidence or on purpose." Severus said as he hovered next to his son.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan said nervously as the matron of the hospital wing handed him a vial of purple potion.

"That's a sleeping draft Tristan. What we are attempting could take a while and I need you to be as still as you could possibly be. It's better if you are asleep." Raven explained.

"It's okay Tristan, none of are leaving your side till we find out what is going on." Draco offered encouragingly.

Still unsure, Tristan drank the potion and then lay down…then he was asleep.

Madame Pomfrey then rolled up her sleeves, pulled out her wand and began to run diagnostics on the young Gryffindor.

Several minutes passed by and then the older witch spoke. "I can't see any trace of dark magic."

Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

Severus gazed down at his son. "I'm still not sure this is a coincidence."

"There is one more thing we can try." Draco said. "If we could view his memories of that night of the murder….then maybe we could see if there is some sort of connection…if Umbridge did kill his mum…then maybe…could that be a reason he is so vulnerable?"

"Possibly."

"I could do it, Professor…before Deirdre, I was the only other one to enter his thoughts. I know he trusts me."

Severus eyed his former charge thoughtfully. He was very impressed about how the young snake had changed. A year and a half ago he would not have cared for anyone other than himself.

"Very well, put you must remember to keep your thoughts neutral. If you allow yourself to feel anything it may be absorbed into Tristan…making him feel the same thing you do. It could be dangerous."

Draco nodded and then took a moment to close his eyes and center himself…locking all his feelings and thoughts in the farthest part of his mind. When he opened his eyes again he gently touched his fingers to Tristan's forehead and took a deep breathe. Then after muttering the spell he gently entered the young boy's thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were deep into researching all subjects dealing with dreams. So, far they had found nothing.

Hermione was getting frustrated. To this moment the library had never let her down before. But now… Hermione was distracted by the sight of Harry and Ginny sharing yet another snogging session.

Ron grunted in disgust as he neared her. "Can you believe those two?" They snog at the drop of a hat! And here when we are, supposed to be researching a way to help Tristan, and …their snogging!"

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend. "Their newlyweds. Give them a break."

Ron gazed at his lover…she looked a bit wistful but she quickly looked away and once again poured herself into the books in front of her.

Ron felt just awful making her wait. Of course he was planning to propose…for a moment he was just tempted to propose to her on the spot. But then his heart reminded him that what he had in mind before was just the perfect way to propose. He would make her evening…her dreams just perfect. Like the queen of his heart that she was.

She deserved it._ I love you so much 'Mione. Just a bit longer._

Then it came to him…Ron froze as the proverbial light bulb turned on in his head.

"Mione, that's it! Love!"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What does love have to do with protecting Tristan?"

Harry was saved by his mum's love. It was a blood protection spell. Could the same thing work for Tristan?"

* * *

Draco fought to keep down his revulsion at what he witnessed.

He was surrounded by smoke and flames…he knew he wouldn't be harmed.

In front of him he witnessed a duel between Umbridge and Roselyn Nightwing.

Spells were flying everywhere.

Roselyn was a very agile fighter. Her red hair was flying everywhere as they dueled.

"Impedimenta!" she howled as a younger version of Umbridge ducked.

"Crur obfirmo!" Umbridge shouted. But once again Tristan's mum was too fast.

"I will kill you filthy half breed! And your son will be next!"

"The hell he will, you wicked toad! I won't let you kill him. I have gone through too much carrying him, giving birth to him and raising him to let you get your warty hands on him!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Forego maxima!" Roselyn jumped but Umbridge was expecting it and at the last second cast the jinx. It caught her in the legs breaking it into pieces. Deirdre let out a cry of pain as she fell to the floor.

Delores cackled loudly as she stood over the fallen witch. "You are no match for me Nightwing. And now with you out of the way I shall get rid of that abomination you call a son."

Umbridge turned to the crib where Tristan sat watching them.

"And now it's your turn…little half breed!"

The baby started crying as the evil hag started his way.

Umbridge grinned evilly and pulled her knife. "Now, for your insolence you will see your beloved half blood whelp die…right in front of you!"

"Ascendio!" Roselyn had launched herself at the moment Umbridge lunged at the crying baby and had as a result been impaled. As she fell to the floor she took Umbridge with her.

With her last words Roselyn muttered her last spell.

Als die Blut falle ab mein Hauptteil , darf mein Kind sein geschützt. Darf die Gastgeber über Himmel komme gegen die Geisterbeschwörer jene hat getötet mich! Darf mein Blut anliegen ihrer Hände. darf mein preisgeben nie sein vergessen!

Then she looked at her enemy and said three words.

"Brandwunde in Hölle!"

Then she breathed her last.

Draco's breathe caught in his throat. And for a moment he couldn't breathe.

Umbridge got up and walked over to the crib. "Enough with this!" She pointed her wand. She opened her mouth to utter the curse but at the same second flames engulfed the room.

That was where the memory ended and gently Draco withdrew and soon found himself back in the hospital wing.

Draco took a deep breathe trying to steady himself. And after several minutes he was able to look up at the men staring at him.

As if Pomfrey knew what he would need it, she thrust a cup filled with what he knew was a calming draught into his hands. After he drank it he sank into the chair beside the bed.

"What did you see Draco?" Severus asked the moment he sat down.

"I saw Roselyn's murder. It was Umbridge for sure. She killed Roselyn and tried to kill Tristan right after that. Before she died Roselyn uttered a curse. But it was in a different language. I don't know what she said."

"We better get to the Pensieve."

Minutes later the men stood around the shallow stone basin and Draco withdrew the silvery memory and thrust it into the slivery substance.

They watched as the memory played…when the curse was once again uttered Draco watched Raven's face. After the memory ended…Raven took a deep breathe.

"That explains everything."

"What?"

Raven looked at the men and the ghost. I was right she did speak German. I will translate her words. She said:

"As the blood falls from my body, may my child be protected. May the host of heaven come against the necromancer that has slain me! May my blood be on your hands...may my sacrifice never be forgotten!"

Her last words were used to protect Tristan. I would be willing to bet that the prophecy made was a direct answer to this curse. Also, this means that my dear sister has provided a way to protect her son.

She sacrificed herself…a bonding spell can be used to protect him. I am his only living relative…so the spell would have to bind him to me."

Severus was nodding. The same thing was used by Dumbledore to protect Harry…forcing him to live with those horrible Muggles."

As Snape said this he gestured to the portrait hanging behind the headmistress' desk. Albus was watching them.

As soon as they got the instructions from the portrait they all hurried to back to the infirmary…where Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all waiting for them.

"We found a way to protect Tristan!" said Hermione.

"A bonding charm?" asked Draco.

Hermoine deflated. "You've already figured it out. Haven't you."

The blonde wizard nodded. "Great mind's think alike…eh Granger?"

Hermione nodded and was quiet as the bonding charm was cast.

"I'll reside here for a week if the headmistress agrees…to seal the bonding charm. Once this deal with Umbridge is over and Rafe is dead…I will have to find a home."

Harry nodded absentmindedly.

_:As soon as Umbridge and Rafe are dead our life can begin.:_

He looked at Ginny whom was looking at him. The love between the two was unmistakable, unbreakable.

_:The tide's beginning to turn…It's almost over.:_

_:I know love. And I will be there with you. We are one now.:_

Ginny smiled as she reached the door to their room she pressed him aganst the wall communicating her love to him and Harry wasn't about to stop her…except to open the door and lead her to their bed…

In the morning there would be another meeting to discuss strategies…but for now they would loose themselves in their love.

* * *

Umbridge frowned. The miserable excuse of a house elf had yet to return…

This whole thing was beginning to get out of control. She knew that if she didn't strike soon all would be lost.

She knew the Christmas season was on it's way…she always hated Christmas…all the unruly children getting out of control

And the adults will be so happy and will be so lost in the merriment that they will inevitably let down there guards…_and then I will attack!_

Deloris cackled evilly.

_This Christmas will be far from happy!_

* * *

**The next chapter may be a while in comming as i am trying to catch up on the other stories and of course building props for my haunt this year. Please be patient!**

**See you next chapter!**


	29. Battle Plans

**I am sorry that for the long stretch between chapters. I was really busy with getting ready for halloween and working on the other stories.**

**I hope you like this...even if it is just a filler.**

**Read on!**

* * *

The next day a meeting was held in the headmistress' office.

Mc Gonnagal looked over her teacup at all those who were gathered in her office.

Harry and his new wife was there and so were Ron and Hermione as well as Deirdre and Raven and of course there was Draco to round the group out.

Severus and Fred had been sent out to spy on the cottage. Pinky had been sent to help in the kitchens and Kreacher had been ordered to keep an eye on her.

In the office, the meeting had begun.

"The time has come for us to prepare for what is coming. According to the prophecy Umbridge will attack during the Christmas Season. Last night I sent Snape and Fred to keep watch…if anything unusual happens they will let us know." Minerva said as she stood up from behind her desk and walked around to the front.

"In the meantime, we must do our best to be ready….the last war cost a horrible price… many people died. I don't want to loose anymore people…or students."

Harry swallowed hard at the last words…immediately Collin Creevy came to mind. Ginny squeezed his hand and said soothing things to him through their new bond.

"Until she makes her move I want to keep up appearances for the sake of the students. This year we are supposed to host another Yule ball. I don't want to cause panic or fear so we will keep going forward with the festivities."

Ron smiled to himself at the reminder of the upcoming Yule ball. Soon he would get the chance to make up for the last Yule ball. Hermione was his very life and breath…because of him she had been robbed of her special night…and now, he would go all out to make the night of the Yule ball special for her…and the magic would continue well after the ball was over.

As the meeting let out Harry and Ginny called him and Hermione over to them.

"Tonight during dinner I am calling the DA together…we will meet in the room of requirement. Hermione, do you still have those galleons?

Beside him the brown haired witch nodded. "I will activate them and we can have all of them enter through that tunnel between the Hog's Head and the Room Of Requirement."

"Excellent. I will see you guys tonight then."

* * *

All through the meeting Raven had struggled with keeping his eyes off the beautiful witch that sat in front of him and paying attention to what the headmistress was saying. Madam Sullivan was absolutely beautiful. Just from that one encounter during his nephew's ordeal he had come to see that he and the transfiguration teacher shared a common bond.

The both of them were fierce warriors. The same flame that burned within him burned within her. He had never before met a witch of her caliber.

She was fiery, beautiful, and intelligent. All the things his dream witch possessed. Not that he had really had a craving for romance with the now diminishing flame of hatred he had for the evil bastard that had robbed him of his parents. But now that he had a responsibility for his nephew's protection, he had discovered a hole in his heart…one that only a woman's love could fill…not that he admitted it of course…his pride prevented him from expressing his need…but surely it couldn't hurt to get to know Madam Sullivan a little bit better.

And so, he waited for her to pass as they all filed out of the office. As she walked in front of him, he called out for her.

"Madame Sullivan?"

The witch favored him with a smile. "Please call me Deirdre."

Raven smiled. "Deirdre…I wondered if you would do me the immense honor of allowing me to escort you to the Yule ball."

Deirdre hardly knew how to respond. No man had ever shown the propriety and respect he was showing her…maybe all men weren't lousy bastards after all.

She smiled at him and allowed herself to look him over. He really was incredibly handsome and she hardly believed her fortune.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

Raven grinned back at her. "I'll look forward to it."

They walked in silence side by side as they made their way to the breakfast hall.

* * *

Ron could hardly wait for lunch time to come. He waited patiently in the hallway for the class to finish. When the last student filed out he swept into the room.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled warmly. Hi Ronald." Ron locked the door behind him and walked towards her. "Mione, I wanted to talk with you."

Hermione smirked at him. "I would have thought you wanted to go to lunch. I was planning to meet you there."

Ron closed the distance between them and took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "This is more important then food."

Hermione looked up at him smirking again. "Oh dear. Ronald has found something more important then food. Merlin help us all."

But Ron wasn't laughing. Instead, he silenced her with a heated kiss to her lips…before drawing her into the kiss by moving his lips against hers. When he finally broke this kiss, she was looking at him in awe.

"Mione, I want to do this right. Four years ago I seriously screwed up. It should have been me taking you to the Yule ball. I'm sorry that I waited so long to ask you to the ball. This year, I don't want to make the same mistake I did before.

"Mione, may I escort you to the Yule ball this year?"

Hermione was truly touched by his honesty…and the apology. The way he was looking he was looking at her made her feel so warm….and loved. She felt her eyes well up with tears.

She looked up at him and smiled at him. "I love you Ronald. Yes, I would love to go to the ball with you."

Ron kissed her with more heat then they ever shared in their bedroom. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. When they finally came up for air they were both breathless.

Then they both headed to lunch.

* * *

Raven sat under a tree by the lake with his cloak wrapped around him. Nearby sat Pinky who was quite happy that her master would let her sit with him.

Ever since being reunited with her master, she had not ceased spilling all of Umbridge's secrets to him.

Some of it made Raven feel sick to his stomach. Especially the stuff having to do with Toadies sex romps with Rafe. But he let her continue on the off chance that she had heard something important.

So far, she had told him all about the night of Filch, the old caretaker's murder and about how the cat had died…and how she had heard Umbridge plotting involving the school including the Halloween attacks and now he knew all of old Toady's secrets.

Umbridge had the allegiance of all the dementors of Azkaban. And he even knew of a plot to break out all the death eaters that had been caught during the battle of Hogwarts.

But what really frightened him was the fact that Umbridge and Rafe had not enlisted any were wolves, hags or any other dark creatures to help her.

To him that meant only one thing…Umbridge and Rafe were planning a very subtle attack. He had no idea how she was planning to get into Hogwarts.

She was only planning to take out Ginny and Harry…and possibly Ron and Hermione….and his nephew.

I'll be damned if I let that hag get to my nephew. He's all I have left of my sister.

He got up and walked back to the castle.

* * *

Deirdre ducked instinctively as Ginny came at her again. The red head was getting really good at dueling both with wand and blade.

They had been at it for a while.

And just as the dueling mistress had hoped for…the younger witch now rivaled her. When the hag attacked….she's be more than ready.

There really wasn't much she could do now except to practice with her….keeping those skills sharp. Truth be told…she'd be really bored once that blasted bitch was dead.

Deirdre threw up a defensive shield just in time as Ginny threw a hex her way. The transfiguration professor shook herself mentally. This was no time to loose focus. Deirdre pushed all thoughts to the back of her head and threw herself back into the fight.

* * *

After sending Pinkie off to work in the kitchen he made his way to the great hall…the food in the great hall was far better then he had ever had since leaving Durmstrang.

He found his nephew with his friends at the Gryffindor table.

The raven-haired boy looked up at him with a smile as he approached the table.

"Hi Uncle Raven! These are my friends Jackie, Quinn, and Abigail." For a moment, Raven didn't know how to act (because of his long time isolation from the world) but he greeted and smiled at them. All through lunch he listened to their chatter about how cool Professor Potter and his classes were.

Professor Potter and his friends had an army once…he called them Dumbledore's army. He taught them all how to fight." Abigail was saying. I heard about it from the Montague Twins. They ran it when that evil witch Umbridge tried to take over the school." Abigail was saying. "He almost got cruico'ed for it."

Raven was immediately drawn in to the conversation.

"Miss Abigail. Where did you hear the story from?"

The blue tinged girl looked at him in surprise. The Montague twins. "They heard Professor Potter talking about it with his friend Professor Weasley."

Raven filed that little tidbit away for later.

"And what else do you know about it?" he asked looking at her kindly.

She favored him with another smile. "When Tom Riddle took over the school last year, they ran an underground revolt to keep the students safe. And when it wasn't safe in the castle for them, they hid away in a place called the room of requirement."

Room of Requirement. Yet another piece of information to file away for later.

After excusing himself from the table he headed up to the staff table where Madame Sullivan….er…Deirdre was sitting.

"Deirdre? May I sit with you?" She favored him with a warm smile. "Yes you may." He sat down next to her. "I wonder if you might know what the room of requirement is?"

The feisty transfiguration teacher looked up from her of Chicken breast sandwich.

Hmmm. I have heard of it before. But I don't know where it is. Why do you ask?"

My nephew and his friends were talking about it. Supposedly, they heard it from the Montague Twins.

Madame Sullivan smiled. Yes, those twins do seem as if they possess the talent to get into trouble. They seem to know everything…even things they are not supposed to know. Much like the Weasley Twins were when they attended this school."

Raven nodded. He had spoken to the ghostly Fred Weasley. Even as a ghost, the twin still seemed to have the aura of trouble making about him.

But unfortunately the ghost was away being a spy.

Ghosts after all, did seem to make the best spies…since they were already dead and they could also turn invisible and walk through walls.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

The blank wall on the third floor became a door as Harry walked by for the third time.

A short distance away, Raven watched him with astonishment He had never seen such a thing before in his life.

He watched as the young professor took out a plank piece of parchment and spoke to it. The next second he spoke out loud

"You can come out now Raven. I know your there."

Raven was surprised as he walked up to Potter who was watching him with a relaxed look on his face.

"How'd you know I was there??

Harry held up what raven could now see was a map. "I can see everybody's location on this map. It saved us many times when the DA was first formed."

"The DA…you mean Dumbledore's Army?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Yes. How did you know about it?"

The Montague twins told it to Miss Abigail who told her friends and I was there to hear about it too.

Raven looked at the door. "Is that the Room of Requirement?

The younger man nodded. "It is. I guess I might as well fill you in. Since you are fighting on our side."

Raven followed him inside.

"Neville Longbottom discovered this room. Back when Umbridge tried to take over the school. We had just formed the army and needed a secret place to hide. This room only appears when some one really needs it."

We spent many months here training. And then this last year, the remaining members of the DA hid here…to get away from the Carrows. Had I not been out looking for horcruxes, I would have been hiding here with my friends too…but my amazing wife Ginny and her two friends kept the resistance going. A lot of people hid here until the night of the final battle."

"So, what are you doing here now?"

"The army has reformed. I am holding a meeting with them tonight. Under normal circumstances, we would not need to reform…but the DA and I have a personal score to settle with the bitch"

* * *

Raven watched in silence as the surviving members of the DA showed up one by one. Even Draco and the living Weasley twin showed up for the meeting. It was the first time that he saw them all gather in one place.

When they had all gathered Harry got up from his seat that had magically appeared behind him and began addressing his friends.

"I'm sure you all know why you are here so I'll skip with the pleasantries." When no one responded he continued.

It is getting closer to the time for the prophecy to come to pass…" Harry was silent for a minutes and seemed to be thinking hard. Then he nodded his head and Ginny walked up behind him.

"Umbridge will strike soon. I am sure you all know about the prophecy by now. The attack could happen anytime during this coming month. We have no idea how or when Umbridge will show up. But I want to be ready…we don't want to loose anymore students."

What I am asking for is for all of you to be ready to show up at a moment's notice. We don't know what she's planning."

Then she heard a dreamy voice. "Do you think there will be more dementors showing up?"

Ginny looked at her. "It's a good possibility. They attacked us on Halloween like that…what better way to distract us then by sending us those wretched creatures."

Harry was speaking again. "If we are lucky, they won't get further then the grounds. If we station two of you at each entrance, then we have a better chance at keeping the dementors at bay.

Seamus spoke up then. "Do you think she will send inferi or werewolves to attack us?"

Harry frowned and looked at Raven.

Raven cleared his throat. "My sources say that she has not enlisted any werewolves hags or any such thing. Dementors are a good possibility."

When everyone gave him a strange look he introduced himself. "My name is Raven. I have spent the last 5 or so years tracking down Rafe Wilmington. Professor Snape's ghost found me and now I am here and I have a personal score to settle with Wilmington."

That simple explanation seemed enough to put all of them at ease.

The meeting went on for several minutes and all that time Raven studied them. In a way, he was jealous of the sense of unity they all seemed to share with each other. Even Draco Malfoy seemed at ease.

He had spent all of his adult life in solitude. Hardly speaking to anyone and even then he didn't speak unless he had no other choice.

Not for the first time did he long to have a close friend…a confidante to share his private thoughts with. And even now he could feel from the deepest darkest part of his being he could feel the pangs of loneliness reemerging from the pit he had shoved them into.

But by then, the meeting was over with and the members of the DA filed out through the secret tunnel and soon after it was just the five of them.

If she is planning to use Polyjuice potion to infiltrate the school then I think we should be on our guards and even use passwords to make sure no one gets into the school.

The trio turned to look at him. "I think its time we all got to know each other a little better." suggest Hermione as they made their way to the kitchen for late dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Umbridge stood in the basement of her cottage looking over her collection of potions. Unbeknownst to the general public she had a talent for potions. This wasn't the first time the former potions master had been down here. As a ghost he could walk through walls…and this was one of the only times that he was okay with being dead. It gave him the added advantage.

And now as he watched her from over head she pulled out several different bottles and muttered to herself.

"Stupid blood traitor. I'll kill her…but better to die slowly…its what she deserves….hmm. Here it is."

Snape's eyes narrowed. From where he was, he couldn't read the writing on the bottle…not without tipping old toady off.

And so he watched as she pulled out her blade. He'd bet anything that it was the same knife she used when she murdered the last set of victims…that he knew of.

She walked over to a table and placed the weopan on it's surface. As the ghost watched she poured the potion onto the blade and then let the transparent liquid run down the blade.

Snape's eyes widened. She had coated the blade in some sort of poison. If it stabbed ginny…oh dear God. The poor Gryffindor would die a most horrible death.

But still, that didn't answer just how she was planning to get to Ginny. That was, until she walked over to a simmering cauldron and levitated the lid off.

The former potions master wasn't surprised to see that it was Polyjuice potion.

But in the next second, his curiosity turned to shock as he saw, the girl in the corner. She was badly beaten…tied up and unconscious.

Danielle Bullstrode

If he had a heart it would be hammering in his chest. She barely looked alive.

Swearing softly he raced through the walls to wear Fred stood guard.

"Stay here and keep watch."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Raven was on his way back to his quarters when he saw Deirdre walking his way.

"Deirdre!"

The black haired witch turned to him. "Raven. Its good to see you again."

"Deirdre, I was planning to take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I would greatly enjoy your company since it's Saturday.."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. And she was inwardly conflicted…torn between apprehension and excitement. But she remembered what the Lady Ember had said to her. And swallowing she said, "I'd like that."

As she turned to walk to her quarters, a ghost burst through the wall startilng them both badly. Causing her to stumble backwards….straight into Raven's arms.

Snape looked at them like a second more. "You. Raven, I need you to come with me."

Raven took one look him. "What's wrong?"

"Umbridge has taken a young witch hostage. She's barely alive. I can't help her. Without even thinking about it, Raven and Deirdre raced to the door, silently summoning their brooms to them.

And a minute later, with Snape showing them the way, they flew into the night.

* * *

**I know...its a cliffie...but please bear with me. **

**Up next...its Raven and Dierdre to the rescue!**


	30. The Rescue

**Hello all!**

**This previous version had to be rewritten due to the wonderful people over at the other archive who rejected my chapter submission. But I think this version is much better anyway.**

**As usual, I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter Universe.**

**All original characeters, spells and place and of course the plot..are my property.**

**This chapter is dark and voilent. You have been warned!**

**Read on!**

* * *

The full moon was over head as the two shadows landed softly on the grass. The wind blew softly making the muggy heat of the night just a little more bearable for Deirdre and Raven as they shrunk both brooms small enough to fit in the wand pocket of their cloaks.

"The cottage is warded against all Muggles and uninvited guests." Raven explained as they drew near the old tree that he had previously taken shelter under. "I haven't been able to get near it."

Deirdre studied the cottage silently as her mind started filling with possible ways to get near the stronghold of the evilly twisted witch. On hearing the name of the young girl trapped inside her thoughts went back to the night of the attack on Hogwarts…the horrible night that was filled with Dementors…the night when the prophecy was made….she shuddered at the thought of those horrible ghastly creatures that threatened the lives of the innocent.

That's when she felt a warm hand on her shoulde. Instantly the cold chill she felt seemed to melt away. She turned back to the handsome wizard who now accompanied her.

"Do you think that an animal can get through the wards?"

Raven was quiet as he thought about it. "I'm not sure what sort of wards are up besides the two I mentioned. It's worth a try….but how are we going to get an animal…"

Raven trailed off as the woman before him took off her cloak and handed him a knife that he had no idea she carried.

"Keep this safe for me."

Then she got on all fours and started to change. He watched as she shrunk down and fur covered her body. When the transformation was complete the big black she-dog walked forward and nuzzled his hand…growling softly.

He wasn't sure what to say so he merely watched as the animagus crept forward very slowly and stopped crouching low to the ground.

In her animagus form Deirdre found her senses were suddenly bombarded with sounds and scents from everywhere. She fought to keep from whining.

The place smelt like death…sex…blood….and odd smells that the she-dog didn't recognize.

Her superior hearing could hear the soft whimpering of a young girl in pain…and then it continued as she heard a man's voice cruelly laughing as she heard more noises that she knew went along with torture

Her heart broke for what she was now certain was going on inside. She whined softly again and stealthily crept closer to the house now aware that the wards didn't effect animals.

From inside the house she heard another voice.

"Enough! We've got what we need. Get rid of the wretch. We can't have her running to the authorities. Kill her."

She heard a grunt and backed away before turning and ran softly back to the tree. When she turned back into her human form she had to work hard to keep her feelings and emotions in check.

Raven noticed immediately the expressions that flashed on the lovely witch's face. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder only to be brushed away.

"Now is not the time for weakness. We have to think of a plan fast."

"How is the girl?"

Deirdre bit her lip. "She's alive…barely. I don't want to think of what's happened to her. She'll need to have medical care. I don't want to even think of what's happened to her."

Raven lowered his gaze having easily decoded her words. He knew exactly what she meant. "The bastard is ruthless. We have got to get her out of there."

Deirdre nodded. "He's going to dispose of her in a few minutes. I don't know how…but if we are going to rescue her…we need to come up with something fast."

Suddenly they both felt a presence behind them. As one they turned around to see a ghost behind them.

Snape looked even more mournful than before. "They've got Polyjuice potion. I know they are going to use her to infiltrate the school. They've chopped her hair off. They have enough to…"

The ghost was cut off as the back door opened and Rafe walked out. Deirdre squinted as she noticed the limp barely clad body in his arms. Raven flinched as she was roughly thrown to the ground.

"There we are you stupid little half breed whelp. Since we don't need you anymore I'm gonna have to kill you."

The little girl whimpered in response and shrank away from him. "Please…don't! I promise I won't tell any body! I promise!"

"Only and idiot would take that chance!" He said pulling out his wand.

"Avada-"

"Arrooooooo!"

Rafe stopped suddenly at hearing the howl. He looked concerned for a moment…but then he got a sinister look on his face.

"Or maybe I can just feed you to the wolves…yes… a lovely lithe little thing like you would make them an excellent meal for them."

And with those words he pulled a knife from his boot and started slashing across her chest till the blood flowed freely. Then he levitated the girl to a patch of grass and sat down waiting to see who would come.

Deirdre swallowed hard and shifted into her animagus again and howled again.

The little girl was shaking very badly…a positive sign that she was alive. Deirdre sat on her hunches for a moment before creeping up to the girl and licking at the blood.

The little girl opened her eyes and stared at the dog in horror.

"N…nice…doggie…."

The dog snarled bearing it's teeth…and the girl passed out.

The she-dog started licking at the blood again…the dog in her hated the taste of it…but the human part forced the dog to keep it up.

"Oh…this will be good…" Rafe was saying….I'm gonna need a bottle of whisky for this."

Deirdre watched him go indoors before stopping. Then a second later Raven appeared at her side and pointed his wand at the girl.

"Gemini Corpus!"

Immediately a body that looked like the unconscious girl appeared complete with the ragged clothes.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this…but I am no animagus…not yet anyway. We must give this wretched bastard a show. I will be back for you as soon as she's safe. I-"

Raven was cut off and said nothing more as he picked up the girl and hurried away.

Deirdre was revolted at what she was about to do…and hoped that she wouldn't have to keep this up much longer. With a growl she dug in. As she ripped the skin of the corpse piece by peace she wanted to vomit…to cry. But she shoved all those thoughts away as she continued to act out her part.

When the body was no longer even recognizable she slowly backed away licking her snout and feeling disgusted with herself. She howled once more and ran off into the night.

And when she was far enough away she ran to the nearest stream and proceeded to wash her now bloodied snout. As she lifted her nose out of the water she picked up the scent of burning flesh.

The job was done and the illusion worked.

Deirdre the dog fell to the ground shaking. She didn't know how long she was there but what seemed like hours later she felt a shadow fall across her…she looked up snarling softly.

"It's safe now my lady…you can shift back."

She whined again and slowly shifted back to her human form…and then the vomiting began. The whole time Raven sat beside her holding back her hair until she was just dry heaving.

Then without asking for permission she was slowly lifted into his lap. A second later she felt a cool cloth start sponging her face.

"I'm sorry you had to do that…Deirdre. I don't know if I would have had the stomach to do what you did."

She didn't feel like speaking so she just nodded.

Then a canteen was pressed to her lips and she gratefully opened her mouth to take in the water which she swished around and then spit out into the grass.

"I know you're tired Milady. What has happened tonight would have made the strongest auror faint. I have orders from Headmistress Mc Gonnagal for you to rest. Since it is Friday you don't have any classes to worry about."

He pressed the canteen to her mouth again and she drank some water before he pulled it away.

"Easy Milady."

They were quiet again as Raven dipped the cloth into the stream and sponged her neck trying to help her regain her sensibilities.

"Thank you. You don't have to do this."

Raven smiled softly though it could not be seen in the dark. "It is my pleasure Madam Sullivan. When you feel stronger and if you'll permit me I would like to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. There is a warm bed waiting for you."

Deirdre couldn't deny that a warm bed sounded good. But there was a part of her that hated being coddled.

"I appreciate your generosity sir. But I am not the type that needs such..care."

"No, I don't see you like that either. But deep under your armor you are still a woman."

Anger flared to life and she sat up.

"And I suppose that as a woman you think I'm just supposed to cower and let you control me?"

Raven frowned. "If I thought you were just another woman I would have ordered you to stay behind and taken care of this myself. But you milady…are nothing like the others of your gender.. You have a fire I would not for all the world think of trying to put out." He said as he handed her the knife she had given him.

"When I look at you I see not only a fighter but a beautiful maiden who bears a spirit bruised by a rough sort that can barely be called men which you keep hidden behind your knife and armor."

Deirdre was not sure what to make of this speech. A part of her rallied against his words calling him a liar. But then her heart spoke up for the first time in a long time and urged her to give him a chance.

His words she realized didn't drip with honey like all the others. And there was no spiteful venom either. The man before her spoke with truth. From within her she felt a longing fresh and deep that begged her to allow the man standing silent before her the chance to prove himself.

She had no idea what to say.

"Very well. I will go with you to the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Danielle Bulstrode woke up to see that she wasn't in that hell hole she had been in for what seemed like forever.

Every part of her hurt and she wanted to die. She had hoped that all that had happened to her had been a nightmare and that she would wake up with her mother there to comfort her.

But she knew now that what had happened to her was not a dream though it was a nightmare.

She had been brutalized. All over her body there were infected weeping cuts that she knew would never heal…and they hurt to the point that she wanted to die.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly as she looked at the long list of injuries. The young 10 year old had been beaten and tortured. She didn't even know if the little girl would make it…she would make a recovery. Of that she was certain…she was one of the best healers in the wizarding world.

But all she could heal were bodily injuries.

The heart and the mind was a whole other thing. She would need extensive counseling and then it would be left up to time..

This was not the first case torture she had ever seen. But she'd seen these cuts on only one other person. Now the cuts that covered the child matched the ones inflicted on the witch that would fulfill the prophecy… Her heart broke again as she watched the child curl up in a ball and continue crying.

But this girl was no where near as strong as the Bonded Bride.

When Raven had brought her in a little over 30 minutes before he hadn't said much. Just deposited the little girl on the bed and asked for a draft of a calming potion and a stomach settler and was gone the moment the potions were in his hand.

Her heart broke as she watched the little witch.

"Poppy? What's happened?" asked Minerva as she came into the infirmary. She took one look at the girl and rushed to the medi-witch's side.

"My goodness. Is that Young Bulstrode?"

Poppy took a deep breath "Yes Minerva. It's bad…she'll recover…but…I'm afraid that we will have to keep watch over her a long time. She drew the headmistress over to the office so they might talk in private.

"Young Bulstrode has been through a lot. She's been beaten and tortured…the cuts were caused by a cursed weapon…much like young Ginny's. I neutralized the poison and cleaned the wounds…but I'm afraid that she will be stuck with the scars forever. When she's rested I will start applying the salves to the cuts. I recommend setting up some one to watch over her constantly. We cannot let her become the target of such brutality ever again."

Minerva nodded. "You are right and you may take what ever course of action you need to ensure her recovery and safety."

"Madame Sullivan is out of commission for the weekend." Minerva continued. "When she returns fully rested we can plan our strategy. In the meantime We need to keep Danielle in the castle at all times. I will inform the staff tomorrow."

Minerva got up then and walked over to the bed where the young girl lay.

It was bad enough that young Tristan was drawn into this…but now another innocent was dragged into this battle as well...

She held back a sigh as she gently pulled up the blanket and covered the young girl with it. She took one last look before heading up to the headmistress' quarters. Tea was out the window…tonight she would need something a lot stronger.

* * *

Raven sat in his chair by the fireplace. Across the room Madam Sullivan...er…Deirdre lay in the bed sleeping. He had insisted on giving the battle mistress the potions he had acquired from the infirmary. To his surprise she had not fought him. Instead, she had allowed him to administer the potions and did not fight him as he did his best to make her comfortable.

As he had done so, he felt a protective part of him come to life. Raven took another sip of fire whiskey and looked into the fire again.

He hadn't been really surprised at Wilmington's actions. Yong Miss Bulstrode wasn't the first girl that the bastard had brutalized. But she was the only one so far that had survived…not counting that mother and child that he had rescued back in Scotland. He had no idea how they fared now, All he had been concerned with was getting them out alive.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that the upcoming confrontation would be vicious if the night's action's were any indication.

He drained the rest of his glass and made one last trip to the bathroom to slip into a pair of Muggle sweat pants and a light gray tunic. Normally he went about in just the sweat pants at night but he was in the presence of a lady…

He smirked, surprised that all his refined upbringing still held on to him after all his time as a wanderer.

He looked at her fondly one more time before transfiguring his sleeping bag into a warm cot and slipping in between the covers for the night.

He lay there several minutes before the haziness of the alcohol took over his brain lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Minerva took a sip of her Scottish brandy and gazed into the fireplace. She was waiting for Severus to return from his reconnaissance having sent him to find out the whereabouts of Mrs. Bulstrode.

The flames in the fireplace rose high and illuminated her wrinkled face as she took another sip.

When she could no longer gaze at the flames, she closed her eyes trying to relax…but that restfulness didn't last as she suddenly felt a presence in the room.

But this one was different. The room was suddenly filled with a strange scent….the scent of water…as if in a room of fountains and it was a sweet smell. But that was nothing compared to the woman that appeared a second later.

McGonnagal opened her eyes to see a tall and beautiful woman standing regally before her. The woman had long flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore an empire waist dress of green and silver. At her side was a emerald staff that had a snake made of silver wrapped around its length. The snakes eyes were also emeralds…real emeralds.

"Greetings Headmistress."

Minerva put down her glass and lowered her eyes in respect.

"Greetings Milady."

"I am Lady Kyla. Angel of the house of Slytherin. I have come to deliver a message to you.

The headmistress lifted her eyes. "I am at your service."

"I have come here to inform you that there is no need to search for Lady Bulstrode. Two nights ago I escorted her soul to Heaven to meet her daughter."

"You'll not find a body for it was burned just after her death. But I saw it happen. That fiend Rafe was the culprit. He killed Lady Bulstrode and then kidnapped her daughter. When I came to escort her, she was reluctant she fought me. She came willingly only after I swore by my staff that I would deliver her last request to you. That her daughter be looked after and guarded and be allowed to live a full life."

"I will do all I can."

"I know you will headmistress. Dumbledore chose well when he appointed you.

"Thank you Milady."

"May I ask you for one more favor before I leave?"

"I am at your service."

"Pass on a message to Lady Potter for me. Tell her that when she faces down Umbridge that we will be standing by and we are waiting to escort the evil wretch to Hades. She will not get the option of choosing ghost hood."

"And Rafe Milady?"

The angel's eyes burned with heated blue fire.

"I personally will be standing by for him. His fate will be the same as Riddle's. I will hardly wait for him to die before I rip his soul from his body and drag it to the deepest pit of Hell."

At McGonnagal's questioning look. She softened her gaze.

"Though he wasn't of my house or of this school he has done harm to one of my charges. That is something that I don't take lightly. The evil pair of them will be paying for their crimes for eternity."

The angel stood up to her full height.

"I will guard her dreams while she sleeps, but the rest is up to the Bonded Bride and Lord Nightwing."

Lady Kayla swept low in a graceful curtsy. "I must go now. Restful dreams Headmistress."

And then the angel was gone.

Minerva stared after her with wonder as she took another sip of scotch.

She could feel it in her bones that the upcoming battle would be a hard one.

Hopefully it would be over quickly and no one else would be lost.

* * *

**What do you think of this new version?**

**Let me know!**

**Up next, some more sap to soothe over any ruffled feathers that came because of the voilence in this chapter as Raven and Deirdre spend the day together.**

**See you then!**


	31. The Passion of The Bonded Bride

**Greetings! Before I begin I must apoligize for the long wait between chapters. As I had a bit of a writers block and i got caught up trying to finish the PR story.**

**No need for a disclaimer....since you should already know what is mine and what isn't.**

**Enjoy and please leave me a flameless review!**

* * *

It was peaceful in the room…so Harry and Ginny should have slept peacefully.

But they hadn't. Ginny was visited in her dream by Lady Embers…and told everything. And because Ginny dreamed it…so did Harry…they shared one mind now and nothing was hidden from them.

They saw it all. Every part of the horrible events that had taken place…while they had been together…enjoying the more pleasurable aspects of their conjoined thoughts.

They both felt disgusted as they watched the events unfold.

_When the she-dog had begun ripping into the flesh of the fake corpse Ginny had collapsed to the ground on her knees. Harry had immediately responded by turning her away from the carnage…though it didn't do much good as Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. And so they fell upon the double edged sword that was their blessing as well as their curse._

_As the images faded from their minds, Lady Ember appeared to them._

_"You have seen all tonight." said the angel of Gryffendore as the wind blew a gentle breeze fluttering her red and gold robes. "The fight is drawing near to you. And so the prophecy will come to pass." Here Lady Ember looked directly at Ginny. Lady Deirdre is incapacitated as we speak. I want you to look after young Bulstrode. The Angel of Slytherin guards her dreams…but once she awakens…she will be very much afraid. She now bears the same wounds that were inflicted on you. And she has lost everything."_

Ginny flinched as she recalled how it felt to have the blade slicing across her skin. Next to her Harry flinched as well as the same memories played through his thoughts.

To his utter amazement Ginny lifted her chin and stared into the eyes of the fiery angel.

"I will and I can't wait till the fight to get rid of Toady. I will do everything you ask of me." she said with an edge to her voice that Harry had not heard before. He had never seen such a fire in his bride as he saw at that moment. And he was momentarily afraid of her…but then love and respect quickly smothered his emotions as Ginny turned to him. "You have nothing to fear from me Love. It's Toady that should be afraid. Of me. Then she had kissed him.

That was when they had woken up. Harry worked hard to fight the shiver that went up his back as he remembered the dream. Next to him…lying on top of him Ginny lifted her head and smiled softly at him.

He had no idea how she could smile after such a dream. Hearing his thoughts her smile faded as cold reality washed over her. They lay in the quiet of the room with Harry gently caressing her in an attempt to smother the feelings of revulsion they both felt.

Finally as sunlight began to filter into the windows Ginny sighed softly. "Enough of this…there is nothing we can do to rid ourselves of this feeling until Toady is taken care of."

Harry couldn't speak so he just nodded as his wife gently stretched in his arms and then slid off his body.

He watched as she got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. He smiled at her…loving watching her beautiful body as she moved away from him…

After several minutes he heard the shower start and he got up…hoping he could share a shower with her.

_::You really need to ask me for permission?:: came Ginny's voice in his head._

Harry grinned as he opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Deirdre woke up slightly groggy and found herself alone in the room. She yawned and stretched for several minutes as she forced herself to wake up even more.

It was then that she noticed the note on her nightstand. She smiled to herself as she read the manly penmanship.

**_Deirdre, _**

**_You looked so peaceful this morning that I didn't want to wake you up. I'm waiting for you downstairs so we can have breakfast together. I hope you don't mind but I asked my house elf Pinky to bring some clothing from your room at Hogwarts for you to wear today._**

**_I promise I didn't look or anything. There's no need to rush …but I can't wait to see you this morning. _**

**_Your servant always,_**

**_Raven._**

Deirdre smiled at the note as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. She didn't know why but she suddenly wanted to look her best. She new it was a silly emotion…or was it?

It had been so long since she had felt the need to look nice for anyone…especially a man.

She closed her eyes as the warm water flowed over her body. She shuddered slightly as she thought of the man who had captured her attention….who was this Raven other then the most chivalrous male in the creation of man?

When they had first met he seemed like nothing more then a weary stranger…what had changed last night?

When he held her by the stream he spoke with such emotion…such feeling that she didn't think men felt.

But then, she didn't have many examples of manly emotion as all the guys she had dated seemed like such arrogant arse holes. They were all so sure of themselves…so sure that they would get into her knickers by the end of the night.

Only one man had made it that far…and she had regretted it the next morning when she woken up alone. He had left her a note…it had read

**_Thank you for a great time last night. You were one hell of a ride._**

She had been so heart broken that morning that her sister couldn't drag her out of her stupor. No one could. She was furious at herself for giving her virginity to someone who obviously didn't give a damn about her. He had been so sweet to her…had clouded her head with such sweet endearments and compliments.

She had been such an idiot. The experience had left her jaded. She was lucky that she had not been impregnated by that man…no….pig. At least she had been smart enough to cast a anti conception charm before the act.

She had gone as long as she could...but soon her body was begging her for satisfaction…but the next time she came close to…getting it, the memory of her first time had left her cold…and she would refuse the man and walk away.

After that night she threw herself into training…and training hard. She read every single book on the subject…she practiced for hours on end…dueling with her sister when ever she could until Aine had begun refusing to duel with her…saying that it was getting old…that she should really put her wand away and start experiencing the finer parts of life. Men.

Her sister had done what she could for her…hooking up several blind dates but by then she had become so battle hardened that they were all afraid of her. Except that one man….but when he had actually challenged her to a duel…she had whipped him. His wounded pride had come out when she had been officially labeled a queer and a tease.

Since then, no man had ever shown her interest…and she had given up on the prospect of finding love. Thinking that it would be far better for her to accept being single forever then to be treated like…like…a prize.

But then, Raven had come along…the way he treated her…with such care and concern…an respect…this was something new for her…she was almost afraid that it was too good to be true…that the rug would be pulled right out from under her.

But with Raven…something about him seemed different…and she got the feeling that he was as genuine as he seemed.

And after all, Lady Embers had predicted it before she had ever met him.

She had yet to mislead her.

And so it was with these thoughts that she finished her shower and had hurried to dry off and get dressed.

* * *

Ginny walked hand in hand with Harry down the hall to the infirmary. She was worried about what she would find there. What state would the young girl be in?

As she entered she was met by Madame Pomfrey.

"Good Morning. What can I do for you?"

Ginny smiled at the aging nurse. "We came to see the Danielle Bulstrode."

At the mention of the young girl, the old nurse frowned. "She lives…but that's about it…she won't eat or speak to anyone. I've done all I can for her."

Ginny nodded in acceptance as she walked over to the bed behind the curtain. The sight was horrific…and it broke Ginny's heart.

The young girl was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. She was very still…if Madame Pomfrey hadn't just told her the girl lived…then Ginny would have thought her dead.

"Danielle? Would you speak to me?" she asked in a kind voice. The girl didn't respond…didn't even move a muscle. She looked at Harry in confusion.

_::What now?::_

_::Let me try.::_

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "Danielle. Would you talk to me?"

The girl moved then and to his surprise turned over to face him. He saw at once that madam Pomfrey was telling the truth. Danielle looked healthy enough….but her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "The angel told me you'd come and see me."

Ginny was treading carefully now. "Yes, we've come to talk to you…the same angel sent us to you."

Young Bulstrode looked them over and then realized who she was talking to. And for a moment her face lit up only to darken the next. "You were at the cemetery…you put flowers on my sister's grave."

Ginny closed her eyes at the memory of that day. "Yes. We were there."

Danielle swallowed hard and her eyes clouded over. "My mum thought they were so beautiful." she said in a soft voice before tears rolled down her face. Biting her lip Ginny slowly sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the grieving girl.

Harry felt really uncomfortable sitting there so he got up from the bed.

_::Gin, I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey and McGonnagal to see what their plans are…take your time love::_

Ginny only nodded before focusing her attention on the grieving child again.

* * *

Raven was sitting in his booth slowly sipping some tea while reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. He was very interested in the new column put up by the brand new journalist Aine Sullivan. He hadn't met the journalist but he recognized the picture immediately…he obviously had a lot to learn about Dierdre Sullivan…and her family.

When he first came to the school…and saw her sitting at the table trying not to stare at him she had been a puzzle…a very complex puzzle. But now, after all that had happened the night before she was so much more to him.

Never had he met a woman of such courage and fire, she had amazed him in every possible way. For years while chasing Wilmington he had rescued several women and children from the doorstep of death but this woman was different.

He felt that this woman could more then easily take down the filthy rotten bastard…but he knew from her passionate response the night before that it was no murderer that she needed saving from…it was normal men that she was so turned against. He hated those type of people, and he was shamed that it was beings of his own gender that had jaded the dear lady.

And now, after all the courage she had shown him the night before he found that he felt the overwhelming to shield her from ever being hurt again…a lady like herself deserved to be treated like a lady and not a common whore.

_If he had his way…._

He heard a throat clearing and he looked up to see the lady of his thoughts standing before him.

He quickly stood to his feet. "Good Morning…Deirdre. How did you sleep?"

The beautiful lady smiled at him. "I slept wonderfully…thank you."

He waited for her to sit down before taking his seat again…and then the akward silence began…

After the house elf appeared and took their order Deirdre happened to glance at the paper that lay on the table.

"I see you read my sister's column?"

Raven smiled. "I haven't read the paper in a long time. So much has changed. I don't see Rita Skeeter anymore, the last time I read the paper she was a columnist."

Deirdre smiled. "Yeah, until she embarrassed herself in front of the wizengamot. Unfortunately for Skeeter she didn't know that her boss was there to see it. She got fired in front of everybody and my sister was given the job instead."

Raven chuckled. "I never did like that witch."

* * *

Ginny stood up and pulled the blanket up over the young girl. Danielle had cried her tears and told Ginny everything though it had been a little hard to understand amid the sobs and hiccups.

It seemed the bitch could sink no lower and neither could her bastard lover.

::Ginny?::

Fire was shooting through her soul. The bitch had to be stopped and soon.

Suddenly firm hands were wrapping themselves around her midsection holding her close.

_::Ginny. Snap out of it!::_

_::Stupid bitch. I'm going to kill her.::_

_::Yes Gin. Love. You will kill her. But right now you need to calm down::_

_::She killed her Mum and Her sister…she's lost everything. I'm going after her!::_

_::No Gin. You must wait till the right time. The Prophecy must be-::_

_::Harry. I can't wait for the prophecy! Lets get her now::_

Harry scooped his wife up in his arms and carried her to a vacant bed and pulled the curtain around after depositing her on the bed. And then he was cuddling her against his chest trying to soothe his lover.

_::Ginny, I know you want to go get her. I want to as much as you do. But McGonnagal has a strategy in mind for how we are going to take her down.::_

_::There is only one strategy. To Kill the bitch::_

_::And you're going to. But not like this. The last thing I want is for you to go after her and get yourself killed. You're my family Ginny. I have no one else but you.::_

_Ginny was silent as she felt his gentle words sink into her breaking through her passionate rage. She looked up at him and kissed him softly._

_::I'm sorry love. I don't know what got into me.::_

_::It's ok love, I felt the same way the day I took Voldemort down…For right now, lets get up to McGonnagal's office. We have some things to talk about.::_

* * *

"Ah, Lady Deirdre."

A cold feeling went up her back as she turned to the voice that had come from behind her. A wizard with brown hair and fancy robes was walking up to them.

Ryan Dickerson. Her first and ex lover….the arrogant arse hole. She felt fire surge through her veins. Next to her Raven noticed immediately that Deirdre was angry. He looked at the beautiful witch and then back at the wizard that swaggered towards them.

"Ryan." The witch ansered back in a cold voice.

"I expected a warmer reception from you."

Deidre balled up her fist. Beside her Raven tensed up.

"Did you honestly expect any other kind of reception to a bastard such as yourself?"

Ryan laughed as though she'd told a joke. "I see you're still as feisty as ever. I like that in a woman." he said coming closer.

Raven growled under his breath and reached for his wand.

"I am not your woman." came her reply.

"No but you were for one night."

"And that was my first mistake." Deirdre was looking at him squarely in the eye.

Ryan grinned again and looked Raven over. "Funny. You sure didn't seem to think so when you were screaming my name."

Deirdre blushed furiously and looked at her feet.

The next sound to be heard in the alley was a crack and a thump. Startled Deirdre looked up to see Ryan on the ground and Raven standing over him.

"How dare you drag that out in the open! What was private should stay private!"

Ryan only chuckled from where he lay on the ground. "Ah, and who is this? Are you her new lover?"

Raven growled. "That is up to the lady. But even so, only a pig would try to humiliate her in public!"

The bastard chuckled again. "Who said she was a lady? From what I remember she moaned like a whore. At least when I took her she did."

Deirdre turned and walked back up the alley shamed. She couldn't believe what was happening. They'd had so much fun..all the window shopping and everything.

Now all she could think to do was find a safe place to apperate.

She heard a zap behind her and then a squeal. She turned and saw a big pig running away from Raven who gave it a solid kick in the hind quarters.

"Deirdre! Stop!"

She ignored Raven and kept walking. She couldn't bear face him now. Not after he knew her deep intimate secrets.

It didn't take long for her to find a safe alley and Apperate to their room in The Leaky Caldron.

Pinky looked up to see her. "Mistress Deirdre? What is you doing here? Where is master?"

**Crack!**

"I'm right here Pinky. Could you please give us a minute alone?"

"Of course Master."

**Crack!**

Deirdre turned her back to him and walked to the bed after sitting down there was silence. Then Raven sat next to her. He was about to speak but Deirdre spoke up first.

"Please don't say anything. I've had enough humiliation for a life time. I can't bear anymore today."

"Im not here to humilate you. I wouldn't dream of it. We came here to recooperate after the hell you went through last night. All I ask of you is one thing.

Deairdre was quiet for a moment as she looked at him.

"And what is that?"

"Allow me to take care of you. You've fought your own battles long enough. I don't care what the swine said. I know that you are a lady…and a beautiful one at that…but your hiding her. I would love the chance to meet her."

Deirdre shook her head.

"She's done enough damage. I can't let her out again."

"You're not the first woman to be taken advantage of. And it is nothing to be ashamed of."

Deirdre looked at Raven sharply. "How can you say that? I let his sweet words get to me. I should not have been taken in so easily. I should have listened to my instincts and refused him flat out. But I did something stupid and gave myself to him willingly."

Raven's voice was soft. "And how long ago was that? How old were you?"

A small tear trickled down her cheek. "I was 18. Nearly five years ago." she replied in a softer whisper.

His finger brushed the tear away. "Five years is a long time to live with the guilt. Isn't it time you forgave yourself?"

"Giving away my virginity to such an arsehole is unforgivable and unexusable."

"You are way too hard on yourself. Any one can make mistakes. The only inexcusable mistake is letting it rule you and the only way to fix it is to begin again…with me."

Deirdre looked up at him again. "You? After all that-" Raven silenced her with a soft attentive kiss to her lips…one that ended too suddenly.

She touched her now kiss swollen lips…speechless.

Raven was watching her warily…waiting for her reaction.

The room was very quiet for a few awkward moments and then deidre was smiling at him.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry sat in front of McGonnagal's desk. They had just reported the dream to her and now sat in silence as the headmistress digested the information.

"I had a similar experience last night. As I was visited by Lady Kayla, the angel of Slytherin."

"They have an angel too?" Harry blurted out.

McGonnagal looked at him sharply. "With the way the two houses fight, they need two angels. But that's besides the point. Lady Kayla gave me a message for you, Ginny."

"And that is?"

"When you face down Umbridge that she will be standing by and they will be waiting to escort her to hell the moment she dies and will not get to choose ghost hood."

Ginny smirked. "That's a relief. After what I heard from Danielle this morning I am more then ready to take Toady down."

McGonnagal was all business again. "In this coming battle we need to make sure all the students remain safe. I have called together all the remaining order members to meet here tonight to discuss things because tomorrow is the first of December…and there isn't much time. I will expect you two to be here as well.

"We'll be here" Ginny said as Harry gripped her hand tightly.

* * *

**What did you think of this? Up next the order of the phoenix returns to prepare for battle.**

**See you then!**


	32. Safeguards

**Greetings! I'm so sorry for the unbearably long delay. My only exuse is that I had major writer's block and took some time off to clear my head of it. And also, I've had no internet for the past 3 weeks. Thankfully during that time, i had a stroke of inspiration and got a few chapters written for this story. i will put the next one up as soon as this one is validated!As is the usual, I own nothing belonging to the HP universe. However, the plot, all oc's and original spells are mine!**

"I'm so glad you could all make it here on such short notice." said the headmistress as the remnant of the Order of the Phoenix filed in taking their seats. She glanced at Deirdre and Raven as they came in and as they did she watched in interest as the lady warrior allowed the young man to help her into her seat giving her a soft smile before sitting in his own chair. It seemed that even she was vulnerable when it came to matters of the McGonnagal couldn't be more pleased.

She looked at all the people in the room and then addressed them again. "The time of the battle is approaching. We have no idea when Umbridge is going to strike. And I want to make sure we are, all, as the Muggles say, on the same page."

She looked at where Harry and Ginny sat next to their friends Hermione and Ron. They all met her gaze. "I am uncertain that you all are aware of the recent events since the wedding. Not long afterwards. Madame Bulstrode was murdered and her daughter taken hostage. Thanks to Lady Deirdre and Lord Raven, she is safe here in the infirmary.""Minerva, what does all this have to do with the battle?" asked Molly Weasley.

"We believe that Umbridge is going to come here disguised as young Danielle by means of polyjuice potion. She believes young Bulstrode to be dead and so plans to play on our sympathies in order to penetrate the castle's defenses where she plans to kill Harry and Ginny."

Molly stifled a gasp and was immediately comforted by her husband.

"What's the plan." asked George Weasley.

"Its simple really, we will put glamours on the real Danielle and let the fake one in. We let her play as Danielle and wait for her to strike. But what she doesn't know, is Ginny has been trained by the best and will be ready for her, and Lord Raven will be waiting to take on Rafe Wilmington. With any luck, the battle will not last long."

"What about the students? We all know from Halloween that she employs dementors in her attacks." asked Aine Sullivan who was seated next to Viktor Krum.

The headmistress looked at them all steadily. "Potter has called up the DA which most of you know was formed back when Umbridge first tried to take over this school. And he has told me all of them know how to cast the Patronus charm and they have informed me that they will be taking up posts in front of and all around the houses and will be doing rounds to make sure that the students are well protected and as an extra precaution, all of the 6th and 7th years have been taught how to cast the charm as well."

"And what if she calls any other necromancers to help her out?" asked Arthur Weasley finally making himself known. "We believe Umbridge is out for revenge, not to take over the castle, and her former house elf Pinky who was stolen from Lord Nightwing's family has informed us that she is planning to operate small, the dementors are going to be used for a distraction…but now that we all know her plans are, we are better prepared for her. If everything goes as smoothly as we hope Umbridge and her odious companion will be dead by morning. Are there any questions?"

When no one spoke up she continued.

"You will be alerted when the attack takes place by patrounus. When that happens you'll need to get here as soon as possible."

"You can count on it." said Anie in a determined voice. She was quickly echoed by many of the original order who had been silently listening.

When they had been dismissed, they all walked out leaving Minerva to her thoughts. "Albus, I wish you were here to help me."

"But, I am here." said a voice behind her. She turned in her chair and looked at the portrait behind her. She gave it a sad smile.

"You are a strong witch, the portrait continued. "And the only regret I have is that I didn't take the time to look after you. I spent so much time trying to keep Harry safe and reforming the Order that I didn't spend as much time with you as I should have. I was a poor lover."

Minerva had tears in her eyes. "I miss you so terribly Albus. I wish we could get back the time taken from us."

"I know Minnie. But my death was immanent. And though I hated leaving you so unsatisfied and so alone it had to be done. My days were numbered from the moment Tom Riddle came back. I only wish I could have lived to see our granddaughter sorted into her house."

At the mention of young Abigail, the headmistress sighed softly and sat back in her chair. "She's doing so well. I can only be thankful that she didn't inherit her fathers incompetence." she sighed again glancing on the moving picture on her desk of the young blue skinned girl. Megan was so smart…the only stupid mistake she made was falling for that fool."

"Minerva, all that matters is that you stepped in and made sure that all of the money he had went to Abigail's trust fund. She will be well taken care of now. Although, I'm not sure why you hired that insufferable nanny to look after her."

Minerva sighed. "I didn't know that she was insufferable, she came with the best background and she was one hell of a actress. I had no idea that she was a horrid beast in nice robes. I fired her as soon as I found out. Now we have one more harpy to take care of. Umbridge is the worst sort of woman." She sighed again."We were and still are rivals. She was the biggest bully during our school years. She bullied everyone but the pure bloods. And I was the one student who stood up to her. I'm surprised that no one reported that little dual we fought back in our 5th year. I beat her soundly and she vowed revenge on me. And then when she came back with ministry backing and took over the school, our rivalry was back on. When I found out about those heinous punishments she was imposing on the students I confronted her again. That little attack she unleashed on me was the last straw. I was going to take her out then and there…but as it seems Harry and Hermione got to her first."

"And then when she was put in charge of finding out all the half bloods, I knew it was time to step in and hide as many half bloods as I could."

"I feared for Abigail's safety. So I hired a nanny to look after her. And I dressed her in rich clothing so that everyone would assume that she was a rich pureblood. Luckily it worked."

"I can only hope that once Umbridge is gone I can adopt her like I planned to do the day her mother died." Minerva stifled a tear at the thought of that fateful day."

"And you will, but first things comes first." The portrait of her secret husband answered soothingly.

* * *

Back in the Potter/Weasley sitting room, which was a small living area just outside the personal quarters, there was a deep discussion going on.

"I have never seen such a broken down and distraught child in all my life." Ginny was saying. "That bitch has gone too far."

Hermione nodded in agreement from her spot curled up next to Ron on the loveseat. "That horrible toad will pay Ginny. But what I am more concerned about is what we will do with the little girl when the attack begins."

"Well, we can look after her." Ron said causing his girlfriend to look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Umbridge already took her mum and sister. I'll be damned if I let her get the girl too."

Before, Hermione could say anything else, he finished his thought. "We can hide her in here, put up shields and wards to make it seem as if there's no one here."

"But what if Umbridge figures it out? She thinks the little girl is dead. If she so much as sees her, she's good as dead."

"That's what the glamours are for, Ron. She won't look anything like she did before. Toad face won't even know it's her."

"Unless she uses a 4 points spell…or a spell that can track a magical signature." Ron responded. "That bitch is ruthless and uncannily all knowing. If she even suspects that Danielle is still alive she'll make it her business to destroy her. No, we need to remove any traces of her even down to a single piece of hair."

"But that's impossible." said Harry.

"No it's not." Hermione backed her boyfriend up. "There is such a spell. It can alter a person's DNA. It'll make her safe forever. You take a blood sample from two people: a male and a female. Then you add it to any liquid of your choice. For a child, I would use something like a chocolate milkshake, it'll take away the metallic taste of blood and make it more pleasant for her. Anyway, she drinks that and it should change her appearance…as if she was born to some one other then a Bulstrode."

"But who could we get to do that for us. The spell used to activate the potion is binding, as binding as the unbreakable vow. The people who give the blood are bound to the child until she's of legal age. They would be her parents in every single way." Ginny asked worriedly."

And if they become her parents then they could also use their blood bonds to set up a blood wards. It would make her safe until her she leaves her parent's house. Just like mum did for me." Harry finished. She'll need a guardian now that she's lost everything."

"But who could we trust enough for that? We can't leave anything to chance." Ron said again.

"Would you really go that far for a girl you barely know?" asked Professor Snape as he floated through the wall. "I didn't think you could be that thoughtful."

"I've changed a lot more then you think possible. War changes people. And she needs a guardian, it might as well as be me."

"Surely you have thought this through?"Ron looked at the ghost of his former professor.

"I doubt we have a choice. Even after old Toad Face is dead, Danielle will be an orphan. I think it would be better if she had a fresh start." he hung his head. "I would even go so far as to obliviate her memory of her mother's death and all she suffered at Umbridge's and her bastard lover's hands."

"No one should have to go through what I did." Harry said softly from his chair.

"Potter…Harry," Snape said coming to float in front of him. "I had hoped you would have had some sort of therapy for this. Had I not been a spy for the order I would have seen to it myself."

Speechlessly, Harry looked at him.

"Don't be so surprised. When I saw into your mind during your occulamancy lesson. I saw more then you think. Nothing was hidden from me. You were in the worst possible place and I can't believe Dumbledore put you there in the first place. I can only thank Merlin that you didn't end up like their son."

Harry nodded at the ghost. "Mum wouldn't have wanted it for me either."

"Indeed. Before they went into hiding, your mother asked me to look after you should anything happen to them. She'd have come back from the dead has she known what was going on. She was also one of the most accomplished potion mistresses in her year. She was the only student to top my grades. Professor Slughorn practically worshipped the ground she walked on. I'd rather hoped you had inherited her skills, but there was too much of your father in you. I noticed this during that little incident with your aunt Marge."

"She's not my aunt."

"If that were true and she was, I'd have put you out of your misery myself. Never the less, I too wanted to murder that obtuse overstuffed woman. But I was already under suspicion by the ministry. I would have been immediately sent to Azkeban and would have been of no use to anyone."

The ghost sighed and then his face was once again a mask. "If you are going to go through this plan, you'd better find two willing people to volunteer."

Ginny was quiet. "I know just the people."

* * *

Deirdre sat by the fire on a soft cushion and sighed contentedly. Behind her sat Raven. He chuckled as he softly massaged her shoulders.

"I am the second to last in my line. I hold all the rights to the property, including Nightwing Manor, all it's accounts at Gringotts, the keys to Nightwing Cemetery including the mausoleum and Isle Roslyn, the Misty Winds Cottage that inhabits it and of course my wonderful house elf Pinky. The island and everything else is protected by its blood wards. Only the members of the family can find it. Tristan is the last heir."

"I didn't think the Nightwing Family was that old."

"My Ancestor Gideon Nightwing was the personal guard and advisor to King Arthur himself. Roslyn was just a half blood before she was his wife. She was the queen's most trusted handmaiden. It was she who first realized that Morgan had planned to poison her majesty. She saved her mistress by drinking the cup meant for her majesty and nearly died…or would have if Gideon hadn't slipped her the antidote. It saved her life.

Their majesties were so grateful that they gave Roslyn her choice of reward…she chose Sir Gideon."

"They could do that back then?"

"Such is the power of love, they'd been mooning over each other since they first met…on the day of the King's coronation. His majesty told her she could have her choice of treasure…she went over and loudly claimed that she chose Sir Gedeon and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. The king and queen made preparations for the wedding and they were married within the week."

"Their daughter Hadu Isa was just as fearless as her mother. She-"

The story was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Master Engel, you have company, masters Harry, Ron and mistress' Hermione and Ginny are here to see you."

"Thank you Pinky."

Raven walked over to the door and opened it. "What can I do for you?"

"We need your blood and Deirdre's." stated Ginny as Deirdre joined him. "Whatever for?"

"For a potion. We'll tell you more when we get to the potion lab. Just please trust me."

Deirdre looked at Raven who gathered their cloaks and followed the quartet down to the dungeon.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"So, you're telling me that your using the combination of our blood to create a DNA potion…to make young Bulstrode look like us…as if she's our daughter?"

"Yes…I know it's a lot to ask. But she'll never be a believable daughter for any of us…we're way too young."

Deirdre bit her lip. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. If she ever found out that it was my animagus form that night…she'll freak out for sure."

Raven put an arm around her. "You did what you had too. There was no other way to get her out of there. You didn't have a choice."

"We were going to extract those thoughts from her head. She'll have no memory of anything involving Umbridge, Wilmington, or your animagus form."

"And how are you going to explain her mum and sister's absence?" asked Deirdre.

"Her mum died in a Death-Eater's attack. You and Engel got there just in time to get her out, but, her mum and sister were already dead. So you took her in and made her your own."

"And now we're going to adopt her?"

"Yes, that's the other part. it's a blood potion. It'll bind her to you…and she'll be bound to you. It'll make her your daughter permanently. I'm afraid it's permanent." Hermione finished.

Everyone was quiet for several minutes

"You and your sister are the heirs of the Black fortune, I'll give up my claim to it. Then it will be yours." Harry added thinking deeply.

"No, you need it to get started once this mess is over." Raven said quickly. We have the cottage on Isle Rosyln to live on. It's protected by ancient magic set into motion by Sir Gideon himself. Only the members of the Nightwing clan can find it. She'll be safe there."

"Well, there was a time I dreamed of having a daughter…alright, I'll do it." Deirdre said a moment later.

"You need my blood for this too. Okay, I'm in." seconded Raven taking her hand in his.

The ghostly former potion's master glided into the room. "Wonderful. Granger, I need you to follow me and get the ingredients."

* * *

Later that night as Danielle sat in her cot just finishing dinner, she looked up to see she had visitors. She smiled at them shyly.

Ginny gave her a warm smile and approached the bed. "Hi there. Feeling better?"

The little girl nodded. "Madame Pomfrey says I'm almost well enough to leave…but there's no where for me to go."

"That's wonderful! Ginny said. "But I'm sorry you've lost so much." She said as she brought out a package of chocolates shaped like snowflakes. They were sprinkled with white sugar and smelled wonderful. Professor Snape had vetoed the milk shake idea and had replaced it with some magical snowflake chocolates that were a personal recipe of his mother's.

They were enchanted to sparkle like real snowflakes and were a personal favorite of his. They had injected the potion into the candy and had added some sleep potion to it, her mind needed to be at rest when they extracted the memories from her mind."I brought a little something sweet for you. You'd be surprised at how happy you'll feel after eating one of these."

Danielle's mouth watered and she took a chocolate and bit into it and chewed it slowly.

"You like them?" Ginny asked while smiling. "I'm sure you'll find plenty to do…after all, Christmas is almost here. I may even need some help decorating the tree in the common room."

Danielle smiled and then yawned as the potion began to take effect. In minutes, the little girl was asleep. Deirdre moved closer to the bed and spoke her part of the enchantment waving her wand over the sleeping girl.

"In the spirit of love, I bind you to me, in body and looks mine you will be." as she said this, a pink glow surrounded the little girl and she sighed happily in her sleep. Deirdre smiled knowing the warmth the little girl was feeling.

Next it was Raven's turn. he softly waved his wand over the girl.

"In the spirit of love you are bound to me. In courage and knowledge you'll be just like me." A soft blue glow surrounded the little girl mixing in with the pink making a purple glow.

To seal the spell, first Deirdre then Raven took turns placing a soft kiss on her forehead. When they had stepped back they watched in awe as her features slowly began to change. Her thick brown curls turned to a glossy black and her eyelashes grew an inch and her coloring darkened a shade or two. Her body thickened a bit owing to her bones thickening and her hair went from strait to curly. Beneath her eye lids her irises turned from deep blue to green. Unseen by any of them, her DNA and molecules were magically turning into the ones supplied by her new 'parents'.

The changes would take at least 12 hours to completely change, but while she slept, Raven, as her new father stepped forward and sat at her head and pressed his fingertips gently to his young daughter's forehead and took several breaths lulling himself into a restful he delved into her thoughts. Searching for the one's he knew were there, he used his magic to separate the ones involving Umbridge which were more then he expected.

_He saw the first time she'd seen the woman, when the toad had come to kick her out of her home. Stating the half blood had no right to own a house. Madame Bulstrode had refused to leave and had pulled her wand out of her dress pocket. A duel had taken place then with Umbridge being disarmed and pinned against the wall. "You lost, get out of my home!""Don't think you've won! I'll see to it that your filthy family is wiped off the face of the earth!""Maybe, but not today!" her mom had said that, the ministry under death eater control had come after them, they'd barely escaped with their lives. __They had sought refuge with other half bloods and muggle-borns and that was were Millicent had met her boyfriend Dudley Dursley and had fallen in love. _

_Young Danielle had spied them making out and had been caught… _

_'_Naturally.' he thought.

_Once the war was over they'd moved back to their old house to find it intact._

Raven then moved on and soon found the events of that horrible Halloween night.

_He watched as she spent her final moments with her sister. Millicent had lovingly brushed her hair out and applied some softening potion to make her hair shimmer. Then had used one of her own clips to pull it back from her face…and then had…_ Raven pulled back from that memory…as it was a private moment.

He went only a little further to the attack. He quickly pulled that memory and separated from the others. Then he went ahead and went passed the memory of Danielle and her mum visiting her sister's grave and went more slowly, not knowing exactly when she was attacked.

He watched for a few moments as she had clung to her mum crying and could tell without watching her memories that more then one night had been spent in her mum's bed.

Raven pulled away again until he saw the night she had been captured. _They had been eating cookies and looking through family picture albums and talking about Millicent not being completely gone and how she was always with them… _

Raven took it as it being a good way to help her deal with her sister's death.

_And that was when the door had been blasted off it's hinges and then 'Avada Kadavra' had been shouted. Danielle had been shoved out of the way sending cookies and milk flying. _

Raven had no idea what had happened after that as Danielle had been knocked out.

_The next memory she'd had was waking up with a leering Wilmington standing over her looking at her as if she was his prey. Raven shuddered and had to reassert himself to watch the rest of the events. He quickly separated those memories and put them aside and then went after the last saw from her point of view as she had been roughly thrown out and had seen felt her fear when a huge dog had come into her face growling menacingly…then she had that to be the last of her memories, Raven began to pull out before one more thing caught his eye. A horrible nightmare involving a very demonic looking Umbridge that was looking at her with blood dripping from her wicked looking teeth…blood that was being taken from her mum and sister's still breathing bodies. Then the demonic woman took on an undead form becoming a inferi and coming toward her droning the words, " Blood, need your blood."_

His new daughter would need a lot of therapy. It was a good thing he was now her father. He could use his bond to guard her from more savage dreams such as this. His love would protect her and keep her safe now.

At last he pulled out of her dreams taking the bad memories with him to see or rather hear a loud scolding.

"Quinn you have to be the nosiest pup in existence. Your lucky you haven't been caught yet! Don't you know it's illegal to be an animagus? It's better you be caught by me and not the headmistress!"

Raven took several deep breaths as a new voice was heard.

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for that!"

"Headmistress! I thought you'd turned in for the night!"

"I may be old but I still know that there is something going on in here. It's best that you come clean now."

"Quinn, you might as well reveal yourself."

Raven pulled out the memories from his head as he watched the events unfold. The little white pup whined as he shifted back to a little boy with white blonde hair wearing his royal blue pajamas and blue slippers.

"Mr. Sullivan. I should have known."

Quinn gulped waiting for the reprimand.

"You've got to be the youngest animagus ever. Only 11 and you've already learned magic way more advanced then your years. How did you learn it?"

"From me, headmistress. He's always been sneaky like that. Anie, Viktor and I have spent all summer learning the spell necessary for the transformation. We weren't aware that he'd been secretly watching us doing it. He learns very fast and became an animagus almost the same time we did. "

Deirdre narrowed her gaze at her young brother. "But he does know better then to shape shift without adult supervision…and he knows better then to use his power to eavesdrop on private conversations…don't you pup?"

"Yes Deirdre."

"I won't stand in the way for any punishment you dish out." she said looking at the headmistress again.

"Indeed. He's out of bed after hours, and he's eaves dropped onto private conversations and matters. He reminds me of our young Professor Potter and his friends. She said giving Harry and his friends a pointed look. They were out after hours during his first year too."

"And we learned our lesson too!" Ron said looking at her squarely.

"Did you now, Professor Weasley? Well then, I suggest you choose a punishment for him. And then you get to carry it out."

"Yes headmistress." Ron looked at the disobedient student thoughtfully. "You're out of bed after hours, I'd say that would amount to 10 points from Ravenclaw and you've been eavesdropping…on sensitive information. Now you're a marked man. Umbridge can go after you to if she wanted to and use the crucioutous curse to get information on you." Quinn gulped looking like he may faint any moment…which was what Ron was hoping would happen.

"So, I think that would go along with endangering yourself, you're a young kid and have much to live for. So that should be another 20 points from Ravenclaw. Becoming an animagus is illegal to an underage wizard. That comes with a heavy fine and maybe even expulsion…"

"Please! No! I don't want to leave school!" Quinn begged looking pitiful.

"But I think that we will skip the expulsion this time, Professor Dumbledore did the same for us after we got caught flying dad's car in the view of Muggles. I would give detention for that…but instead, I'll give you a job. Since you love your animagus form so much, you get to accompany young Nightwing everywhere as her puppy. This means that if you are with her and you have to pee you will have to use a tree."

"Once she is asleep you will be allowed to resume your human form and complete your homework. But you must remain in your puppy form during all her waking hours."

"Do I have to eat dog food?" Quinn asked looking like he might be terrified of the answer.

"No Quinn, I wouldn't even expect a dog to eat the stuff the Muggles come up with."

"I believe I can fix that." Raven said finally speaking up. He called out, "Pinky! Come here please!"

**Crack!**

"Master Engel, what can Pinky do for you?"

He got down on his knee to speak at her level. "Pinky, I have a job for you. Mr. Sullivan is under punishment. He is to stay with my new 'daughter' all her waking hours as a dog. Which is his animagus. I want you to supply all his nourishment and make sure he does his job." he paused to think. "Oh, and because she is my new daughter, I want you to keep watch over the both of them as Quinn is my lady's brother. He likes to get up to mischief a lot. I don't know the minds of a lot of these students but I know that Quinn may be a target in his cute puppy form. They may be inclined to harass him."

"Yes master Engel. "Does master want Pinky to feed Quinn doggy food?"

"No Pinky. Even in his animagus form, he's still a boy. I think a meal of roast venison and a portion of greens twice a day will suffice when he's in doggy form. The food is to be chopped up to puppy sized bites and he'll need to be given water in a bowl."

"Is that all master requires?"

Raven thought for a moment. Then he looked at Pinky. "No. I am going to resume my rightful name of Nightwing. As such, you will not require those rags youre in right now. Your officially a servant of the Nightwing clan again. Do you remember Isle Roslyn?"

"Yes sir, and the cottage too!"

"Wonderful, I want you to go there and fetch yourself a linen with the Nightwing crest on it. You're to wear it and keep it clean and spotless, we must not besmirch the Nightwing name must we?"

"No master Engel."

"Once you have done all that, you may rest for the night."

"Thank you master Engel!"

Then the elf turned to Hermione who looked ready to burst with indignation. Pinky walked over to Hermione. "Master Engel is a good master! I loved serving Mistress Nightwing. She was good to me and never raised a hand to me and neither did master! I'm happy and honored to serve the clan! And my offspring will be the same way one day!"

"Your offspring?"

"Mistress Hermione. We don't just appear out of thin air. I have two of them. Dobby was their sire. They are in hiding at the cottage. He took them there before I was captured! If Umbridge had seen them she would have sold them or killed them!"

The house elf's eyes widened realizing that she had just told her deepest secret. She spun around to Raven looking alarmed. Raven was quick to assure her. "It's natural Pinky. I'm glad you got the chance to have elflings. You may bring them with you…see if you can find them linens to wear as well. I'm happy to have them in my house too. Now go on. You have much to accomplish tonight!"

"Yes Master Engel!"

"Oh and Pinky?"

"Yes Master Engel?"

"The name Engel is only to be used in my quarters. Everywhere else, it's Raven."

"Yes Master…Raven."

With a loud crack she was gone.

"Well, I'd say this was one long day." Minerva said yawning behind her hand. "I think all of you need to be in bed. We need to keep ourselves well rested while the threat of Umbridge exists. We don't want to be caught unawares and be too tired to hold up our wands!"

"And I would like to go to bed some time tonight!" Madam Pomfrey said from her office, having heard and witnessed everything from her office. Not much could get by the sharp and witty practitioner of the healing arts.

Raven gave their daughter one last kiss on the forehead while sending loving thoughts to her before they all left for the had much to talk about that night.

* * *

"It's time, my love." said Umbridge from her chair. They are all asleep for the night now's the time to attack!" she and her lover had rested during the day. "Bring the polyjuice potion and the wretch's clothing!"

Rafe grinned. "Of course my lady. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you get the malicious gleam in your eye? Your pores just ooze evil intent."

Deloris giggled cutely. "Your too kind, when the bonded bride and that Potter boy is dead, then we will…here she lowered her gaze to his nether regions…"celebrate our victory. I shall have my revenge tonight. As the Potter boy and his bed mate sleep, I shall slit their throats and watch as their blood pours out on the floor!

The ghost of Fred Weasley grimaced. As quickly and silently as a breath he was out of the house and headed for Hogwarts.

**Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chapters with it's little surprises! Next up, the battle you have all waited so long for!**


	33. Battle To The Death

**Hey every one! Here's the next chapter. Fair warning, this chapter is a bit violent and contains some rough language.**

**The end of this chapter is a bit of a tear jerker. **

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

The castle was dark. The only lights that shown were from the tips of wands as the DA stood watch. Hermione and Ron had taken both Danielle and Tristan into their room, and with them safe Deirdre and Raven had sealed them in before putting up several of the strongest wards they knew of.

Draco and Luna had set up guard in the Slytherin dorms while Seamus and Cho took to guarding Ravenclaw, Dean and Pavarti took Hufflepuff and George and Padma took up guard in the Gryffendor towers.

On top of that, all the teachers patrolled the hallways and the class rooms. The ghosts except for Peaves (who was kept under tight control by the Bloody Baron…just in case he tried to cause any trouble.) stood watch over the secret passages. Severus had taken up watch over his son who slept soundly. Though Severus was a ghost, he could still feel a subtle tug that didn't come from his son...it tugged at him like the gentle hand of a lover...

The plan was in place. It had been decided that the battle would take place in dining hall. It had lots of space and that was where the least harm could be done.

Harry and Ginny sat at the table eating and drinking unhurriedly as did Deirdre and Raven (who was under a glamour…until he was ready.)

Fred had come rushing though the walls like a bat out of hell and had reported all he had seen to Mc Gonnagal. And now, 30 minutes later everyone was in place. Ginny had been tired and not at all ready to fight and so Professor Slughorn had given her a very strong reenergizing potion that would last at least 4 hours. They hoped it would be enough.

Tonight the prophecy would be fulfilled.

At 10 minutes past midnight, a knock on the door came. Aine opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?"

She heard a coughing and then looked down to see a young girl in tattered clothing. She was covered in cuts and bruises.

She knelt down in front of the young girl. "My goodness, where did you come from?"

The little girl looked up with tear filled eyes. "I…I came from Umbridge's house, she kidnapped me and forced me to work at her house. I…" she coughed again. "She killed my mum and my sister. Please don't let her get to me!"

"Aren't you Danielle Bulstrode? I heard about you. Oh dear, look at you all cold and shivering…you must be hungry! Come in…we'll take care of you."

"Thank you ma'am. I was afraid you wouldn't let me in…being that my sis was a Slytherin and all."

"Nonsense! House doesn't matter here. And you look ready to fall over any second."

Behind the door, Viktor Krum grinned. His fiancée was one hell of an actress.

Behind them, and unnoticed, Rafe Wilmington covered in an invisibility cloak followed. On his face was a malicious grin. He could almost taste the youngling's blood. What a feast he would have tonight!

But to the eyes watching the marauder's map all was seen. Raven had been lent it by Harry earlier and now saw him. Soon he would have his revenge for the death of his sister and for the countless women and children the bastard had murdered and done unspeakable things to.

He watched as the dot got closer.

At the entrance to the hall, the door opened and in walked the little girl all shivering.

Ginny looked at Harry who gave her silent support. It was show time.

"Just sit right here little one. I'll be right back with your food." Then when the young girl was comfortable, Aine left…with no intention of returning.

After about a minute or so, Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the little girl.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You're Danielle Bulstrode…aren't you? How is your mum?"

"Dead…the little girl said softly as she slipped her wand out of her sleeve…but that's okay I guess."

At the same time Ginny slipped her wand out and placed it in her lap.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, she was a pitiful half blood anyway. I don't need her anymore." Then the little girl looked up with a sneer on her face and a malicious grin on her face. She pointed her wand at the same time.

"Cruicio!" she snarled.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!" Came a shout from behind her. But immediately it was blocked by flame as the staff of fire appeared in Deirdre's hand. "Reveal yourself Wilmington!" Commanded Raven as the glamours fell off. "This ends tonight!"

"Raven!" spat Wilmington as he threw off the cloak. "I thought I killed you…well, I'll remedy that tonight…before I take this beautifully sexy woman as my own! He said lust filling him up as he took in Deirdre's form.

"I don't think so you Bastard son of a bitch!" Raven said as he pointed his finger at him. "Drache Rächen! The spell hit Wilmington in the chest and he fell backward writhing in pain. Then while he writhed on the floor, Dierdre came forward with the staff and pointed it downward and then thrust it through the evil man's stomach and with a one word flames came out of the staff and engulfed the body in flames.

It was the worst smell and sounds as Rafe was burned alive….that accompanied by the smell of flesh made both warriors want to wretch…but instead they both watched the body burn…

Meanwhile, Ginny and Umbridge as the little girl circled each other. "I've been waiting for a while to finish you off, hag!" Ginny said in a dark voice. "I can't wait to be free of you!"

"Then what are you waiting for Hussy! Or are you thrown off by the little girl's appearance…does she remind you of your failures? Since she died because of you!" Avada Kedavra!

Ginny ducked and rolled, pulling out her knife and throwing it at Umbridge where it sank in and she gasped falling down and rolled over onto her side.

_:Careful Ginny she could only be playing dead.:_

_:I know beloved: _

Ginny crept up to the back of the fake Danielle and took out her other knife and stabbed her in the back.

Umbridge screamed out in pain and dropped the wand that she'd been holding. "You Bitch! I should have killed you when I ordered your punishment!"

"Yeah, you should have…then I could have come back and haunted you. Either way, I would avenge myself on you. But this will have to do!" Ginny twisted the knife in a tight circle and blood poured out soaking into the purple fabric of her robes. Then Ginny ripped it out and rolled Umbridge on her back.

Umbridge through the little girl's face was filled with hate. "Filthy blood traitor!"

Ginny put a knee on Umbridge's chest and quickly checked her for hidden weapons and then flung them aside. "You have done enough damage. Because of you little Danielle lost her mum and sister. My husband lost his cousin. And worst of all, young Tristan has lost his mum. You killed her when she had little defence. Now, I'm going to finish you."

Ginny grabbed the dagger protruding out of the hag's chest and drove it into her heart twisted it as she did so until blood spurted out hole. Now, Umbridge gurgled and then her eyes rolled back…and then after several seconds, she breathed her last.

Ginny took a deep breath and fell back onto her bum…only to be caught by Harry who held her close.

_::Its over Ginny my love. You did your job. Now let the angels take over::_

Just then an evil hiss was heard and a horrible demonic looking ghost came out of her and started towards the pair…only to be held back by the most beautiful ghost ever. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and a curvy form. Her eyes burned with fire. She wore a beautiful blue gown.

"You!" The ghost of Umbridge shrieked. "I killed you! I know I did!"

"Indeed. You ended my life and tried to kill my son." Said the ghostly Roselyn. "But with the creator's blessing, I have been sent to see my lover to paradise.

"Roslyn! My angel of the night!" The ghostly Severus said as he floated to her. He stopped short as Roslyn grappled with her adversary. Holding her arms behind her.

"My last request was granted. You could not harm my son because he is guarded by angels. Tonight I have been avenged by a young warrior and now, your soul shall rot in Hell!

"Just hand her over to us." said another woman. Roselyn turned them around as Lady Kyla came forward and grabbed the ghostly hag by her hair and dragged her away with her kicking and screaming obscenities.

Deirdre walked up to them and pointed the staff at the body. "Incendio!" And soon, the body was engulfed in magical flames.

They all stood back and watched as the body was burned. The floor didn't catch fire however as they were spelled to be fireproof.

Deirdre turned to the angel of Gryffendor. "What about Rafe?"

"My dear husband took care of him the moment he died. He's already burning and is now being joined by his wretched lover." the angel smiled softly at her. "But you, my ladyship, have done all that I asked of you…now, with my blessing you may live freely and marry the love of your life and have children. The angel drew near her and lightly touched her abdomen. "I have cured you of your barrenness. Go and claim your happiness."

Deirdre bowed low and dipped her head in respect. "Thank you milady."

"You are welcome Milady Sullivan." Then the angel turned to the ghost who was busy talking to Severus. "You may have one more half hour to see your son, but then I expect you to fulfill your duty and bring your lover with you."

The ghost looked fearlessly at the angel. "Yes milady, and thank you."

Ginny was watching silently. Now the angel turned to her. "And you young child. You have done well and have rid this world of a horrible woman. You are to be rewarded. Please turn around. With a questioning look at the angel she did as she was told.

Lady Ember placed a gentle hand on her back and a second later, every single one of her cursed scars healed and her skin became smooth and warm once again. Ginny sighed in relief and rested her head against her Harry's chest.

The angel smiled at her. "May you have a blessed life and marriage and have many children."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you milady. I won't forget you."

"Nor I you. I must now go and see to young Danielle." then the angel vanished.

Ginny and Harry kissed each other deeply not even noticing the other people in the room.

Deidre smiled at the young couple before resting her head against Raven's shoulder and he held her. Before long they were kissing too…but it was a passionate love that neither of them had experienced before…and they reveled in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus and Roselyn hovered over their son who was sleeping.

"He's so beautiful." Roselyn murmured. As she tenderly stroked her son's cheek, the boy woke up and looked at her in wonder.

"Mum?"

"That's right my precious son. I wanted to see you one last time before returning to Heaven with your father."

"He's leaving me?"

"Yes, son, the only reason I stayed after my death was to see to your safety, now your uncle Raven will look after you. But your mother and I will never stop loving you my son. And we will be watching over you until you come and join us in Paradise."

"When will that be?"

"When you've lived your life and had a wife and many children and grandchildren…when you've achieved everything you've ever wanted to do in life. Then we will be waiting for you and will welcome you. But not before then. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Tristan said with tears in his eyes. "I love you mum…dad."

"And we love you, now rest my son."

With that, Tristan closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The ghost of the potion master looked at Hermione.

"Though I didn't act like it when I was alive, I was always deeply impressed with your skills in potion making. I want you to go and see my friend Dawn Heatherlace. She can help you get your potion's mastery…that is, if you want it."

"Yes sir, and thank you!"

"No, thank you…and you mister Weasley, you are to treat her like a queen. No more screw-ups from you."

"Never sir, I've learned my lesson."

"Good."

Just then, Raven and Deirdre came in having canceled the wards.

"Roselyn. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I only have a few moments before I must escort Severus down the starry road. But I have a message from mother and father."

"And that is?"

"That its time for you to stop wandering around and get married. They want you to find the happiness they did. But it looks as if you already have found happiness."

Deirdre blushed. "It seems that everyone wants us to marry."

Raven smiled at her. There's nothing wrong with that. We don't have to rush anything, not if you're aren't ready."

But Deirdre kissed him softly. "No, I'm ready, I've spent enough time in my misery. I'm ready to move on to the next stage of my life."

"Good." Roselyn said, "Then you have my blessing. You are welcome in the Nightwing Family."

Then they began to fade.

"I love you little brother."

"And you, my sister."

And then, they were gone.

Deirdre looked at Raven and kissed him softly.

They looked down at the young children and tenderly picked them up and carried them out the door to their room.

Hermione looked at Ron and allowed him to hold her close.

* * *

Ginny sat in the bathtub while Harry held her from behind. She was still wide awake from the potion she'd been given. Harry had suggested this bath so she could begin to relax.

_::Harry, I don't think this will help. The potion was to last for at least 2 more hours.::"_

Harry nuzzled her neck. _::Then my sexy wife, I want to make love to you. You've had a rough night, I want to comfort you every way I can till you're so tired that you fall asleep in my arms…the way it should be. The way it happens in all those trashy romance novels.:: _

Ginny giggled and allowed Harry to lift her out of the bathtub and dry her off before carrying her bridal style into their bedroom.

For the first time in many years, all was quiet in the castle and everyone slept peacefully.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the battle? Let me know in your review!**


	34. Carrying On

**Greetings one and all! **

**This story is finally nearing an end! I am really hoping to get this story finished. (its been two years already!) anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this!**

* * *

The next morning was filled with buzzing as the news papers came in by post owl of Umbridge's defeat by Mrs. Ginny Potter. She was now as celebrated as her husband…though they were much too busy at the moment to be informed.

Draco had stayed the night and now sat with his girlfriend reading the Daily Prophet. He was as relieved as everyone was that they were all finally free of the wretched evil harpy…and that they would never have to fear her again.

The front page read the following:

_Deloris Jane Umbridge: Death Eater in Ministry Clothing._

_Deloris Jane Umbridge ex undersecretary to the former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and former Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been discovered to be a follower of Tom Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. _

_Through reliable sources, this reporter has been informed that not only did Umbridge head the operation to find and destroy as many muggle-borns and half- blood magic folk but she is also to blame for the murder of several witches and wizards._

_During her tenure at Hogwarts she used Blood Quills on many students including Mr. Harry Potter and his friends. _

_It is also known that during the time that Hogwarts was overrun by Death Eaters, she was also responsible for the use of magicly poisoned whips and other devices of torture on the students who called themselves Dumbledore's Army, a resistance group who sought to protect the younger students who were unable to protect themselves. _

_After Tom Riddle's death, she joined forces with serial rapist and murderer Rafe Wilmington and together they slaughtered many more people including the following:_

_The Dursley family (all of them Muggles) who were the last living relatives of Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Mr. Gregory Goyle_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Argus Filch_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Mrs. Susanna Bulstrode and her daughter Danielle_

_It is also known that way before these events she murdered Miss Roselyn Nightwing and her parents and family before destroying the clan's ancestral home and stealing their house elf Pinky, leaving only Lord Engel who had gone into hiding and a son who was just discovered this year in an orphanage. _

_Having said all this, I Anie Sullivan am happy to declare that Deloris Jane Umbridge and her accomplice Rafe Wilmington are dead during an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by none other then Ginny Weasley and a man who calls himself Raven. _

_Their bodies have been incinerated and discarded._

_No word yet on what will happen to the possessions of this wicked necromancer as well as her vault at Gringotts. The minister of magic has yet to say anything on this matter. _

_I will keep you informed_

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the thought of the freedom they could all enjoy now that they were finally free.

This would be the best Christmas ever!

* * *

Up in Deirdre's teaching quarters, Danielle was finally waking up. She felt really strange and was even more confused when she saw who was sitting next to her bed. It was the lady from the night before…the lady that had come with Miss Ginny to see her.

"Oh good you're up! How are you feeling?"

The warmth and love being radiated by the lady was a balm to her soul. She smiled softly at the woman.

"I feel really funny…yet warm…and happy?"

The woman smiled. "That's good. Madame Pomfrey says that you're well enough to be released. I'm going to Hog's Mead today, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

"But what about Umbridge? I thought she was after me?"

Deirdre smiled. "You're safe from Umbridge forever. She was killed last night?"

"But who am I to live with, I don't have anybody."

Deirdre bit her lip unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath.

"You have us now. To keep you safe from Umbridge, Lord Raven and I did a blood adoption ritual on you. Everything about you is changed. Now you look like us…as if you were our daughter. I know it's unexpected and you don't know us very well but we want to try. I know I could never be as wonderful as your mum. But at least you now have a place to live and no one will ever be able to come after you again. We're going to live on an island that belongs to Raven's family. It has lots of space and room to run around. You'll be able to start again."

"It's Engel now, Love." Raven said, walking into the room. Deirdre stood up beaming at him.

Danielle watched as her new guardians embraced and kissed. The love she felt was palpable and she instantly wanted part of the love they had….and she did. She could feel it inside her and it was more wonderful then anything she ever felt second only to the love her mom and sister showed her.

At the thought of them she felt a tear fall down her face…._how she missed them! _

In the next second she felt arms wrap around her and she felt herself lifted onto Deirdre's lap. Then Lord Raven was speaking. "I miss my family too. If you want we can go to the cemetery and visit them. That Umbridge woman killed my big sister too. I want to make sure she has a place in the family cemetery. Would you like that?"

Just then, a big white bundle of fur ran in and jumped on the bed. Danielle cringed away but in the next second she was giggling as the puppy licked her face thoroughly.

"Alright, young pup. That will be enough." Deirdre said pulling him back by the nape of his neck.

"We found this little mischief making pup wandering the grounds. He needs a home too and a name.

"He looks like a big snowball." Raven commented earning a reproachful yip from the young animagus. He just chuckled and put his attention back on his daughter.

"I like the name Snowball." Danielle finally replied. "Can we name him that?"

"Snowball it is." Deirdre said scratching the pup behind the ears. It growled softly at her touch and in return she smacked it lightly on the rump. When Danielle gave her a questioning look, the older woman smiled at her. This little pup needs to remember who's in charge here. I promise it doesn't hurt him."

"But, enough about him. Would you like to go with us?" Raven asked her.

The little girl looked down at her lap and smiled as Snowball curled up in her lap and rested his snout on her knee. Then she looked up.

"I'd like that. Can we put flowers on their grave?"

Raven smiled. If that is what you'd like. I'm a lord again, now we have all the money we need. You can even get a statue to go with it."

Danielle smiled at them and hugged Raven tightly as a tear slid down her face. Her father had always been so busy and had never had time for her. Maybe now she would know what having a dad was like.

After another moment Raven got up. "The first duty of a father after making sure his family is safe, is to make sure his children are properly dressed." With a wand less gesture, an elegant looking dress in purple and silver appeared on the bed complete with new shoes.

Next to them was a cloak with the age old Nightwing crest on the left side (a moon with a bad silhouetted against it positioned over an elegantly formed 'N'.) Both sides of the cloak were fashioned with a silver bat with wings spread in flight.

Danielle's eyes roamed over them in amazement before gazing at the man who was now her dad.

He grinned at her and then opened his palm. "As a Nightwing, you are also entitled to wear this trinket. It is proof of your new heritage. Please except it from me."

In his palm was a silver crescent with a tiny amethyst stone embedded on the inner edge of it. It was stringed on a delicate chain made of pure silver.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Raven chuckled. "You are welcome daughter. Come, get showered and dressed. We have much to do today. It's almost Christmas!"

* * *

Ron and Hermione relaxed in the teaching quarters eating breakfast. It had been a long night before and now with Mc Gonnagal giving all students a day off to celebrate, they had no where to be.

The red head eyed his girlfriend as she sipped her pumpkin juice. They had a full day ahead of them too. His parents were expecting them to come by today. Now that the hag from hell was dead they were no longer in danger and free to go where they wished. The first place they were going was Diagon Alley, or more precisely, Madam Malkin's Dress Robes for all Occasions.

He leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. She grinned at him with a smile that didn't quite light up her eyes. Concerned he took her hand in his.

"Is everything all right 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded. "I just have things on my mind."

"And what's the going rate for knowing what is in your head?"

Hermione looked at her man with a smirk. "All the gold in Gringotts. You can't afford it."

"I'll pay in blood then. I know something's bothering you. Don't try to play stupid. You're too smart for that."

Hermione looked her lover over. "Sorry, I just can't tell you right now. I'm not ready to spill everything. When I am, you'll be the first to know."

Ron gave a defeated sigh and took another sip of his own drink and hurried through his breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, they shared a shower and then got ready to leave.

* * *

In Harry's quarters

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead as she rested on his chest. Their night of love making had worn the both of them out. But neither of them minded as they were celebrating their freedom. Now with that toady bitch gone they could really go where they wished. At least for the day. They'd received a message that morning that all classes had been cancelled for the day.

The day was theirs to do with as they liked. And so here they were, lounging in bed. With no plans of emerging from their room.

Then Harry's stomach rumbled soon followed by Ginny's.

"Guess it's time to eat." Ginny said as she got up and put a robe on. I'll summon some food from the kitchen."

"Thank you Love." Harry said as he watched her get up in all her nude glory. He could watch her all day. With the gift of the angel the night before, her back was no longer marked with those horrid war scars. Her backside was now as beautiful as her front.

Ginny smiled knowing her husband was gazing at her. With her duty fulfilled she was free to live her life. She turned back to Harry who was still entranced with her nakedness. "Harry, I think I would like to have some fun outside. I miss the snow."

"We can go anywhere you like Ginny, Just name it."

Ginny smiled. "I still need to get a dress for the Christmas ball. It's been forever since I've been shopping."

"How about we eat first, then shower, and _then _some shopping?"

Sounds good to me. Kreature!

**Crack!**

The old house elf stood before them. "What can Kreature do for you, mistress Ginny?"

"If you would Kreature, we'd like something to eat. Some eggs, bacon, and sausage with toast and some pumpkin juice would be welcomed."

"As you wish mistress."

"Thank you Kreature."

And with that, he bowed again and then disappeared.

* * *

**Later that day**

Raven levitated the giant statue into place next to the grave stone. It was a young girl angel sitting on a bench with a harp in her hands. Her hair flowed over her shoulder and down to her lap. Her wings were intricately carved and stretched out behind her. On the bench next to her was a tiny dove.

On the side of the bench was carved. I love you Mum and Millicent. Till we meet again.

When it was secured the young girl walked up to it and placed the most beautiful bunch of flowers next to them. Pink tinted lilies and forget-me-nots tied with a pink ribbon.

Then she touched the side of her mum's casket as Deirdre and Raven watched with reverence.

"Mum, the little girl whispered. I miss you. I'm safe and Deirdre and Lord Engel have adopted me. They'll never replace you and I'll never forget you. I love you Mum."

Then she walked a few inches to her sister's grave. "Mili, I miss you too. I'm not a Bulstrode anymore but I'll never forget you. I promise I'll make you proud and get into Slytherin when it's time. I love you." She touched her lips to her fingers and then her fingers to the coffin. She took a deep breath and then turned to her new guardians.

"I'm ready to go."

Lord Engel took out his wand and touched it to the bouquet and statue. He muttered an anti withering charm so the flowers would never die and then a preservation charm on the statue so that it would never age or crumble.

When all was finished he turned to Deirdre who was weaving an intricate spell that conjured red and gold flowers that wound themselves all around the statue adding her own tribute to the fallen witches.

Danielle watched in awe as the spell was completed.

Lord Engel gently touched her shoulder. "There's no shame in crying child. I did it a lot when I found out my mum and sister was gone."

Danielle looked up at him. I'll miss them, but mum told me once that people we loved that died always stay with us. No matter what. I'm gonna make it…but can I come back here every once in a while?"

Raven smiled. If that is what you want. But you know what my mum once told me when my gram died?"

"What?"

That she'd always be looking down on me, watching me grow up. When I miss her I can talk to her when ever I want and she'll hear me."

"She can?"

"Oh yes, when I was hunting my quarry out in the forests, I would often talk to her and to my mum and sister. I got lonely a lot back then."

"Does it make you feel better?"

"You bet, but come, let's get going. We have Christmas to get ready for!"

Deirdre walked up to them having finished and kissed her lover lightly on the lips before looking at her new daughter. "Are you ready Danielle?"

The young girl took her hand. "Yes, let's go shopping!"

With a chuckle, Raven took her other hand and they all disappeared.

* * *

That night a celebration was held in the great hall. Students gathered with their friends as houses were forgotten that night. The aging headmistress stood up and called them all to attention.

Everyone was quiet as she began.

"Tonight we're here to celebrate our freedom. The evil witch Umbridge is gone and will never haunt these halls again. As I'm sure you older students have read in the papers. She and her wretched consort were defeated at the hands of our very own Ginny Weasely and Lord Engel Nightwing. We no longer have to fear them. With their threat no longer hanging over our heads, we are free to celebrate these holidays with those we love. But let us also remember those who fell both during the war with Voldemort and with Umbridge. I would ask each everyone one of you for a moment of silence to honor those who are no longer with us.

When a moment had passed she lifted her goblet in the air.

"To loved ones, who have fallen and now watch over us!"

"Cheers!" they all echoed back and took a drink.

When all had taken their seats, she continued.

"As you all know, the holidays are fast approaching. In the spirit of the season, I have decided to hold a Christmas feast for all of you before you leave. We have much to celebrate this year with the fall of our adversaries. I expect all of you to behave."

"For the students here 5th years and up, We have the Christmas dance approaching. All of you are to adhere to the dress code and conduct yourselves as proper witches and wizards. All those who do not will be sent to their dorms for the remainder of the evening."

With that said, she smiled at all of them. "Sugar Plum Fairies!" and with those words, a giant feast appeared before all of them. Turkey, potatoes and gravy, yams, and all manner of rich foods littered the tables. For drinks there was butter beer and pumpkin juice.

Tristan and his friends all grinned and began to stuff themselves; thinking eagerly of the holidays that were on the way.

* * *

**Well, what say you? There is still a few more chapters to come!**

**I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Oh, and please leave a review!**


End file.
